Obsidian
by x-Punch-Buggy-Red-x
Summary: When a dragon egg hatches for Katharean, her entire world is turned upside down. After fleeing the home of her oppressive, Galbatorix-loving father, she meets the mysterious Murtagh. Can he help her reach Eragon and the Varden before Galbatorix's men find her? Or is he really all he seems? AU MurtaghxOC. Rated T for now...this summary is abysmal.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please don't be too judgey with this first chapter, I've kept it short cause I know how people tend to get bored with original characters if they don't plunge right into the thick of the story right away, but I don't want to do a half-assed job of telling the story either…sooooo…please review! Love love love :-***

"What?! How could you do this to me? I am too young to marry that…that…argh! You see? Words fail me, for I can find none fit to describe my distaste with this arrangement!" I stormed, allowing myself a small smirk of satisfaction when I saw how nervous my tirade was making my father, although I knew that it was not me that he feared, but rather, my politically powerful "suitor" in the next room.

"Katharean, please, contain yourself. You are eighteen years old and still unwed! There are not many maidens of your standing who can boast the same thing. Why, you're sister was betrothed to her man, Garth, when she was still a girl of fifteen and she did not complain the way you do!"

"Because she was in love, father! I refuse to enter into a commitment of any description with a man who I have just met, and who I have no interest in meeting again!"

"That is not for you to decide! This union will bring peace between our two families, and we have much land to gain through-"

"Land! You would sell my soul for a yard of land! Is that all I am worth to you?! Earth and trees and rocks?! If you force me into this marriage, I will see to it that every square inch of your land is burned to ashes before I ever utter the words 'I do' to that insipid fool of a man!"

My father sighed heavily and sank wearily into a chair, holding his head in his hands. For the first time, I could see how the years had finally caught up with him. He had always been so strong, invincible to my young mind, but now, I saw him for what he truly was. It is a disheartening and disillusioning affair to realise that the man who was your hero, who kept you safe and warm throughout your childhood, is just a man like any other. I could see this in him now, that he was only human, and that he did not know what his next move should be. I almost felt sorry for him, almost gave up my fight before realising how much I stood to lose if I did.

I had the upper hand in the argument now, I saw, and I could not allow my love for my father soften my will, as it had done so many times before.

"I won't." I whispered. He looked up at me through weary eyes, nodding wordlessly. He stood up and walked towards me, clasping my shoulders in his hands and kissing my forehead, lightly…and I knew that I had won.

Without another word, he turned and strode into the next room to face my rejected suitor with the pride and confidence of a man who had not just been bested by his teenage daughter. I smiled to myself, although I knew that this was only a small victory, and that he would continue to urge me to wed. I wondered sadly how many more fights like these I could possibly win, he was becoming more and more persistent, and eventually, I would be beaten down by his will.

I sighed and headed for my bed chambers, the sound of the front doors slamming and the angry shouts of my suitor meeting my ears like the sweet bird song on a summer's breeze.

**AN: I know this chapter had NOTHING whatsoever to do with Eragon and dragons and Alagaesia and all that jazz, but I wanted to introduce my OC in her own surroundings, where she was comfortable…so now, on with the story :-P Please review, this is my first Eragon fic! Let me know if I should keep going, or if I'm kidding myself with the whole writing game!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed without incident. As always, whenever something unpleasant happened between my father and I, he found it easier to pretend as though nothing had happened at all rather than to deal with it. As it happened, this approach suited me perfectly, as it was during this period of forced ignorance that he tended to spoil me.

It was how it always happened. He felt inadequate as a parent and his resort was to shower me with gifts, jewellery and clothes that I had no need for, or pretty, expensive bottles of scent that would remain untouched on my dressing table for years, or until I felt the need to smell like a box of pot pourri.

So far, this particular incident had earned me a new, midnight blue frock, brand new, expensive-looking riding equipment and, when I frowned in confusion and pointed out that I no longer had a horse, an athletic, grey stallion. The last of the gifts arrived in a large box, tied together with luxurious ribbon which was sat, waiting for me in my chambers. It was exquisitely wrapped, and looked so perfect that I almost felt bad about opening it. Almost.

Inside the large box, was the most perfect precious stone I had ever seen, and as the daughter of a rich man, I had seen my fair share. It was nestled in a bed of brightly coloured, shredded parchment, the rough surface of it's environment only serving to emphasise it's smooth, brilliantly polished surface. I heard footsteps behind me, and I recognised them immediately as my sister's.

"What's that? Ah…father's latest attempt at an apology, is it?" She opened her mouth to add something else, probably another snide comment regarding my father's predictability, but as her eyes fell on the contents of the box, she was stunned into silence.

"I'd say it's his best yet." I replied, numbly, my eyes never leaving the gleaming surface of the stone.

"It's beautiful! It must have cost him an absolute fortune! Just look at the colour…I don't think I've ever seen such a deep shade of purple…like a midnight sky, illuminated only by the moon's glow…" her voice sounded dreamy and I turned to look at her, eventually tearing my eyes away from the beautiful object.

"Get a grip, it's only a rock." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me and I crossed my eyes. "Very mature, Selena. And to think, this is your twentieth year…" I sighed, exaggeratedly.

"Yes, but at least I have a husband, Katharean." She replied, only half-seriously. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"Well, you may have a husband, but I have a purple stone."

"When you put it like that…your purple stone doesn't seem so great anymore, does it?"

"Hmm…I don't suppose it does…but I also have a new dress, and a horse."

"Yes, but I have true happiness." She replied, triumphantly.

"Yes…and whoever said money can't buy happiness, hmm, Selena?"

She stiffened slightly and I instantly regretted what I had said. I knew it was painful for her, to bring up the past rumours that her husband only married her for my father's money. My apology must have shone in my eyes as I looked up at her from my position on the floor, because she smiled, understandingly.

Even though Selena and I were not sisters by blood, she had been a sister to me in every way, ever since we were children, and my father married her mother, and I loved her dearly. I was ashamed of my harsh words towards her, but I had not meant for it to sound as bad as it did. She knew this, I'm sure, but she smiled at me and muttered something about supper, before making a quick exit, leaving me alone with my guilt…and the stone.

I carefully removed it from it's bed of green parchment paper and placed it gently on my bed. I was instantly surprised by how light it felt in my hand, for I had expected it to be more weighted. Perhaps this was a quality specific to the material from which it was made. I sat down and examined it, rolling it through my hands. As I did so, the light caught what appeared to be an imperfection on the surface that I had not noticed before, a small crack marring it's otherwise perfect appearance. I brought it closer to my face for a closer inspection, and almost screamed aloud in shock when I felt it jump of it's own accord in my grasp. I let out a squeak and, before my reflexes could kick into action, the stone came flying out of my hands and I winced, preparing my ears for the dull thud that would surely follow, but all that came was a soft thump as it landed lightly on the carpeted floor and was still.

I lifted myself gingerly from my perch on the end of my bed and slowly approached the stone. I reached a foot out slowly to nudge it, still thoroughly alarmed by it's earlier activities, although not quite allowing myself to believe that it had actually moved. My suspicions were confirmed, however, when the stone slowly rolled away from my outstretched foot before I could reach it, then rolled back towards me.

I let out another yelp of surprise and jumped back up onto my bed, watching with alarm and fascination as the beautiful purple stone rolled backwards and forwards, slowly at first, but then faster and more violent. I gasped as large cracks appeared all over it's gleaming surface. Ridiculously, my first thought at this was not that something incredible and magical was happening in my bed chambers, but rather that it would be difficult to explain the damage to my father.

These thoughts were soon forgotten, however, when the impossible happened. The egg, for I realised now that that was what it was, was rent apart as the creature inside of it made one final effort to be free of it's prison. For a moment, it lay still, panting with exhaustion. I, too, stayed perfectly still, allowing the shock of the last thirty minutes to sink in. Then, sensing my presence, the creature on the floor, which was roughly the size of a small dog, twisted it's body around awkwardly to face me.

It was a dream, of course, I told myself…only it was happening. I pinched my arm and rubbed my eyes fervently, but all this achieved as a sore, red mark on my forearm and bleary, bloodshot eyes. This was no dream. The creature before me was one that I recognised instantly, although I had never seen one in life. Very few people had. There was only one other like it in known existence.

There, on the floor of my bed-chamber, wonderfully, terrifyingly and impossibly…was a dragon.

**AN: I was going to drag the beginning out a lot longer than this, but I get really bored really quickly, so I have to try and keep myself amused :P Please, please review! It makes me really happy ****J And…flames welcome…I guess…if it makes you happy too ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long we stayed there, each of us surveying the other. It was small, no larger than a Terrier, and despite my fear I could not help but marvel at the mythical beauty of the little creature before me. It was covered in gleaming, purple scales, only a shade or so lighter than the egg from which it had hatched. Long, sharp spines ran along it's length, from top to tail, and it's newly opened eyes glittered like black gems in it's intricately detailed face. I felt myself being drawn into those eyes, wondering if I was simply imagining the intelligence that shone from their depths.

Slowly, for even though it was newly hatched I could not be sure how safe I was around this creature, I lowered myself from my bed and made my way over to the hatchling. I held out a hand for it to sniff, the way one would do when approached by a strange dog, and it breathed in my scent, it's eyes never leaving my face.

I slowly began to relax, and I crouched down so that I was level with it and reached my hand to the crown of it's head to pet it. As soon as I did so, I felt an excruciating burning sensation shooting up my right arm. It gripped every fibre of my being and I gasped in fear and agony as the paralysis took over my entire body. I lay flat on the floor, my paralysed vocal chords preventing me from crying out for help. The dragon looked at me, curiously, before losing interest and crawling clumsily and awkwardly towards my dressing table.

Then, as suddenly as the burning sensation had come upon me, it was gone, and I sat upright slowly, testing out each of my limbs. Satisfied that I had not suffered any real damage, I pushed myself to my feet, noticing as I did so that my hand had been badly burned where it had come into contact with the dragon's skin. Looking closer, I saw that it was in the shape of a distorted and broken spiral, a most unusual mark. I cursed inwardly, wondering how I would hide this from my father.

I froze at this thought. My father. As much as I loved him, as I was duty-bound to do as his daughter, I did not always agree with him. I would even go as far as to say my father and I disagreed on most everything, from politics to music. However, the area in which we disagreed most, was my father's undying devotion to his King, Galbatorix.

As one of the richest and most powerful men in the land, my father was naturally in good standing with the King, but the fact that his beliefs and goals matched the Kings' meant that he was his leading supporter in the war against the Varden.

I, however, despised King Galbatorix with every fibre of my being. My father knew this, but he ignored my rants, putting them all down to teenage angst, I imagine.

But now this. Everybody knew that there was only one more dragon in existence, and it belonged to the warrior, Eragon Shadeslayer. If my father found that he had made me a gift of one, he would surely hand it over to the King. I looked over at the innocent little creature who was currently eating my best powder puff. I knew that even in the short time I had spent with it, I could not bear for it to be exploited for Galbatorix's own ends. No, I would not allow it to happen. But how could I keep it a secret? I was pretty sure _someone _would notice if I was keeping a _dragon_ in my room.

I racked my brain, trying to think of a solution, but there was a buzzing in my head that was making this impossible. No…not a buzzing…a humming. It's difficult to explain how I knew, it was more instinct than intellect, but I knew in my gut that this noise was coming from the dragon. But it was inside my head. And the dragon was busy chewing a mouthful of white powder puff.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these unnecessary dwellings and concentrate on the problem at hand, but it was no use. Eventually, I decided to sleep on it. I sighed and approached the dragon, cautiously at first, but when it turned to look at me with white powder all over it's little face, I laughed out loud and all fear towards the creature was expelled.

I reached out a testing hand, letting my fingers come into contact with the scales on the side of the dragon's head, but quickly pulling away again, the ugly scar on my palm a reminder of the pain I had been in not five minutes ago.

But the pain did not come. I reached out again, this time letting my hand rest on the crown of it's head, smiling as it nuzzled my palm affectionately.

"You must be hungry." I muttered, before picking the little creature up and laying him gently on my bed. "Stay here. I'll go and fetch you something to eat from the larder. Just…please don't burn my house down while I'm gone. That would be at the top of the list of 'Things that will get us killed'. Be good…dragon." I finished awkwardly, realising that I had not yet named it. This was not made any easier by the fact that I did not know whether it was male or female.

I pondered this on my way down to the larder and decided that I would call it Puff for the time being, in honour of it's earlier antics with my make-up. Although I knew that it was not a name befitting of such a noble creature, it would just have to do until I had time to think about it properly.

I returned to my bedchamber laden with food, from our finest cuts of meat to the freshly imported fruit that my sister loved so much. I passed a guard on my way up the stairs and he cocked an eyebrow at me, questioningly. I smiled, embarrassedly, and mumbled something about being hungry, before climbing the rest of the way at an increased pace. When I returned to my room, it was to find the dragon curled up at the foot of my bed, asleep. As I watched it lying there, completely innocent and trusting, I realised that something was happening to me, something strange and foreign…and it was at that moment that I realised how much trouble I was really in. I had been with the dragon for less than an hour and already I was falling in love with it.

**AN: I don't know if I like this chapter or if it could do with a rewrite…please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since the dragon had hatched on the floor of my bedchamber, and as yet he had remained undiscovered and uncompromised. However, I knew that our good fortune would not hold for much longer. In the seven days he had been living in my room, he had eaten more food than the rest of my family put together, and my father was beginning to grow suspicious.

And it was not only his need for sustenance that was becoming a problem, at a week old he was the size of a Labrador, meaning that he had more than doubled in size. I could only hope that this escalated rate of growth would not continue, otherwise he would be too big to fit in my room before the month was out.

I knew that I had to form a plan, and quickly. I had tried to do this many times, but every course of action I had contemplated involved running away on my own, with a dragon, stealing money from my father and breaking his heart. Deep down, I knew that I had no choice but to follow this path, as much as my heart protested…although I had hoped for a little more time than I was being given by the rapidly growing dragon.

Within a fortnight he was the size of a horse, larger when you included his tail and wings, and I knew there was no way I could keep him a secret if he was to remain in my bedchamber. As I lay in bed, contemplating my new situation, my mind wandered to the grey stallion in his stable at the other side of my family's paddock. Other than the stable-hand, I was the only one who ventured there…and so a temporary solution began to form in my mind.

The next day I visited the stables and found Sel, the stable-hand, mucking-out my sister's mare. He looked up and smiled as I approached. I returned his smile, nervously, gripping the money pouch concealed in my hand.

"Good morning, Lady Athem." He greeted, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sel…and how many times must I ask you to call me Katharean?"

"I apologise…it's just a habit." He replied, blushing. I nodded and continued,

"I am here on behalf of my father. He said to thank you for all of your hard work over the last few months. He feels you deserve a holiday."

"Begging your pardon, Katharean, I appreciate the gesture…but I cannot afford to stop working for any length of time. My wife is expecting a child and we need all the gold we can get…"

"I know. Which is why my father demands that you stop working for ten days with full pay." I replied, handing over the purse. He looked at me with wide eyes and words failed him. I smiled, a little sadly, when I saw how much such a pittance meant to the man.

"Lady Athem…Katharean…I cannot tell you how much-"

"I know." I interrupted, not unkindly, but the thought of leaving Puff in my chambers on his own was making me more nervous than I cared to acknowledge. "Go home, enjoy your holiday…and give my love to your wife."

After getting rid of the stable-boy, I led my horse out of his stable and into the paddock. The summer months had been kind this year, and they in turn had given way to a gentle autumn, so I knew that the stallion would be perfectly fine without shelter for a few nights, leaving the stable empty for the dragon. This, at least, bought me a little more time, but I knew it would not be long before even the stable became too small so, in the dead of night, after ensuring that the dragon was safely locked in the stable, I crept out of my bedchamber and snuck into my father's library in the East Wing of the house.

I found what I was looking for, a map of the lands outside of my home, and turned to head back to my room when something else caught my eye. A dusty old book, an inch thick at least, was stood sandwiched in between a recipe book and a horse-care guide. I ran my finger down the spine, leaving a trail in the dust, revealing gold, shining letters.

"A World Forgotten: The Legend of the Dragon Riders…" I read the title aloud, frowning in confusion. "Why would my father have this?"

I knew that if I took this large, heavy volume, it would not go unnoticed, but I could not pass up the chance to find out more about the dragons of old. I might learn something important about my own dragon.

After arriving back in my bedroom, I sat the map of Alagaesia to one side and flicked through the pages of the book. I knew I did not have time to read it from cover to cover, so I skimmed over all the details of ancient battles and political feuds, before coming across a section of greater interest. On one of the pages was an exquisitely detailed drawing of a dragon and rider. I wondered if the proportions were accurate, because if so, the dragon in the book had to be the size of a large house.

I tore my eyes away from the picture and pushed the feeling of unease to the back of my mind and read the writing on the opposite page.

The bond between dragon and rider can never be fully explained or understood, except by those who have experienced its power first-hand. There are several stages in the forming of this bond.

First of all, the dragon identifies and marks it's chosen rider with what the elves call gedwey ignasia (see picture on next page).

Slowly, I turned the page, although I knew in my heart what I was going to see before I did. A picture of a hand, facing upwards, with a shining, silver oval burnt onto it. I recognized it immediately, for I had one exactly like it on my own hand, where I had first touched the dragon's skin. I had known before now that it was no ordinary burn. Instead of fading with time, it had grown brighter and silvery, both horrendous and beautiful at the same time.

So that was it. The dragon had chosen me to be his rider. Did I have no say in this? I read on, desperately trying to find a way out, ignoring the voice in my head that told me that this was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

The second stage is the mental bond shared by dragon and rider. In almost every recorded case, the riders have rejected this connection when it first presents itself to them, but it often becomes a source of great comfort to them as the dragon matures.

It was all making sense to me now. I had often found my thoughts invaded over the last week or so by a voice that was not my own, although I had found it easy to ignore. I shook my head and turned back to the book, but before I could read on, I heard a noise outside my bedroom door. I quickly hid the large book under my bed and threw my covers around me, faking sleep.

The door was opened quietly and I recognized my sister's soft footsteps as she crept over to me.

"Katharean!" She hissed, and there was an urgency in her voice that I did not fail to notice. I turned to face her, questioningly.

"Selena…what's wrong?"

"It's father…I heard him speaking with a man downstairs, and he seems to have found you a suitor. I heard him promising your hand in marriage…only…"

"Only?" I demanded, the panic rising in my chest.

"It was the King's nephew…I don't know anything about him, but they were talking about dates and…" She bit her lip as though what she was about to tell me was causing her physical pain.

"What? Selena, tell me!"

"You are to be married the day after next…I am so sorry!"

I closed my eyes, allowing this new information to sink in. I shook my head and looked at my sister, taking her face in my hands.

"No…I'm sorry, Selena."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"I won't do it."

"But you didn't hear father, he was adamant!"

"No, you don't understand. I won't do it, I will not marry into Galbatorix's family…I'm leaving."

She opened her mouth to protest, but seemed to see the sense in my actions.

"When?"

I bit my lip and heard the voice in my head again, the one that was not my own. It did not speak in any language that I understood, but it spoke of urgency. I sighed, finally accepting the truth that I had been denying to myself for the last two weeks.

"Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The fifth chapter, as requested :-P I hope it was worth the wait...oh, the pressure!**

"Take my horse, she's faster and more reliable than yours." Selena whispered across the darkness of my bedchamber as we both gathered together as many of my belongings as possible, throwing them unceremoniously into a large draw-string bag.

"What? That skinny little brown mare? She's fast but she won't last a single day of travelling over harsh ground." I replied in hushed tones. Selena threw a few of my best clothes into the bag and strode across the room, grasping my hand with her own. She opened her mouth, but whatever she was going to say was lost to the night as I winced in pain when her fingers dug into the silvery scar on my palm. Frowning, she turned my hand over to examine it in the moonlight. She looked from my hand, to me, and back again, her eyes asking a thousand questions.

I sighed and lowered my eyes.

"Selena...I'm not leaving on horse-back."

She sat in rapt silence as I recounted all that had come to pass in the last two weeks, and she listened intently while I spoke.

"And so, you see, I have no choice but to leave. The old fool's decision to off-load me to a son of the crown has come at a most opportune time for me."

Upon finishing, I looked nervously into her eyes, expecting to see fear or doubt in their shimmering blue depths, but I could find no trace of either. Instead, something like awe shone out of them, a serene reverence that I had never before seen from my sister. She reached out once again, taking my hand in hers, being careful this time not to touch my scar.

"I always knew you were not like everybody else, Katharean Athem. I am glad to see that you do not disappoint."

I beamed at her, taking this compliment silently. She embraced me fiercely, and hot tears of emotion stung my eyes. In that moment, we both knew with unquestionable and unexplainable certainty that we would not meet again after that night. When I left, it would be for good. We did not doubt this, yet neither did we voice it. To give life to such a truth would only make my departure sorer on us both, and so silence prevailed.

We crept out into the grounds, thankful for the blanket of darkness covering us from the watchful eyes of my father's sentries. The stables were not far from the house and we reached them quickly, spurred on by adrenaline. I pressed myself against the bolted door and reached out to the dragon through the mental connection that I now knew we shared.

Even though I had read of it in the book, it still came as something of a surprise to me when I felt the beast's consciousness touch my own. I forced away the uncomfortable feeling that this foreign sensation brought and communicated my sense of urgency to the dragon standing on the other side of the door. I also warned that I had brought another and that she was a friend. Confident that he had understood, I unbolted the door and opened it cautiously, thanking the Gods that it did not creak loudly enough to wake the horses.

For a few moments, nothing was visible in the darkness of the stable, but slowly, proudly, the dragon emerged.

It was a breath-taking sight. He now stood taller than me, although only slightly, but strength emanated from his magnificent form in waves of electricity that scorched the cold air with their power. I turned to Selena, and for the second time that night she surprised me with her lack of fear.

"He's beautiful." She breathed. I felt an unexplainable sense of pride for the dragon...my dragon...at her praise, and I could not be sure if it was my own pride or his, now that I had re-opened the mental bond between us. I wasn't even sure if it mattered which one of us it was. If we were connected by our minds, who was to say that we were, in fact, separate entities?

I reached out a hand and rested it on his cold, smooth crown, feeling as I did so, a connection to him that I had not felt towards any other living creature, and that I was confident had nothing to do with our newly discovered psychic gateway.

Selena approached him, cautiously, and placed a hand next to mine, letting out a small sigh of relief when he did not react to her touch.

"He truly is magnificent. His eyes look so intelligent...almost human...and that colouring...it's remarkable...I've never seen a shade of purple quite like it...it's so dark it's almost obsidian, like the stone in my wedding ring..." She observed. I scoffed at the dreamy tone in her voice, but it was with the deepest affection, and I looked back at him, thoughtfully.

He spread his wings, stretching lazily, and she gasped slightly. I smiled at her as she looked at me with nervous incredulity.

"This is impossible."

"Yes, it is. But what is impossible? It's only a word...see how we defy it." I whispered, only half-joking. The dragon snorted, warningly, and I turned to see that a light was on in the house that I had not noticed before. I turned back to Selena.

"I have to go, now, before someone discovers that we are not where we should be at this late hour."

"Although it saddens me to see you go, I understand that you would not be leaving if you had a choice...but here, take this." She reached into her bedclothes and produced a small dagger with a beautifully detailed, jewel-encrusted hilt. I pulled it out of it's lightly bound leather sheath and tested it's edge with my finger, surprised, but not dismayed, when it drew blood. "It worries me to think that you will have need for it, but I would rather you have it...just in case."

"Thank you...I will keep it with me, always." I replied, tying it securely to the belt around my waist.

"I am glad. And here...I want you to have this. Keep it close to your heart." She whispered, her voice catching with emotion. Blinking away tears, she held out a closed fist and dropped something small and cold into the out-stretched palm of my hand. I could not see what it was in the shadow of the stables, and before I could examine it further, the dragon snorted and clawed the ground in panic and, instinctively, I wheeled around to see two guards come running down the steps of the manor towards us. We had been spotted.

Selena turned to me with fear in her eyes.

"Go! Quickly!" She urged, although there was no need, for I had already mounted the dragon,without knowing exactly how I did so.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, but you have to go, now!" She called back, her hysteria now quite apparent.

"I love you, Selena, I will always love you. Farewell...and know that you will be with me wherever I go."

She nodded, tears of fear and sadness welling in her azure eyes.

"I love-"

The rest of her words were drowned out by the beating of large, black, leathery wings and before I had time to realise what was happening, the earth, the manor, and my sister were disappearing below me as we climbed skyward.

"This is **not** comfortable, Puff!" I yelled, almost falling off with surprise when I heard him reply.

"_**Will you please stop calling me that?"**_

"What? You can...how long have you been able to talk?" I demanded, shouting to be heard over the deafening rush of air as we soared higher still.

"_**I have always had the power of speech...but you were not ready to hear me before now."**_

I opened my mouth to reply, but the feeling of something small and hard in my hand distracted me and I realised that I was still holding the gift from my sister. Above the clouds, the moon shone like a beacon, providing me with enough light to see clearly what it was.

Her wedding ring.

I looked up at the dragon, who was craning his neck and looking back at me with a curious expression in his eyes.

"So...you don't like the name, Puff, do you?"

He snorted in disgust and I couldn't help but laugh a little, despite it all. I studied the jewel embedded in my sister's most prized possession and called,

"What about Obsidian?"

He was silent for a moment and I could feel him thinking it over.

"_**That is fitting."**_ Came the reply and I smiled, revelling in the perfection of it.

Then, finally, as we soared through the heavens, the tears that I had been denying all night broke through the dam of my self-control and fell from my eyes, before being claimed by the cruel wind, and I silently bade farewell to the person that I used to be, both fearing and eagerly anticipating the unclear future that I was entering, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Through the confusion of my own mind, I felt Obsidian nudge my thoughts with his own, and my heart was lifted from the shadowy depths of it's grief by his promise to me.

"_**No matter where this strange path leads, know that I will be beside you every step of the way. You will never walk alone."**_


	6. Chapter 6

We were in the air for less than thirty minutes before Obsidian had to land from exhaustion. I guessed that we had travelled roughly ten leagues from my house. The direction in which we had travelled, however, was a little more difficult to fathom.

My fatigue, coupled with the uncomfortable woodland floor on which I was sitting, studying the map, had landed me in a foul mood.

"Okay...so we...I think we flew North-East...which would mean that this would be the Forest of Twyne...oh, but it could have been South-West, in which case this is...Du Welenvarden," I muttered to myself, stumbling over the pronunciation, before sighing and looking over at Obsidian, who was lying on his side with his back to me. "Oh, I give up, Obsidian, this is much too confusing. All four corners of this map look exactly the same! Mountains and trees and ocean...how am I supposed to figure out where we are? Selena always said I had no sense of direction, but I thought she was only saying that to offend me after I mocked her dancing at the summer ball...which _was_ ridiculous, I might add. She looked like an animal caught in a trap, all flailing limbs and...hey, are you listening? Why do _I_ have to do everything, anyway? You're the dragon, you know, you're the one with the wings, you should have been keeping track..."

He interrupted my rantings with a loud snore which sent a flock of birds nesting in a nearby tree darting into the air with fright. I sighed, rolling the map up and stuffing it haphazardly into my bag, which I then threw to the ground beside me and rested my head on, pondering what our next move should be.

It was almost morning, and I had not slept since the night before. As I lay there, gazing at the lightening sky, I stifled a yawn as fatigue finally caught up with me and it was not long before I gave into sleep, despite the loud grunts and snorts coming from the overgrown lizard beside me.

When I awoke, it was to find the day well and truly under way. The air was alive with bird-song and animal-chatter and the sun beamed down through the gaps in the foliage overhead. I sat up, groaning, as it seemed that every single muscle in my tired body was protesting against the movement.

I forced myself to my feet and stretched, doing my best to ignore the pain as I did so. My legs ached from gripping Obsidian's sides so tightly during the flight the night before, and my back had seized up with cramp from sleeping on the cold, hard ground. For a few moments, I was so pre-occupied with my own aches and pains that I completely forgot about my companion. I wheeled around to face him, and found to my extreme concern that I was alone in the clearing.

"Hey! Dragon! Obsidian, where are you?" I cried, cringing inwardly when I heard my voice trembling slightly of it's own volition. I listened intently, but heard no reply. I inhaled a breath to call again when a voice behind me made me jump.

"_Yes?"_

I spun around so quickly that I threw myself off-balance, swaying awkwardly before landing with a yelp in a rather ungraceful heap in the bracken. I blew my hair out of my face and glared indignantly at the large reptile before me, who seemed to find my current position rather amusing.

"What are you laughing at?" I demanded, angry at myself for my clumsiness rather than him.

"_Perhaps I should not have flown with you last night, it seems you are still having trouble finding your feet." _He replied, mockingly. Perhaps out of sheer surprise that he had rebutted with wit, or perhaps because I knew his thoughts and saw that his statement was not without affection, I found myself unable to stay angry with him.

I pushed myself lightly to my feet, laughing, and my damaged pride was forgotten about in an instant.

"Hmm...perhaps _I_ should not have flown with _you_, little dragon." I teased, "Because now we are lost."

"_We are not lost."_ He replied, snorting indignantly.

"So where are we, then?" I challenged. He looked around thoughtfully, before replying.

"_We are in the woods." _

"You could be a little more specific." I said, crossing my arms and cocking an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"_What is your concern? We are safe." _He replied, and there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice, which I ignored.

"For now, but what will happen when my father sends his guards after us?"

"_They will not track us." _He said, simply.

"They will not have to! My father is one of the most powerful men in Alagaesia, he could have soldiers everywhere!"

"_You are exaggerating, girl. We are safe in this place."_

"Okay, let us pretend that you are right. Say we _are_ safe. What then? I do _not_ plan to live in hiding for the rest of my days."

"_We will not have to. Soon I will be strong enough to protect us both." _He snorted, and I found his lack of concern for our predicament more frustrating than I cared to admit.

"And until then we remain completely vulnerable!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"_Not completely vulnerable..." _He started, trailing off when he saw the expression on my face. _"What do you suggest?"_

"The Varden's main base is rumoured to lie somewhere in the Beor mountains, I'm sure they would welcome us into their midst gladly...after all, two dragon riders are better than one. Of course, the mountains remain a vast area to search...but I have a feeling if I show up with you _they_ will find _us_."

"_The Varden...the rebel fighters?"_

"Yes...what do you know of them?"

"_Only what you do." _He replied, with a definite air of amusement at my ignorance.

"Of course..."

"_Where are these mountains that you speak of?"_

"Due South of my father's lands...so it would really help if we knew where we were now in relation to there...maybe I should check the map again." I said, doubtfully, the memories of my last struggle with the complicated diagrams and keys still fresh in my mind.

With Obsidian's help, I was given a rough idea of where we were. He scouted the area from the skies and discovered a winding river less than a mile from our camp, which we decided could only be the Gaena river, meaning that we had travelled quite a distance South the night before. This news was gladly received and we used the remaining hours of sunlight to plan the rest of our journey.

We would follow the Gaena river South until it pooled into the Eldor lake, then we would continue down the Edda river which was born of the lake and which ran into the Az Ragni. This last river would take us to the very edge of the Beor mountains, and we would have a constant supply of running water along the way.

Satisfied, and feeling rather pleased with ourselves, we set about building a small fire on which to cook our supper...then lay the challenge of catching something large enough to feed us both.

I sat cross-legged, grateful for the heat radiating from the dancing, orange flames, and strung the bow that I had brought along with a deftness that can only be achieved from years of being forced to learn the "art" of archery by angry tutors with hard canes.

Obsidian watched my fingers work with something close to fascination in his eyes, before snorting contemptuously.

"_You humans are such queer animals."_ He observed, though not unkindly. I stopped mid-way through the act of loading my quiver and looked up at him.

"Oh? How so?" I asked, genuinely curious to hear his thoughts.

"_You hold so much power over this land, and yet you rely on such feeble weapons for strength."_

"You would not think them so feeble with an arrow in your gut." I promised, grinning at his words.

"_Sticks and strings...a ridiculous contraption. I will show you how a dragon hunts for prey." _He said, proudly.

"And I will prove to you that my methods are just as effective."

"_I do not understand, Katharean, how you could be so naïve as to believe that any weapon ever forged by man, elf or dwarf could match the skill and precision achieved by simple tooth and claw."_

"That sounds like a challenge, dragon." I smiled, good-naturedly.

"_If you will accept it, archer." _He replied, the mocking tone in his voice not going unnoticed. _"Although I would understand if you were to refuse while you still can."_

His attitude put me in mind of a competitive child, so much so that I had to force mysefl to supress a giggle for fear of hurting his pride. I swung my quiver over my shoulder with confidence and nocked a single, red-feathered arrow.

"I think you know my answer."

**AN: Blegh, I hate this chapter, but I've looked over it so many times that I just want to get rid of it...my brain won't work any more and I've read the same sentence twenty five times now...but still, I figure I have you guys :-P If you have any suggestion to make this chapter not suck, they would be much appreciated :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

We agreed to travel in opposite directions to hunt and return to the camp-site with whatever we caught. I headed in the direction of the Gaena river, reasoning that more animals were likely to stay close to the source of clean, drinking water.

I crept through the brush as quietly as possible, with my bow poised expertly, the way I had been taught since childhood. I paused momentarily when I heard a nearby bush rustle, but continued on past it when the source of the disturbance was revealed to be nothing more than a starling.

It was not long before the unmistakable sound of rushing water filled my ears and I was assured that I was, indeed, travelling in the right direction. The river was in sight, but I remained in the concealment of the scrub, waiting, hoping to be presented with a worthy kill.

I am not sure how long I stayed there, but it could not have been longer than an hour before a feeling of triumph that was not my own rose within me and I cursed inwardly as I realised that Obsidian had been successful before me. I stayed a little longer, determined that I would not return empty-handed, when a single doe gracefully approached the water's edge. I flexed my fingers, which were numb from gripping the bow for so long, and took aim.

She looked around, cautiously, checking for enemies, before lowering her head to the cool, clear water of the river. I studied the animal for a moment, sizing her up. She was a decent size and her coat had a beautiful gleam, a good indication that she was healthy. Curiously, she had a perfect white triangle of fur over her left eye, which I found painfully endearing. But I knew that, as guilty as I was sure to feel afterwards for killing such a beautiful, innocent creature, we needed the meat, so I pulled back on the bow-string, preparing to lease an arrow into her heart. The killing shot was never fired, however, as a disturbance to my right startled the animal and she shot off into the safety and cover of the trees.

I swung my weapon towards the noise, but lowered it in surprise when I saw that it was not an animal that had frightened the deer. A young man, who looked to be my age, if not a little older, was walking slowly along the river-bank. Another hunter, perhaps? No, he did not seem in the least bit annoyed that the deer had fled, nor was he carrying a bow. I swung my own bow over my shoulder and was a second away from calling out a greeting to him, when I saw the weapon in his hand. _A short-sword? _I wondered, frowning. This struck me as odd, as such a weapon was only ever used in battle, and it was a strange sight in the tranquillity of the forest. I considered what I should do...if I stayed hidden and he came across me, he would certainly be suspicious, and that was the very last thing that I needed. However, if I approached him and he revealed himself to be a foe, I could do nothing short of calling Obsidian to my aid, and he would surely tear the young man to shreds.

My mind worked furiously, and my hand fell absently to my hip, where it rested on something cold and hard. It was the dagger that Selena had given me, and I hastily untied it from my belt, unsheathing it as I did so. I made my decision. I would make myself known to the stranger, who was nearing my hiding place with every passing moment...but if our meeting turned sour, I would have no choice but to use my sister's gift sooner than I had expected.

Taking a deep breath, I rose from my position on the forest floor and strode out of the shade, with all of the confidence I could muster, into the path of the young man.

"Good evening." I greeted with a smile, and he stopped in his tracks, facing me with an expression of polite surprise on his dark features.

"Good evening..." He replied, sheathing his weapon, relieving me more than I cared to admit. He bowed his head, respectfully, strands of dark hair falling absently over his eyes as he did so...and I became suddenly conscious of the smudges of dirt on my clothes and face, raising a hand automatically to make sure my hair was tidy. It was not, as I soon discovered, but there was not a whole lot I could do about it.

He glanced up at me and I smiled, awkwardly, struggling to think what to say.

"You...um...you scared my deer away." I motioned to the now deserted bank where the doe had stood only moments ago. He started to apologise, and I had to suppress a giggle at the mortified look on his face.

"Oh! I am sorry, if I had known-"

"Do not apologise, it was not intentional." I replied, smiling. He returned my smile with a sheepish grin, and lowered his eyes. I took this opportunity to study his features, and it struck me that he was rather attractive. He had dark, piercing eyes, sallow skin and soft features. His face was framed with shoulder-length brown hair, only a few shades lighter than my own, and his body appeared to be lean and muscled. I blushed furiously when I heard Obsidian's thoughts join my own.

_Do not let your guard down because you think he is handsome! Stay alert, I will circle overhead..if all is not well, I will be with you instantly._

Instinctively, I jerked my head up to look at the skies, but he was obscured from vision by heavy cloud cover, for which I was grateful. The young man followed my gaze, curiously.

"Are you hunting?" I blurted out, stupidly, in a desperate bid to draw his attention back down to earth, lest he spot Obsidian.

"No...actually I came here looking for someone." He replied, relieving my worry by bringing his searching eyes back down to meet my own.

"Oh? And how is your search going?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Hopelessly, I should say. To be perfectly honest, I do not know exactly who it is that I am looking for." Answering my questioning look, he continued, "I was robbed this morning by bandits, though I did not get a look at their faces."

"How awful! Did they take anything of value?" I asked, surprised by my own genuine concern for the boy when my own situation had robbed me of so much.

"Only sentimental value." He shrugged, studying his feet.

"That is the most worthy kind. I hope that you are successful." I said, truthfully. He smiled, a little sadly I thought, before replying,

"Thank you. What is your name, if you are happy to part with it?"

I hesitated in my reply. My family name was well known across all Alagaesia, and my father had no doubt started his search for me already, so giving my real name would be a foolish thing to do. Instead, I said the first name that came into my head.

"My name...is Selena. Selena Arnavel. And you?"

I noticed him flinch, oddly, when I gave my sister's name as my own, but the curious expression in his eyes was gone as quickly as it had come, so that I was never really certain that it had been there at all.

"It is a pleasure, Miss Arnavel. My name is Murtagh."

**AN: I hope this one was better than the last, not that it would be too difficult...Thank you for all of the great reviews so far, they've really helped! Please keep them coming, as they do make me smile :-) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Murtagh..." I repeated, struggling to think where I had heard the name before, for I was certain that I had. "I beg your pardon, but the name is painfully familiar to me, and yet I cannot place it in my memory...is there another name by which you are known? A family name?"

"No," He replied, _much too quickly_, Obsidian thought, suspiciously. I ignored his silent warnings as the young man continued, "I am afraid I have no family, and so whatever name I may have had is lost to me...but enough of me. What is a maiden such as yourself doing so deep in the woods, unescorted? Most everybody from a family of high standing and wealth stick to the very outskirts of the forest to hunt, never venturing further than a mile from the edge, and even then it is only for game."

"What makes you think I come from such a background?" I asked, a little insulted that he would make such an assumption, but also curious as to how he made the right one. A small smile crept across his features as he answered,

"You have a solid gold, jewel-encrusted dagger tied to a suede belt around your waist and you are dressed in the finest travelling clothes that gold can acquire...and although your words are kind, you speak them much too well, and with a subtle air of superiority that I doubt you, yourself, even notice."

His reply both impressed and insulted me further, and I stumbled in my rebut.

"I...but you...I do NOT speak with an air of superiority!" I fumed...superiorly.

"I apologise, I did not mean to offend...but you asked why I said what I did and I answered, truthfully...and I did not mean any of it in a bad way, even if you received it as an insult." He replied, choosing his words carefully and deliberately. "But I was right, was I not? About you, and about your background?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but instead, sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Yes, I was born to a privileged existence, but I have rejected it."

"Why? Most people-"

"I am not most people," I cut across him, "And I refuse to relinquish my own free will for anything, least of all the gift of an easy life. Hard work will not destroy me, but being imprisoned would extinguish all of the life I have left in me. Regardless of how comfortable a cage may be, it remains a cage, nothing more. Rather my back break from heavy labour than my spirit break under the discipline of rich, controlling men."

He scoffed at my last statement,

"You know not of what you speak. Hard work and heavy labour? Such things you cannot possibly comprehend. How long have you been out here? A week? Two?"

I frowned at his new attitude, but answered truthfully,

"One night and one day."

He chuckled quietly to himself.

"I predict that you will not see ten more sunsets in these woods before you run back home, begging your husband to forgive you."

"You are wrong on both counts, sir, for I know now the path I must take and I cannot turn back, and neither do I have a husband."

He did not reply straight away, but instead eyed me with renewed interest.

"If you say so...Selena." He said, eventually. Again, I noticed a strange look in his eyes when he said 'Selena', but I decided not to address this, and he continued, "Where do you plan to go?"

"It would be foolish to impart such information to a man I have just met." I replied, testily, and he smiled as though he had expected this answer.

"I see...will you at least tell me which way you are headed?"

"South." I said, shortly, still slightly vexed from his earlier comments. At this, a wide grin spread across his features.

"It seems we are going in the same direction, Miss Arnavel, and as we are both unaccompanied, might I suggest that we travel together...for safety?"

Before I could reply to this offer, Obsidian made his aversion to this plan very clear, with a few choice swear words, for which I scolded him accordingly. I thrust him from the inner recesses of my mind, unable to think over his roars, and considered this proposal. I supposed that it did make sense, and if we were both walking the same road in the same direction at the same time, it would be more than likely that we would constantly get in one another's way, as Murtagh had done earlier when I was hunting.

It did seem like a reasonable course of action...if it was not for Obsidian. I re-opened my mental connection with the circling dragon and explained my side of things. After all, if I refused, it would arouse suspicion...and if Murtagh was going to be close-by, it would be best if we could keep an eye on him, otherwise he might spot Obsidian by chance.

_And what of me? _He asked, disgruntled.

_It will only be for a few days, you can follow us on the wing and rest nearby our camp each night...as long as you remain out of sight._

He did not reply for a time, before finally agreeing, although I could tell that he was thoroughly unhappy with this new turn of events.

_Very well...but on one condition._

_Name it._

_We must keep our thoughts open to one another...if this Murtagh character turns sour, I will be by your side immediately...but I have to know if I am to help you. I still do not trust him._

_Okay, it's a deal...but I might have to shut you out from time to time...not for long, it's just...you cloud my thoughts with your own, sometimes. But I will speak with you as often as I possibly can._

_As you wish._

"I suppose that would make a lot of sense..." I replied, eventually. "Where are you tracking your thieves to?"

"Why, to impart such information to a girl I have just met would be foolish." He replied with a grin, and I ignored his mockery, simply nodding in acceptance, even though I knew that if I had pressed him, he would probably have offered an answer.

"Fine. Where is your camp?"

"On the northern bank of this river."

"Mine is on the southern bank, and I have already built a good fire. If you like, I shall show you where it is and you can then return to your own base and collect what belongings you have left."

He agreed to this, and thirty minutes later I was sitting on a rock by the fire, waiting for him to return with his effects. I gazed into the crackling flames and sighed, wondering what I had gotten myself into. Not only was I on the run, with a dragon, from my father's guards and, most likely, whatever men my intended suitor had donated to the search, but now I had acquired a dark, mysterious and inconveniently attractive stranger as an escort.

_How could I have let this happen?_ I wondered.

_I was just thinking the very same thing._

_Hush up, **Puff**! _I grumbled, using the nickname that I knew he detested. I felt him sneer, inwardly, and he replied,

_I am not the one who went hunting and snared a man instead of a deer, **Selena**!_

**AN: I think I shall leave it there for this chapter...so, Murtagh and Katharean are travelling-buddies now...but is Murtagh all that he appears? Of course not! Next chapter will be up soonish, please review! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, so I'm not going to devote an _entire_ page to FAQs, but I _will_ answer one. The story is set during Brisingr...I think. Would it be awful if I told you that I haven't actually read all of the books yet? When I started writing this, I had only seen the film, and fell in love with the story, obviously...hence, the lack of italics in the speech in earlier chapters ;-) But I'm about a quarter of the way through Brisingr now...and that's when I'm setting this story. **

**So where is Thorn? :-O **

**Not in this chapter, but stay tuned...**

"So, Selena...what brought about your decision to leave home and never return?" Murtagh asked once he had returned with his belongings and we were sat, leisurely, by the the fire. "I mean, I do not know a lot about family values, only enough to know that kind of choice is not made lightly."

I sighed, deciding to tell him the truth...not the _whole_ truth, of course, but enough of it that would satisfy his question.

"Well...as you guessed, I am from a family of...considerable wealth and station. And, as I told you, I have not yet been bound to another through marriage, an 'unacceptable situation for a maiden such as myself to be in beyond her eighteenth year!'" I grumbled in an uncanny impersonation of my father, enticing a small chuckle from my new companion, and I continued, "...so my father has spent the last year or so finding what he believes are suitable husbands.

Pompous, arrogant, materialistic knaves, the lot of them. Every time, my father and I have fought over his decisions, and every time I have won...which, I suppose, is why he eventually decided to stop asking my opinion.

A member of King Galbatorix's family came to my home the night before last, asking for my hand in marriage, which my father promised him without hesitation. And so you see, if I had stayed there, I faced a lifetime of servitude in our _great King's_ family.

As I have neither the physical nor political power to overthrow such a decision, fleeing was the only other option left open to me." I finished, with an air of determination.

He nodded, and seemed to consider my situation for a few moments, before replying,

"I understand why you left...it's just...of all the women I have ever met, you are the only one who would not thank the heavens upon being offered a royal marriage."

"Then I feel bad for you, as you have obviously been keeping the wrong sort of company."

"Perhaps...although, it seems my luck is changing." He grinned at me and, to my horror, I felt a deep blush rise slowly in my cheeks. I stood up and strode over to my travelling pack, more for something to do to ease the sudden tension in the air than anything else, and returned with the map in my hand, deciding that now was as good a time as ever to go over our journey route.

I spread the map on a reasonably flat rock and beckoned Murtagh to come closer, which he did, letting a curious expression flit briefly across his face.

"So, here is the plan...well, _my_ plan, anyway. Where do you leave us to chase your thieves?"

"Us?" He asked, sharply, and I felt Obsidian mentally scold my carelessness.

"Me...I meant, where do you leave me."

"Mmm...here. In the village of Ceris." He said, scratching his chin, thoughtfully.

"How do you know that that is where they went?" I asked, and it was his turn to look nervous, as if he had said more than he had meant to.

"I have my reasons." He said, quietly, but was apparently unwilling to elaborate, so I did not press him. He traced the trail that I had mapped out with his finger, frowning slightly when he saw where it ended.

"The Beor mountains? Why would you be going to such a place? It is wild and dangerous, and it is said that the Varden base themselves there."

"You have your reasons, and I have mine." I said, coolly. He studied me for a moment, then shook his head almost undetectably and looked back at the map.

"This river...it is small on the map but in reality it is very wide and very deep. How do you plan to cross it?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

This was indeed becoming inconvenient. Murtagh was asking too many questions, and I could feel Obsidian's patience wearing as thin as my own. Of course, crossing the river was not going to be an issue for me because I had Obsidian, but that was not a truth that I was willing to impart on this man who was as yet little more than a stranger.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it...in a manner of speaking."

"Very well. Let us say that you do find a way across that river. Let us say, and I think this is highly unlikely, but let us just say that you do make it to the Beor mountains. What then? Do not tell me you are planning on joining the Varden?"

I ground my teeth together, enraged by his growing amusement. My silence seemed to answer his question and he chuckled to himself. I felt Obsidian's rage boil inside of me and it took all of my mental strength to stop him from leaving his hiding place and ripping Murtagh's head from his shoulders.

"What is so amusing, pray tell?" I asked, through gritted teeth. He stopped laughing and leaned forward slightly looking me in the eye. When he did so, I felt a strange pressure on my mind, as if he was trying to force himself in, but the sensation quickly vanished, so quickly, in fact, that I doubted it had been anything more than my imagination.

"You are wasting your time. The Varden are very selective about the people they allow to cross the threshold into their inner circle. They are a suspicious and paranoid people, as well they should be in times such as these, and I am not sure that the teenage daughter of one of the Empire's most prominent funders would be a welcome guest at their table. Unless, of course, you have something that I do not know about, some sort of secret leverage. You are a magician, perhaps? Or a great swordsman?"

I shook my head, jerkily, and he sighed.

"I did not think so. Besides, the Varden are a dying breed. They will all of them be defeated by the King before this coming winter, Dragon rider or no."

"Well, that is a matter of opinion."

"In the opinion of us mere commoners," He said, gesturing at himself and bowing his head in mock reverence, "There is no other opinion. It has already been done. Unless something catastrophic happens to the Empire's forces, or unless the Varden can pull another Eragon out of their bag of tricks, theirs is a lost cause."

"Ah, yes, I had forgotten...the Empire have found themselves a Rider of their very own, have they not?"

"I believe that is the case, yes. And as far as the rumours go, the Empire's Rider came head to head with the Varden's, and defeated him."

"Eragon is dead?" I asked, unable to keep the horrified tone from my voice.

"No, not dead, just shamed." He lowered his eyes back to the map and added, "But I doubt he will be so lucky if the two should ever cross each other again."

I could not be sure, but I thought I detected a note of sadness in his voice, which was now so different than it had sounded when he was mocking me a moment before.

"You seem to know a lot about the subject...what makes you such an authority?"

The troubled look on his face was replaced by a smirk, and he replied,

"I am no authority...like I said, wild rumours from the nearby villages are my only source of information."

I studied him, challengingly for a few moments and he returned my stare with a blank expression, giving nothing away. No matter how hard I looked, I could find no hint of emotion or truth in his dark eyes, and I looked away, resignedly.

"It is late, and we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. Your disappearing act has most likely caused a stir in the Empire, as the betrothed of one of the King's relatives, and it would not surprise me in the least if Galbatorix has already sent a search party for you. The sooner we leave these lands, the better. You should get some sleep."

I was too tired to challenge him, so instead I headed to my bag and unpacked the bedclothes that Selena had packed for me. Wearily, I unravelled them, and something small fell from within the folds of fabric. Sighing, I bent down to pick it up and froze. Selena's ring. With everything that had happened since my departure, I had almost forgotten it. I slid it onto my finger, but to my dismay it was too big. It could slip off all too easily without my notice, and I couldn't bear to lose the last, precious reminder of my elder sister.

I sighed and closed my fist around it, laying out the rest of my bedding with my free hand. Once I had finished, I collapsed wearily onto my makeshift bed and studied the little trinket. The dying flames of the camp-fire deepened the band's gold surface and danced in the centre of the dark stone, bringing it to life in my hand.

Murtagh finished laying out his own bedclothes, which were ragged and a lot thinner than my own, on the other side of the fire, and looked round at me.

"What's that?" He asked, quietly, gesturing the ring.

"My sister's wedding band. She gave it to me before I left." I saw no reason to hide the truth of this, and the fewer lies I had to contend with, the better.

"So your sister knew of your departure?"

"Yes. She is the only person in the world I have ever been able to trust."

He nodded, and lay down on his side, facing me. The flames from the camp-fire had all but been extinguished now, and only provided enough of a glow for us to make each other out in the darkness. He looked over at me and whispered,

"Do you miss her?"

I thought about this for a moment, and the answer that I found surprised me.

"I don't know...so much has happened since I left...I haven't even had time to catch my breath. This is the first time I have even thought of her...you must think I am a terrible person." I looked away from him, but he chuckled, quietly.

"Hardly...I have a brother and I love him more than I ever thought I could love another human being, in this life or any. But I have hurt him more than you could know. There is not a day that passes when he is not in my thoughts, but that does not make me a good person...only a guilty one."

"We always hurt the ones we love...but I thought you said you did not have any family."

"I was not lying. By blood, we are brothers, but if we were ever to meet again, one of us would surely be destroyed."

"That is sad...is there no way to repair the damage that has been wrought between you?"

"No way that I can see. Would you ever forgive your father?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Are you so sure of yourself?"

"I have never been less sure of anything in my life than I am of myself right now, but I do believe that a man _can_ change. I have seen it happen before...and I can only hope that my father will, one day, realise what is truly important in life. If not...then there is a reason that he will remain in my past, and not make it into my future."

"That is wise...you continue to surprise me with your insights, Selena." He murmured, quietly, and there was no trace of sarcasm in his smooth voice.

"Thank you...I only wish I could convince myself so easily."

We looked at one another for a few moments over the dying embers of the camp-fire, and an understanding seemed to pass between us. Then, Murtagh frowned slightly and rolled onto his back and the moment was gone. I sighed and closed my heavy eye-lids. I did not realise how tired I had been and I could feel myself slipping into a deep slumber almost instantly when a voice in my head brought me back to earth.

_Do you trust him?_

I opened my eyes, then closed them again, groaning and rolling onto my back when I realised what it was that had awoken me.

_Obsidian..._I grumbled, mentally.

_Do you trust him, Katharean? _He repeated, with more urgency. I sighed inwardly.

_I do not know. Sometimes I think he knows more about things than he is leading me to believe._ I replied, truthfully.

_Do you think your father sent him?_ He asked in a dark voice, and I could feel his concern brushing against my own consciousness.

_No, father is a man of action. If he was going to send someone to bring me home, they would tie me to the back of a horse and drag me back, kicking and screaming. Still...there is something that does not quite add up about him..._I thought, studying the now sleeping Murtagh.

_I agree. I will keep my eyes and ears open for any foul play, and I know that you will do the same. I just wish I could be there with you._

_Well, you are...always._

I felt overwhelming pride and gratitude at my words flow through our mental bond and my eyes welled up with tears that were not my own.

_Just...stay safe. You humans are so fragile, I fear for your safety when I am not there to protect you. _

_Do not worry, I will not break so easily. Although I fear I am not as strong as I will have to be in the coming weeks. I have been trying my best not to think on it, but I am certain that, as Dragon and Rider, you and I will be called upon to fight in this war that is not our own. I do not know why you chose me as a Rider, Obsidian, there must have been a hundred men better suited to becoming a warrior than I. I wish I were stronger, I really do...but I do not know how much I have left in me to give. _I admitted, reluctantly admitting my doubts.

_You mustn't fear, little heart. I see your strength, and your courage. Of all the people in Alagaesia: the bravest knights of the Empire; the strongest workers of the land; the most respected and revered leaders of the Varden, none of them compare with you. I chose you for a reason and one day very soon, all of Alagaesia will see you the way I do, and be thankful that they were alive to witness your greatness. You are right, I think, we will almost certainly be forced into battle against the Empire...and you will shine brighter than any star in the sky and fight fiercer than any warrior in the land...and I shall be with you every step of the way, glowing with the pride of being able to call myself yours, and you mine. I only wish that you could see yourself through my eyes. Katharean Athem, if you were any stronger, you would be a Dragon._

This time, the tears that spilled from my eyes were all my own.

**AN: I've been writing this a tiny bit at a time for like two weeks with a severe case of writer's block, so if it doesn't all make sense, please let me know. I haven't proof-read it either, cause I'm just lazy like that lol, but if you see any obvious mistakes...you know the script ;-)**

**Please review :-)**

**I don't want to go all gooey on your asses, but I really am sooooo grateful for all of the input you guys have given me so far. It's really encouraging. Please keep reviewing :-) Next chapter shouldn't take so long...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Again, with the apologies...sorry it took soooooo long. I've had it saved on my computer for weeks now, but my internet was down. Boo. Anyhoo, I hope it wasn't too long and you can get back into the story, cause it was a bit of a challenge for me...cause I have the attention span of a newt...an old newt...who smoked a lot of drugs when he was younger...and banged his head a lot...so not good, as you can imagine. But I'm going to stop talking now because I just saw something shiny over there and got distracted. Ciaou!**

The next two days passed without incident as Murtagh, Obsidian and I started our long journey south. With every step that we took, my nerves seemed to grow, as the probability that we were being hunted by a hundred armed soldiers began to become more of a reality in my mind. The only thing that comforted me and kept my fear from driving me to insanity was the constant vigil held by Obsidian as he soared above us. To avoid detection by Murtagh, he flew a mile south-west of us, but was still able to keep an eye on our location. This was the safest course of action we could think of, but it also meant that we were too far apart to hear each other's thoughts.

Every now and then, he would double-back and fly directly above us so that he and I could talk, but only when there was sufficient cloud cover. One such time, on the second day, he informed me that a large pool of water was visible only a few hours from where we were.

_That must be the Eldor lake, it is the only large body of water in this direction on the map._

_My thoughts exactly. There is not much cover there, the trees grow thin on the west bank and the forest disappears completely on the east. It is almost sundown, and it would be folly to carry on to the lake tonight. You should stop and make camp here, where there is most shelter. _I acknowledged his concern and decided that this plan would be for the best...if only to please him.

_Very well...you have found somewhere nearby to sleep?_

_Not yet, but you should not worry about me, little heart. _He replied, proudly.

"Where do you go?" Murtagh's voice brought me back to earth and the mental connection between Obsidian and I was severed once more. I whipped my head round to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"Where do you go? It seems you disappear for a while every now and then." He said, quizzically, looking slightly amused, although there was no mockery in his eyes any more. It had only been two days and two nights, but it was two days and two nights that we had been in each other's constant company, and I felt that already we had both learned a lot about one another, and were somewhat on our way to becoming solid friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"I have been talking to you for almost five minutes now and I sincerely doubt that you heard a single word that I said."

"Oh! I am sorry, I was just thinking...according to the map, the Eldor lake is not far away." I answered, carefully. "There is not much shelter there as the forest thins out and disappears...perhaps it would be safest if we made our camp here for tonight."

"Is it wise to stop now? By my reckoning, we are less than a day from Ceris, and the sooner we get there, the better."

"Perhaps, but if we show up in Ceris like this, on foot, in the dead of night, we are bound to raise suspicions...no, I think it would be for the best if we slept here for tonight. We can set off early in the morning and be in the village by midday if we make good time."

He frowned to himself, and I could tell he was still not happy with the idea.

"What's the matter, Murtagh?" I asked, slinging my heavy pack from my shoulder and leaning it against a nearby tree with a rather unfeminine grunt of effort before turning back to look at him.

"Nothing." He sighed, also removing his pack, before straightening back up again and stretching, with a groan of exertion. He ran a hand through his dark hair irritatedly and, catching my questioning look, explained, "I just hoped we would be there by now."

"Oh." I turned away, dismayed by his words, and began to unpack my bedclothes.

"Oh?" He repeated, confusedly. "Is something wrong, Selena?"

I flinched the way I always did whenever he called me by my sister's name, but brushed it off quickly.

"Of course not." I replied, tersely. He started towards me, slowly, and I mentally kicked myself for my inability to conceal my emotions.

"Very well, let me rephrase that. Something _is_ wrong, Selena." Although I had my back to him, I sensed him reaching out a hand to place on my shoulder, but something seemed to stop him at the very last moment and he let it drop back down by his side. "Have I upset you?"

"No, I am just tired." I insisted, wheeling around to face him. I only just managed to mute the exclamation of surprise which threatened to escape my lips when I realised just how close he was standing. I could see from the look in his eyes that my lie had not convinced him. Of course, his words had left me feeling slightly wounded, although the rational part of my brain, the one which spoke to me in Obsidian's voice, was assuring me that Murtagh's desire to reach Ceris was understandable. He wanted to find the people who had stolen from him. It was the sole reason for his journey. However, I have never paid heed to the rational part of my brain nearly as often as I should. and I could not help but feel personally slighted by his haste.

His penetrating eyes seemed to see exactly what I was thinking, as though it was etched into my forehead, and he sighed, deeply. It was then that I noticed how tired he looked. He raised a weary hand and cupped my chin, gently. My breath caught in my throat at the unexpected contact, and once more he dropped his arm back down, seeing how uncomfortable this gesture made me feel, but as soon as he broke the contact I wished that he had not.

"Selena...I fear that you are confusing my desire to press on to Ceris with my desire to part ways with you. It is not so. I would walk all the way to Beor mountains if I thought it would please you. Know that." There was a note of such genuine sincerity in his voice that I had to turn away from him, lest he see the emotion brimming in my eyes.

I bit my lip. What was wrong with me? Why was it so difficult for me to pull myself together? I was unsure where all of these new emotions were coming from, and this added to my frustrations. What did I care if Murtagh and I parted ways in Ceris? He was little more than a stranger to me, still. I had only known him for two days...so why did I have to force back tears at the thought of never seeing him again? Why did I get this bitter taste in my mouth every time he mentioned Ceris? Did I want him to stay with me?

_Of course not! We are lucky enough that he has not learned of my presence over the last two days, I highly doubt that we will be able to keep up this charade for much longer, Katharean._

Obsidian's words gave me pause, but a voice in the back of my head questioned whether I _should_ keep my true identity a secret from Murtagh. He had already proved to be trustworthy...we had spent two nights together alone - as far as he knew - and he had not harmed me. I also realised that he was swiftly becoming one of the best friends I had ever had outside of my family, for my father had never been fond of allowing my sister and I to mingle with the common folk.

Would Murtagh betray me to the Empire if he knew that I was a Dragon Rider? I was certain that he would not. Obsidian heard my line of thought from his aerial position, and he was not pleased.

_Do not be a fool, Katharean. You are thinking with your heart rather than your head...I know you want to trust this Murtagh, but we are safer on our own! _He snapped, although there was no real venom in his voice and I knew that he was just alarmed by my sudden change of attitude.

_Safer? Would you really sacrifice the chance of having a true friendship for temporary safety?_

_Ay...but I can see that it is not in your heart to do so. Perhaps the ways of humans are so different from the ways of dragons that the two can never truly understand one another._

I was taken aback by the blunt meaning in his words, and I frowned.

_We understand each other. _I insisted, and he chuckled.

_No...I love you dearly, Katharean, but I do not understand a lot of the thoughts and feelings that pass through you._

_But....how could you say that? You know me better than anybody ever has! Whatever happened to the whole 'we are one' angle you were selling to me just a few days ago?"_

_Katharean! Must you snatch an insult from the jaws of a truthful observation? I was not undermining our bond, it holds truer than anything I know, in this world or any...of course I know you and love you, I know what you're thinking and feeling at all times, even when we are not conversing directly...but knowing something does not constitute understanding it. I know what you are, what you think and what you feel...but I do not know why you are, or why you think and feel as you do. And I don't expect I ever will._

I said nothing back, but I allowed my understanding to flow into his consciousness so that he knew I had grasped his meaning and was no longer offended, and turned back to Murtagh. Whether my emotions had been forced so close to the surface over those past few days that I could not think rationally, or whether I was suffering from fresh-air-induced-madness, I will never know. What I do know is this.

What I said next would change the course of my life, and the lives of everyone I touched, forever.

"Murtagh, I would like you to come with me."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, taking a sharp breath before looking me in the eye.

"You are sure?" He asked.

"No." I replied, truthfully. "But I would really like to trust you, Murtagh, and I hope that you can trust me."

He nodded, slowly, and muttered,

"Very well."

"So you will accompany me?" I asked, only barely hiding my elation at the prospect, and mentally blocking Obsidian's words of protest from above.

"Accompany you? Selena...we have known each other less than a week..." My smile vanished as I prepared for what would surely be words of sobriety. But instead, his face cracked into a warm smile, and he said, "But who knows what kind of trouble you will get yourself into if I am not there to look after you?"

"You have no idea..." I laughed, before looking at him with all the sincerity I could muster. "Thank you. I do not think any other person, other than my sister, perhaps, would care enough to do this for me. Why do you?"

For a moment he looked uncomfortable, but I did not drop my scrutinizing gaze, and he shrugged, with an easy smile.

"I do not know, Selena. Maybe...you have cast some sort of spell on me."

"Even if I knew magic, do you think I would be so desperate for your company?" I teased, grinning.

"Well, I have to be honest, I think you're warming to me, you know." He smiled back, and I rolled my eyes.

"One word, Tag. Ego."

He chuckled, turning away to gather loose branches from the edge of the brush before throwing them in a bundle in the centre of the clearing. I followed suit and before long we were cooking strips of raw venison on a crackling camp-fire. After we had eaten, we laid our beds out on the forest floor and I lay on my back, gazing at the stars.

_That was reckless, Katharean. _Obsidian growled mentally, and I resisted the urge to block him out. The prospect of Murtagh's company for the rest of the trip had put me in an agreeable mood, and I was reluctant to listen to Obsidian's words of negativity, but I knew that he would not be easily quieted.

_I know...but I think it will work out for the best, do you not?_

_You know how I feel...besides the fact that this is a needless endangerment of our secret, I do not know how much longer I can go on flying for. You seem to forget how young I am still, and I have been airborne now for almost three days! _When he said this, I felt an agonising twinge of pain in my shoulder blades, and I knew on instinct that it was Obsidian's pain that I was feeling.

_Very well...tomorrow, we shall tell Murtagh our secret...and then you will not have to fly._

_No? So when you are in Ceris, what then? I cannot very well just stroll into town with you!_

_That was not what I was going to suggest, but you could find somewhere safe and secluded outside of the village and lie in wait for us...I doubt that we will be staying there for long...if I have anything to do with it, anyway..._

He snorted in reply, but it was in resignation, and I sighed, inwardly. I hated arguing with him, it was the closest thing to arguing with myself as I could come without being insane, and it was an awful feeling.

_I know it does not please you as it does me, Sid, but I really think we can trust him._

_Sid? _I smiled at the amusement in his voice, mainly because it signalled the end of the discussion, and I replied,

_I don't know, it just came to me...I'm too lazy to say Obsidian every time we speak, Sid is just so much easier._

_Well, I cannot say I like it, but if it pleases you, then I suppose I can accept it...Kath._

I smiled to myself at this, and Murtagh's words cut across my thoughts.

"I could teach you, you know."

"What? Teach me what?"

"Magic."

At first I thought he must be talking in his sleep, but then I remembered that he had joked earlier that I had cast a spell on him. I had been so wrapped up in my conversation with Obsidian that I had forgotten that that was the last thing we had spoken of.

"Yes, of course, _you_ could teach me magic." I chuckled, unable to take him seriously. He shrugged nonchalantly and replied,

"First thing in the morning...if you like."

I laughed again, but he said nothing. I turned my head to look at him, and although the embers in the fire were in their last minutes, they threw enough light onto his face to illuminate his serious expression.

"You are not jesting?" It was a question that I did not have to ask, for the answer shone quite clearly from his dark eyes. Still, there was a part of me, the rational part, that did not quite believe him, but I decided that there was no harm in playing along. If he was saying this in jest, then so be it. But if he was not...

"You could teach me magic?"

"If you show any aptitude for it, then yes, I believe I can."

_Well, if ever there was any chance that you would sleep tonight, it is gone now. _Obsidian drawled, trying his very best to sound annoyed, but he could not mask the emotions in his internal voice, and I knew that he was just as excited at the prospect as I.

**AN: Rubbish? Perhaps. But I'm easing myself back in, you see, and...gah, I have no excuses. Please review!**

**Also...I haven't proof-read it, cause I'm lazy and the screen's hurting my eyes. I'm basically just a failure. So if there are any horrendous mistakes on top of the plain awfulness of the plot, shout at me like I'm a terrible person who's done something really heinous. Like Chris Brown. Ouch! Laters, minions :-) love you all, really!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Took ages again, I know, but I was visiting relatives in the isolated moors of Scotland, otherwise known as Auchenheath. Never heard of it? Neither had I. Neither had people who live five miles away from it. This was what I was dealing with, people. But still, back now, hope you enjoy, cause I had fun writing this one. Not really.**

Murtagh woke me early the next morning, much to my dismay. I had found myself unable to sleep for most of the night out of sheer giddy excitement, but the day of travelling beforehand had taken it's toll on my energy supply...and adrenaline could only conquer so much.

"Selena...it's after sunrise..." Murtagh reached down and shook me gently in a bid to rouse me.

"No, go away." I grumbled, rolling stubbornly onto my front and covering my head with my arms. He chuckled and I sensed him moving away from me. I smiled, sleepily, to myself, thinking that he was going to let me sleep a while longer. I was mistaken, however, and moments later I was sitting bolt-upright, wide awake and dripping wet.

"What the...! What are you...?! You can't just...! What was that for?!!" I yelled, my voice higher than usual due to the freezing cold water that Murtagh had promptly thrown over me.

"Good morning." He grinned down at me, in an annoyingly endearing way, and I narrowed my eyes, scrambling indignantly to my feet.

"You get one of those in your lifetime. Understand? One." I told him, in the same authoritative voice that my father often used when giving orders to the servants.

"Yes, ma'am. Now, do you want to learn some magic or not, drippy?"

I ignored his last comment, and my expression softened at the mention of our previously planned magic lessons. I had all but forgotten about them.

Over the next few hours, Murtagh explained to me a bit about the ancient language, and it's importance for the correct use of magic and spell-casting. I already knew a few words in the language because of the old scholar who used to teach my sister and I as children, so memorising the few words that he was relaying to me was of little challenge, and Murtagh seemed pleased with my progress.

"You are a swift learner, Selena." He beamed, and I reddened slightly at the praise.

"No, you are just a slow teacher." I replied, hiding my embarrassment with attitude. He disregarded this, however, and went on to talk about the dangers of using magic.

"Now, magic can be useful, but only if you are ready to use it. Some of the more powerful spells can be extremely dangerous. If you use them before you are ready, it can cause serious damage. The spell can go horribly wrong, or...you could be killed."

"I'm sorry, killed?" I asked, suddenly shying away from the concept of spell-weaving.

"Yes...but do not let that put you off, most of what I will teach you over the weeks will be simple spells, the ones that consume less of your energy." He replied with what I was sure must have been his most reassuring voice, but which did nothing to relieve the feeling of trepidation and reluctance lying in the pit of my stomach. This must have shown, because he rolled his eyes and walked towards me. He turned his back to me to face the camp fire and muttered, "Let me show you: Brisingr!"

The dead, black logs that lay in the middle of the clearing bore the scars of a small fire that had burnt itself out hours previously, but at Murtagh's command, red flames leapt out of the ashes and danced before us, shining unnaturally bright in the light of day. He turned to look at me, smugly, and I quickly replaced my expression of astonishment and wonder with one of boredom. I had seen magic being performed before, by wizards and mages of the King's high court who often showed off their skills at the lavish parties held by my father and his rich, powerful friends, but I had never seen it wielded so effortlessly.

_The boy has power, I see. I think, Katharean, that perhaps he is not the humble peasant he pretends to be. _Obsidian mused, although he did not seem too surprised by this revelation.

_It crossed my mind. _I replied, unsure of how to respond to this sudden display of magical talent from a source so unlikely.

"That was impressive, Murtagh." He grinned at my praise and replied,

"That was nothing. But you are not ready for anything more advanced yet."

"And where, pray tell, does an orphan living in dire straits learn such advanced magic?" I asked, trying to keep my voice casual and unaccusing. He shrugged,

"I've travelled around a lot, and met a lot of interesting people."

"How kind of these 'interesting people' to take the time out to teach you such skills...I'm sure it must have taken years...months at least."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked, defensively, narrowing his eyes

"Nothing at all...what are you suggesting I'm suggesting?" I replied, back-tracking quickly.

"Nothing at all." He echoed. I nodded slowly, and he cleared his throat, awkwardly. "Well, I think that is enough for now, we should press on to Ceris."

"I thought you were going to teach me something?" I asked, unable to mask the disappointment in my voice.

"I just did." He replied bitterly, turning his back to me and gathering up his bedclothes.

_I think you insulted him._ Obsidian offered, and I frowned at his obvious amusement.

_I did not insult him, all I did was ask a few questions...what is insulting about that?_

_It shows that you do not trust him as much as you claim to. _He explained. I watched as Murtagh rolled his bedclothes into a ball and thrust them irritably into his travelling pack.

_So what, I'm supposed to watch him perform unnatural feats like that and not display any natural curiosity? _

_Well, he has been sparing with his questions, little heart. Perhaps you should show him the same courtesy._

_Fine. _I replied, suddenly feeling guilty. Maybe I had been too inquisitive of Murtagh...after all, he had already shown that he could be trusted, had he not? And who was I to judge, with a secret as great as mine? After all, I had not even told him my real name!

"I'm sorry, Murtagh." I said, so quietly that I was not sure he would hear me. He was tightening the straps on his pack, probably tighter than he needed to, but he stopped when I spoke. I heard him sigh quietly, and he turned to me.

"Sorry for what?" He asked,though it was obvious that he knew what I was talking about.

"For questioning you. I suppose I am just...too inquisitive for my own good." I replied.

"Fine." He said, and I waited for him to say something else, but he just turned back to his pack.

"Fine?" I asked, frowning.

"Fine." He repeated.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me? Fine?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry?" He turned back to me, bewildered.

"I do not think you realise what just happened here. The only other person I have ever truly apologised to was my father and that was because I accidentally burned half of our house down when I was eight years old." I stormed, unable to control my indignation at his obvious lack of respect.

"Selena, I-I don't know what...wait, you burned your _house _down?" He asked, frowning disbelievingly.

"Half of it. Will you please accept my apology sincerely?"

"Fine...I mean yes, I accept your apology."

"Good. _Now_ we can leave."

_What was that about? _Obsidian chortled in my head.

_What? The balance of power had shifted between the two of us, so I fixed it. Now he feels bad instead of me. _I explained, as Murtagh handed my back pack to me with a sheepish grin.

_Like I said before, I will never understand you, although sometimes you do seem to make sense...in a 'you' sort of way. _

_Thank you. _I replied, triumphantly.

_Did you really burn down your house? _He asked, chuckling. I grinned, despite myself.

_What can I say? I like to play with fire._

After a few hours of walking, we arrived at the Eldor Lake. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sun was high in the sky now, and it reflected white-gold light onto the smooth, ever-moving surface of the water. At that moment, I felt overwhelmed by a conflict of emotions: joy and reverence at the glorious sight before us; but also an incredible, unexplainable and entirely unexpected sadness, that no matter how close we could get to this wonder, no matter how deeply surrounded we were by it, we would always be entirely separate from it. We could never truly be one with the beauty of nature. It was a privilege held only by the Elves of lore, and we were destined to do nothing more than scratch the surface.

Then, almost as soon as the feeling had come upon me, it was gone again, and we continued our journey, knowing that Ceris was only a few more hours away.

"What will you do when we get there?" I asked Murtagh, suddenly wondering how we were supposed to stay inconspicuous whilst surrounded by suspicious villagers and, in the worst case, the King's guards. To my dismay, he simply shrugged.

"I suppose we will have to stay at one of the village inns whilst I look for the men who stole from me."

"Whilst _you_ look? Do you think I've come all this way and listened to you whining all the while just to sit in an inn somewhere? I want to help." I said, determinedly.

"That will not be necessary." He replied, surprisingly cheerfully.

"Two heads are better than one." I insisted, and he seemed to think about this for a while, before shrugging, agreeably.

"I suppose so...it _will_ allow me to keep an eye on you, you know, make sure you stay out of trouble...remain undetected by the King's men...keep you from burning anything down..."

I heard Obsidian chuckle inwardly at Murtagh's remark, and I couldn't help but smile to think that the dragon was warming to the boy, simply due to his treatment of me.

"So, it's settled then. When we get to Ceris, we can look for a room at an inn somewhere and then start our search for your thieves straight away."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned, and I shoved him, playfully. "We'll need a back-story, though. Ceris is a small village, and they don't like strangers, especially not suspicious ones. Most men and women who travel together through these woods are man and wife. I think that would most likely be our best option."

"If that is your way of proposing, Murtagh, you are not very good at it. Although, to be honest, it would be the most romantic proposal I have had so far, and I have had a few. It beats trying to buy me from my father." I joked, rolling my eyes. He chuckled, but I couldn't help but smirk inwardly when I noticed that a faint blush had crept onto his usually pale cheeks.

"I think it may be a little early for marriage, Selena, but I'm sure we could put on enough of a front to fool the...fools."

"Hmm...I'm not so sure. Do most married couples treat each other with as much disdain as we do?" I teased.

"From what I have seen...yes, they do." He grinned back.

An awkward silence fell over us and he cleared his throat and continued walking. I followed suit, ignoring the questions raining down on me from the dragon flying above us. It was not that I did not want to answer him, it was that I did not know how to. The questions he was asking me were the same questions I was asking myself, and had been asking myself since I first met Murtagh. I did my best to shut them out, however, and slowly, the awkwardness passed and Murtagh and I started talking again.

"I feel starved." He muttered, and I nodded in agreement. He set his pack down against a tree and turned to me, with his hands resting casually on his hips.

"Why stop now? Ceris can't be more than two miles away."

"And the sun is still high in the sky. We should stop here and eat, then we can continue our journey on full stomachs."

I sighed in resignation and threw my bag down next to his.

"Very well...what food do you have left?" I asked, dropping to a sitting position on the forest floor.

"Nothing, I thought you had some deer left." He replied, frowning.

"No, that spoiled two days ago, remember?"

"Ah...no matter." He went to our bags and turned back to me with our bows and quivers in his hand. He threw my weapons to me and I caught them with a grin.

"I do like to hunt." I admitted, rising to my feet and stringing up my bow. We decided not to split up when we were so close to the village, so we went together. Upon my advice, Murtagh agreed that the river would be the best place to start looking for the larger animals. It did not take us long to get there, but we waited for almost an hour for the first sign of life to appear. A young doe approached the water on the opposite bank. Murtagh shifted beside me, snapping a twig beneath his feet. She stopped and looked around, startled, and I elbowed him in the rib cage. He muffled a grunt of pain and I nocked an arrow and raised my bow, aiming at the creature's chest. A noise to our left, probably a bird or a rabbit, caused her to turn her head, warily, and I gasped and lowered my weapon.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh hissed. I shook my head and he sighed and raised his own bow. He was too far away for me to stop him, so I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up a rock at my feet and threw it with all my strength into the river beside the deer. She bolted immediately and Murtagh's arrow struck a tree.

"What was that?" He yelled, and I rose out of my crouching position.

"I know that deer." I replied, simply.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" He fumed, striding over to tower above me.

"No. She had a perfect triangle of white fur around her eye. She's the deer that you scared away the first time we met. It just felt wrong to kill her now." I explained, calmly, knowing that my actions were not entirely rational. He opened his mouth to say something else, but instead sighed, shaking his head.

"Fair enough." He replied, scratching the back of his head with something like bewilderment. "Well, I'm not so hungry anymore. Come on, we can get something to eat in Ceris."

"Thank you." I said, quietly, and he replied with a small smile, before turning around to head to camp. A noise behind me made me turn back to the river. The doe was back, this time with three others. As they all lowered their noses to the steady flowing water, I noticed that all four had the same white marking around their eye. It suddenly dawned on me that this must be a trait of that particular type of deer, and it was not the same one that I had seen before at all.

"Oops..." I giggled to myself, quietly.

"Selena! Are you coming?" Murtagh called back to me and I winced, but decided that it would be for the best if he did not know.

**AN: I'm leaving it there. The next chapter will be set in Ceris. How will they cope with pretending that they're married for the whole time they are there? I don't know, I haven't written it yet, but I'll try and make you go "Ooooh". Again, please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"So...this is Ceris?" I asked, surveying the small town through the small, dirty window of the room we had rented at a local inn, ironically named The Dragon's Head. Murtagh looked up from his position on the end of the bed in the centre of the room.

"Aye, this is Ceris..." He grunted, struggling to pull his boots off.

"Hmm...it's a dump." I remarked, honestly. I turned to face him just as he managed to get the second boot off with a small, triumphant sigh. "Don't get too comfortable, Tag. The sooner we can leave this place, the better."

"Very well." He nodded, laying back with his hands behind his head.

"That means put your shoes back on." I strode across the room to the old chest of drawers which now contained all of my possessions and retrieved my travelling belt with my sister's dagger still attached to it. Murtagh did not move, and I turned to him, fastening my belt around my waist.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Let's go."

Sighing, he heaved himself off of the bed and began fighting with his boots again.

Our entrance into the town had went according to plan. The guards at the gates had been very friendly towards me, and only a little hostile towards Murtagh which, he assured me, was to be expected. Obsidian had, reluctantly, taken shelter in the woods further South to lie in wait for us, and for the first time since I had left home, I was starting to feel in control of my own life. This confidence, I am sure, stemmed from the natural dominance I felt in my relationships with both Obsidian and Murtagh. I could feel myself changing, and I was not sure if I liked it, for I could not tell if I was changing for the better. I had felt myself becoming slowly stronger, although as strong as I was growing physically, I knew that I was weakening emotionally. Not by so much that it would have a serious impact on me, but by enough that it was making me determined to stay in control.

I had always been headstrong and independent, and if I let that slip away from me then, I would be nothing, despite the new physical abilities that had slowly begun to manifest themselves.

I also noticed a slight change in my appearance. I had not looked at my reflection since leaving my father's home and that had only been a little over a week, but when I saw myself in the grimy mirror of our room, I froze. When Murtagh asked me what was wrong, I could not say. I didn't even know what it was that I was seeing. I looked like me, but there was just something different. Something undefinable, but definitely something that had not been there before. It bothered me, but only in the back of my mind. I did not fully acknowledge what was happening to me, for it was much too easy just to focus on the task at hand. If I kept myself busy, my concerns simply faded into the background.

"I don't think we should go out looking just yet." Murtagh said, standing up.

"Why not? That's what you came here to do, is it not?" I frowned. He nodded, thoughtfully.

"Yes...but it is still light outside. We have not even been here for an hour. If we start wandering around aimlessly, we will certainly draw attention to ourselves." He pointed out. Part of me saw the truth in what he was saying, but I knew that I could not just sit in that room with my own thoughts, I needed to get out and do something.

"We don't have to wander around aimlessly. We can check out the wanted posters on the front of the guard tower. We passed it on the way here...at least if we know the local vagrants and criminals it will give us somewhere to start."

"Oh, yes, that is a wonderful idea. And when someone notices you standing beside your _own_ poster? Because you know there is a very good chance that your father has sent the word of your disappearance out to every major town in Alagaesia?!"

I silently cursed my stupidity for overlooking the flaw in this plan, desperately trying to think of a new one, all the while not entirely sure why I was so driven to do so.

"Fine." I eventually spat, with annoyance. "What do you suggest?"

He joined me by the window and peered out, thoughtfully.

"Well, this is the last hint of civilisation we will see for weeks. The road between here and the Beor mountains is wild and dangerous...we may as well make the most of the time we have here."

"I would hardly call this civilisation." I snorted. He looked at me, silently scolding my attitude, and I shrugged. "But I suppose you are right. How do you wish to 'make the most of it'?" I asked. A slow, devilish smirk spread across his handsome features and I smiled, uncomfortably. "What?"

"Selena...have you ever tried ale?"

**AN: I know this chapter's disgustingly short, but it seemed to end on it's own. Not my plan, it just happened. Good news is, the next chapter follows directly on from this and it will be up verrrrry soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Aha! Hows that for speedy updating? I felt bad for leaving it so long the last couple of times, so this is me making up for it. Also, don't judge Katharean too harshly in this chapter. She's not crazy, she's just a very drunk, mixed-up girl. Even without the drunk and mixed-up parts, I think she could be forgiven ;-)**

**Hope you like, and please keep the review coming...this is chapter 13, so it's either going to be really good or bloody awful. 13 is not usually a good number for me...:-S**

"Do you know what is bad? People. People lie and steal and hurt and waste and...drink ale...and...I mean...look at the colours. All...all the colours...are brown." I muttered, squinting at the brownish-yellow liquid in the glass in front of me.

I had never drank ale before, for father had never allowed it, and it was not until the next morning, in the cold, harsh light of day, that I understood why. Murtagh seemed to be able to handle the substance much better than me. We had been drinking together for hours, but he seemed to remain sensible, at least in comparison to the giggling mess that I had become.

"Tag." I giggled. He was quietly watching two men in the corner of the bar, listening intently to their hushed conversation. I elbowed him, trying to get his attention. "Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag. Hey, Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag. Tag, do you know what we should do? Tag. Tag. Do you know what we should do? Tag, Tag, Tag, Tag, Tag, Ta-"

"Yes?" He snapped, eventually, causing me to giggle again.

"We should go out and look for those men." I whispered, pressing a finger to the tip of his nose. He brushed me off, gently.

"What? What are you talking about, Selena, what men?" He asked, distractedly, never taking his eyes from the two men in the corner.

"You know! The men! The men, the bad men, the thieves that took your...things that they took."

"No, it is too late, we should go to sleep. You, Selena, are drunk."

"Shhh, I am not drunk! I have never ever ever been drunk." I insisted, hiccuping. The men he had been watching stood up and left and he tore his eyes away and turned to look at me. I hiccuped again and he laughed, quietly, gently moving strands of hair out of my face.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I cocked my head to one side, thoughtfully.

"I do not know." I whispered.

"I don't think you should drink any more..." He replied, smirking.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "You're a mess."

"You are a terrible liar." He chuckled, softly.

"I am a better liar than I would like to be." I replied, stiffening as soon as I said it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning and shifting in his seat so that his whole body was facing me.

Even in my altered state of mind, I knew that this was not a discussion that I wanted to continue in. I searched with my mind for Obsidian, but he was too far away. I cursed inwardly, but forced a smile.

"Nothing." I replied, taking another gulp of ale. Murtagh sighed and pried the glass out of my hand. "What are you doing? I haven't finished that, yet..."

"You have had enough." He insisted, firmly. Something in his tone of voice stirred something inside of me. I was reminded of my father, and with those memories came feelings of anger and determination and the rebellious teenager lurking inside of me was brought to the surface.

"Give it back." I demanded, trying to focus on his face and finding it a more difficult feat than I would have imagined.

"No." He replied, as stubbornly as I felt.

"Yes."

"No, you are not yourself, Selena."

"Why? Because I am happy for once?" I fumed, rising unsteadily to my feet.

"It is not real happiness." He hissed, finding his own feet and holding me under my arms, supportively.

"I do not care, I will take any kind of happiness I can get." I replied, my voice shaking with unspoken emotion.

"Do not be a fool. You are smarter than this." He said softly, lowering his head so that his eyes were level with my own.

"What if I am not? What if this_ is_ who I am? What if I cannot be the person that everyone needs me to be? I am not who you think I am, Murtagh." I whispered, choking back tears.

"Selena..."

"Stop _calling_ me that!" I screamed, hysterically, choking on my own emotion. As soon as I had said it, I realised what I had done, and clamped a shaking hand over my mouth.

"What do you mean? Selena...what are you saying?" He frowned. At his use of my sister's name once again, my legs buckled beneath me and I collapsed, with a cry of pain. He caught me before I hit the floor and I sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. I do not know how long we stayed like that, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered, we were in our room, sitting side by side on the end of the bed.

I was leaning into him and he had his arm around me, stroking my hair, soothingly. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off prematurely, possibly due to the copious amounts of water that Murtagh was forcing upon me, but more likely because of my new physical strength. I reasoned that if my muscles were stronger, it only made sense that my entire system was also fortified.

For a while I just sat there in silence, with my head resting comfortably on his chest. For the first time in a long time, I felt warm and safe and cared for. It was a blissful feeling. I knew that it could not last, but I did not want it to end. I was in a strange place, with someone I had only known for a little over a week, but I had never felt more at home in my life.

"What did you mean back there? When you told me that you are not who I think you are?" Murtagh whispered.

"Nothing...just..." I trailed off, warily.

"What?"

I bit my lip. I did not want to lie to him again. I was not sure if I could. The truth was on my lips, and I was ready to give it life, to release it into the still, night air...but the part of my mind that spoke in my sister's voice reminded me that it was not just myself that I would be endangering, but Obsidian...and Murtagh.

"I just...I wish I was something more. That is all." It was not exactly a lie, but it was not the truth that he had asked for.

He sighed, raggedly, and the arm around my shoulders held me tighter. I prised myself away from him slightly, to look up into his face. His expression was a mixture of sadness and some other emotion that I could not place, and it troubled me more than I cared to admit to myself.

"What is wrong?" I whispered, hoping that I was not the cause of the pain shining in his eyes, but somehow knowing that I was.

"Nothing." He said, dismissively, brushing off my concern. "You are a terrible drunk." He smiled, a genuine smile which I could not help but return. Minutes passed before I realised that my eyes had never left his, just as his had not left my own. Something passed between us in those moments, something new and ancient at the same time. His face seemed to inch closer to mine, though I could not tell which one of us was moving. Perhaps it was both. God knows we did not plan it. It was inconvenient and wonderful, impossible and inevitable, complicated, and yet so simple. I did not know that so many different things could exist in a single, perfect kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I looked up at him, breathlessly, unsure of how to think or feel.

"So...where does this leave us?" I whispered. He smirked down at me, though it was with sincere affection.

"Katharean...you talk too much." He muttered, before cupping my chin, gently, and guiding my lips to his once more. For the second time that night, I felt euphoric, although this high was so much better than the first. Who would have thought that a simple kiss would leave me dizzier than a barrel of ale? So great was the feeling of ecstasy coursing through my veins, that I failed to notice

that he had not called me Selena.

**AN: Bet you didn't see that coming :-D**

**Although, it's more likely that you definitely did, cause it's kinda been building.**

**P.S. Don't you just love it when the romance starts out? Even though you know that he's a bad guy who's lying to her? Shame.**

**P.P.S. Please review, you know how it makes me happy :-D**

**P.P.P.S. You probably know by now that I can never be bothered to proof-read these things. It hurts my brain enough to see the letters the first time round. So if you're offended by any major spelling or grammatical errors, then A. You should probably get a hobby of some sort (and I mean that in a loving way), and B. Just let me know ;-)**

**Love you guys as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So this is quite a long chapter, but I felt I owed you guys something cause I made you wait so long. If you read my profile, you'll discover that I have been out of action, through no fault of my own. Well maybe some of it was my fault...but who's really blaming anybody? Not me, that's for sure. Anyways, enjoy. We're at Chapter 14 now, I guess that means we're really in this for the long haul, eh?**

I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed, considering the ungodly amount of ale I had consumed the night before. I rolled onto my side in the old, creaky bed, and found myself face-to-face with a sleeping Murtagh. Suddenly, the events of the previous night came flooding back to me and I smiled, contentedly. I lay there for a few more minutes, studying his face properly.

I couldn't help but think that he looked incredibly cute when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, and younger, somehow...innocent. I sighed and rolled out of bed, landing lightly on my feet.

I strode over to the dingy window and stood, leaning on the sill, looking out at the town. It looked completely different in the light of the early morning, colours were brighter and more vibrant and the streets were buzzing with life.

I felt hands on my waist and spun around with a start. Murtagh smiled down at me and took my face in his hands, kissing me gently.

"Good morning." He murmured, smiling broadly.

"Yes...it is." I replied, turning back to face the window. He stepped towards me, pulling me closer to him and resting his head on my shoulder. We stood for a while, watching the life of the village as it sped by the window-frame.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, kissing my neck, tenderly.

"How easily a person could get lost here." I said, truthfully.

"Do not worry about that. If you get lost, I will find you." He smiled, winking. I rolled my eyes, trying to shrug him off without seeming cold.

"No...I mean it would be a good thing. You and I could blend in here, easily." I explained, spinning around to face him.

"For how long?" He asked, concerned.

"Just until we find what you are looking for."

"I already have." He whispered, kissing the base of my neck and sending a small shiver down my spine. I brushed him off with a laugh and he smiled down at me.

"Get serious. I want to find these people today, Tag." I said, hating that I had to be the sensible one for a change.

"We will, do not worry."

"I never do." I grinned up at him, winking. "But maybe we should get something to eat, the sun is already high in the sky."

"And it will be a pleasant change, not having to catch and cook our own meals. While we are in town, we can dine in style."

"Can we afford that?" I asked, my mind wandering to the pitiful amount of gold in my money pouch. I could have taken more from my father if I had wanted, he certainly had it to spare, but I had felt far too guilty about the situation I had dragged my family into to take such liberties with him.

"Money is no object." He smirked. I frowned, partly in confusion, but also because when he had spoken, I was forcefully reminded of the young men at court, who often flashed and flaunted their wealth in the faces of the less fortunate.

"And how, pray tell, did a humble orphan come across a well of fortune such as to ease his mind of any and all financial cares?" I asked, doing my best to keep my tone light.

"I have worked hard in my past, and have managed to save sufficient funds." He shrugged, but I was still not convinced.

"And you would make light of your earnings? When you have toiled so to come by them?" I asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Not at all...but I would never begrudge a lady breakfast. I was thinking egg and bacon...not exactly lavish spendings...do you not agree?" He smiled, but I thought I detected a slight falter in his relaxed tone of voice. I told myself I had imagined it, and forced myself to smile back, deciding that I would much rather keep the current, happy mood and be treated to a warm meal than to cause an argument which I, myself, was unsure of.

"Very well. Since you are offering."

We ate at a small Inn nearby, deciding that the one we had stayed in the night before had much to be desired. During the small meal, I had managed to make quick work of four tall glasses of water. I had a terrible thirst, such as I could not remember ever feeling before. I mentioned this to Murtagh and he explained that it was a side effect of the alcohol, and that I was fortunate that this was the only side effect I was feeling that morning.

"But you seem to be fine." I remarked, taking another long gulp. He nodded in agreement.

"I am. And I was not as drunk as you were last night, despite drinking the same as you. I just have a better constitution for it."

"Yes, well, it seems I have _no_ constitution for the stuff. Please never let me drink ale again."

"Do you really think I could affect your decision either way? I have already learned not to interfere when you make your mind up."

I opened my mouth to respond, but my reply was cut short by a sudden barrage of noise, a shrill scream so loud that I winced at the ringing it left in my ears.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh, asked, with concern.

"That noise...did you not hear it?"

"What noise?" He asked, apparently confused.

"That...nothing." I replied, realising that it must have been inside my head. But that meant it was Obsidian...what if he was in trouble? I had never heard him sound so scared or frantic before. Cold panic crushed down on my chest, and I swallowed the large lump which had risen in my throat.

"Selena...where are you going?" Murtagh grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him with a searching look. Without realising it, I had stood up and made my way swiftly to the door.

"Oh...I...I do not feel very well...I am going back to the Inn."

"What is wrong with you? You are acting very oddly...you just got up to leave without saying anything!" He whispered, seemingly embarrassed by the attention we were drawing from the other patrons.

"I am sorry, but like I said, I feel sick." I replied, edging towards the door again. "I will meet you back at the Inn...sorry..."

"No, I'm coming with you. You can 't go all the way back across town like this." He insisted.

"I'll be fine. Please."

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp with ease and strode out of the door, running as fast as I could to the place where Obsidian had slept. I could not explain how I knew where he was, I just did, and I did not question it. I tore through the streets like lightning, ignoring the burning pain in my chest as I did so.

I ran through the city gates, causing a few of the guards to shout after me in alarm. I ignored their idle threats and kept going, not slowing down until I was at least a few hundred yards into the thick forest, confident that nobody had followed me.

_Obsidian! Can you hear me?_

For one, heart-stopping moment, he did not answer. I was beginning to think the worst, when his familiar voice answered me.

_Katharean...what are you doing? You should not be here...it is not safe. _He sounded worried, which only added to my own apprehension.

_What happened? Where are you? _I demanded, frantically.

_I can see you...stay where you are._ He replied, calmly. Seconds later, there was a great rush of wind and his large form exploded through the heavy covering of foliage overhead, and the very earth below my feet shook upon his landing.

I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his thick neck, before standing back to survey him properly.

_Wow...you got big, Sid. _I remarked, noting that he had almost doubled in size in the last two weeks, for this was the first we had been able to get close to each other since Murtagh had joined us in the woods. He snorted and drew himself up, proudly. I smiled, affectionately, before becoming serious again.

_Obsidian, what happened? I heard screaming._

_It was not a scream...it was a battle-cry. _He replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, a battle-cry indeed." I replied, aloud, smirking.

_Do not speak, Katharean...I fear we are not alone in these woods. _He grumbled, sweeping our surroundings as he did so.

_OK...so what manner of creature warrants a 'battle-cry' from a dragon?_

_Another one. _He replied, darkly, pawing at the soft ground below him, agitatedly. We stared at each other in silence for a moment, each of us thinking the same things.

_Another dragon? Here? But...this is not good. What of the rider? _I asked, unable to hide the hope in my voice.

_Absent. He was alone. _

_He? So it was not Saphira. The only other I know of is the young one in service to the King. Did he attack you? _ I asked, concerned.

_No. As soon as he saw me, he left. _

_So...what? He was a scout? _

_Precisely._

_Then you are right, we are not safe here. We have to leave as soon as possible._

_And Murtagh? _He asked, and I felt my heart drop at his question.I bit my lip, knowing the decision I would have to make.

_We go alone. _I said, as coldly as possible, trying to keep my emotions in check, but I could not hide from Obsidian. He looked down at me with sad eyes and nudged my shoulder with his snout, consolingly.

_It is for the best. For us and the boy. We would only be placing him in danger, more so than we already have. _He assured me. I nodded, blinking back hopeless tears.

_Obsidian...how am I supposed to say goodbye to him?_

_You have to be strong._

_I thought that was your job. _I smiled through my tears, and I could swear he was smiling back. _I better go now, before I lose my nerve._

_Very well. I shall wait here for you._

I made my way back to the village, moving slowly this time. When I arrived at the gates, the soldiers interrogated me about my earlier sharp exit, and I calmly explained that my pet cat had bolted out seconds before me, and I could not understand why they had not seen it. It was not the best lie I have ever told, but they seemed to be satisfied with it, enough so to let me pass, anyway.

When I reached the Inn, it was to find the room Murtagh and I had slept in mercifully empty. I breathed a small sigh of relief, and set about packing my belongings back into my travel pack, thinking that it was some constellation that I would no longer have to heave the heavy bag around with me any longer, although the thought did little to lift my spirits. I was just about to throw the bag over my shoulder when a voice from the doorway made me freeze.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. I turned around slowly to face Murtagh, and saw him leaning casually against the door-frame.

"I have to." I whispered. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and I hated that I was the reason behind the hurt expression on his face.

"No you don't. You don't _have_ to do anything." He replied, bitterly.

"Yes. I do. Murtagh, if I stay, things will only get worse." I tried to explain, but I could not find the words.

"Worse than what? I thought things had been going rather well until you ran off this morning."

"I am being hunted, Tag."

"Don't call me that." He spat, angrily. I felt as though he had punched me in the stomach. In my heart, I knew he was just hurt. I had expected some anger from him...but I was not prepared for it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued as best as I could, though my voice shook with every word I spoke, promising tears.

"I am being hunted, and sooner or later, the people who are hunting me are going to catch up to me. When that happens, I do not want to drag you down with me."

"Please do not insult my intelligence. Everything you have ever done, you have only ever done for yourself." He said, lowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Murtagh, that...that's not true..." I gasped, choking back tears.

"Is it not? Let us review, shall we? Your father tried to make you marry, like any other normal girl your age, and you refused. Why? Because you did not _want_ to marry. You ran away from home, stole money from the man who raised you and kept you for eighteen years. Why? Because you did not _want_ to do what you were told, like a spoiled child. And now, you are leaving, because you do not _want_ to stay. So, please, do not try and make this about me, Selena. This is about _you_, just like everything else."

I knew that he was trying to make me upset, and it might have worked...if what he was saying was true. But I knew differently. I did not want to marry for my own sake, that much was true, and perhaps I had been selfish. But the rest...I left home because of my love for Obsidian, and to ensure the safety of the people I loved. And I was leaving now for much the same reasons.

Of course, I could not tell Murtagh that, not after he had told me what he really thought of me. I looked up, calmly, into his anger-filled eyes, doing my very best to feel nothing.

"Are you so blinded by your anger that you cannot see the truth? I thought you were smarter than that, Murtagh."

My reply stunned him temporarily into silence, and I sighed and slung my pack over my shoulder, shaking my head.

"Goodbye, Murtagh. Have a nice life." I said, quietly, brushing past him to leave. As I did so, he grabbed my bare forearm, gently, pulling me towards him. He kissed me, tenderly, and I cursed the Fates that I could not stay with him. My hands found his and he snaked his fingers through mine. We broke apart, each of us blinking back tears, and he brought our hands up between our chests.

"Look...see how we fit together? Please...stay with me."

"I cannot."

He looked deep into my eyes with his own piercing, dark orbs, as though searching for an answer to some unasked question. I blinked, slowly, and he kissed me again, lightly.

"I understand." He whispered. "Whenever you are alone, just look at your hands...see where mine fit, perfectly, and know I am thinking of you."

I let out a dry sob, closing my eyes, and he kissed my forehead, squeezing my hands tightly. Through the pain and the grief, I frowned as I felt something rough brush against the skin of my palm, causing it to tingle unpleasantly. I opened my eyes and prised our hands apart, searching for the source of the sensation.

I gasped when I saw what it was I had felt, and Murtagh retracted his hand instantly, but it was too late. I had already seen his gedwey ignasia.

**AN: To be continued...I know, I know, you hate me right now, but I'll try and update soon...which may be harder than it sounds as I'm currently in the God awful process of flat hunting. Ever tried to find a nice, clean, affordable two-bedroom flat in the centre of Dundee? I don't recommend it. Anyway, reviews are always welcome, you know the drill, I don't proof-read, cos I'm an ass like that. :)**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ha ha, speedy updating! Don't get too excited, it's only because I have no talent. I'm like Madonna. It's easy for me to produce lots of words, because a lot of them don't really make any sense to anybody. Also because I go out in public in my underwear even though I'm a geriatric and my arms are all veiny...oh no, wait...that's just her.**

"Oh my God...it's you..." I whispered, numb with shock. I tore my eyes away from his hand to look into his eyes, asking him a thousand silent questions. "All this time...the one I have been running with is the very same person I have been running from...how could you?" I gasped.

"Katharean, I swear, I-" He started, but I cut him off with a look.

"What did you call me?" I did not even try to control the trembling in my voice, because I knew that it would be a fruitless effort.

"I said..." His pensive frown morphed into one of horror when the realisation and gravity of his own mistake hit him. I screamed out to Obsidian with my mind, trying to push away the flutter of panic which was rising in my chest when I realised that he was too far away to hear my call. I did not understand what was happening, could not process this new revelation.

"Katharean, please...I can explain." He pleaded. I should have turned around and ran, right then. If you asked me now why I didn't, I would not have a satisfactory answer, other than the fact that I was falling in love with him.

"Really, Murtagh? You can explain? You can explain why you've been lying to me this _whole_ time? That's great, because I would _really_ love an explanation."

Sadness shone from the depths of his dark eyes, and somewhere beyond my rage, I felt a pang of guilt for causing it. Fortunately, this was easily ignored by the angry beast which had begun to unfurl itself inside of me.

Murtagh took a deep breath, which became a small, sad sigh, and he stepped towards me. I stood where I was, determined that I would not show any fear, although the look in his eyes told me that dread was not the emotion he was aiming to provoke in me.

"Very well. I will tell you the truth. There is a good chance I will be killed for doing so, but you deserve to know. I am in service to King Galbatorix, and two months ago I was sent to your father with the last of the dragon eggs. He did not know what it was, and I told him that I was requesting your hand in marriage, and that the egg was to be an anonymous gift to you, from me. It hatched much sooner than the King had anticipated, and the dragon was already several weeks old before he sent me back to your house to bring you to him. I would have succeeded, easily, had you not decided to run away that very evening."

"The King's nephew..." I whispered, more to myself than him, but he nodded.

"Knowing your father's loyalty to the crown, Galbatorix knew that he would not refuse a royal suitor. Of course, when the King found out that you had 'disappeared into thin air', he sent me after you. I was made to swear in the ancient language that I would bring you to him, and so I must."

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to continue, to tell me a way we could get around his oath, but he did not.

"So what? That is it? You pretend that you are my friend, you pretend to be this good person so that I allow myself to get close to you and then you betray me?" I fumed.

"Not exactly. Becoming...attached to you...was never part of the plan. I tried extremely hard to feel nothing towards you, but I could not control it."

"Oh, well, I am flattered." I said, sarcastically.

"Katharean, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you...I never _wanted_ to love you." He whispered, trying to take my hands, but I brushed him off.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I know you think you have to take me to Galbatorix now, but for some reason you seem to think that I am going to go willingly. You are, of course, very much mistaken."

"I _have_ to take you to him, I swore-" He started, but I cut him off, unwilling to listen to the same thing twice when time had become such a precious commodity.

"In the old language, yes, you mentioned that earlier. I _was_ paying attention, you know, details like that are quite important. But what exactly did you swear?"

He blinked, seemingly confused by my question.

"That I would take you and your dragon to King Galbatorix's castle." He replied, frowning.

"Did you say _when_ you would take me there?"

He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again, cocking his head to the side as his mind worked rapidly. After a few moments, he looked at me in surprise.

"No." He replied, incredulously. I scoffed.

"God, old Galby really _is_ losing his touch. I would not have thought he would miss something so obvious." I smiled, placing my hands on my hips.

"Not so obvious that I saw it." Murtagh muttered, seemingly annoyed with himself.

"Yes, well, if you were as clever as you seem to think you are, you would not be on the wrong side." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I was not given much of a choice, or, indeed, any choice at all."

"You could kill yourself." I growled, darkly.

"Why does everyone I love keep saying that?" Murtagh asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. I shrugged.

"I'm serious. Sacrifice your life for the good of mankind...if the Empire lost it's dragon rider, and the Varden gained me and Obsidian, Galbatorix would fall and his reign of tyranny would be at an end." I did not really mean what I was saying, I only wanted to wound him as he had me, and the look on his face told me I had succeeded.

"I am sorry. Like I told Eragon, I would not sacrifice my life or Thorn's for the sake of a thousand people I have never met."

"Eragon?" I asked, frowning. Why would the people's champion and greatest hope of the Varden be exchanging words with a sworn enemy?

"Yes, he too suggested that my death would be nothing but a good thing. That's just brotherly love for you." He muttered, sadly. I ignored the tortured look on his face, refusing to feel sorry for him, knowing what he was.

"So you and Eragon are brothers? How do two siblings turn out so differently?" I asked, coldly.

"We are not so different, he and I. We just led very different lives...and made different choices." He said, in the same, pained voice.

"The choices we make in life define who we are." I replied, stiffly.

"Not if we were left with no choice at all." He grumbled, hoarsely.

"Yes, well, I choose life. I choose freedom. I choose a better world than _this_. And I am choosing to help Eragon and the Varden make it happen. I choose not to be like _you_. Goodbye, Murtagh."

With one final, scathing look, I turned from him and left the room. He ran after me, into the hallway, and tried to grab my arm, but I whipped around and hit his hand away.

"If you touch me, I will break your wrist. Do not try to follow me. If you do...I _will _kill you. No fancy threats. Just death. I promise you that." I growled, lowly, almost scaring myself with the sinister tone in my voice, but most of all, with the realisation that I truly meant what I said. I knew Murtagh felt it too, because he looked unmistakably as though he had just been punched in the face.

"Katharean, please...I could come with you. I could help you! I promise, I could take you to the Varden...please..."

"It's funny, Tag. Your promises...they sound like lies." I sneered, angrily, turning to go.

"Katharean...Katharean, wait! I love-"

"Dont!" I yelled, cutting him off. I turned around to look at him, one last time, hating that my eyes had filled with hot, angry tears. He looked after me, pleadingly, and I shook my head, incredulously. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and I saw the pain that I was feeling reflected back at me through his dark eyes. "Don't you dare." I whispered, before turning my back on him again. This time, he did not call for me, and I ran all the way to Obsidian, strangely relishing the pain in my legs and my chest as I did.

I did not look back once.

**AN: Yuck. I don't like this chapter. But I want to get on with the story, so I've churned it out, and I'm giving it to you guys for your judgement, which I always appreciate by the way. Reviews make me smile. Wouldn't you like to see me smile...? :(**

**Um, I actually uploaded this yesterday, but because I'm a bit simple, I only uploaded it into my Dox, and forgot to add it to the story. I'm speshul like that.**

**I might do a re-write later if you guys think it sucks as much as I do. **

**Peace out, my lovely minions :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The last chapter had a lot going on, so I want to let you adjust...don't want to give you an information overload! Hope you enjoy it! Please review... **

_Obsidian! Where are you? Murtagh-_

_I know. _He growled, furiously, and his rage spurred me onwards, deeper into the woods. _Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you._

I stopped in my tracks and doubled over, resting my hands on my thighs, panting. My chest felt like it would explode if my heart was to hammer into my ribcage any harder. There was a crash behind me and I whipped around just in time to see Obsidian come diving through the trees, towards me. He landed just in front of me, with an angry snort.

_So Murtagh has betrayed us. I am sorry, Katharean. I should have seen that this would happen. _He looked down at me, sadly, and I was forced to blink back tears again.

_Hush. You couldn't have known. He tricked me too, you know._ I assured him, glad that my internal voice did not shake the same way as my real one would have._ But we can kick ourselves later for that. Right now, we really need to make tracks. You know the plan. Now that we are past Ceris, we have to continue South. We can follow the river all the way to the mountains._

He bent his forelegs, lowering himself down to the ground. When I did not move, he snorted, looking at me, pointedly. _We will not get very far walking, my dear. It will be difficult enough evading Murtagh and his beast in flight, if we were to stay on the ground we would be as well surrendering ourselves to the King now._

The truth of his words brought me to my senses and I clambered onto his back, the same way I had done only once before. His back was much broader now, forcing me to stretch my legs to a point of minor discomfort, but I said nothing. When we were both ready, he pushed himself up to his full height and took a few steps forward, allowing me to find my centre.

_Ready? _He asked. I nodded, but he knew my answer without having to look at me. He unfurled his magnificent, black wings and in one single, powerful movement, we were airborne. I closed my eyes against the rushing wind, and by the time it had calmed enough for me to open them again, we were gliding effortlessly over unfamiliar lands. The world was beautiful from my newly acquired vantage point, and I laughed, giddily, temporarily forgetting all of our problems as I collided with the astonishing view.

Far below us, the river was a long, shining snake winding around masses of trees and earth, and directly in front of us, lining the midday horizon, were the mountains.

_Take us to the horizon! _I laughed, airily. I felt Obsidian's joy as my own, and his pride at being able to show me the world from his point of view. As we cut effortlessly through the air, I felt almost euphoric, and all of my pain seemed to just melt away. Nothing mattered. Murtagh, Galbatorix, my father...nothing. They were all such small matters in the great scheme of things. I was riding on the back of the wind. I was a dragon rider. A legend. Nobody could take those things away from me.

_I knew you would love this. _Obsidian told me, with a smile in his voice.

_Oh, I do. How do you ever bring yourself to land? This is how life should feel. _I beamed. On an impulse, I let go of him, securing myself with my knees, and held my arms out by my sides. I closed my eyes and rolled my head backwards, breathing the cold air in deeply, feeling the rushing of the wind in my hair.

_I like flying a lot more when it is with you. _ He admitted. _ But I am afraid it cannot last forever. I can already feel myself tiring slightly...I am not used to flying with the extra weight, as light a load as you may be, little heart._

_It doesn't matter. When we reach the Varden, we will be safe. We will not have to hide who we are from anybody, and nobody can stop us from doing this all the time. We will no longer be forced to sneak around like fugitives. We can make our own rules..._I thought, more to myself than Obsidian, but over the noise of the high wind surrounding us, I heard him snort, appreciatively.

_It will not be long, Katharean...we will fly until nightfall, and then again at dawn. If all goes well, we should be there this time tomorrow._

_That soon? _I asked, surprised. When Murtagh and I had went over the map, we had calculated that we would have to travel for at least another fortnight to reach the mountains.

_That soon. I told you the boy would hold us back. If we had never met him, we would have reached the Beor mountains more than a week ago. _

_Yes, well, it is not a mistake I will make again. I swear to you, I shall never trust again. Not entirely. You are the only one I can trust, because I can see your heart, and you can see mine. We have no secrets, no expectations...no lies. It's just...us. And you love me as I do you. I know now that I will never have that kind of safety in loving anyone else but you. _ I ended on a soft note, frowning at my own words. I knew in my heart that I did not want to feel so defensive. I wanted to love, and be loved, some day. Obsidian acknowledged my doubtful musings with an agitated flap of his wings.

_Perhaps you will not feel so badly in time. _He said, quietly, and it was difficult for me to determine whether his voice was hopeful or bitter, but the wind picked up again, lifting my heart with it, and I let it go.

We flew in contented, comfortable silence for a few hours, neither of us willing to break the calm, peaceful spell that had fallen over the world as we glided low over deserted countryside, with Obsidian occasionally skimming along the smooth surface of the river whenever he felt thirsty. By the time night fell, we were in the shadow of the mountains, although we still had a few more leagues to cover the next day. Astonishingly enough, Obsidian's estimate had been more or less correct, and we had made excellent time.

Excitement built up inside of me for the first time since leaving my father's house all those weeks ago. By noon tomorrow, we would reach the mountains...and then what? Would the Varden greet us? Would the welcome us, or fear us? And, my stomach did a somersault whenever I thought of it, would their dragon rider be there?

I, like everybody else, had heard the stories of Eragon's battles with the Empire's forces, although they _had_ been told to me with a slightly biased slant, as it had been practically in the King's back garden, at one of the many banquets he held for his "most loyal subjects" or, more accurately, the wealthiest and most powerful, and my father fit the bill every time.

Instead of praising his name and his deeds, he had been whispered about, mocked, decried and downright trodden on by my "superiors". Of course, my disdain for the lifestyle and the people who lived it ensured that I took away feelings of awe and respect for the boy who made my father's peers snivel and sneer so.

I wondered how he would feel about me...

_If we even get that far. _Obsidian snorted.

_What do you mean? Of course we will._ I replied, dismissing his concerns.

_Of course. As long as Murtagh does not catch up with us. And as long as the Varden, the warriors living in the mountains whose sole mission in life is to eliminate people of your standing and your King, do not shoot as down as soon as they see us._

I bit my lip. I had thought there might be some initial distrust on their part, but the thought that they would attack us had not occurred to me, and Obsidian knew it.

_That is what I thought. _He muttered, quietly, suddenly banking right of the river and preparing to land amongst a scattering of trees nearby.

_Well, why have you said nothing before now, when we are in their shadow? _I asked, exasperatedly.

_Because you would not have listened. How many times have I warned you against things, and you have ignored me?_

_If you're talking about Murtagh..._I started, but he cut me off.

_I am. I do not want the same thing to happen. We need to have a solid plan, one that we both have to stick to. You are too impulsive sometimes, Katharean._

_OK, obviously you are not a good traveller, it had affected your disposition to a worrying degree. _I sniffed, unhappy about being called out on my flaws.

He landed with a disdainful snort and shook me gently from his back.

"Hey!" I cried aloud, as I landed with a soft thump on the leaf-covered ground. "What was that for?"

_I am tired. I am not used to flying for so long with the extra weight._

_Are you calling me fat? _I demanded, folding my arms.

He shook his head, but the manner in which he did so told me that he was not answering my question, but rather shaking his head _at_ me.

_Get some sleep, Katharean. I will wake you in the morning. _He grunted, turning away from me and I pushed myself up, easily and danced in front of him.

_Fine, but if you better be in a more agreeable mood, or I'm casting you off. _ I grinned, playfully, and he nudged me with his nose.

_You will be the end of me, girl. _ He insisted, trying to be annoyed, although I could tell that I was making it difficult for him.

_I love you, dragon. _ I replied, unphased, and wrapped my arms affectionately around his large neck in a warm embrace, which he returned by nuzzling the side of my head.

_Sleep well, little heart. _He pulled away, with a smile in his eye, and lay down, curled up like a cat in the bracken. In my haste to leave Ceris, I had left my blankets in the Inn, so I lowered myself down beside him and rested my back against his stomach, which was surprisingly warm, given the cold air surrounding us.

I fell asleep listening to the sound of his deep breathing, but it was a fitful sleep, plagued by visions of dark men and vicious beasts, and cages dressed up like palaces. I should have known then that the nightmares would not be contained within my imagination for very long.

**AN: I'm not a fan of this chapter, but I think I've been saying that pretty much the whole way through, so just ignore me. I REEAAALLY want to get in to all the action, but my stupid brain won't let me. It just keeps giving me more WORDS to write...but it was their first proper flight together, so it's a pretty big deal. **

**And I know this will be one of the questions asked, so let me answer it just now...her legs aren't all cut up like Eragons were because A: I hated that bit of the book, and I thought it was silly that chosen dragon riders would suffer something as minor as chafing...cos chafing makes me think of that time my fat aunty wore short shorts on holiday in Florida...kinda takes away from the whole experience of flying with a mythical creature, I think. But for all you diehards...she...just...has more expensive clothes made from some kind of thick animal skin that was better than Eragons. I'm stopping now, cos I hate long A.N.s....**

**Review, please!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I know, I know, it took ages. But I had a very good reason for it, on my profile, so I don't think I can be blamed. Especially because there's a very good chance that I've actually passed my exams now. Anyway, on with the show. Which was a bit of a challenge, actually, because I'd completely forgotten where I was, and where I was going, but I think I'm back on track. Hopefully you can all get back into the swing of things too...**

_Katharean!_

Obsidian's frantic calling woke me from my uneasy slumber and I sat bolt upright, stifling a yell of surprise when I almost collided foreheads with the anxious dragon hovering over me.

"What's wrong?" I asked aloud, the heavy silence lingering in the air making me uncomfortable. "It's still, dark...what time is it?"

_Hush! There is someone nearby!_

_What? Well, why are we still here? Let's go! _I urged, jumping to my feet, any trace of fatigue evaporating instantly.

Before he could answer, the forest around us sprang to life, and several things happened at once.

As I spun around to face our attackers, I was forced backwards by a painful pressure around my neck, causing me to yell out in agony and surprise as I fell back into a prison of strong arms. Obsidian roared his fury and charged towards my captor, but before he could reach us, he was pinned to the ground by a very large and very powerful looking dragon. It was almost twice the size of Obsidian, and he did not stand a chance against the great beast.

"NO!" I cried, struggling against the impossibly strong grip that I was being held in. "Let me go! Obsidian! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded, feeling tears sting my eyes. The fear that was rising in my chest was unlike any I had ever felt before, and somehow I knew that it had nothing to do with my own situation.

I fought and kicked, but I could not free myself. In my desperation, I did not even realise that the man holding me was speaking.

"Who are you? Why did you come here? Explain yourselves." He demanded in a deep, commanding voice that, had I not been so utterly frantic in my attempt to aid Obsidian, would have sent shivers running down my spine.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, but he tightened his grip around my upper arms and shook me, slightly. I tried one more time to break free but my attempt was cut short by the whisper of a blade being drawn and I tensed as I felt the cold, sharp edge of my captor's sword kiss my neck, warningly.

"Answer me." He replied, calmly.

"My name is Katharean Athem." I answered, sensing that lies would not be well received.

"Athem? Are you a relative of Lord Athem?" He asked, suspiciously, and I gulped, wincing as the muscles in my neck tensed, pressing dangerously against the waiting metal of the sword.

"Yes. I am his daughter." I replied, quietly.

"What manner of business brings the daughter of the Empire's richest nobleman to the edge of the Beor mountains? Unaccompanied, save for a _dragon_?" He asked, and there was genuine curiosity in his voice, though it was well masked by the obvious sneer.

"It's a long story, perhaps if you let me go, I will feel obliged to recount it for you, good sir." I replied, mockingly. He smirked, audibly, at my retort, and I felt his grip loosen slightly.

_Are you all right? _I asked Obsidian, when the man started to speak again.

_All except my pride. _

_Well, wounded pride we can deal with. _ I replied, gravely, but feeling infinitely more relieved that he had not sustained any real damage.

"You know, it is the height of bad manners to converse with one's dragon when engaged in conversation with someone." The man remarked, amusedly, lowering his sword.

"Well, I must apologise, my gedwey ignasia did not come with an etiquette guide." I drawled, growing tired of this man's implied superiority, which was easier to express with the absence of his blade at my throat. "Now, who are you? I have given you my name, it is only 'manners' that you return the favour."

"Have you not guessed by now?" He asked, with mock incredulity.

"Well, if I were to guess, basing my assumption on nothing more than your colourful companion, I would say you are Eragon Shadeslayer. However, it seems that dragons are hatching for just anybody in these dark times." I muttered, forcing the image of Murtagh from my mind with no small amount of effort.

"So it would seem." He released me and I fell forwards and hit the hard ground with a small, involuntary grunt. I jumped to my feet and spun to face him, but his face was hidden in the shadow of the trees. "But your assumption was correct. I am Eragon." He extended a hand in greeting, but let it fall, warily, when I did not take it. I stood facing him for a few moments, trying to gather my thoughts. On the one hand, he and Saphira had just attacked us, and Obsidian still lay pinned to the floor of the forest. On the other hand, however, I had expected some form of pre-emptive strike when the Varden learned of our presence, and I could not be sure that I would not have done the same in his situation. I also remembered exactly who this boy was. He was Eragon, the Shadeslayer, the first dragon rider for as long as the known world could remember, and the leader of the resistance against the very thing which I hated the most.

In the end, reason won over rage and I forced a friendly smile onto my face.

"Eragon. I have heard a lot about you."

"And I have heard nothing of you, Katharean Athem. How is it that you came to be a dragon rider?"

He approached me, slowly, and as he did so a beam of silver moonlight illuminated his face. I forced myself to stifle the gasp that threatened to escape. He was attractive, of course, but that was not what struck me. His features were soft, and there was something of him that reminded me of old paintings of the elves that my father was so fond of acquiring. But it was his eyes which knocked the breath from my lungs and the reason from my head, for I had seen them before.

They were Murtagh's eyes. And they were looking at me, questioningly. I started, realising that he had asked me a question, and I quickly recovered from my mental lapse, gathering my thoughts.

"I think it was just an accident." I smiled, looking fondly over to Obsidian, who's expressionless face masked his indignance.

"There are no accidents."

"Well, then, perhaps the Fates have simply developed a sense of humour that I do not quite understand."

"Hmm...nor I." He agreed, and Obsidian growled angrily from behind me. Eragon ignored this, and frowned. "What brings you so far from home?"

"You, actually." I admitted, unashamedly. He nodded, understandingly.

"So you wish to join us?"

"Just as soon as Saphira releases Obsidian." I said, pointedly. Eragon flashed her a look of reluctant resignation and she snorted and released him almost immediately. Obsidian drew himself up, proudly and paced towards me, and I gave him a half-nod of encouragement as he reached my side and I turned back to face Eragon, whose visage had softened somewhat, perhaps due to my sudden change of attitude.

"Well, I cannot pretend I am not pleased to have another dragon rider join our ranks. This is the best news we have had in a while."

"Yes, I heard that you were defeated in battle recently." I offered, hoping to show him that I had been keeping informed of the recent activities of the Varden.

"What? Where did you hear that? I was not under the impression that that was common knowledge." He stepped towards me, suspiciously.

I bit my lip, wondering whether or not I should tell him about Murtagh.

_In this case, I think the truth might be your best option. We do not want to start off lying to our new allies. _Obsidian reasoned, and I agreed, silently.

"I had an..._encounter_...with your brother." I said, darkly.

"You fought Murtagh?" He asked, taken-aback.

"Fought? Well...there was some degree of fighting, but no. He was my travelling companion. He pretended to be my friend, and then he betrayed me. So I left him in Ceris and I haven't seen him since."

"You...he let you go? But how? And why? I thought he had sworn fealty to Galbatorix."

"Oh, yes, he's the Empire's lackey in chief, make no mistake. But he, and Galbatorix apparently, are not the brightest stars in the heavens. I found a loophole in his pledge to the king, and escaped with Obsidian before he could stop me."

"Well...I must say, I am impressed. My brother has become our most powerful and dangerous foe, save for Galbatorix himself. That you have escaped him alive will put you in favourable standing with the Varden."

"I am glad." I smiled, grateful that it was too dark in the clearing to see the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Come. I shall introduce to Nasuada, our Queen. To join the Varden, she must accept you as one of us."

My uncertainty must have been written all over my face, because he flashed me a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry. She is a great leader, and warrior, but she is also fair. I predict that your arrival will be most welcome."

I returned his smile and he allowed me a half-nod of encouragement before sweeping past me and mounting Saphira with enviable skill. I turned to Obsidian and did my best to emulate him, but my moves were somewhat clumsier and more laboured. Before I had time to adjust myself in the natural saddle between Obsidian's shoulder-blades, Saphira took off into the air with a single beat of her magnificent wings.

_Hold on tight, little heart. _ Obsidian grumbled as he unfolded his own wings and took off without another word's warning. I let out a small, involuntary yelp which I prayed that had not reached Eragon's ears.

It was an incredible rush. Flying with Obsidian, alone, was a sacred experience, but flying side by side with Eragon and Saphira was almost other-worldly. I looked over at Eragon, and met his eyes, and I knew that he could feel it too. There was something ancient and powerful that touched me at the most basic levels of my being, and I knew that this was how the dragon riders of old had felt, all those many years ago.

**AN: Well that's sufficiently long, now, I think I'll leave it there. Review please, because I don't have a clue what I'm doing anymore so, as always, you're thoughts will be most welcome.**

**Tehe. Most welcome. I'm almost Edwardian these days. I've been reading too much John Donne, methinks.**


	18. Chapter 18

_What do you think they're saying? _I asked Obsidian, not even bothering to mask the worry in my voice.

_I don't know. And they are speaking too quietly for me to make anything out. _He replied, darkly. I sighed and leaned against him, casually.

_Well they've been talking for a while now, we should find out soon enough. _

_Find out what? There is no way that they will be foolish enough not to accept our allegiance._

_Hmm...I hope you are right. I don't imagine returning to father now would go down very well. _ I joked, nervously.

Eragon and Saphira had led Obsidian and I into the very centre of the mountains, to a vast, well-concealed city called Tronjheim. It was the living, beating heart of Farthen Dur, and also the home of the Varden. Upon arrival, we were met by countless guards: men, elves, dwarves and Urgals alike, although they were quickly dispersed with a few dismissive words from Eragon, but their looks of curiosity and wonder were not lost on me.

I realised that this was the first time that Obsidian and I had been seen together by anybody other than my sister and Eragon. The thought filled me with immeasurable pride and I could not stop the self-satisfied smirk that forced itself onto my face.

After that, we were led to the quarters of the queen, Nasuada, and Eragon had instructed me to wait outside while he spoke with her. I nodded, anxiously, and he gave me a reassuring smile and muttered a few words of encouragement, before squeezing my shoulder and sweeping into the large tent where Nasuada was waiting.

Saphira remained outside, a few metres away from Obsidian and I, eyeing us both with something like curiosity. Her sheer size intimidated me, as she towered over Obsidian, but I had heard the stories of her and Eragon's exploits, so I knew that I had nothing to fear as long as it was my intention to aid them in their cause.

I smiled politely at her and she blinked, before staring me down as though assessing me. I held her eye contact, determined that I would not show weakness before this great creature. I felt a whispering presence almost completely envelope my consciousness, though not in an entirely unpleasant way. After what felt like several minutes, she seemed satisfied and let out a low growl that could have almost passed as a sigh of contention.

I nodded, respectfully, marvelling at the unspoken ritual in which I was sure I had just participated. I knew without knowing exactly how I knew, that a mutual understanding had passed between the two of us. Somehow, in a way that was completely beyond my comprehension, she had read my intentions, and saw my heart, just by looking into my eyes. Of this, I was absolutely certain, and I took great comfort in the knowledge that I had been completely honest with Eragon so far, for if I had lied when I wanted to, I felt sure she would have recognised my insincerity.

Obsidian nudged me with his snout, and I realised that I must have slipped into a trance-like state, for when I blinked and turned to look at him, I felt slightly groggy, as though I had just woken up.

"Hmm?"

_What's wrong? I was talking to you, and it was like you just...weren't there._

_Oh...nothing...I'll explain later. _I smiled, feeling suddenly light-headed. I turned to look at Saphira, wondering if this was normal, and my alarm must have been evident because she lowered her head, apologetically, although the movement was subtle and almost undetectable.

At that moment, Eragon emerged from the tent and flashed me a smile, before joining his dragon. A dark-skinned woman followed with two large Urgals trailing close behind her, flanking her in an uncharacteristically protectively manner. I instinctively rested my hand on the hilt of my dagger at the sight of the beasts, but Eragon caught me eye and gave me a 'don't-be-stupid' look. Thinking quickly, I turned my defensive move into a curtsy in one flowing movement.

"M'lady." I muttered. I had never had to be submissive to anybody before, other than Galbatorix on very few occasions, as I tried my hardest to avoid him as much as I possibly could, but I had seen many servants and 'common-folk' show me the same treatment.

"Lady Athem." She greeted in turn, inclining her head respectfully. I smiled, gratefully, and her gaze moved behind me to where Obsidian stood, proudly. "I am Lady Nasuada, leader of the Varden. Eragon Shadeslayer has informed me that it is your desire to join us."

"That is so." I confirmed, glancing at Eragon whose set jaw gave nothing away.

"Well, then...that is very welcome news. Very welcome, indeed."

"I am glad to hear that." I sighed, relieved and flashed her a genuine smile, which she returned.

"Come. Join the council in my quarters...there is much to discuss."

Eragon made to step forward but Nasuada halted him with a hand.

"There is no need, Eragon, I think we can manage the..._details_...without you. I have a feeling that Lady Athem and I will be firm friends."

Eragon looked taken-aback and flashed me a look that I could not quite analyse. Was it fear that I saw behind those dark eyes? He watched Nasuada as she turned to me, and there was anger in his gaze. I tried to understand the source of his distaste, but somehow I felt like I did not have all of the puzzle pieces I needed to make a complete picture. There was nothing more for me to do than follow Nasuada back into her tent. As I brushed past Eragon, he looked me in the eye and I felt him inside my head.

I remained composed, although every fibre of my being was ringing out in surprise and mistrust, but his words were sincere.

_Be on your guard, Lady Athem. The council are not above exploitation to achieve their own goals. _He warned. I frowned.

_Council? But I thought..._

_There is no time. They are expecting you. Just promise me that you will not swear fealty to them._

_But...that was the point in me coming here, was it not?_

_No. Join us, yes, but do not utter a single syllable in the ancient language unless you are willing __to surrender your free will to a group of corrupted, power-hungry old men and women._

"Lady Athem? Won't you join us?" Nasuada asked, re-appearing in the tent's entrance. I nodded, and with one final glance at Eragon and Obsidian, I followed her into the lion's den, wondering all the time what I was getting myself into.

**AN: I know it's short, but I'm moving to the middle of nowhere for three months on saturday, and I don't know when I'll next be able to update, so I'm cutting this one short so I can get started on the next one and hopefully get as much done as I can...does that make sense? It's late. I haven't slept. Don't judge me!**

A**lso, did I spell Tronjheim right? I can NOT be bothered to look it up...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Well, here we are. I'm still stuck here, in the middle of nowhere, but I have mercifully happened upon a computer geek. It's a small mercy, but one that I am very grateful for. I'm not sure that anyone can fully comprehend the pure, raw boredom that is Auchenheath unless they have experienced it for themselves. There's not even a shop in this village. Not one. I'm so bored, my boredom surpasses words. If a truck drove past, I'd throw myself under it. But trucks don't drive past. Only tractors. And they're too slow. As you can tell I've given this much thought.**

**So this wasn't quite the return to the story I was hoping for, mainly because my brain's been liquified from sheer lack of use, but it's something. And the next one will be up soon. It's all I have left. Feel sorry for me.**

The days turned to weeks without incident as Katharean and Obsidian grew quickly to love their new home amongst the people and the soldiers of the Varden. It seemed to Katharean that time passed with exceptional speed within the city walls, and yet as the weeks stretched to a month, and then two, she found it increasingly difficult to account for her time spent there.

The first week had been wearisome, as it had consisted largely of unpleasant meetings with the council, which seemed to Katharean and Obsidian more like interrogations than anything else. Once they had established exactly where her loyalties lay, however, she had been free to do almost exactly as she pleased, with few exceptions.

So, having for the first time in her eighteen years, her own time with no obligations to anyone else, she spent most days traversing the land and skies with Obsidian and, often, Eragon and Saphira.

On the days that the other dragon rider chose to accompany her, she learned much more about both Obsidian and herself. Eragon taught her all he knew about dragons, their abilities, their weaknesses, their history, and the first dragon rider who was also, he told her, named Eragon. He told her of his own experiences with Saphira, from the time she was a hatchling, to their first battle against Derza and Galbatorix's army, to their encounter (her heart skipped a beat) with his treacherous brother, Murtagh.

She listened to his stories in rapt and silent awe, bombarding him with questions each time he stopped talking.

"How did you first realise you could communicate with animals? So you were not always so elven in appearance? When did Saphira first breathe fire? What was it like to perform magic without learning? What are the elven elders like? Were you afraid during battle? What was more difficult? The fear of dying or the fear of killing? Was Brom very wise? You must have been very sad when he died...I wish I could have met him. Is your sword heavy? Does it hurt very much when you use the energy from your belt? Do you miss home?"

The only question to which he could not provide a satisfactory answer was the one she had asked most often, and the one she was most keen to learn the answer to.

"Will that happen to me too?"

He did not know, he said, being that the only other riders in a thousand years besides themselves were either dead or "not exactly on speaking terms" with him. He was referring, of course, to Murtagh. This was a subject that Katharean was very interested in pursuing with Eragon, but he entertained no desire to discuss it, as she learned during one of their first conversations.

"What was he like? Before he joined with Galbatorix?" She had asked.

"He was very much like you or me, only darker, somehow."

"What do you mean? Darker...how?"

"It is difficult to explain." He had mumbled, evasively.

"Please try." She had pleaded.

"I think...I don't know. I think...he tried very hard to be good. Kind...loyal...and noble. I honestly believe he tried to be all those things. But I think deep down he fought a constant battle with his truer self."

"How can you be so sure that the darkness was really his truer self?" She had asked, almost hopefully.

"I am sure." He said, with a note of determination that she could not quite fathom. "I am sure that our true self must always win in the end. And now he has sworn fealty to Galbatorix."

"Perhaps you are right." She had replied, thoughtfully. "But we have not yet reached the end. Maybe his inner war is still being waged. Perhaps, even now, he continues to battle his own demons as we do Galbatorix. Nothing is certain...not as yet."

"You do not think him evil?" He had asked, unable to mask the hope and curiosity in his voice. She shrugged.

"Who are we to say who is good and who is evil? But I do believe that anyone who tries to be 'good, kind, loyal and noble' with any kind of fervour can change their stars and become so, no matter how impossible such a task may appear to you or me. It is much to fight for, and Murtagh is nothing if not a fighter. I believe...or I hope, rather, that he will return to us both. Someday. The man who travelled with me was caring and gentle. I do not believe that everything we had together was a lie. I cannot believe that. And so, I still have hope."

"Then you hope in vain." He muttered, bitterly.

"Is there any other way?" She had sighed.

He had grunted and left her in foul spirits and she resolved to ask him no more questions about Murtagh. It distressed him, and left her with a feeling of emptiness and longing, an unbearable combination that kept her from sleep but did not stir her to weep.

Her lack of visible emotion worried her, as every day she had spent since leaving Murtagh, she had felt herself become less and less angry, less and less sad, less and less hurt and, in turn, less and less alive. She confided this to Obsidian without consciously meaning to, and he did his best to soothe her. That was the thing about being numb, though. As nothing hurt, nothing was soothed.

_Perhaps I shall fade away..._ She thought that night. She waited for Obsidian's comforting reply, but it did not come. She sighed. _Perhaps, then, I already have._

One morning, after her first couple of months in Tronjheim, she was awoken early in the morning by Saphira, who was nudging furiously at her with her mind.

She sat up groggily, disorientated at first, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She recognised the familiar voice on the edges of her consciousness, and shoved the great dragon away, irritated.

_Be gone. It is barely even morning! _She grumbled, sleepily.

_I have been trying to wake you since dawn, girl! Where do you go in your sleep? _Came Saphira's exasperated reply.

_To a beautiful land far away where young women are allowed a full night's rest and not awoken at the crack of dawn by mythical creatures prodding incessantly at their exhausted minds. _She grumbled, facetiously. From outside of her tent, she heard Saphira's snort of annoyance, accompanied by a low, male chuckle which could only belong to Eragon. She groaned and dragged herself out of bed to stand unsteadily beside it.

"Are you decent?" He called to her. She looked down at herself, blinking sleep out of her eyes. _Am I decent? _She asked herself, uncaringly. She was clothed in a short black top with thin straps and baggy, ill-fitting grey trousers. _Am I decent?_ She asked herself again. She shrugged, too weary to care.

"Sure, come in." She replied, stifling a yawn. He swept the entrance flap aside and entered, smiling. Anybody would have thought he had been awake for hours already. "You're looking...chipper." She grumbled.

"So are you." He grinned in reply.

"Now you are _abusing_ sarcasm." She muttered.

"I try."

"Yes, you are very trying. Now, if it is not too much trouble, would you mind telling me why you are here? You woke me from a very pleasant dream." She replied, tonelessly.

"Was I in it?" He asked, smiling, mischievously.

"I am not inclined to answer that. It was improper of you to ask." She said, allowing the well-trained words to fall from her tongue, automatically. He shrugged.

"Very well. I'll get right down to business." He unsheathed a sword from his belt and threw it at her. In her drowsy state, she almost did not react quickly enough, but she managed to catch it before it struck her face.

"Well, thank you for the warning, kind sir. I shall remember to return the favour some time." She snapped, with no real anger. "I assume you have a good reason for trying to behead me with a flying scimitar?"

"Training. And it would not have beheaded you. Check for yourself...it's blunt."

She ran her fingers along the edges of the blade, but Eragon was right. The edges had been filed down. She smirked.

"A blunt blade. Well, that's useful. If you plan to club your enemies to death. I am sorry, why do I have this?" She asked, squinting up at him.

"I told you. Training." He replied, annoyingly shortly.

"Training. Right. I just have one or two questions about that, actually." She muttered, looking back at the sword resting heavily in her hands.

"Which are?" Eragon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"Because sooner or later you will have to fight in battle. And if you do not learn how to fight better than you do now, sooner or later, there will be one less dragon rider in Tronjheim." He answered, matter-of-factly. She frowned up at him.

"Okay, okay, I get it; I am not the most skilled fighter in Alagaesia. Sheesh, you did not have to be as blunt as this sword, you know. Has no one ever told you that you catch more flies with honey?"

He nodded, grinning, as he turned to leave the tent.

"Meet me by my quarters once you are dressed. Bring Obsidian. And Kate?"

"Yes?" She spun around to face him, annoyed. He looked at her for a few moments, silently, before finishing.

"You are funny when you're angry."

He left her tent, chuckling, and there was a rush of air as Saphira took to the skies, leaving her very much alone.

"I'm not angry." She mumbled to the empty tent. "I'm exhausted." She stumbled to the entrance of her tent and peered out through the flaps, groaning as the cold air hit her bare arms at the same time she realised, bitterly, that it was still dark outside.

She contemplated going back to sleep, but decided that even if Eragon had made his point in the most irritating way he possibly could, he still had one. Her desire to curl back up in bed was great, but her desire to stay alive long enough to make a difference was greater, and she reluctantly pulled on some loose, comfortable clothes and headed to Eragon's quarters, calling Obsidian as she went. She hoped for Eragon's sake that he did not want to launch into one on one sparring. In the mood she was in, she thought, he would be beaten to a bloody pulp.

_Well look on the bright side, Katharean. _Obsidian mused wearily, as he landed with a clumsy thud on the grass beside her.

_Which is?_ She asked, sceptically, not breaking her stride as the earth shook beneath her feet with the shock of Obsidian's landing.

_At least you don't feel numb anymore. _He sounded amused, and somewhat pleased with himself.

They walked in silence for a few moments while Katharean pondered what he had said.

_I guess you are right. I don't feel numb anymore. _She twirled the useless, blunt sword in her hands, expertly._ And anger is so much more useful in these situations._

**AN: Please review. You have to give me something to hold on to, people!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Yes, still here, in the seventh circle of my own personal Hell. Many thanks to the computer geek, who shall remain anonymous for safety reasons. So it turns out that you can't just use some guys computer to check your e-mail and upload a story and what not every once in a while without him thinking your, like, friends or something. I mean, that guy would just not take the hint. Although I will say this for him, he sure can take a beating. That boy has the skull of a mountain goat.**

**So now I leave you with chapter 20. I've not been naming my chapters, but if I had to, I'd name this one...Francis. I just came up with that right now on my own. People ask me where I get these genius creative ideas from. It's like a gift from God or something.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I'm off to throw stones at some cows in the field behind my house. Why? Because. Screw them, that's why.**

Every morning and night after that was spent training for battle which, as Obsidian pointed out far more frequently than Katharean would have liked, was a looming inevitability.

She trained with her blunt sword, mostly, having decided that her archery was in no further need of improvement, a notion seconded by Hearan, the training partner assigned to her by Eragon. She had been introduced to him on her second day in Tronjheim, and the two had become fast friends. She enjoyed his company and his easy banter, such a far cry from everyone else with their constant talk of strategy and battle plans. She quickly came to recognise him as the brother she never had. They spent hours together, sometimes training, other times just talking.

He told her of his young wife and daughter who lived in his old home of Dras Leona, where he one day hoped to return. He told her how he had been driven out by the king's soldiers, accused of a heinous crime that he did not commit, although he never elaborated on the nature of the crime, so Katharean never asked.

She told him of her father, step-mother and Selena, who she missed terribly. She told him of the arrival of Obsidian in her life and of her hasty departure from her home to escape imprisonment by royal marriage. She then told him about Murtagh.

After that, most of their conversations seemed to gravitate back to the dark rider and Katharean's feelings for him.

One warm night, as they sat around a small camp-fire in the mouth of a shallow mountain-cave which had become their usual resting place after a long day of training, Hearan sparked one such conversation.

"Do you think you will ever forgive him?" He asked, barely daring to look at her for fear of having overstepped some invisible boundary. She was silent as she thought about it for a moment, before replying.

"I am not entirely sure that he is the one in need of forgiveness." She said, quietly. Beside her, Obsidian snorted his disagreement. She glanced at him, sighing inwardly as he forced a stream of shared memories upon her. Murtagh lying to her. Murtagh making false promises to her. Murtagh offering her mead. Murtagh's gedwey ignasia rough against her skin. Thorn's attack. Murtagh frowning. Murtagh cursing. Murtagh spitting.

_Yes, yes, it is all very well to remember the bad things, Sid._

_Perhaps you should try it once in a while, Katharean._

"What do you mean?" Hearan asked, curiously.

"Well...he did lie to me, and I have thought that he only travelled with me so that he could take me to Galbatorix. But...i don't know. I've been having strange thoughts of late. If Murtagh is as strong as Eragon and Saphira claim, why go through the charade of befriending me in the first place? Why not just take Obsidian and myself to the king by force? I am, after all, just one girl, and Obsidian was much smaller when I first met Murtagh that day in the woods."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking...I am thinking that Galbatorix told Murtagh to bring us to him. I doubt that the tyrant's plan involved befriending or seducing me. And I don't think Tag...I mean Murtagh, had counted on it either."

"So you are saying that Murtagh defied Galbatorix? He did let you go without a fight, after all...yes, that makes sense, Kate."

She laughed, humourlessly.

"Hearan, I do not know of anything that makes less sense."

"Yes...Murtagh, the Dark Rider, son of Morzan, leader of the Forsworn, and brother to Eragon, leader of the Varden...has forsaken his King and fallen in love with the enemy." He continued, ignoring her last comment. "It's almost poetic."

"That is dark poetry." She muttered in reply. "And I would beg of you not to recite it to another soul." Obsidian growled in agreement, a low, terrifying sound, stretching his wings, agitatedly. "I do not yet know if I can trust the council, and I daresay it would not be beyond them to use me as bait to lure Murtagh closer. Like a mouse on a string, being dangled above an angry cat. I do not wish to play such games, you understand."

"You have my word of honour. I swear it by my own daughter."

"Thank you. I know I can trust in that. You are one of the few people in Alagaesia who i count as true friends, Hearan. I value your friendship more than you know." She told him. He inclined his head, graciously.

"I think I may have some idea, Rider. Friends are an under-rated treasure in these dark times. My father used to say that a friend you can trust is worth their weight in gold."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, hypnotised by the dangerous, elegant beauty of the dancing fire. Hearan turned to speak to Katharean, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the alert, searching look on her face. She scanned the surrounding area, ears pricked, before relaxing with an inaudible sigh. She casually flicked a blade of dry grass into the flames before tilting her head back to gaze at the starlit sky.

"You know...stealth really is not your strong suit." She grinned to a seemingly invisible presence.

"Who...?" Hearan started, before being cut off by the sudden arrival of Eragon and Saphira from behind them.

"How do you do that?" Eragon asked her with a mixture of annoyance and respect. She shrugged.

"Just talented, I guess." She replied with feigned arrogance. Eragon snorted and sat down between Hearan and her.

"So...this is what all the wild folk do these days. Sit around campfires at midnight. Had I known how exciting you were, I may have joined in the merriment sooner."

"What a shame, because I was thinking earlier, 'this would be so much better if Eragon were here; I do hope he will grace us with his presence'." She drawled, rolling her eyes, good-naturedly.

"Really?" He asked with mock surprise.

"No, of course not." She grinned.

"One can always dream. So why are you here, anyway?" He asked.

"We were training." She brandished her sword in front of her, pointedly. "And it was such a nice night out that we thought it would be a shame to return indoors so early. Besides, Obsidian's growing too large for his quarters." She smiled, winking at the great dragon, whose dark eyes glittered in the firelight.

"Is that so? Well we shall have to remedy that. You are growing much faster than Saphira did. Are you sure you haven't used magic to accelerate his growth?"

"No, Eragon, I am pretty sure that I would remember doing something like that." She replied. Both dragons snorted in amusement. Eragon blushed slightly.

"Well, i don't know how much bigger he is going to grow. For all I know, male dragons could be twice the size of females. I am afraid, in recent times, anyway, that your case is unprecedented. Galbatorix has been said to have placed several enchantments on both his own dragon and Thorn. Whether that has affected their true size...I cannot say."

"Hmmm..try not to grow much more, Sid. I like the size you are now." She told him, winking.

_Well, I shall do my very best but I make no promises. _He retorted, lazily. She grinned in amusement, before turning to Eragon.

"So, Shadeslayer. I trust you came here for a reason?"

"Why do you say that? I could just be seeking the simple pleasure of your company." He replied, sounding slightly offended by her assumption. A brief, calculating glance at Saphira told her this was not the case.

"Of course." She smiled, feigning agreement. "So what is wrong?"

He sighed, defeated, dropping his facade.

"Hearan...could you give us a moment?" He asked, apologetically.

"Of course. I was just about to head back home anyway. It's getting late. Kate, I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early for some more training." He called as he turned to leave the four of them, dragons and riders, alone. Katharean turned to Eragon, frowning.

"So, it is serious then." She muttered, quietly.

"I am afraid so. Galbatorix is making moves against us." He replied.

"What do you know?" She asked in a business-like tone which did not betray the cold fear which gripped her.

"Not much. Only what our scouts managed to report back to us."

"You mean to say, only what Nasuada and the council chose to let you in on?" It was not a question and Eragon knew it, though it had been presented as one. He shifted uncomfortably in reply, before continuing.

"Infantry mostly, a few on horseback, but no great force."

_So why does he look so shaken? _Obsidian asked, suspiciously.

_Because he is not finished yet. _Katharean replied, darkly.

"And now for the thing you are not telling me." She demanded.

"They also spotted some archers and a couple of mortar..."

"Who is leading them?" She cut him off, sharply. He did not look at her, but instead seemed intently focused n the dancing flames of the fire before them. "Eragon? You do wish me to fight for you, don't you?"

"_With_ me, Katharean. I _wish_ you to fight with me, as my equal, for that is what you are." He replied, in barely more than a whisper.

"How noble of you. I am touched." She replied, a little more harshly than she had meant to, but fear will do that to a person. "Now, if you could do me a further kindness by telling me the truth I would be most grateful. Who is leading the soldiers?"

He was silent for a few more seconds before looking up at her with an odd mixture of anger and sympathy. Somehow, she knew even before he spoke what he was about to say.

"Murtagh and Thorn." He growled. She responded with a strange noise somewhere between a gasp and a sob. He reached out a hand to comfort her, but she avoided it as she rose to her feet in one smooth, graceful motion. She turned and walked away from him, slowly, ignoring his concerned voice calling after her, gradually allowing the surrounding night to envelope her, when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She did not have to turn around to know who it was.

_Oh, Obsidian...how could he?_ She asked, her devastation at the news clear.

_He has no choice, Kate. You know that. _He cooed, obviously distressed by her pain.

_I know, but...I am still wrestling with my feelings for him and he's on his way here right now...with an army!_

_Well, what did you imagine was going to happen? Did you think he would spend six months locked in a dark room on his own, weeping and lamenting your absence?_

_No...there could be a candle in the room..._She stopped walking and turned to look up at him, her eyes shining with tears. _Okay. A couple of candles. _

He smiled, sympathetically.

_I...I thought I was ready for this, Sid. I really did. I've been training for this...I thought I could handle anything. But it's too much. It's too much and it's too soon. _

_I know this is hard. It would be difficult enough without Murtagh to worry about. You are a young girl being forced into battle for the first time. But I know you, Katharean, and if anybody in Alagaesia can handle this, it is you. This is your destiny. It is what you were born for._

_Does destiny always hurt this much?_ She asked with a strangled sob, as a single tear rolled silently down her cheek.

_Always._

**AN: Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Next chapter! To be honest, I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but now I'm back on track and got some good ideas. Ish. There were a couple of reviews commenting on my change of perspective from chapter to chapter (going from first person to third person and back again). This is deliberate, believe it or not. I prefer writing third person but I like the insight you get with first person, and I think it lets you get a better feel for the character, but third person's better for story-telling...why am I explaining myself? Because I'm right, that's why. Yup yup yup. **

**Anyway, this chapter's in first person. **

_They're looking for you, you know. Perhaps you should go back now..._Obsidian's voice was full of concern as he interrupted my Murtagh-related musings. With a start, I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, and I closed my eyes again as my head started to spin. I remembered with a pang of shame that I had wept to myself for most of the night, conflicted and hurt. I tried to push away the empty, queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, the kind that is only ever born of grief, but it lay there still. With forced resolve, I opened my eyes once more, slowly this time, and tried to figure out where I was, and how I had come to be there. Gradually, my thoughts and memories started to return to me. It had been dark when I had stumbled upon a small cave somewhere in mountains, cold and exhausted and blinded by angry tears, and I had no idea where I was. The Beor Mountains were, I had discovered, riddled with caverns and burrows, and I had left the foot-path hours before.

_Where am I? _I groaned, stretching my aching limbs and yawning.

_You're on the east side of the mountains, about seven miles from Tronjheim. _Obsidian replied, and I could tell from his tone of voice that he was in flight. I heaved myself to my feet, ignoring the muscles in my legs as they screamed in protest at my movements, and walked unsteadily to the mouth of the cave to search the skies for the dragon. I was just about to ask him where he was when a great black shape came bursting through a low hanging cloud formation a few yards to my right, swooping down upon me like some terrible bat. With a soft thud, he landed gracefully by my side with a snort, in way of greeting. I reached out a hand to his snout, automatically, and stroked him affectionately, smiling when his eyes fluttered closed, contentedly, at my touch.

_How do you feel?_ He asked, his large, black eyes glittering at me with concern. I rolled my shoulders back a couple of times and winced as my muscles protested against the movement.

_Like I slept on a rock._ I replied. _Funny, that._

_Eragon is worried._ He told me, softly. I sighed.

_I know. I shouldn't have left like that. It was selfish of me. Eragon must be hurting exactly as I am. He's just stronger than me_. I frowned, thinking only now of the rash foolishness of my actions, and wondering what Eragon now thought of me.

_Do not be so hard on yourself, little heart. I have spoken with Eragon. He understands completely. _Obsidian replied, comfortingly.

_Of course he said that to you. He is too polite to tell you the truth._

_My dear, Eragon cannot lie at the best of times, but it is simply not possible for him to speak anything other than the truth in his internal voice._

_Oh. Right. _This brought me a small amount of comfort, but not nearly enough to make me feel any better that morning. In just a few hours, Galbatorix's army would be approaching Tronjheim. Murtagh would be leading them. Thousands would fight in the battle that would surely be waged upon their arrival, but in my mind, there were only two. This was personal.

Obsidian registered my thoughts with quiet contemplation, but his reaction was undetectable.

_Shall we make tracks, then? I want to apologise to Eragon before we have to start preparing._

_It will have to be a brief apology, Katharean. Preparations are already underway_. He replied, spreading his wings as I mounted him with a skill and finesse which I had only recently acquired during my time in Tronjheim, after observing Eragon do the same countless times. Seconds later, we were above the clouds, and the world fell away. I almost forgot about Eragon and Murtagh and battle then, soaring through the skies. I almost let everything go and guided Obsidian away from Tronjheim and Farthen Dur and the Beor Mountains. I almost told him that I wanted to stay here forever, amongst the birds and cloud banks and air currents. Almost. But as soon as the thoughts entered my head, we began to descend, and I was forced to leave them behind, unspoken, in that place between worlds, floating peacefully just above the clouds.

Before long, I caught sight of Eragon and Saphira, standing in a crowd of soldiers. Cold apprehension swept through me when I realised that they were already in full battle armour. Obsidian landed beside Saphira with a gentle thud and I dismounted quickly, adrenaline already coursing through my veins despite the lack of imminent danger. The soldiers assembled there inclined their heads in respect that I felt I did not deserve and I returned the gesture as sincerely as I could, though my eyes were trained on my fellow rider, trying to gauge his feelings.

"Kate." He breathed, making his way towards me with long, graceful strides. He embraced me, tightly, much to my grateful surprise, and elicited a few murmurs from the troops. "Are you..."

"Fine." I cut him off, with a dismissive smile and he nodded. "What do we know?" I asked, as business-like as possible. He looked grim.

"The first wave of troops is less than two hours away from the mountains. They are approaching from the north-west."

I frowned, as I realised what this meant.

"They came from Dras-Leona?" I asked, thinking immediately of Hearan's family. Eragon nodded, curtly.

"It certainly looks that way." He replied. I turned to look at Obsidian, but he seemed to be deep in conversation with Saphira.

"Well...let us hope that they did not cause too much trouble for the villagers." I muttered, darkly. Eragon nodded in agreement, but he seemed unable to find his voice. I thought I saw a flash of pain in his dark eyes beneath his steely reserve, but it was gone before I could be sure I had seen anything at all. He cleared his throat.

"Quite. Now, maybe you should go with Obsidian and get ready. Your battle armour is ready for you in the armoury. It should be a perfect fit." He said, gruffly. Without another word, I pulled him into a bear hug and planted a light, platonic kiss high on his cheekbone, before leaving for the armoury with Obsidian suddenly by my side.

We had not walked more than fifteen paces before a young man with shoulder length red hair and an over-eager expression on his face blocked my path, pointedly. Obsidian snorted, warningly, but I came to a halt before him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to be polite despite my haste and failing spectacularly. My harsh tone did not seem to have any effect on the stranger, however, as he beamed down at me. He looked to be only a few years older than myself, perhaps in his early twenties, but he towered over me.

"Lady Athem, this is a great honour, I cannot tell you how delighted I am-"

"Forgive me, but I am afraid I will have to cut your delight short. We go to war, sir, and there is no place for laughter and merriment on the battlefield." I replied, cringing inwardly at the lack of warmth in my voice as I moved to walk past the young man, but he started to speak again, unabashed by my manner.

"Of course, of course, that is why I have come. It would be my great honour and pleasure if you would accept my sword in battle." He smiled, unsheathing his generic-looking long sword. For a moment, I was confused by his words. He wanted me to have his sword? Why? There was no shortage of weaponry in the armoury.

_He means he would like to join us in battle, Kate._ Obsidian explained, hearing my thoughts. I almost blushed at my stupidity, but recovered far too quickly for the boy to notice.

"If you wish to join us, then I suggest you come with me. We shall see what we can find for you in way of armour. It would not do to go charging into battle against the King's army without the proper attire." I replied, with what I hoped was a good-humoured smirk.

"Certainly, m'lady! Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!" He gushed, breathlessly. I frowned at his eagerness.

"Do not thank me quite yet, stranger. War is no gift. I must admit I am curious as to why you readily throw yourself into this battle which is not your own."

"The battle may not be my own, but by the Gods, the war is. There is not a single soul in Alagaesia who has gone unscathed by Galbatorix and his iron rule. I only wish to play my part." He replied, some of the giddy eagerness fading from his voice and from his eyes. I considered this for a moment and nodded, deciding that it was not my place to deny this man only what we all wanted: a taste of revenge.

"The Varden is comprised of men and women whose feelings match your own. I do not doubt that you will find kin among us." I spoke smoothly, Obsidian's words flowing out of my mouth before I even knew I was speaking.

"Oh, thank you, m'lady, thank you! You will not regret this!" He grinned. I did not return his smile; my mind was still very much on the impending battle.

"Just see to it that I don't." I answered, shortly.

_We do not have time for this, Katharean. _Obsidian snorted, clawing at the ground in barely-concealed agitation.

"Come, we have little time left to prepare." I muttered, frowning, as Obsidian and I swept past the young man, who immediately followed after us with a look of awe on his round, youthful face. We reached the armoury in what felt like seconds, although I am sure it must have been longer. Time never behaves as we will it to.

I entered the large, busy room with an uncomfortable knot in my stomach, although it was eased slightly by the presence of a familiar smiling face.

"Aye aye! There's our girl! How are you feeling, Kate? Are you ready to give them Hell?" The delightfully playful voice of my dear friend reached me above the screaming noise of clanging metal on metal which filled the air in the armoury.

"Ready and waiting, Hearan." I replied, managing a small smile. "I trust you are as eager for battle as anyone."

"Aye. You heard then?" He asked, his voice growing lower as I arrived by his side. My smile quickly faded, and I nodded, frowning.

"They came from Dras Leona. My first thoughts were of your family." I told him, darkly. He nodded, but said nothing, and I knew him well enough to know that he did not trust his voice to hold steady enough to answer. The knot in my stomach tightened and seemed to move upwards towards my chest when I saw my friend's face crumpled in worry and distress.

_Katharean..._Obsidian urged, impatiently. I threw him a stern look, but realised he was right to hurry me.

"Well, we can't fight soldiers without your help, blacksmith." I smiled, trying to make my voice as light-hearted as possible, and Hearan seemed to brighten a little.

"Just as well, I didn't sweat blood making these just so you could go out and get yourself killed." He replied, moving aside to reveal a strikingly beautiful suit of armour resting on the work bench behind him.

"For me?" I asked, gesturing the heap of gold and silver. He nodded, with a small smile. I rested a hand on his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you."

"Yes, well, you can pay me back later." He grinned. "Right now, I need you to go and change. Let me know how it fits, and I'll make any last minute adjustments I have to."

I picked up the glittering mass of chainmail and armour plating with surprising ease, ignoring, as I often did, the small nagging voice in the very back of my mind that told me this was not natural for an eighteen year old girl.

"Obsidian, you come with me and we'll get you sorted." Obsidian snorted and followed Hearan, reluctant to leave me even for a moment when we were so close to battle. As I turned to leave the armoury, I was stopped in my tracks by the forgotten presence of the red-headed stranger, still regarding me with an unexplainable eagerness on his face. I grimaced at him, though not unkindly.

"Uh...go...and talk to Hearan after he's finished with Obsidian. He's the best blacksmith I know of, he is bound to have something for you." He nodded, and rushed off in the direction my friend had disappeared into. "Wait!" I called, on impulse. He spun around immediately. "What's your name?"

"Kaspar. Kaspar Dulce." He answered, bowing several times as he spoke. I nodded once before leaving the room, feeling better somehow now that the kind face had a fitting name. After the close heat of the armoury, the cool air outside was a welcome change, and I walked without haste to my quarters, enjoying the peaceful silence: the calm before the storm.

Once inside, I changed as quickly as I could into the armour Hearan had slaved over, though this was easier said than done. Although the weight of the thing was not a hindrance to me, it was bulky and awkward and I was sweating with exertion by the time the last plate was in position. I ran my hands over the cool, smooth metal and stretched my limbs, testing the mobility that the suit allowed. Satisfied that it did not hinder me to any great degree, I made my way to the large oak chest at the foot of my bed in which I kept all of my most precious belongings. I knelt before it, grimacing as the chest plate of my armour pressed uncomfortably against me in the awkward position, and slowly lifted out the beautifully crafted sword that was now the tool of my trade. The hilt rested all too comfortably in hand, telling me wordlessly that I was born to wield such a weapon. I shuddered despite the warmth in the tent.

I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts, and rose swiftly to my feet, weighing the sword in both hands before sheathing it. Voices outside of my tent reminded me of the haste that was needed in these moments and I made to replace the lid of the chest when I caught sight of something that made my breath catch in my throat. Selena's ring.

I reached down and picked it up, gently, choking back a sob as my memories of home came flooding back.

"Katharean? Kate, are you in there?" Eragon's voice called to me from the mouth of my tent and I quickly unfastened the necklace I was wearing and replaced the heart-shaped pendant with my sister's beloved wedding band. I studied it for a moment longer before tucking it inside of my collar to keep it safe.

"Yes, I'm here!" I called back as I strode outside and Eragon whipped around to face me, his relief to have found me evident. His look of worry quickly changed to a warm smile as he approached me and clapped a hand on my armoured shoulder.

"Well, I must say, you look..."

"Completely out of my depth, I know I must." I finished his sentence for him, glancing down at my bulky armour. "Needs must, I fear."

"I was going to say you look like a warrior." He amended, quietly. I smiled, gratefully, and he pulled me into an awkward hug that caused the air to sing of metal on metal.

"I have to get back to Obsidian. I left him in the armoury looking like he might just tear the place down." I muttered, and Eragon nodded. I tried to force myself to return his smile, but the best I managed was a nervous grimace, and I left quickly.

If there was one thing I did not need that morning it was spending too much time with someone I cared about. It was too difficult to think of all the bad things that might happen to the people I love, the people who were fighting with me. Obsidian, Eragon, Saphira, Hearan...would I be able to go on with my life without any one of them? Going into battle against someone I knew in my heart I cared far too much about was going to be difficult enough. I did not need any more reasons to be angry with the world.

**AN: Blegh. I apologise. But it gets better! Hopefully...**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Chapter 22 and I have NO idea what I'm doing. This should be interesting.**

**Oh, and this one's back to a third person narrative, so try and keep up.**

She wondered absent-mindedly if the air was thinner there than it was above the clouds. She had flown over mountains more times than she could count, but she could never remember breathing being such a challenge before. Sitting astride her dragon had never felt so awkward or uncomfortable as it did in those moments, as they all waited for the first of Galbatorix's soldiers to appear on the horizon. A distant cry, heard only by the dragons, riders and elves among them, told her that they were close. He was close. She fought with the clashing emotions within her, wondering at the absurdity of it all. How could one person evoke such feelings within her? All at once she felt terror and joy, love and hatred, anger and tenderness for this man who, she recognised, was barely more than a stranger to her.

How long had she really known him for? How well? Had she seen his true self at all? Or was it all an act?

_This again? Kate, you have to focus! Murtagh will be here in mere moments and it will not be to sweep you into his arms and propose! He and Thorn are bringing an army over that hill with the single purpose of destroying us all. _Obsidian growled, his harsh words a reflection of the fear rising in his iron chest, not for himself, but for the fragile little human he carried on his back. If she lost her head now, there was no time for recovery, and the Varden needed them both.

_Don't worry, Obsidian. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just...anxious. That's all. _Anxious. It was the most neutral word she could think of and she tried to ignore her brain as it hurled more appropriate suggestions at her. Scared. Terrified. Furious. Distraught. Paralysed with the fear that someone she loved would get hurt. No, she decided, anxious would have to do.

"Katharean." Eragon's beautifully familiar voice whispered from her left. She did not turn to look at him for fear that she would be unable to handle those gentle brown eyes on hers: Murtagh's eyes, her brain supplied of its own volition.

"Yes?" She whispered back, focusing determinedly on the as yet clear horizon.

"I just want to say thank you. For everything."

She struggled not to look at him then, but her gaze held.

"I don't understand. I haven't done anything deserving of gratitude."

_You have made these last few weeks bearable. I would have been lost without you, if truth be told. And I know that we...we joke a lot and we're not always as nice to each other as we could be but...I feel I've found a sister in you. So thank you, for reminding me what family can feel like. _

His internal voice echoed in her mind long after he had finished speaking and her hand moved reflexively to the ring hanging around her neck, and she nodded, blinking back silent tears. She couldn't find her voice to reply, but she was sure he understood. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. He wasn't really saying thank you, she knew. He was saying goodbye.

"Won't you look at me?" He whispered, his voice breaking slightly with some indefinable emotion. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"I can't." She managed to whisper. "It's too hard."

"It's okay. I understand. Just know that I'm here, I'll be by your side the whole time."

_Thank you._

They sat in silence for what seemed to Katharean like hours but what could have been no more than a few minutes before a large black shape appeared on the horizon. No, not a black shape...the rays of the early morning sun bounced off of the beast's back and splintered into a million rubies as the fearsome red dragon soared effortlessly in their direction.

_Thorn._ Obsidian growled.

_Murtagh. _Katharean choked, steeling herself against the fear and hurt that was searing through her core and threatening to send her off the edge of reason. With a deep, steadying breath, she reached for her sword and allowed the whispering metal to comfort her. They drew closer, and soon after the dragon and rider appeared, the first wave of troops tumbled over the horizon and marched towards the valley between the two armies.

Before she knew what was happening, Obsidian and Saphira began stalking forward, and the air sang as a thousand suits of armour sprang to life behind her. Three words repeated themselves over and over in her mind.

_This is it. _The sword grew heavy in her hand and she panicked. What was she doing? She was a noblewoman! She was no warrior. The whole scene before her was like someone else's nightmare. Her whole life had been spent learning how to be a lady. How could she have even considered the possibility that the last few months would prepare her for this? Her own words echoed around her head: _Completely out of my depth..._

_We can do this, Katharean. We can do it together. _Obsidian assured her, allowing some of his own strength to bleed into her. She let out a deep breath and nodded. Now was not the time for second-thoughts. She was a dragon-rider, and she had an army to lead.

As one, Obsidian and Saphira took to the air in a single, fluid movement.

_Murtagh is mine. _Eragon growled, and Katharean nodded, ignoring the chill of fear running through her.

She veered away from him, slightly, keeping her eyes on Galbatorix's troops. At the sight of the dragons, their disciplined marching gave way to running. Most of them were running towards the battlefield, but for some the fear of seeing two large dragons hurtling through the air towards them was too much and they fled. She turned her head slightly, searching for Saphira. With wide eyes, she watched as Eragon and Murtagh slowed in front of one another, facing each other up, but they were too far away for her to see either of their faces or hear the exchanges between them.

_Forget them! We have our own battle to fight! _Obsidian commanded, as he swooped down upon the first wave of troops. From her perch behind his shoulder blades, she could not see the carnage that he wreaked below as he hurtled through the armoured bodies, biting, clawing and ripping until there was a considerable gap in the enemy's front line. With a roar, he propelled himself upwards and circled back, hurtling through the air like a black arrow. Katharean dug her knees in and held on as tightly as possible. They were completely upside down now, and although this had been an easy enough manoeuvre on the countless occasions they had flown together, the suit of armour made things more difficult. Before she knew it, they were upright again and tearing through the air towards Galbatorix's army once more. Obsidian sliced effortlessly through a sea of hard bodies, devastating all in his path. The air was filled with the screams of grown men as more and more soldiers grew wise to their fates and tried to flee.

But it was too late. By the time Obsidian had reached the end of his second attack, the men of the Varden were upon them. As they banked to the left, Katharean leaned back to look at the commencing battle. Passionate and bloodthirsty, their men threw themselves at the hired soldiers, cutting them down without mercy. The advantage that they now held in numbers almost looked unfair.

At the realisation that they had gained the upper hand, Katharean almost laughed out loud, until a roar from Obsidian made her whip her entire body around, away from the battlefield, where Eragon and Murtagh were locked furiously in a battle of their own. The exhilaration she felt moments before was immediately replaced by horror as she watched the great red dragon lock its powerful jaws around Saphira's slender neck.

Before she could think, Obsidian was racing through the air, abandoning the fight below them. All else was forgotten at the sight of his friend thrashing wildly and roaring in pain. Thorn turned and saw Obsidian hurtling towards him, and let out a vicious roar, which Obsidian returned with passionate fury. Gritting her teeth, Katharean reached behind her for her bow and swiftly nocked an arrow, poising the weapon readily in her hands. All fear and trepidation had evaporated long ago and she narrowed her eyes as Thorn dived towards them, exposing Murtagh to her.

She took a deep breath and pulled the string of her bow past her ear.

_For Saphira, and all of good heart_. Obsidian growled, fiercely.

_For Eragon, and Alagaesia._ Katharean vowed, aiming directly at the heart of the man she loved.

**AN: Please review! And next chapter's going up straight after this, I wouldn't leave you in that kind of suspense. I'm quite nice like that.**


	23. Chapter 23

"_Katharean! What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up and smiled at her sister._

"_It's been so long since I've ridden in the woods. It's such a fine day, I thought I'd take Dennes for a ride."_

_Selena folded her arms, eyeing her sister disapprovingly._

"_Not like that, you're not. Ladies ride side-saddle, you know that. What would father think if he saw his youngest daughter straddling her horse like a boy?"_

_Katharean shrugged, grinning mischievously._

"_Father always wanted a son. And besides, whoever heard of anybody having great adventures whilst riding side-saddle?"_

"_Bah! You and your childishness! Adventures are for poor fools. When will you ever be content with the life you have been given? You are thirteen years old, Kathy, you're not a child anymore." She insisted, placing her hands on her hips._

"_And you are not my keeper, Sel." She retorted, still grinning._

"_When will you ever learn, Katharean?" _

"_Soon enough, I imagine." Lord Athem's voice answered from behind Katharean. She turned in her saddle to see a sad smile playing on the man's face as he reached out a hand to pat her horse's flank. "Soon enough, you will wake to find a world on it's knees. You have to be brave, my daughter. Wake up. You're dreaming, Katharean. Wake up. The world needs you, now more than ever before...wake up."_

Her eyes snapped open as the ghost of her dream faded from her vision to be replaced by a small, dark room. She squinted in the half-light provided by a single, barred window, but there was little to see. She was alone.

By her bed stood a square chest of drawers with several unlit candles melted firmly into the polished wood.

"Brisingr." She muttered, and flame sprang from the wick of the candle closest to her, bathing the room in a soft, orange glow. She did not recognise her surroundings, nor could she figure out why she was there or how she came to be there. Her mind was still sluggish and heavy with sleep, but gradually she started to remember...

_Obsidian, what happened? Did we win?_

Silence answered her, and she rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

_Think...what was the last thing that happened before I fell unconscious?_

She remembered the battle, remembered how the soldiers had crumpled before Obsidian's rage, remembered the bloody chaos of it all...she remembered Eragon and Murtagh, fighting alone against a blood-red sky. She saw Saphira fall hopelessly to earth. She remembered fighting in the air, red dragon and Rider, with tooth and claw and biting steel. She remembered blinding pain as a long white fang as hard as diamond pierced the flesh and muscle of her right shoulder, crushing her bones with sickening strength.

A deafening cry that was both Obsidian's and her own. Whispering words in the ancient language which bore no discernable meaning invaded her mind and then...darkness. Nothing existed beyond the pain and confusion of her fragmented memories.

And now here she was, alone, in a strange place and, she realised self-consciously, she was completely naked beneath the bed-sheets. She tried to sit upright and gasped in agony as her muscles cramped in protest. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself into a sitting position and swung her legs gently over the side of the bed. With great effort, she reached a trembling hand out to open the top drawer of the chest beside her and pulled out a pair of black leggings. Fishing into the open drawer again, she found a large grey tunic and a thick black belt.

_Boys clothes._ She noted. _Whose room is this?_

In her weakened state, it took her almost an hour to dress. She found with dismay that her body, once uncommonly supple and graceful, was as stiff as a board and every new movement brought with it debilitating pain as hot pins seared her tired muscles.

Eventually, after exhausting effort, she was fully-clothed and after stretching and straining her limbs, she was able to move more easily, although the painful cramps did not subside. Once again, she tried to call for Obsidian, but to no avail. She could not feel his presence, no matter how hard she tried.

Failing this, she reached out with her mind and felt several servants bustling around in nearby rooms, and their thoughts and feelings bombarded her mind without prompt. She withdrew into herself in surprise at the ease with which she had touched their minds.

In stark contrast to her physical condition, her mental abilities seemed to have strengthened ten-fold in the time she had been asleep. _How is that possible?_

Several possible explanations for this change crossed her mind, each as impossible as the last and, seeing a mirror of polished silver on the opposite wall, she rose slowly from the bed and walked unsteadily over to it, almost losing her balance more than once as she did so.

She did not know what she expected to glean from her reflection: an answer to her questions, perhaps, or some hint of change in her appearance that might confirm the differences she felt in herself.

As she approached the mirror, a strangled gasp escaped her dry throat and she reached a hand to her cheek, confirming that the girl staring back at her was indeed her own reflection.

Certain aspects of the girl's features she recognised as her own: they shared the same mahogany locks which tumbled over her shoulders in sleek waves; the steel-flecked blue of their eyes were identical and their lips, full and red as ripened cherries, opened and closed in time as she gaped wordlessly at the impossibly familiar stranger.

Her skin, previously darkened to a brown hue by the summer sun, now shone clear, radiant and alabaster in the polished silver, and the planes of her face had deepened and slanted. Her eyes, widened in surprise and disbelief, had taken on a more almond shape under the thin arch of her brows.

Katharean had always been complimented on her looks, although she had known that Selena was the true beauty of the family. She had always taken pride in her appearance and had, though she was ashamed to admit it, used it to her advantage at times.

Not even Selena, however, could hope to compete with the ethereal beauty gazing back at her from the mirror's depths. It was her, she knew, there was no mistaking it, but she had been transformed into something more than herself. She could no longer be mistaken as human. A volley of questions launched themselves into the forefront of her mind, but all she could manage was a croaky, "How?"

She had known that certain changes would befall her as a Rider, but they were supposed to be gradual, taking place over the span of months and years. Eragon, she knew, was different, because of the gift bestowed upon him during Agaeti Blohdren, but that was a chance occasion, and one that could not hope to be repeated for at least another hundred years.

With some effort, she turned away from the girl in the mirror, blinking the image of her new self away. Her mind raced in time with her quickening pulse and she took long steadying breaths, trying in vain to calm her heart as it hammered painfully in her breast.

Her shock faded, slowly, giving way to fierce determination. She span around, looking for a way out of the room, and strode to the one door, ignoring the burning pain in her muscles as she wrenched it open, almost colliding with a young girl as she did so.

The girl, dressed in simple servant's attire, let out a yell of surprise and promptly dropped the basin of water she was carrying.

"Narya! Whatever possessed you...to...?" An older woman started from the far side of the room, where she had been polishing a dining table large enough to seat twenty people or more. She stopped in her work and fell dumb as she caught sight of Katharean in the doorway. The woman's accent was rough and strangely familiar to Katharean. "Lady Athem! You are awake! This is glad news indeed! Glad news! His lordship must know of this at once! Narya."

The young girl nodded and backed away from Katharean, curtsying as she went, and ran from the room, her eyes not leaving Katharean's face until the door swung closed behind her.

"How are you feeling, m'lady?" The older woman asked, approaching her as cautiously as she would a coiled rattle-snake. Katharean shook her head.

"Terribly confused." She admitted. The woman regarded her with a sympathetic smile.

"Aye, I have no doubt. Master Rider is on his way, he will explain everything to you, I am sure."

_Eragon!_ Katharean breathed a small sigh of relief. Knowing that he was alive and well lifted a weight from her shoulders she did not even realise she had been carrying.

"That is fine news. And what of my dragon?"

The woman's comforting smile faltered for a brief moment before she answered.

"Your dragon lives also, as far as I am told. We servants do not hear a great deal. The King keeps such matters well guarded in these troubled times."

_The King! So that's where I am._ She had heard whispers that Nasuada planned to move the Varden to Surda, under the protection of King Orrin. She realised that the battle must have taken a greater toll on her than she had first thought. _I must have slept for days! Poor Obsidian must have had to carry me cross country like dead weight! _

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ears, stopping as her fingers traced the outline of one ear into a rounded point: not quite as pointed as Eragon's, but certainly more so than she remembered. _But that still does not explain what is happening to me._

"Thank you." She smiled, politely, and the woman curtsied, respectfully.

"Your presence here is thanks enough."

Katharean stiffened. Now she knew where she had heard the servant's accent before. It was smoother than Hearan's, but there was no mistaking the nasal tones of her words. She was from Dras Leona. _Why would a servant woman from Dras Leona serve King Orrin?_

She knew that, unlike the Varden, who were an assortment of all races and, indeed, species, the Surdans were a guarded people who did not store much trust in anyone from the Empire unless they had proven their allegiance to them and their defiance of Galbatorix's rule.

In an instant, the puzzle which had slowly begun to solve itself in Katharean's mind broke apart and joined together again to form a terrifying picture.

_The King...not King Orrin. Galbatorix. And the Rider..._

"His Lordship will be overjoyed to see you awake. He barely leaves your side, you know. I do not mean to be bold, but it is clear to anyone that he loves you dearly. All these months, he has been watching over you...hoping and praying for your recovery..."

She trailed off at the look of shock and terror on Katharean's face.

"Did you say _months_?" She hissed. Before the woman could answer, the door was flung open. Katharean spun around and, even though she knew who she would see there, it did not prepare her for the shock. She felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach, and the air rushed from her lungs. She managed to breathe a single word before the world tilted beneath her feet.

"Murtagh?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Apologies for the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, but I'm a closet sadist. Here's the next installment for you to (hopefully) enjoy!**

Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her as gently as a mother would her new born babe.

Dazed, she looked up into his dark eyes, boring into her like hot daggers.

"Murtagh," She whispered. "What have you done?"

His eyes never left hers as he struggled to speak.

"I...I'm so sorry, Katharean." He breathed.

His words washed over her and blinded her with rage such as she had never felt. Before he could react, she slapped him hard across the face with strength she did not know she possessed. He did not drop her, nor did he show any signs that she had hurt him, though his pale skin turned an angry red with the force of her blow.

"Let go of me." She spat. He pulled her to her feet and stood back, lowering his eyes to the floor. "Leave us." Katharean ordered the servant woman, who immediately rushed from the room without a backward glance. "Start talking, Murtagh. How long have you kept me here?"

"I can't...Galbatorix has forbidden me from telling you." He answered, quietly.

"Fine. How long ago was the battle?"

He threw her a significant look and she rolled her eyes, sighing.

"How long ago did we meet?" Silence. "How long since we parted? How long since Obsidian hatched for me?" She recited a long list of questions, none of which he seemed able to answer. Galbatorix had thought of everything.

_Maybe not everything._ She thought, bracing herself, before asking:

"How long since we spent the night together?" Murtagh's eyes snapped up to meet her own.

"Thirteen months, two weeks and five days."

The accuracy of his answer would have stunned her, if the meaning of his words had not frozen the blood in her veins.

"Thirteen months...and I was with the Varden for little more than two...I've been here for almost a year?" She gasped. He nodded, miserably. Nausea swept over and she raised a hand to her mouth. He reached for her, concern shining deep in his dark eyes, but she moved away from him. "Don't touch me." Her voice sounded emotionless and distant to her ears. Half-formed questions consumed her mind and she swayed dizzily in the whirlpool of thoughts and emotions that engulfed her.

"Katharean..."

"I need a minute. Please...I can't..." She choked, shaking her head and turning her back on him. After a while, she steadied herself enough to whisper. "Where is Obsidian?"

"Can't you feel him?" Murtagh asked, softly. She shook her head, no. "He is close by. He has slept as soundly as you have, but he should-"

A furious roar shook the very walls of the house and drowned out the rest of Murtagh's words.

_Obsidian!_ Katharean cried, joy and relief washing over her in spite of everything.

_Where are you, little heart?_ He asked, wildly.

She showed him the room she now stood in, with its large, floor length windows and furnishings of dark leather arm chairs and the polished oak dining table. _Where are you?_

She felt an invisible pull around her neck as Obsidian showed her the inside of a large, marquis-style tent, and she realised with a jolt of anger that he was tethered like a common dog.

_Are you okay? _She asked him. _ How do you feel?_

_I am sore in my bones, but I will live. How are you?_

_The same. We should have known Galbatorix would not fight fair. He sent Murtagh and Thorn to capture us with magic...we've been asleep for eleven months, Obsidian. Eleven months! _

_What? _A second roar ripped through the air. _How can that be?_

_I am just about to find out. Be patient. We will escape from this place. But right now, I must talk with Murtagh._

_Murtagh! I should have known this was his doing. _He growled.

_Yes, you should have. _She agreed.

_Very well. Do as you must. I shall wait as long as I can stand it__. _He snorted in reply, and she turned back to Murtagh. They stared at each other for several minutes, neither of them able to speak. Looking into his eyes, a sickening truth dawned on Katharean.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it?" She whispered, hopelessly. Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"No! Katharean, you can never believe that! Never. My feelings for you are-"

"Stop talking!" She snapped, stepping towards him. "How can I ever again believe a word you say, Murtagh? You are a liar and a traitor and I feel nothing but contempt for you." The lie came surprisingly easily. He let out a ragged breath and she continued, refusing to let his hurt-filled eyes disarm her, even for a second.

"But I was not talking about us.

He sent you to Farthen Dur to bring me back. Everything...the battle...it was all just a ruse. Galbatorix, with the strength of the entire Empirical army at his disposal, sent a handful of poorly-trained, poorly-equipped soldiers to fight his most powerful enemy in all Alagaesia. I do not know why I couldn't see this before." She laughed, a black laugh devoid of all humour. "Go ahead, Murtagh. Say it's not true. Tell me I am mistaken." She challenged.

Murtagh's silence answered her question.

"Unbelievable." She spat, eyeing him with disgust.

"Katharean, I had no choice! It was comply or die..."

"So rather than surrender your own selfish life, you chose to endanger your brother, your friends...and me. The girl you claim to have loved."

He looked away in shame and she felt her rage subside a little, despite her best efforts. Damn her weakness!

"I imagine you must hate me right now." He said softly. "But trust me; you could never hate me more than I hate myself for all I have done to you."

"Do not be so sure." She replied, coolly. He nodded, slowly, closing his eyes. "So what happens now? I assume Galbatorix has learned from his previous mistakes and you cannot simply allow me to walk out of here?" He shook his head with a dismal sigh. "You realise, of course, that Obsidian and I will not be held captive without a fight."

"I know. And it is a fight that I hope you win. Truly."

She smirked, though his words were like a dagger through her heart.

_This would be so much easier if I didn't love you._ She thought, hopelessly. She expected Obsidian to berate her, to scold her for her weakness, but he remained silent. She sighed, and made her way to one of the large, leather armchairs and collapsed into it. Her aching muscles seethed after months of disuse.

"How did you do it?" She asked, after a several minutes of silence.

"How did I...?"

"Put me to sleep for so long. And _why _would you do such a monstrous thing? You have stolen almost a year of my life from me." She said, numbly. Murtagh sighed, and walked over to her. She stiffened as he knelt before her, but did not push him away.

"I had no choice! I was ordered to bring you here...I did not mean for the spell to last so long, of course I didn't! But I panicked! You were dying in my arms, Katharean...you have no idea how scared I was, how angry! Thorn did not mean to wound you, but even so, I could barely bring myself to look at him for more than a month. I thought I was going to lose you, Kath...I did the only thing I could think of. I healed you, and then I sent you to sleep before you forced us to harm you again...but the magics Galbatorix has placed upon me to increase my power mean that I am not always in control of the strength of my spells. I learned this first in my battle with Eragon, in the Burning Plains. I hurt him more than I ever would have intended...I should have known better this time...but I wasn't thinking straight. My only thought was of your safety."

"How noble of you." She drawled. Murtagh shook his head.

"I know I cannot hope for your forgiveness, but would a grain of understanding be too much to ask?" For the first time, a note of impatience crept into his voice and she gawped at him in disbelief.

"Understanding? Murtagh...I _don't_ understand! I don't understand anything! I've just woken up to find myself a prisoner of the Empire, with _you_ as my keeper! I can barely walk, I don't know where I am, or why the Varden have abandoned me to my fate...the changes that I feel would be enough to throw me without everything else! I can hear everything in this house, and my consciousness stretches farther than I dared to imagine it ever would...and I _look_ like..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "How can you expect me to _understand_?" She asked, in a pleading voice which betrayed her desperation.

"Well...I have _some_ answers, though you may not want to hear what I have to say." He admitted, apologetically. "Your mental abilities...and your magical abilities...Galbatorix himself placed several of the same enchantments on you as he did on me. This means that, once you learn, you will be stronger even than Eragon and the elves...it also means that you won't be able to fully control the force of your spells without proper instruction and, quite possibly, years of training and honing your skills." She accepted this information in silence, with a mixture of quiet anger and surprise_. Why would Galbatorix want to make me stronger? It's hardly a secret that Obsidian and I have pledged our allegiance to the Varden, even if it's not as official as Eragon's oath...does he think I will be swayed so easily? _"As for your appearance, your hearing and, judging by the soon-to-be-bruised area around my left eye, your considerable increase in strength, you did that all by yourself. Over time, our bonds with our dragons alter us. I have no explanation for your accelerated change, although it may have something to do with your enchanted sleep."

"And what of your brother? Why hasn't Eragon come to my aid?" She asked, knowing that her friend would not leave her to the mercy of Galbatorix of his own accord, even if it meant endangering himself and Saphira. She knew him well enough to know that recklessness was his middle name.

"Because he thinks you're dead." Murtagh said, bluntly. She shook her head as denial and grief flooded her senses.

"He thinks I'm...dead?" She whispered.

"Everyone does. That's what Galbatorix wanted."

_Of course._ Anyone who had known Eragon for any length of time would know that the boy would stop at nothing to rescue her if he even suspected that she was still alive. How he must have felt all these months! She imagined the pain she would feel if anything were ever to happen to her fellow Rider, and a sob caught in her throat as she realised the grief she must have inflicted upon him through her carelessness.

"Oh, Eragon! I have to get back to him! He has to know that I live!" She tried to stand but Murtagh placed his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders. She fixed him with a murderous glare. "Get your hands off me, Murtagh, or I swear-"

"You can threaten me all you like later, but right now I need you to listen to me." He cut her off, sternly. "I cannot let you return to the Varden, it is too dangerous right now."

She glowered at him, angrily.

"Is that all you care about still? Saving your own miserable hide?" She demanded.

"You misunderstand my concern. It is not safe for _you_ there. Galbatorix has a spy working in their midst. He sent one of his best men to infiltrate Farthen Dur as soon as he learned of your intentions to join the Varden. If I failed to bring you to him which, as you well know, I did spectacularly, this person was to befriend you, to get close to you and gain your trust and, at the same time, to pass information on the Varden and their two Riders to the Empire."

"I don't believe you." She said, stubbornly, trying to stand again. Murtagh was less gentle this time as he forced her to sit down.

"Listen to me! Think about it, Katharean! Why would I be sent to bring _you_ to Galbatorix and not Eragon? He knows Eragon has sworn loyalty to the Varden, but his spy assured him that you had refused! That is why he commanded me to bring you here! He hopes to persuade you into joining forces."

"I would never-"

"I know." He cut her off. "I think he knows too. But he has ways of getting exactly what he wants from people. He is sly. He knows that anyone can be turned with the correct leverage...for me, he threatened Thorn. For you...who knows? Obsidian, your father, your sister...believe me, he does not care who he hurts, as long as he gets his way."

The truth of his words hit her hard. She reached automatically to her chest and her fingers closed tightly around Selena's ring which still hung from her neck. She struggled for breath as she felt the hopelessness of her situation bore down on her, and the weight of it kept her in her seat long after Murtagh released her from his grip.

"The spy..." She murmured. "Who is he?"

Murtagh sighed in frustration.

"I do not know. Can you think of anybody new to the Varden? Anybody who might have tried harder than others to win your friendship?"

She shook her head, thinking of all of the faces she had known in the mountain city all those months ago. She gasped as a round, friendly face flashed across her memory: the young, flame-haired man who had approached her on the eve of battle.

"There was somebody...I had never noticed him before. He came to me...he offered me his sword. Oh..." She buried her face in her hands. "How could I have missed so much?"

"There was no way you could have known back then." Murtagh said, gently.

"No." She looked up at him with fierce determination. "But I know now." She rose swiftly to her feet, brushing his protesting hands away. "I have to get back to them. I have to get back to Farthen Dur."

"It will do you no good. Soon after the battle, after the loss of their new Rider, the Varden travelled west, to Surda."

Katharean nodded. _That makes sense._

"Very well. Then I shall go to Surda."

"I cannot let you leave." Murtagh said, firmly.

"What are you going to do, Murtagh? Restrain me? Tie me up? Or better yet, just send me to sleep for another few months?" She challenged, bitterly. "Then what happens?"

"The king has been informed of your recovery. He travels now to meet us." He told her, averting his eyes, ashamed.

"Brilliant. And where exactly _are_ we?" She fumed.

"Dras Leona. Just north of-"

"Yes, I know the map, thank you." She snapped, viciously. "When does _his majesty_ arrive?"

"He is little more than a day's travel away."

She turned and walked slowly to the large window at the back of the room. Dusk had almost settled. _Well that buys us a little time. Galbatorix will have to set up camp for the night_. She peered outside, calculating the surrounding area. The window was large enough to offer a panoramic view of the town below but, more importantly, it was large enough for her to escape by. She scanned the ground below, estimating that they could be no less than three storeys high. Too high to jump without breaking both of her legs but, she noticed with a barely concealed smile, the stables were almost directly beneath her, and their roof was high enough to provide a safe landing. Providence appeared to be smiling on her.

"Can you open the window, please?" She tested. She felt Murtagh shift uncomfortably behind her.

"Why?" He asked, suspiciously.

"I have been deprived of fresh air for months." She replied, playing on his guilty conscience. He sighed, heavily.

"I can't. It's locked, and I don't have the key."

_Of course._ _That would have been far too easy, _she thought, bitterly. Slowly, a plan took shape in her mind, and she wheeled to face him.

"I am ravenous. And I need to bathe."

He nodded, surprised by the sudden change of subject but seemingly grateful that she had not pushed the subject.

"Of course, I'll have one of the servants bring you some food."

"Thank you. Will you dine with me? After all, if this is to be my last meal as a free woman, I would be glad of the company, however distasteful." She knew she was taking a risk, but it was a necessary one if her plan was to succeed. Murtagh looked thoroughly taken aback by her offer, and nodded, eagerly.

"I would like that." He said, softly.

"Good. And do not worry. I intend to be on my best behaviour. I do not wish to fight with you, Murtagh. For all your failings, you are still one of the only friends I have left. And you need not worry about my conduct tomorrow. I will agree to anything Galbatorix asks of me. I do not intend to give him any cause to threaten my loved ones."

Her lies stunned him into silence and she forced a small smile. Her plan would have to be executed flawlessly. One mistake and everything she cared about would be reduced to ashes; such is the risk we take when we play with dragon-fire.

**AN: You know the drill...Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

Before dinner, one of the servant girls was sent to Katharean's sleeping quarters to help her get ready. She insisted to Murtagh that she wanted to look her best for Galbatorix, and he appeared to believe her lies, despite the gleam of suspicion in his dark eyes. The servant washed her long hair and tied it into a tight braid which fell down the entire length of her back. She held the style in place with several hair pins, and brought Katharean a beautiful blue dress with silver stitching which, she was told, had belonged to the lady of the house. When she was ready, the servant girl stepped back to look at her, clutching her hands to her breast.

"Oh, my! Lady Athem, you look like a princess! Lord Murtagh is a lucky man."

Before Katharean could contest the girl's statement, she left, curtsying as she went. She sighed and strode over to the mirror. Her breathing hitched in her throat, and she shook her head. _Who are you? _She asked the mysterious beauty staring back at her. The girl shrugged and sighed, mocking Katharean cruelly. _I don't even know my own reflection anymore._

_It is a necessary change, little heart. No matter how you appear, your spirit will remain true. _Obsidian assured her. _Wait till you see what_ I_ look like. I know you asked me to stop growing, but I promise you, I had no control over the matter._

_Seriously? How big are you now, then? You were already bigger than Saphira...she won't be pleased if you outgrow her too much, you know. She prided herself on being bigger than Thorn..._

Obsidian chuckled, and then sighed, longingly.

_Don't worry, Sid. We'll see them again, soon enough._

_We had better. If we wait much longer before showing our faces, they will tear us apart for letting them believe that we are dead._

_We don't have a lot of choice in the matter. And Eragon's stupid necklace prevents me from scrying him...how am I supposed to contact him at all if I don't even know where he is? I don't think he has thought this through, to be honest._

Obsidian grunted in reply, and she smiled, sadly.

_We _will_ see them. We're getting out of here, Sid. We're doing it tonight._

When she could no longer stand looking at herself, she returned to the large dining room adjacent to her sleeping quarters, where she had agreed to meet Murtagh for supper. She was not surprised to see that he was sitting there already, waiting for her. When she entered the room, he looked up, nervously, and rose from his chair in a show of respect. She noticed that he was dressed in all his finery, with a tunic of grey satin held in at his narrow waist by a black, opal-encrusted belt. A silver chain hanging from his neck held a pendant embedded with a curious red stone, darker than any ruby she had ever seen. In spite of herself, she thought he had never looked more handsome. The magics that had transformed her while she had slept had affected him too, though to a lesser degree. She managed a small, polite smile as she took the seat directly opposite him.

"You look beautiful, Katharean." Murtagh muttered, gruffly, as she sat down.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too." She replied, flustered. "I mean...handsome...you look handsome." She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment and Murtagh chuckled, good-naturedly.

"You are too kind."

At first, what little conversation they engaged in was strained and forced, with too much ill-feeling between the two of them to allow for much pleasantry. After their first glass of wine, however, they both loosened up and they were soon talking as they used to, when Murtagh was a poor orphan boy and Katharean was still Selena.

"You are unbelievable!" Murtagh cried, as Katharean recalled the incident with the oddly marked deer on their first hunt together. "We went hungry that night for no reason at all!"

"I know! I couldn't tell you at the time, of course. You would have made a meal of _me_!" She grinned. Murtagh shook his head and they dissolved into fits of laughter. When their giggling subsided, she took another sip of wine before noticing that Murtagh was still watching her, with a curious expression on his face. She paused, lowering her glass with a quizzical look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, seriously. Murtagh shook his head with a small smile.

"You do not know how I have missed you, Katharean." He sighed, heavily. "After the way we left things...well...I cannot honestly say that I expected us to part on amicable terms, given the purpose of our meeting but _that_...I could hardly bear it."

"I know." She said, quietly. "But I had to leave, you understand. For your sake as much as my own. And, of course, I had Obsidian to think about. There was no other way."

"Of course. I never blamed you for leaving. I only wish I could have been honest with you from the beginning."

She raised her glass in acknowledgement.

"Yes, well...hindsight is a wonderful luxury." She took a long sip of wine before sighing. "Truthfully, though...I am glad you were not." She replied, surprising both of them with the sincerity of her words. "The truth would have robbed us of those weeks we spent together. Of our time in Ceris...I have regretted much since leaving home, Murtagh, but I have never been able to bring myself to regret..." She trailed off, biting her lip. He shifted in his seat and surveyed her with probing brown eyes.

"To regret...?" He urged her, softly.

"Falling in love with you." She finished, in barely a whisper.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. The black doubts that had eaten away at her very soul in the months she spent in Farthen Dur seemed to melt away as if they had never been. How could she ever have doubted that what they had had together was real? She had often found herself wondering if she had ever truly loved him, if she had ever really known him at all...but of course she knew him. She knew him better than she knew herself. She could not explain it away, for it was not logic, or reason. She was not entirely sure it was even love, but something deeper, something more ancient and powerful that could not be dismissed with simple words...like magic, only without the control that magic offered to those who weaved it. It seemed so utterly impossible to her that she should feel this way about anybody but, at the same time, it was the only thing that she knew in her heart she could be completely certain of.

Neither of them spoke, or even dared to breathe, until Murtagh broke the silence.

"I...I thought you hated me." It sounded to her like a confession. Katharean shook her head with a sad smile. It was important, given what she planned to do that night that he knew the truth. For once, she would be completely honest with him, and then she would deceive him in the most terrible way she could imagine.

"I tried. For months, I tried to hate you. When that failed, I just tried to stop loving you, to tell myself that everything we had together was a lie. But these _feelings_...they never went away. They were with me in everything I said or did, and they kept me lying awake at nights. I could lie to my friends, to Eragon, to Nasuada, but I could not deceive myself, which is a cruel thing, given that so many have managed to deceive me in the past." A single tear rolled silently down her cheek, and Murtagh leaned forward to brush it away gently. Her skin seared under his light touch and without thinking, she reached reflexively for his hand and held it to her cheek, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, he was out of his chair and kneeling beside her, with a mixture of pain and love etched on his tired face.

"Tell me what you need." He instructed, soberly. She knew exactly what she needed, but the small grain of sense she had left prevented her from voicing it. Murtagh sighed, softly. "Oh, Katharean. I'm so sorry for putting you through this. I wish there was some other way...but how can I think when all I want to do is kiss you right now?"

Before she could reply, his mouth was covering hers and he was kissing her more fiercely than he ever had before. All of their pain, all of the lies and betrayal, all of the many unsaid things between them were put to rest in those few, desperate moments when the world disappeared, and all that existed was the feel of his skin on hers and the sound of his furious heartbeat. Everything that he was flooded her senses, overwhelming her in the most beautiful way possible. Her heart brimmed with perfect, agonising love, and there was no room for anything else. He was everything. When he pulled away to look at her, all too soon, she saw her own, deep need reflected in his eyes, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he carried her to bed.

**AN: I'm not going to go ahead and do a lemon, because I don't want to cheapen it, so you can all just use your imaginations as to what happens next, you filthy beasts!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Next chapter! I'm firing them out at rapid speed, but I've had them all on my computer for ages now, but this is the first time in a long time that my internet's been nice enough to work long enough for me to even log in, never mind upload stories. So here you go! Murtagh squeezins...**

She lay by his side, marvelling in the gentle strength of his arms as he held her to him. She feigned sleep as he gently stroked his fingers through her long hair, every now and then brushing his lips tenderly against her forehead, whispering to her of his love in the ancient language. She waited for him to fall asleep, and when she heard his breathing become deeper and more even, she rolled reluctantly away from the warmth of his embrace. He frowned in his sleep, but did not waken.

Her muscles, which before would have screamed in agony at the slightest movement, were now as supple and flexible as they had been before the battle, perhaps more. After seeing how much pain she was in, Murtagh had healed her aching limbs without hesitation, and she was grateful now that he had. This was going to be hard enough without her own body working against her every step of the way.

Sure he was deep in slumber; she eased herself out of bed and dressed in clothes she found in his drawers, similar to those she had worn earlier. She pulled on the black leggings and tunic as quickly and quietly as she could, smiling sadly when she noticed that they smelled of him. She turned to leave the room when a flash of scarlet caught her eye.

Murtagh's sword stood propped against the far wall of his bedroom, and she crept over and grasped the handle, raising it until the large, red stone embedded in the hilt was level with her eyes. Eragon had told her how the scimitar had been given to him by Brom but taken by Murtagh in the wake of their last battle. _Morzan's blade, _she thought, with an involuntary shiver despite the heat in the room. _Zar'roc._

Guilt washed over her, but as much as she was repulsed by the notion of thievery, especially from Murtagh, in that moment her instinct for survival was greater. She hoped he would understand.

When she reached the door of his bedroom, she turned back to look at him one last time and instantly wished she had not. How would he feel when he awoke to find that both she and his sword had gone? And how would Galbatorix punish him when he discovered that she had slipped through his fingers for a second time? She shuddered at the thought, but brushed it aside before she could change her mind. She closed the door quietly behind her and made her way swiftly through the long passageway that would take her to the sitting room, wondering if he would ever forgive her for this betrayal.

She moved swiftly and stealthily, keeping her ears trained for any movement at all in the large house, but all she could hear was the slow, steady breathing of the man she loved, the man she had just abandoned for a second time.

Within seconds, she found herself standing before the locked window. With a deep, steadying breath, she reached into her hair and removed two of the hairpins she had requested from the servant girl before supper, letting a few strands of hair to fall absently over her face. She straightened one out and shaped the other into a small hook before she was ready to pick the lock as Hearan, her beloved blacksmith friend, had taught her to do all of those months ago.

Hearan...he was always looking out for her. She allowed herself a small smile as she thought of him fondly. She remembered the impromptu lock-picking lesson he had given her, wondering if he had suspected she would get herself into a situation such as this. With a chill of fear, she realised that she did not even know if he was still alive.

This thought remained with her as she set to work. Her hands were shaking violently and it took her no less than four attempts, but finally she heard the satisfying _click_ as the lock sprang open.

_Halfway there._ She thought. _The hard part is over._

She strained her ears once more for signs of movement, half-expecting to be discovered at any moment, but Murtagh's breathing continued in a slow, steady rhythm. She pictured him lying there, alone, and felt a sharp stab of pain at leaving him again. Before opening the window, she crept across the room to a large chest of drawers on a sudden impulse, and rummaged through them to find writing materials and a small scrap of discoloured parchment. Moving quickly, she scrawled a quick note for Murtagh and placed it on the surface of the chest. She moved a hand to her throat, feeling for the chain around her neck and, with a frown, felt that not one, but two chains hanging there. Peering down, she caught a flash of deep red and remembered with a small smile that Murtagh had given her his pendant when she commented on it earlier. On impulse, she unclasped her own necklace with Selena's ring and, though it pained her, she felt it was the right thing to do. She laid the precious trinket beside the note she had left.

_That will have to do._ She thought, miserably.

There was a small hitch in Murtagh's breathing and she stiffened, waiting for him to wake up and find that she was gone. Blood pounded fiercely in her ears, but he continued to sleep. She could tarry no longer.

With Zar'roc in one hand, she tip-toed to the window and, with bated breath, opened it slowly, cursing silently when the hinges creaked from disuse. The cool night air rushed through her long hair and sang to her of freedom. With new strength, she planted her left foot on the narrow sill and gauged the distance she would have to clear to reach the roof of the stables. She thought it seemed lower and further away now than it had earlier, but now was not the time for second thoughts. With a deep breath, she launched herself into the air towards it before she had time to over-think the recklessness of her actions. For one terrible moment, she thought she had misjudged the position of the roof, but she landed safely in a crouch with an involuntary grunt. Below her, a horse snorted in agitation. She pressed herself as low as possible, holding her breath, but no other sound met her sensitive ears. She looked up at the window she had just jumped for and fought the urge to laugh as she thought gratefully that any other teenage girl would have broken both her legs in the fall. Sometimes, it paid to be a freak. With a small sigh of relief, she lowered herself over the edge of the roof to drop safely to the ground below.

_Obsidian, I'm here._

_I know. You could wake the dead with the racket you're making, girl._

_Yeah, yeah, we can't all be mythical creatures now, can we? Where are you? I can't see the tent..._

_Seek me out with your mind, Katharean...I don't want to make any noise in case I wake someone._

She closed her eyes and lowered the barriers around her mind, concentrating as hard as she could on Obsidian and trying to block out everything else around her, but she still managed to touch the minds of the horses in the stables and several of the servants sleeping inside the house. Thankfully, Murtagh remained outside of her reach. She found Obsidian, concealed in a tent on the other side of the sprawling manor.

_Okay...I've got you. Wait there._

_I don't have much of a choice in the matter._

She crept around the side of the house and froze, pressing herself against the wall. Two sentries stood at the mouth of Obsidian's tent, their shields and tunics bearing the twisting flame of Galbatorix. She smirked.

_If they expect two men to keep a Rider from her dragon, they have another thing coming. _

She waited until they looked the other way, and then crept as close to them as she could, using a dense line of shrubs beside the outside wall of the house to conceal her. When she was close enough to them to attack without giving them enough time to raise the alarm, she leapt from her hiding place, cutting the first man down before he had a chance to react. The second man grasped the hilt of his sword and jabbed at her, but she spun out of the way and kicked his arm, breaking it with a sickening crunch. He yelped in pain and fear as he released his grip on his sword, clutching his shattered arm, and she swung Zar'roc around, lopping his head off to silence him forever.

_Well done, little heart. You may make a warrior yet._ Obsidian teased from inside the tent. She rolled her eyes, smiling, and reached out a hand to push the entrance flap away, when a noise from behind her chilled her blood and she whipped around as the beating of large wings gave way to a dull thud when the great dragon landed on the grass no more than ten metres from her. Of course. How could she have forgotten?

_Thorn._

**AN: OMG. I know, right? I'm forcing my mind to work hard here, so please review...**


	27. Chapter 27

_You are leaving? _It wasn't a question.

She was taken aback by the invasion of a deep, gravelly voice in the chasm of her mind usually reserved for Obsidian alone.

_That was the original plan, although it seems I shall have to amend it slightly. _She replied, coolly, too familiar with the ways of dragons to feel intimidated by him. Any minute now, Murtagh would come running across the lawn towards her, his face twisted in anger. _I assume the alarm has been raised?_

_No. Murtagh must never know that I spoke with you tonight. _The dragon growled, dangerously, and she blinked at him in confusion, unsure if she had heard correctly. She walked forwards slowly until she was close enough to touch him.

_Would you care to repeat that? _

_If Murtagh discovers that I let you leave, Galbatorix can take advantage of his hold over him and force him to talk. I do not intend to endanger him like that._

_You are letting me go? _She asked, not daring to believe what she had just heard. _But...why?_

_I do not care for you much, Rider. In truth, I despise you more than any human, save Galbatorix. You have brought Murtagh nothing but heartache, and you continue to hurt him by leaving. However, _he snorted, reluctantly_, I _do_ care for Murtagh. More than I do my own life. And he loves you dearly. If he was given the choice, I know he would not stop you from fleeing. He did not speak to me for a long time after I wounded you on the battlefield, Lady Rider. If I stopped you now, Murtagh would never forgive me._

_But...not that I am complaining...but I was under the impression that you too are required to obey Galbatorix. Have I been misinformed? _She asked, curiously.

_You have not. Galbatorix has complete control over Murtagh and myself...but he has said nothing to me of you. The only way my Rider and I will ever be free of Galbatorix's grasp is through death, and I would much rather it was his death than Murtagh's or my own. You and your dragon must return to the Varden, in Surda. I saw you in battle and if our orders had been to kill you rather than to retrieve you alive, you would most assuredly be dead right now. You must train harder; you must master the art of spell-weaving and Obsidian must be taught to fight as dragons should. _

Katharean digested this and nodded, understanding the dragon's intentions. He would know that she could never hurt Murtagh, as Eragon would. She was his greatest hope of freeing them from their terrible bond.

_No pressure. _She thought, dismally. Thorn bared his teeth in what looked to be an appreciative grin, and she smiled half-heartedly_. Thank you, Thorn._

The dragon nodded, obligingly._ Go now. And do not return to this place. If you hurt him again, I will not be so courteous._

_Then I pray we do not meet again until Galbatorix is dead and buried. _She reached out a hand and rested it on the side of his snout_. Take good care of him, Thorn._

He snorted in reply and nudged her towards the tent.

_What was that about?_ Obsidian asked, bewildered.

_I do not know._ She pushed past the entrance flap_. But I...Oh dear lord...Obsidian, you're huge! How are we supposed to escape without people noticing?? _

Obsidian groaned, tugging at his chain pointedly. Shaking her head, Katharean climbed onto his wide back with more difficulty than she ever had before, and took the chain in her hands. She tried several enchantments, but the chain held fast.

_There is magic surrounding this. _She frowned.

_Try the sword...Eragon said the blade held some manner of enchantments...perhaps if you-_

The till of clanging metal cut off the rest of Obsidian's words and he growled happily as the chain slid from his neck.

_I _like_ this sword!_ Katharean beheld the weapon with appreciative eyes as she brandished it with a flourish before sheathing it. The sound of ripping cloth filled the tent and a large section of the side fell away to reveal Thorn attacking the material with his talons.

Obsidian turned his head to fix Katharean with a single, violet eye.

_Can we trust him?_

_We have no choice. I think trust is a strong word...but we can _use _him. And besides...look how small he is next to you. It's almost laughable._

_Size is not everything._

_Not everything, perhaps, but it can be enough._

Obsidian snorted and crouched low to fit through the opening. Once outside, he shook his entire length, and Katharean clutched one of his spikes to keep herself from being thrown off.

_Well...it seems I'm not the only one who is stronger than before. _She said, pointedly. _We're going to have to watch that we don't hurt ourselves or anyone else accidentally with this new strength._

She turned to Thorn, who had begun to back away from them. He clawed the ground in agitation.

_You should leave now. Murtagh will wake soon, and if you are still here when he does, he will have no choice but to..._

"I know. Thank you, Thorn. May the stars watch over you and Murtagh." She replied, soberly.

Thorn grunted and Obsidian rippled past him, stretching his wings gratefully in the open air. Katharean could tell he was eager to take flight. _Wait._ She insisted.

"I'm truly sorry, Thorn." She said, wheeling around in her perch to face him. He shook his head dismissively. _No...I'm _sorry, _Thorn._ He looked at her curiously, and she smiled, apologetically. "Slytha." She commanded, and the red dragon fixed her with a look of horror, before collapsing to the ground with an earth-shattering _thud_. He was sound asleep. "Malthinae." The chain which had held Obsidian sprang to life and one end rose up and coiled itself around the red dragon's neck while the other buried itself deep into the ground, tethering him in place.

"Like I said...I _am_ sorry, Thorn. But now, we are even." She whispered, pleased with herself.

_Murtagh was right...those spells should have drained me...but I feel perfectly normal. _She insisted.

_Yes, well, just be sure to remember that it is Galbatorix you have to thank for that. It is no gift, Katharean. _Obsidian snorted, derisively. With a single beat of his enormous wings, he lifted them both into the air. All of their worries seemed to remain far below them as they rose higher and higher into the starlit sky. _Where to, my lady?_ Obsidian asked, giddy with relief and joy.

_To Surda! _


	28. Chapter 28

They flew hard and fast as the night wore on. With every beat of Obsidian's colossal wings, Zar'roc's hilt dug painfully into Katharean's side. She could have moved it, but something inside of her stopped her.

_I killed two men with this blade of Murtagh's_, she thought dismally. In a strange way, the violent tattoo being beat into her skin by the sword handle she had wielded felt like penance for their deaths.

_You did what you had to. Do not dwell on their deaths...We killed countless more on the battlefield, or had you forgotten? _Obsidian asked, disturbed by her thoughts.

_No, but that was different_. She insisted

_How so? They bore the same dark emblem of the hated King_. He argued.

_Yes, but the men we killed in battle expected death. They had time and reason enough to make their peace with the world._

_No man under the rule of Empire can find peace_. He said, with a low growl.

She sighed, shivering in the cold air above the clouds.

_Perhaps you are right._

Pain that was not her own stabbed the muscles of her arms and made her shoulder-blades throb and twinge uncomfortably.

_You are tired. The flight is too much for you after our months of slumber. Land and I can see to your pain._

With a grunt of accord, Obsidian tucked his wings into his sides and pulled into a steep dive towards the earth below.

_Ah, what is that foul smell_? He snorted, fanning his wings to slow their descent before he landed, clumsier than usual, on the hard, cracked ground.

_These are the Burning Plains._ She answered, surveying the malevolent-looking landscape. _Many people have died in the eternal fires of this forsaken wasteland._

She slid easily from his back and he swivelled to face her.

_Do what you will, but do not exhaust yourself. This new bulk of mine is a welcome change, but it is more difficult to manoeuvre than I anticipated. I don't fancy having to try and catch you if you were to fall asleep mid flight, and falling to your death is hardly a fitting end for a Rider. _He snorted, nudging her with his snout. She smiled, catching his head in her hands before he could bump her again and tickled the patch of soft, leathery skin beneath his ear. He growled, affectionately, and shook his great head, knocking her hand away.

_That tickles._

She laughed and threw her arms around his thick neck, and he nuzzled the top of her head.

_Come now. Time is short, and the sun will be up before long. We would do well to make way lest Galbatorix himself comes after us._

Katharean nodded, releasing him before moving around to his left wing. She laid her hands across the leathery membrane, closing her eyes as she searched the chasms of her mind for the correct wording in the ancient language, letting them flow from her tongue. When she was finished, she ducked under his stomach and did the same for his other wing. An instant later, she felt Obsidian sigh with relief as his pain eased off.

_Better?_ She asked when she had finished. He flapped his wings, experimentally at first, then with playful happiness, grinning wide and lashing his tail from side to side.

_Much better._ He confirmed with a lash of his long tail_. You are becoming quite the spell-weaver._

_Hardly._ She muttered, casting her mind back to the ferocious display of complex magic she had witnessed by Eragon and Murtagh in Farthen Dur. _But it will have to suffice for now._

He lowered into a crouch and she swung her leg over his bulk and settled herself into as comfortable a position as she could attain whilst riding bare-back. With the full force of his down-thrust wings, they took off once more with such a jolt that Katharean only managed to remain upright by clinging to the thick black spike in front of her.

Obsidian roared his delight as they set off again, marvelling in his new-found strength and speed as they chased the Jiet river south to Surda.

After a few more hours, the blackness of the night sky dissolved and dawn broke, casting everything a warm yellow with her brilliance.

_Katharean._ Obsidian nudged her weary mind.

_Hmm?_ She asked, stirring from an uneasy sleep.

_Good morning, little heart, and welcome to Surda._


	29. Chapter 29

_What are they doing here, so close to the Empire's border?_ Katharean frowned as they soared around the edges of the vast encampment. _How can you be sure this is the Varden, Obsidian? It could well be that Galbatorix's own troops have set up camp here...who knows how the balance has shifted in the last few months?_

I know, because the air is thick with Saphira's scent. He replied, as though it should have been obvious enough for her to guess. How you humans can be so numb to the world around you, I will never know.

_Not _so_ numb, perhaps_. She replied, closing her eyes as she let the barriers around her mind fall away and searched the surrounding area for any signs of Eragon. She combed the entire encampment twice before finally conceding that he was nowhere to be found.

_Perhaps he is concealing himself._

_His thoughts he will most definitely be concealing, but I should still be able to feel his consciousness. Other than yours, his is the mind I am most familiar with. Trust me...if I can't feel him that means he's not here. _

_And nor is Saphira. _Obsidian grunted.

_But you said you could smell her. _She reminded him.

_Her scent is fading...at a guess I would say it is about a day old, but no more._

_So we've only just missed them? _She realised, shaking her head._ Typical._

She closed her eyes again and instead focused on finding Nasuada. This time, she was more successful. She showed Obsidian silently where the leader of the Varden was, and he burst through a low hanging cloud, soaking them both.

_I was planning on having a nice hot bath later on, if you don't mind. _She grinned, wiping moisture from her eyes. Obsidian chortled, good-naturedly as he made his way steadily to where Nasuada was. As they flew, several of the men and women below them cried out in alarm and even fear, but they ignored them.

_It hasn't been _that _long, surely they must recognise us_! Katharean exclaimed when she heard a man cry "Demons! Demons in the sky!"

_I think that's the reason they are so afraid...you have to remember, they all think we are dead. _

_Superstitious fools._

_Quite. They must think we are some manner of wraiths._ Obsidian chuckled.

_It is no laughing matter. If the people we are fighting with fear us, we are no better than Galbatorix._

_Yes, well, it can't be helped. Once we speak with Nasuada, she can address the Varden as a whole. _Obsidian assured her.

_By then, word will already have spread. If we're not chased out with torches and pitchforks, perhaps somebody might actually be _pleased_ to see us alive. _She joked, nervously. Obsidian snorted.

_I wish Eragon and Saphira were here. _She thought, anxiously.

_As do I, Katharean_. He agreed, longingly._ As do I._

_There! Land over by the red pavilion. _She instructed, pointing. _Nasuada's inside._

Nasuada's pavilion was set apart from the rest of the small tents, providing them with more than enough room to land, despite Obsidian's size. The moment he alighted on the soft grass, Katharean slid from his back. No sooner had her feet touched the ground than six spears were thrust into her face, forcing her back against Obsidian's flank. She pressed herself against him, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain from his rough scales, and held her hands out in a gesture of peace, surveying the faces of the guards before her. Two men, two dwarves and two Urgals, all of whom she recognised as Nasuada's own personal guard. Obsidian growled, warningly at them, but they did not falter.

"Ah...Garzhvog, isn't it?" She greeted the largest of the Urgals, whose name was the only one which stuck in her mind. "It's me...Katharean! You know...Katharean...you've threatened me more than once in the past, I would have thought you might remember me." She offered a small smile, but Garzhvog did not relax, nor did he show any signs of recognition.

"Katharean Athem and the dragon Obsidian are dead. They were killed in battle by the Rider Murtagh and his red beast." Garzhvog grunted, without any detectable emotion. She risked a glance at Obsidian, who rolled his eyes.

"Uh...no, see...we were not killed, it was...well, it is difficult to explain, but...we're alive! See?" She spread her arms further, as though hoping they would suddenly understand. They did not.

"What trickery is this?" Garzhvog snarled. She narrowed her eyes, growing irritated. If not for the fact he was Krull and towered over her by more than a foot in height, and for the half-dozen spears aimed directly at her face, she might have slapped him.

"It is no trickery! Do you not believe your own eyes? I mean, I knew Urgals were less than intelligent, but even beasts know better than to doubt their own senses!" She snapped, angrily. The two Urgals glowered at her, fiercely, and she was more than a little surprised when all six spears withdrew from her face. Her confusion must have shown, because one of the men explained:

"That's Katharean Athem, all right. Who else would have the mettle to speak to an Urgal that way when his weapon is at her throat?"

She nodded, gratefully.

"Sorry about that, Garzhvog. I should have known better than to let my temper run away with me." She smiled, apologetically.

He grunted, though whether it was in annoyance or acceptance, she could not tell.

"May I speak with Nasuada now, please?"

She need not have asked, for at that moment, Nasuada's tired voice floated towards them from inside the large tent.

"What is all the commotion out there? How is anybody supposed to sleep? You could wake the..." She pushed past the entrance flap and stopped dead when her weary eyes landed on Katharean and Obsidian. "...dead." She finished in a strangled whisper. She looked from Obsidian to Katharean to her guards and then back again, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Katharean...? What on...how are you...?"

Katharean smiled, warmly, and strode quickly over to her to pull her into a friendly embrace.

"It's so lovely to see you, Lady Nasuada. I apologise for the absurdly early hour...I hope we did not interrupt a particularly pleasant dream." She grinned, as she pulled away. Nasuada blinked in bewilderment.

"Not at all...by all accounts, I am most likely dreaming still."

Katharean chuckled at the other woman's wide-eyed shock.

"You say the sweetest things." She joked. "Why don't we go inside? You should probably sit down...you look like you've seen a ghost!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N: This one's in first person, all. Fancied a change, and it's my story, so that's what I'm going to do.**

Nasuada rocked back and forth in her high-backed chair, studying me intensely. Occasionally, her gaze would flicker behind me, to where Obsidian's large head hung through a large flap at the back of the tent. I cleared my throat, growing impatient by her continued silence, and she blinked as though waking from a trance.

"So, Katharean...it seems even death cannot keep you and Obsidian at bay for too long." She said, croakily. I winced slightly at her words. I expected this manner of remark, but I still felt thoroughly uncomfortable at the implication that Obsidian and I had just returned from Helgrind. It was eerie, to say the least.

"So it would seem. I apologise, Nasuada, I realise that this must come as quite a shock."

She laughed, weakly, and nodded.

"Yes, quite a shock indeed. You certainly do know how to make an entrance, Katharean."

"It was not my intention, I assure you."

She said nothing for a long moment, eyeing me curiously.

"You look like an elf." She observed, bluntly. "Were you changed by the dragons, as Eragon was?"

"In a sense...it is my bond with Obsidian that evoked the transformation, but I was not subject to the rituals of the dragons as Eragon was, no. Time, it seems, wields a power of its own."

"And during this time...where were you, if you were not holding court in the afterlife?"

"It is a long story. Eleven months long, to be precise. I assume you will settle for the short version?" It wasn't a question, and Nasuada leaned forward in her seat, motioning for me to continue. "During the battle outside of Farthen Dur, while the rest of you were fighting below us, Murtagh and I came to blows, as you are aware. However, what you did not know, was that he did not kill me, nor harm me intentionally in any way. It was his mission to take Obsidian and I to Galbatorix alive...of course, one would think that that was easier said than done, so to ensure our cooperation, he placed enchantments upon us both. I do not know the specifics, I doubt that even Murtagh knows exactly what he did wrong, but he sent us both to sleep. He assured me later that his spell was only supposed to be short-term. As it happened, it lasted for eleven months. Obsidian and I have been dead to the world this past year, and we only regained consciousness yesterday. We escaped last night from our prison in Dras Leona, and here we are now." I recounted, quickly, barely pausing for breath. When I finished, Nasuada closed her eyes, processing this new information.

"You were...asleep?" She asked, quietly, rubbing her temples.

"Comatose."

"For eleven months?"

"Give or take a couple of weeks." I nodded.

"Well...I find that difficult to believe." She sighed, heavily. I narrowed my eyes at the implication, but kept my tone light as I replied.

"Tell me about it. How do you think _I _felt when I found out?"

Nasuada opened her eyes, fixing me with a scrutinising gaze.

"How did you escape?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Through a window." I replied with a shrug. She was silent for a moment, and then she fell forward onto the desk in front of her. Alarmed, I shot a questioning look at Obsidian as small tremors racked Nasuada's slumped figure. "Lady Nasuada...are you...?"

She sat up straight, and I realised with a start that she was laughing.

"Through a window! Oh, Katharean...I've missed you!" She grinned, wiping the corners of her eyes. She started laughing again, and I found myself joining in. We laughed harder and harder until tears poured from our eyes and I held my stomach as my muscles convulsed painfully after the months of disuse. After several minutes, we managed to calm down, and our laughter subsided to quiet giggles. I sighed, happily, and wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my tunic, realising as I did so that it still smelled strongly of Murtagh. My giggling ceased abruptly.

"I have not laughed like that in more than a year." I grinned, and Nasuada nodded.

"Nor I, though for very different reasons, I imagine!" She replied with a good-natured smirk. "Oh...I really _have_ missed you, Katharean. All these months...I never _imagined_ you could have survived! The Varden have needed something..._anything_...to raise their spirits. And now here you are! Within ten minutes of your return, already my heart feels lighter!"

I smiled warmly, taken-aback by her praise.

"Well, I am glad that I can ease your worries a little. But tell me...where is Eragon? I cannot feel him or Saphira at all!"

"He is gone to Farthen Dur. The dwarves are in the process of electing their new king, and I have sent Eragon as my vassal to overlook the proceedings. It is taking longer than I had anticipated, though." She said, with a small frown.

"I thought that Orik would assume King Hrothgar's duties, as his heir." I said, confused. Nasuada shook her head.

"That is not the way with the dwarves. There are several possible candidates to take over from King Hrothgar. Orik is one of them, naturally, but all of the clans have to vote. I hoped that, with Eragon backing him, Orik would have a better chance...but it seems that not all of the dwarves hold Eragon in as favourable standing as I had thought."

"No...Eragon told me of Az Sweldn rak Anhuin and their hatred for him as a Rider...I daresay his presence in Farthen Dur will only anger them further." I mused, unaware of the shadow of doubt falling over Nasuada's expression as I spoke. Nasuada contemplated my words with a dark look.

"What is done is done, and cannot be changed." She sighed, dismally. We sat in silence for almost a minute, and Nasuada eyed me with a thoughtful look.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, recognising the hopeful expression on her face.

"Only...no, it would most likely make little difference this late in the proceedings, and I doubt that Obsidian could get there fast enough..." She trailed off as Obsidian snorted indignantly.

"Speak your will." I urged her, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Well...the dwarves know little of you, but they mourned your deaths as whole-heartedly as the rest of us. To see you alive once more...they would think that the Gods had granted you a second chance at life, as it were. They would most likely honour you more than anyone...I wonder..."

"You want us to go to Farthen Dur and tell the dwarves that we've just come back from the dead? That plan could backfire devastatingly, don't you think?" I asked, frowning. She shook her head.

"No, no...Dwarves are very different from men. They are superstitious, that much is true, but they have their own beliefs. A dragon rider who has been raised from the dead to aid in the downfall of Galbatorix...it is the stuff of legends, in their halls and ours. Dwarves are a slow-moving race, but they have clarity of insight that most men do not possess. I am confident that they would embrace you rather than fear you." She replied, excitedly. I frowned, thoughtfully. Nasuada, I knew, grew up in Farthen Dur. She knew the ways of the dwarves as well as anyone, and better than most. I was certain that if she was not absolutely sure that her plan would work, she would not have mentioned it at all. "Katharean...I know you have not sworn fealty to me, or to the Varden, but..."

I held up a hand and she stopped, mid-sentence.

"You are right. I have sworn fealty to nobody, and I intend to remain free to do my own will as long as I have life in my veins. However, our goals are the same, Nasuada. If you think that my presence in Farthen Dur will increase Orik's chances of being crowned, that is where I shall go." I said, determinedly. Nasuada's worried expression was transformed by a dazzling smile of relief.

"I do." She replied. "I think that you may be just what we need to tip the scales in our favour."

"Very well. Obsidian and I shall leave at sundown. Right now, we have to rest. We have flown all night, and I feel like I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Of course! I will have my guards erect a tent for you beside this one, for the moment. If you need anything between now and then, you know where to find me." She rose from her seat. "If you will excuse me, I will have to make arrangements for your departure. You will receive a week's worth of rations, just in case you meet any unexpected difficulties on your journey, and I will have to address the Varden and inform them of this happy news. No doubt word of your return has spread like wildfire, and who knows what kinds of rumours are circulating?"

"A wise decision." I agreed, stifling a yawn. "I shall wait here until my tent is ready."

"Then I shall see you at sundown. Do not be alarmed if a few people show up to see you off...this will cause quite a stir amongst the Varden. But a good one...I hope."

And with those, slightly ominous, words, she swept out of the tent, leaving Obsidian and I alone.

_Well that went rather well, don't you think?_ I asked, sleepily.

_Yes, rather well indeed. _Obsidian snorted in annoyance. _Instead of being grateful to be back amongst the Varden, you have offered to go gallivanting cross country to Farthen Dur to watch the dwarves argue amongst themselves. Did you not think to ask _my_ opinion in this?_

_No. Too tired._ I replied, shortly, yawning pointedly. He growled in frustration. _And anyway, you are not a mute; you could have ventured an opinion at any time, instead of playing the role of silent-partner._

_If I did not love you so, I would send you to Farthen Dur on horseback. Then you would not be so careless as to promise our services without consulting with me first._

**A.N: Chillax. I have a very clear idea of where I'm going with this...Farthen Dur! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I know it's been AGES but you're in luck! I've got tonsillitis and it's robbed me of my social life, so I'm stuck indoors, in quarantine, with my laptop. And trust me, there's only so much facebooking a person can do before they go insane. So here we go, the next few chapters of Obsidian. Now, if I could just remember where I left off...**

She sat bolt upright in bed gasping, a cold film of perspiration clinging to her skin. She looked around, breathlessly, and it took her several moments to reorientate herself.

_Aberon. I'm in Aberon. _ She told herself. _ It was just a dream. Oh, but it felt so real!_

She had seen it all as clearly as any waking vision. She had watched in growing horror as Galbatorix punished Murtagh with more fierce brutality than she could believe existed in her world. She struggled to think how such grizzly visions had been produced by her own imagination, and a shudder ran through her that had nothing to do with the cool night air.

_Are you okay?_ Obsidian asked, pushing his head through the entrance flap. She nodded, breathing deeply. _ I saw it too._

_You...so it wasn't a nightmare? _ She asked, horrified at the notion.

_I don't know. It felt too..._

_Real. _She finished. _I know. I could feel his pain! Oh, Murtagh...I would not be surprised if he never forgives me for causing him to suffer so terribly. Right now, I'm having trouble forgiving myself._

_His fate is not your doing, and it is not the first nor, I fear, the last time he will suffer at the hands of the King. _ Obsidian said, darkly.

_I don't understand...how did that even happen?_ She asked, running a hand through her long hair. _I've never seen anything before...why now? And why Murtagh?_

_Perhaps...the bond between you is stronger than we anticipated..._Obsidian offered, doubtfully. Katharean considered this, sceptically.

_It's a little far fetched...but I see no other explanation. Unless this is something Galbatorix did to me while I slept. _She thought, dismally. _ No matter how far we run, we will never be free of him. Not when he's infected my body and my mind with his poison. Perhaps that was his intention._

_Nonsense. He may have cast some spells on you, Katharean, but he can do no more. You're safe here. I won't let anything bad happen to you._

_I know. _She conceded. _ I know. It's just shaken me up, that's all. _She yawned, stretching her aching limbs. _What is the time?_

_Dawn approaches._

_I suppose I should get up. _ She though, reluctantly, as a cold breeze reached her from the open flap. Several minutes later, she was keeling by her bed, lacing up the knee-high riding boots Nasuada had left for her along with charcoal grey jodhpurs, matching thermal vest and a heavy leather coat which she had gratefully buttoned up to her neck to ward away the early morning chill.

_How do I look?_ She asked Obsidian. He raised an uninterested eyebrow and she nodded. _ Right. Stupid question._

_You look fine. _He muttered. _ It is a marked improvement after yesterday._

"Thanks." She smiled, wryly, as she tied her hair back in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face as they flew. _Any word from Nasuada about a saddle for you yet?_

_I am wearing it now. _He replied, tetchily. _ It is thoroughly uncomfortable._

_No more than it is for me with your scales digging into my thighs._ She reminded him, and he retracted his head from the entrance with a snort of annoyance.

_That doesn't mean I have to like it._

She smiled, shaking her head as she fastened Zar-roc securely to her belt._ Right, let's have a look then. _She grinned, sweeping out of the tent to approach Obsidian where he sat a few metres away, his face twisted in an angry scowl. She ignored the sour look he threw her and walked around to his side. She checked that the saddle was adjusted correctly and, satisfied that it was, climbed into it.

_Not bad. Not bad at all. _She commented. _ I mean, it's not much to look at, but it shall do for the time being._

_Well as long as _you_ are happy with it. _ Obsidian drawled, facetiously.

_Oh, hush. You whine like a mule._ She grinned, amused by his indignation.

_And why not, if I am to be saddled like one?_ He growled.

_Take heart, it will not be for long. We should reach Tronjheim in no more than three days...if you are on form, that is._

_Do not worry about me._

_I have complete faith in you._ She assured him, sliding back out of the saddle.

_Well that makes a pleasant change._

_Do not be so grumpy._ She smirked, tickling his chin. Despite his best efforts, Obsidian smiled and dipped his nose down to rest on her shoulder.

_Sorry. He sighed. I am only troubled by the notion that Galbatorix has affected you so._

Her smile faded and she nodded, understandingly but said nothing.

"Ah, Katharean, you are awake!" Nasuada called from the entrance of her pavilion. "Come then, if you are ready. A small crowd of well-wishers has gathered on the outskirts of the camp and they are all eager to see you."

Katharean and Obsidian strolled alongside Nasuada as they made their way through the camp.

"How did your address go?" Katharean asked, anxiously. Nasuada smiled, reassuringly.

"Very well. There were...mixed reactions, but on the whole it was received with much delight and enthusiasm."

"Well that is good to know." She breathed, glancing at Obsidian, who growled in agreement.

"What is that noise?" She asked, when a chorus of excited chatter met her sensitive ears.

"As I said...a few people have gathered to see you off." Nasuada replied with a coy grin. Katharean eyed her, suspiciously.

"A_ few _people?" She asked as the chatter reached a near deafening level.

They rounded a corner in the rows of tents and Katharean and Obsidian stopped dead as they were met with deafening cheers.

The few people Nasuada had mentioned looked to be a crowd of thousands strong. Katharean grabbed the other woman's arm.

"That is the entire population of the Varden, and then some!" She hissed. "You might have warned me!"

"And spoil the surprise?" She replied, grinning furiously. Katharean could not help but return her smile before numerous pairs of hands grabbed her roughly and hoisted her into the air, carrying her through the crowd. As it was, almost ten minutes passed before she reached the edge of the mob and was lowered gently to the ground, where Obsidian stood waiting with an amused grin.

Torches and pitchforks, eh?

A man forced his way through the closely-packed bodies towards her and she recognised him with a jolt.

"Hearan!" She cried, pulling him forwards into a tight embrace. He laughed and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around while he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Kate! Kate, Kate, Kate!" He set her down and planted his hands firmly on her shoulders. "If you do that to me again, you will wish you had stayed dead." He threatened, though the love that shone from his eyes softened his words and he hugged her again. "I have missed you so much! This place had been terribly dull without you." He smiled, his voice shaking with emotion. Katharean grinned and placed a hand on his face, comfortingly.

"Katharean!" Nasuada's voice called to her from somewhere in the crowd. She looked up and saw her fighting her way towards them. "Katharean, perhaps you would like to make an address of your own before you leave?"

She was about to protest when Obsidian nudged her.

These people did not show up in their thousands just to glimpse the back of your head, you know.

She realised he was right so, bracing herself, she climbed onto his back and stood on the saddle, clutching the spikes on either side of her to steady herself. She raised a hand for silence and the merriment died away, slowly.

"People of the Varden!" She bellowed. "As you can see, reports of our deaths have been greatly exaggerated!" Raucous laughter erupted and she grinned, growing more confident. "Galbatorix believes he can keep us under his boot, yet see how we defy him! There are some who say that our fight is a hopeless one. There are those that would have you believe that the King is too powerful, too cunning, to be overthrown by a band of rebels. But I say it is Galbatorix who should be afraid! I say that it is he who should beg mercy of us! And I say we will win this war against tyranny, and songs of our victory shall echo in the halls of our children, and of our children's children! The Empire's soldiers may be greater in numbers, but they cannot prevail against the might Varden! For we do not fight because we are afraid, or because we are forced to do so! We fight for freedom! Honour! We fight so that our children may be free to live without fear! Galbatorix has sat on his throne of lies for too long! Well I say no more! Galbatorix will fall, and Alagaesia will see peace once more!The world will know your names, you, the heroes who fight for a better day!"

Wild cheering erupted, and she joined them as Obsidian roared, enthusiastically.

_That was quite a speech, little heart. _ He said, fondly.

_Hardly a masterpiece, but I did not have time to think of anything better. _ She grinned, pleased with herself.

"Katharean!" Nasuada's shout was drowned out by the prevailing cheers of the Varden, but Katharean nodded in understanding. She swung herself down into the saddle.

_Shall we? _She grinned.

_I thought you would never ask._

She raised a hand in farewell as Obsidian turned and ran at a gallop, with the cheering crowd following close behind, and he crouched mid-stride and launched his huge, powerful body into the air with a roar, unfurling his wings as he did so in one smooth, fluid movement. Katharean turned in the saddle and waved furiously until the people below were no more than ants, their cheers still ringing in her ears.

_Well...that was new. _ She breathed.

_I could get used to it._

**AN: So not exactly the St. Crispin's Day speech, but what are you expecting? This is fanfiction, not high end English Literature. Please review, and go easy on me, I'm not Shakespeare, and I have tonsillitis so I'm doubly bad, because everyone knows that your writing ability comes directly from your tonsils. That's true, that is. I read it. In a book. **


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello, Farthen Dur!_ She laughed, giddily_. How we have missed you!_

Obsidian roared with delight and their hearts lifted in unison as Saphira's answering roar echoed from the mountains they soared towards. With wondrous grace, her large, elegant form burst into view, dazzling Katharean with the brilliance of her sapphire scales as they caught the sunlight.

_Eragon!_ She cried, projecting her thoughts towards him.

_Kate! I can't believe you're here! Nasuada told me you were alive but...oh!_

_Meet us on the ground!_ She called, and as one the dragons dived through the air towards the earth, meeting in the middle.

Obsidian had barely touched down when strong arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her out of the saddle. She looked up into Eragon's smiling face and saw tears shining in his brown eyes. He hugged her tightly, crushing her small body against his as they embraced.

"Eragon...air...is becoming a problem." She gasped, laughing. He released her but kept his hands gripped firmly on her upper arms, as though afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

They turned to see the two dragons wrestling playfully in the air, licking each other's faces and roaring their joy. Katharean laughed happily at the wonderful sight and Eragon hugged her again.

"Oh...what happened?" He asked, pulling away to look at her. "You look like you could be my sister! I guess some of us do not need the help of the dragons to hurry along our transformation!"

"Your sister? Eragon...that is so wrong on so many levels." She said, blushing as she thought of Murtagh. He grinned.

"Seriously, though...you look so different! I hardly even recognise you!"

"Please! I am just back from the dead and you expect me to be the exact same girl?" She teased.

"You may look different, Katharean Athem, but you have not changed one bit." He said, happily. "Nasuada said Murtagh put you both to sleep all these months...now, I have heard of "beauty sleep" before, but this is just ridiculous!" He laughed at his own joke and she shoved him, playfully.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." She smiled, coyly.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

"Eragon, you're scaring me now. Stop being so nice already!" She grinned. He smiled, sheepishly.

"I can't help it. I just...You cannot imagine how I have missed you. And Saphira has pined for months now over Obsidian...I never imagined losing you would affect me so deeply. It's been eating away at the core of me...and now you are here! You're safe! I can't put into words how happy I am that you're with us."

"I think I understand." She smiled, apologetically. "I am so sorry to have put you through this, Eragon."

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

She placed a hand on her heart.

"I swear, I will do my very best to avoid death or capture from this moment on."

"Good! You better!" He laughed, glancing at the two dragons who now lay side-by-side with Saphira's chin resting on Obsidian's crown.

"The dwarves are pretty anxious to meet you, you know."

She groaned.

"No more! No more meet and greets! I have had my absolute fill of resurrection jokes. I doubt I could stomach much more."

"They have prepared a grand feast in your honour...could you stomach that?"

"I haven't eaten a decent meal in months...I think I can manage that." She winked.

"Well good. I have never seen the dwarves like this! They're talking about you like you're some kind of goddess."

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, posing regally as she forced a serious expression.

"Well it's about time I received the recognition I deserve! I was afraid people were going to start treating me like one of those _ordinary_ dragon riders." She sighed, with feigned arrogance. Eragon smirked and ruffled her hair.

"You're so full of it." He grinned. She smiled, widely.

"You love it." She insisted and he rolled his eyes.

"Still not taking anything seriously, I see."

"Not when life doesn't take me seriously! I feel like my life has become one huge practical joke of which I am the hilariously funny punch line." She sighed, only half-joking.

"Well, you amuse _me, _that's for sure."

She opened her mouth to reply when a beautifully familiar voice brushed her mind.

_Katharean._ Saphira smiled as she and Obsidian approached them. _ You may never know how much we both have missed you. Your absence has been like a great void in our hearts. _ She lowered her great head towards her and Katharean placed her hands on either side of the dragon's face, resting her forehead affectionately on her snout_. That something so small can leave such a gaping hole defies the very laws of nature._

_We have missed you too. _Katharean promised. _Sorrow as I have never known before gripped me when I learned that you mourned the deaths we never faced._

Eragon rested a hand on her shoulder and she smiled sadly at him.

"You are here now, and that is all that matters." He said softly. "But come, we should get back to Orik. Tonight, we shall talk more. I am sure we both have much more that needs to be said."

"Yes." She muttered, clutching the red pendant around her neck. "We do."

For more than two hours Katharean and Obsidian exchanged greetings and received praise and gifts from the dwarves.

_If I have to smile much longer I really will die_. She grumbled as she thanked a clan leader for the long-sword he presented her with.

"A mere trinket of mine clan's joy and gratitude that you have chosen to grace us with your presence, oh Rider." He croaked, bowing deeply. Katharean curtsied and Obsidian bowed his head, gestures which had become somewhat hollow after the hundredth time they had been obliged to perform them. Nonetheless, the clan leader beamed widely before retreating into the crowd. She turned to see Eragon and Orik deep in conversation, surveying the large hall as though looking for someone. Her smile faltered for a moment as she noticed the lines of worry creasing Eragon's usually smooth brow, but she forced it back into place as another waist-high clan leader stepped towards her.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand dwarves had come forward to voice their respect, and a sizeable pile of jewel-encrusted goblets, silver plates, and an array of different weapons had accumulated before her, Katharean released a sigh of relief as she saw Orik and Eragon rise from their seats. Orik held up his hands for silence and the excited chatter of the dwarves died away almost instantly. He glanced pointedly at Katharean and she started, emerging from an almost trance-like state of boredom.

"Thank you all for your kind words and generosity." She motioned to the small, gleaming mountain of gifts. "Obsidian and I look forward to spending more time within your halls in the future."

Speak for yourself. Obsidian muttered, but she ignored him.

"Although we are not of the same race, we all share a common enemy, and as such I feel you are more akin to us than half of the men in Alagaesia. Your walls provided us with a home when we had none, and we shall not forget it, nor do we take such things for granted. One day, I can only hope that we can repay you for all you have given us. We are indebted to you, children of stone, and we shall strive to uphold the honour of your halls not only here, but wherever we go. Once more, we thank you, and invite the clan leaders to join us for a glorious feast on this night to celebrate our happy reunion."

Her words were met with raucous cheering and appreciative stamping and applause from the dwarves.

_So you are a wordsmith now? It is lucky you can think on your feet._ Eragon's smirking voice resonated in her mind.

_Hardly. I had hours in which to prepare it. One can only listen to so much praise before the mind shuts it out and turns in on itself._ She replied without looking at him, her wooden smile still fixed on her face_. I only hope everyone is too busy eating at this feast to talk. I do not know if I can take much more of this_.

_Be glad. At least nobody has tried to assassinate you._ He muttered.

_No._ She agreed. Unless "To kill with kindness" is more than just an expression.

If it was, Saphira would have butchered me long ago. He retorted. Saphira growled, appreciatively and nudged his shoulder, almost throwing him off-balance before he managed to compose himself. Katharean smiled at the affection in the dragon's eyes, the first true smile she had managed since entering the great hall.

Almost half an hour passed before the hall was empty but for a handful of clan chiefs and, on Orik's word, ten dwarf men carried a long banquet table through the grand doors and set it down in the centre of the room before leaving and returning with chairs which they positioned neatly around it. Katharean took her seat, as requested, at the head of the table, with Eragon on her right hand and Orik on her left. Obsidian and Saphira stationed themselves beside their Riders, eager for the taste of meat.

The food was brought out on large silver platters, a wondrous assortment of carved beasts and fowl and roasted vegetables. The aroma made Katharean's mouth water and Obsidian let out a low whine of anticipation.

Tankards of mead were served and before long the food was gone and everyone was laughing and drinking and talking happily amongst themselves. While they ate, Eragon told Katharean of the attack on his life by Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin, and how the clan chiefs had voted to banish them from Farthen Dur.

"…and that's when Nasuada contacted me to tell me you were on your way here and the meeting broke so that preparations could be made for your arrival."

"So when is the next clan meeting?" She asked between mouthfuls.

"Tomorrow morning." Orik replied, taking a deep swig from his tankard. "We would be honoured if you would join us, for it is the time for us to choose a new king…or queen." He muttered, shooting a glance down the table at the only dwarf-woman present, whose eyes were fixed on Katharean with unashamed interest.

"Of course. And you have my full support in this matter, master Orik." Katharean assured him. Orik beamed.

"Thank you, Lady Athem. To have the support of both of the Varden's Riders is more than I could have hoped for. How long do you plan to remain with us?" He asked, politely. She looked to Eragon for the answer.

"After the coronation," He offered. "Then we go to Ellesmera before returning to Surda."

"Well, rather you than me. I would not venture into those trees again for all the gold in Alagaesia!" Orik vowed, raising his flask in emphasis. "Have you ever been, Lady Athem?"

"Not to Ellesmera, no, but my father's lands lie to the north-east of Du Weldenvarden. Obsidian and I travelled along the outskirts of the forest on our way to Farthen Dur. That's where I met…" She trailed off as the faces of Eragon and Orik faded from her vision and the banqueting hall was replaced by a small, dark room whose only source of light was a coal fire burning dimly in the stone hearth. Her breath caught in her throat when she recognised Murtagh sitting alone in a large red armchair, studying something that he held resting on his lap with intense interest. She moved closer to see what he was looking at. Squinting in the half-light, she saw a wooden basin whose waters had been touched by the magic of scrying.

"No…" She breathed as she realised what she was looking at. Swimming in the rippling surface of the bowl was…her. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on a stone floor, being propped up by someone who was just out of view.

"Eragon," Murtagh muttered, bitterly. "Still protecting yourself from scrying eyes, I see."

She frowned and saw, as she did so, the image of herself in the water frowned too.

"What…?" She asked, and smiled to herself when her questioning voice drifted from the image of her unconscious self.

"Murtagh…I can see you." She whispered through the shifting waters. With a yelp of surprise, Murtagh threw the basin from his lap and the spell was ended as the water escaped through a crack in the floorboards.

_Serves you right for spying on me_. She though, a little sadly when she saw the look of horror on his face.

"How…?" He asked the darkness, shaking his head and staring at the overturned basin. Katharean frowned.

_That is a very good question_.

All at once, the small room disappeared and she opened her eyes to see Eragon's concerned face hovering over her.

"Kate! Are you alright? You just fainted!"

She grimaced as she pushed herself upright, having evidently landed hard on her back on the granite floor.

"I'm fine, I…" She hesitated as a dozen pairs of questioning eyes bored into her. "Too much mead!" She declared, and the dwarves all laughed, appreciatively. Eragon's eyes drifted to her untouched tankard and he flashed her a grave, worried look.

_I'll tell you later_. She muttered.

_But what…?_

_Later._ She brushed him off.

_Katharean…it happened again, didn't it?_ Obsidian asked. She nodded almost imperceptibly and he snorted with concern.

_He was scrying me_. She told him, darkly, and he froze, paralysed by fear and worry.

_I do not know how I could have overlooked such an obvious chink in our armour._ He replied, clearly shaken. She took a long gulp of mead, screwing her nose up at the taste but welcoming the warmth it brought as it trickled down her dry, constricted throat.

_Nor I. But now we know, and there are precautions we can take – measures that will ensure we cannot be scryed again._

_Yes. The only question that now remains is how you are suddenly capable of seeing these things. _Obsidian replied, thoughtfully. She closed her heavy eyelids and sighed.

_There is another problem…one that did not occur to me until now_. She said, heavily.

_Which is?_

_Galbatorix knows what I look like. He could be watching us even now and we would have no way of knowing._

_Then let us pray that his eye is focused elsewhere until we have a chance to shield you from unwanted observers._

_Yes. Let us pray. And let us hope the Gods are listening._

_I would not worry about that. Even Gods would not dare ignore a dragon._ Obsidian growled.

_I hope you are right, for they may be__ the only ones who can help us now._


	33. Chapter 33

After dessert, which Katharean had found herself unable to eat as a growing nausea gripped her, she quickly excused herself, apologising and muttering something about being tired. Her departure was met with disappointed frowns, but she barely noticed, such was her need to get out of the hall and away from the admiration-filled eyes of the dwarves.

She heaved open the heavy doors and glanced behind her to see Eragon and Saphira following close behind Obsidian. The moment they were out of earshot, Eragon rounded on her, blocking her path.

"What happened back there?" He demanded, anxiously. She glanced around at the walls of the narrow passageway and a sudden claustrophobia gripped her.

"Not here." She whispered, breathing heavily as her irrational fear grew in intensity. "I need to get out of here, Eragon. I need some air." She gasped.

"Come with me. I know a quicker way outside than the tunnel we came here by." He said, gripping her hand and leading her swiftly through the labyrinth of tunnels and passageways until eventually they arrived at the foot of a crumbling, dilapidated staircase. She broke free of his grip and raced up them, panting wildly. The steps ended at a large stone hatchway and she threw herself against it with all her strength, falling to her knees on the hard ground outside when it suddenly gave way with an ancient groan.

Eragon stepped out behind her and hoisted her gently to her feet. She took a few long gulps of fresh cold air and felt her pounding heart slow and her breathing grow steady.

"Better?" He asked softly, and she nodded, looking around just in time to see Saphira emerge through the open hatchway and Obsidian squeeze his large form out behind her.

"Sorry." She murmured, embarrassed now by her hysteria. "I just felt so trapped down there. After months of living in and around Tronjheim, you would think I would be accustomed to living underground."

"I understand." Eragon soothed, though his confused eyes told her he did not understand at all.

_Great warrior._ She thought. _Terrible liar._

"So what happened? When you fainted..." He started, and she shook her head.

"I did not faint." She said. "I had...an episode of sorts."

She explained about her recent visions, all of which seemed to focus solely on Murtagh or Thorn. When she reached the part about Murtagh scrying her, Eragon's face darkened. Without another word, he held his hands in front of her and closed his eyes as he began to mutter almost unintelligibly in the Ancient Language. A full minute passed before he stopped speaking and released the flow of magic.

"There." He declared, with satisfaction. "Now I dare-say even the Gods themselves will have trouble finding you."

"Thank you." She smiled, and Obsidian huffed with relief.

"The wards apply to you too, Obsidian, so you need not worry about anyone finding Katharean through you...or vice versa." He added as an afterthought.

"What would I do without you?" Katharean smiled. Even in the darkness, she saw a blush rise in Eragon's cheeks.

"Great things, I imagine. After all, you succeeded in escaping the Empire with no assistance at all." He reminded her.

"Oh, I had help." She grinned, glancing pointedly at Obsidian. "Call it _divine intervention_."

_Please._ He snorted. _The dwarves think highly enough of us as it is. Do not spread rumours of my divinity, for the sake of my sanity._

She frowned slightly at his words and wheeled back to face Eragon.

"Actually...what _did_ you tell the dwarves about us that has them in such a frenzy?" She asked. Eragon grinned, sheepishly.

"I may have exaggerated_ slightly_...and mentioned something about a...duel with death itself on the threshold of Helgrind."

"You said _what_?" She laughed.

"They think you are a miracle."

"They_ think _I am the Messiah." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Of course it is! Talk about great expectations."

"I didn't mean to put you under pressure, Katie."

"Under pressure?" She grinned. "Now what would give you that idea?"

Saphira snorted in amusement and Eragon chuckled.

"Duel with death, indeed...sometimes your imagination runs away with your sense, Eragon Shadeslayer."

"It was not _my_ imagination, Kate. It was the imagination of the people. That is what they wanted to believe. I just..._embellished_ it slightly."

"Okay, whatever you say, Eragon. Come on, let's fly somewhere." She said, climbing onto Obsidian's back.

"Fly where?" He asked, settling into Saphira's saddle.

"Anywhere. Somewhere past the clouds...I want to see the stars." She smiled, wistfully.

Obsidian took off with a rustle of wings, and Saphira was by his side in moments. They glided silently between the towering mountains, like great, glittering bats, climbing higher and higher until the ground below was obscured by a thick haze of clouds.

Katharean glanced at Eragon and they exchanged a meaningful look. This was their world, a world that only they could share. Suddenly, the cavernous underground halls of Farthen Dur felt a million miles away and all of her fears and doubts meant nothing in the quiet perfection of the night. Nothing could disrupt her peace now.

Well...almost nothing.

Her perfect world transformed and the brilliant light of the full moon flickered and died, leaving her along in the suffocating darkness.

No. She realised. Not alone.

"Brisingr." Spat a voice as familiar to her as her own, and a chandelier above her head burst into life. The thirteen candles mounted on it burned in angry red, and she was unsurprised to see Murtagh's face illuminated in their eerie glow, twisted into a scowl. She watched as he paced the small room, the same one she had seen him scrying her in. He appeared to be so deep in his thoughts that he took no notice of his surroundings, and on his third circuit of the room, he stubbed his toe on a small round table.

She winced, almost feeling his pain. He stopped and glared at the offending object as if it had somehow hurt him intentionally and, in a feat of frightening speed and strength, lifted it from the ground and hurled it at the wall beside Katharean, where it smashed and splintered on impact. She recoiled from him, startled by his rage. Though she knew she was invisible to him, she could not help but feel scared by his new aggression. She had never seen him so angry...he had raised his voice to her only once before, the day she left him in Ceris, and even then he had been more upset than angry.

If she wondered what had left him in such a rage, she needn't have wondered any longer, for he answered her question silently.

He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small piece of parchment and something else which he kept concealed in a tight fist.

She crept closer cautiously, moving behind him to peer over his shoulder at the note he was reading. She recognised the penmanship instantly as her own.

_Murtagh._

_I must leave you now for a second time, though it breaks my heart to do so. Please know that a part of me will always be with you, as I will keep a part of you with me wherever I go. Stay safe, and may the stars watch over you._

_With everything that I am, and all the love that I possess,_

_Katharean._

Murtagh's hands were shaking as he read the words over and over.

"Did you know?" He whispered to the darkness, shaking his head. "When you wrote this note, did you know? Have you known all this time?"

"Known what? What are you talking about?" Katharean asked, forgetting that he could not hear her.

"How could you have left me here if you knew?" He roared, hurling the object in his hand across the room where it bounced off the wall and rolled across the wooden floor.

"I don't know what you..." She trailed off when she recognised the object lying on the floor, gleaming in the red light. She walked over to it slowly and tried to pick it up, but she had no purchase on this shadowy world.

"Selena's ring...how could you-?" She started, but stopped abruptly when Murtagh stepped right through her. They both froze, and Murtagh shuddered and shook his head as though trying to rid himself of the strange feeling.

"Someone just walked over my grave." He muttered, bending down to pick up the ring that he had thrown. He studied it, pensively, turning it over in his hands until, with a sad sigh, he replaced it in his breast pocket.

Katharean could feel the vision facing and, on impulse, she stepped lightly beside him and brushed her lips against his cheek.

The last image she had of him before the world returned saw a sad, longing smile playing on his troubled face as he held a hand to the place where her lips would have touched his skin, and she wished more than anything she could stay.

For the second time that night, she opened her eyes to see Eragon, who heaved a sigh of relief.

"Kate, please do not do that to me again." He pleaded, helping her to her feet.

"I guarantee nothing." She replied, placing a comforting hand on Obsidian's snout.

"What did you see?" Eragon asked, frowning.

She shrugged. "More of the same. Just Murtagh."

"And? What happened?"

She hesitated, considering whether or not she should tell him all that she had seen. The trouble was, she was not entirely sure _what_ she had seen.

"Nothing." She lied. "He was asleep."

"Oh." Eragon replied, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, at least he cannot trouble us while he sleeps."

"No." she said, thoughtfully. "No trouble at all."

_I wouldn't say that. _Obsidian growled. _You slipped right off my back. You fell almost a hundred feet before I could catch you. These visions are debilitating and dangerous. What would happen if you were to suddenly fall unconscious during battle?_

_It has crossed my mind._ She sighed, lowering herself to the ground to lie on her back on the soft grass. Eragon stood over her with a raised eyebrow, and she smiled wearily. With a grunt, he dropped to his knees and sprawled out beside her, folding his hands over his chest as Saphira and Obsidian settled themselves in a ring around the two Riders, encircling them protectively.

"Twice in one night." Eragon commented, shaking his head. "As if we did not have enough to worry about. We will speak with the elves when we reach Ellesmera. I know of someone who may be able to help you control these visions better. We may even be able to find out what's causing them."

"Well then, let us hope all goes well tomorrow. The sooner the coronation is over and done with, the sooner we can leave."

"If they do not crown a new king on the morrow, I might scream. I have never known politics to be quite so tedious." Eragon muttered. Katharean chuckled.

"Obviously you have never had dealings with my father." She grinned, fondly. "I love him dearly but my word, that man can keep a debate going until the cows come home."

"Your father? Really?" Eragon asked, tilting his head to look at her.

"Oh yes. He and I are nothing alike. He would often joke that we could not possibly share blood, and that my mother must have found me in the vegetable patch at the foot of the garden."

Eragon chuckled, quietly, and she sighed nostalgically.

"Selena was always more like him, though she was not his real daughter. He is the only father she has ever known, and she placed much more stead in him than I ever did. Sometimes, I think he resented my behaviour...I was much too headstrong, he said. But other times, I believe he was grateful. Sometimes, I would catch him looking at me in the most peculiar way...I think I reminded him of my mother...although that is purely speculation."

"You never knew her?"

"No. She died when I was very young. Elice, my step-mother, never had much time for me. She is a real Lady, you know? A true noblewoman. I couldn't stand her. But...she was just one of the many subjects that my father and I could never quite see eye to eye on."

"You must miss him, though." Eragon said softly. She gazed at the stars, thoughtfully.

"I do. I just...I haven't really thought about him much. It's easier that way. I miss Selena more, I think. She and I were as close as any two sisters...it is not a bond I would sever lightly."

"Of course. Roran and I are cousins by blood, but brothers in every other way."

"I still haven't met him, you know." Katharean commented, quietly.

"You haven't?"

She shook her head. "You never introduced us."

"Oh. You will meet him soon. He is with the Varden now, in Surda."

"I would like that." She replied, yawning. "Let's sleep here tonight. I don't think I'm ready to go back underground just yet."

They lay under the stars talking for hours, talking about everything and nothing. Eragon taught her the courtesies and greetings of the elves, and Katharean recounted her escape from Dras Leona. The talked away most of the night, eventually falling asleep side-by-side under the silent, watchful gaze of the stars.

AN: Please review! It makes me all happy and warm inside.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: So this one's in FIRST PERSON now. Why? Don't ask questions. It just is. I hope that's alright and it's not too confusing for anyone. I just enjoy the shifting perspective you get by writing it this way. So that's what I'm going to do. Enjoy!**

**Also, the first time I put this chapter up, it was supposed to have a separator in the middle and somewhere between Open Office and the ff document manager it just sort of disappeared, and it caused a little bit of confusion (which is probably a good reason for me to start proof reading and checking my submissions, but where's the fun in that?). So here it is again, with separator. This is a fairly long explanation for something so simple. I'm sure I could probably shorten it to about five words, but I'm not going to. Just cause. **

"All hail, King Orik!"

Cheers deafened me as I knelt respectfully before the newly crowned dwarf king. The morning meeting had gone surprisingly swiftly. It had been a close thing, but Orik had ultimately received the majority of the votes, due to his affiliation with Eragon and myself more than anything. I raised my eyes to meet Orik's and he beamed down at me.

"Congratulations." I mouthed over the din. He inclined his head to show he understood and Eragon rose swiftly from his knee beside me and approached him, bowing deeply.

They exchanged a few brief words which I couldn't hear and Orik nodded, smiling. He raised his hands and the hall fell silent.

"Saphira has offered, on my coronation, to repair the Star Rose, Isidar Mithrim! Let us all stand back and allow to her to restore the Star Sapphire to it's former glory, as Durok Ornthrond intended it!"

Cheers erupted once more as Saphira stepped towards the edge of the large, shattered rose, whose remnants still remained on the floor of the hall since Arya, the elf-woman, shattered it during Eragon's battle with Durza.

"Can she do it?" I whispered to Eragon when he came to stand beside me.

"I hope so." He replied, doubtfully.

_I can help. _Obsidian offered, but both Eragon and Saphira shook their heads.

_I must do this alone._ Saphira explained, her voice strained with concentration. Several moments passed as we all held a collective breath in anticipation and then...nothing happened. I bit my lip and shot a sideways glance at Eragon, who had his eyes closed. Orik turned to look at me and I shrugged my shoulders, helplessly.

And then, slowly, quietly at first, the dwarves watching from the eaves started to sing, a mournful lamentation in their own tongue. I felt Eragon shift uncomfortably beside me and rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him. From behind me, Obsidian began to hum in unison with the dwarves and, at the same moment, Saphira lifted her own deep voice in song.

The haunting melody grew louder and more sorrowful, and I felt an unexpected twinge of emotion at the dwarves pain. The music swelled and then started to fade into it's last sombre notes. As soon as the song ended, without warning, Saphira lowered her snout to the cracked edges of the Star Rose and blinding light poured through the cracks like molten metal. For a moment, the entire floor glowed white-blue, and then the light was gone. Saphira huffed with satisfaction as she admired her handiwork.

I gasped when I realised that the great stone was whole once more, restored beyond it's former beauty in an indefinable way.

The cheers that followed echoed throughout Farthen Dur.

_Could you have done that? _I asked Obsidian, numb with shock.

_Of course. _He snorted, indignantly.

_Of course. Silly me._ I muttered, grinning at the look of relief and astonishment on Eragon's face.

"So what now?" I asked, shouting to be heard over the roars of merriment.

_Next stop, Ellesmera. I think it is high time we paid the elves a visit._

_I could not agree more. _

I tightened the straps of Obsidian's saddle and he shifted uncomfortably but did not complain. I knew he was as eager as I to leave the cramped under-dwellings of the dwarves.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked as he and Saphira approached from behind us.

"We are more than ready." I replied grinning.

"I understand your desperation, but we can't leave just yet." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Eragon, how many times? Go to the rest-room already!"

He and Saphira chuckled, and he shook his head.

"No, I mean King Orik wishes to see us before we leave." He grinned.

"Oh. Well, where is he?" I asked.

"He is on his way." He assured me, glancing behind him to the open hatchway he had shown me the night before. I followed his gaze just in time to see a beaming Orik emerge from the dim opening. Eragon bowed and I curtsied as he approached us, but he waved our gestures of respect off.

"Gah! Do not bow to me, Dragon Riders. Without your help, I would not have a throne to sit on!" He insisted.

"With all due respect, King Orik, I think-" Eragon began, but Orik cut him off.

"Eragon, you are mine foster brother! Do not let my title estrange me from you. I have never treated you any differently because of yours!"

"The King is right, Shadeslayer." I remarked, grinning. Eragon shrugged, awkwardly.

"Very well. If that is what you want...Orik." He replied, although he seemed to be struggling with the concept.

"It is. Anyway, I shall not keep you here any longer, Dragon Riders. I only wish to bid you both a fond farewell. Eragon," He turned to him, taking Eragon's hands in his. "Mine foster brother. Thank you for your support over the weeks. And Saphira, thank you for restoring Isidar Mithrim and mine peoples' glory." Saphira bowed her great head, majestically. "Lady Katharean," he approached me and placed his hands on my elbows, for that was as high as he could reach.

"Please," I grinned. "If I cannot call you King then you cannot call me Lady."

"That is fair." He chuckled. "Very well...Katharean. Your presence, though short-lived, has brought much joy and hope to the dwarves. It is hope such as we have not felt in a long time, as was your death a sorrow that has not touched us in a long time. Mine people shall sing of your glorious return to us for years to come."

He beckoned for Eragon to come closer and held both of our hands.

"This has indeed been an interesting few days, my friends! As that which was broken is whole once more, so those who were lost to us have returned! I will not forget all that you have done for me and mine. Go now, let the wind be at your backs! I will see you both again soon, and we shall remind Galbatorix and his scum why they should fear our names!"

"Fare thee well, Orik. May your rule be a long and happy one." Eragon smiled, patting his shoulder before climbing agilely into Saphira's saddle.

I beamed down at the little King and he held out a hand for me to shake, but I knocked it aside, gently, and stooped to embrace him. He seemed taken-aback at first, but chuckled and patted my back. Without another word, I turned and vaulted enthusiastically into the saddle.

"Farewell, Orik, and may the Gods watch over you."

"Take care of Eragon." He winked. "And may Urur be with you!"

I nodded, smiling, and turned to Eragon.

"To Ellesmera, then?"

"To Ellesmera!" He replied, and as one, Obsidian and Saphira bounded forward and took off, roaring happily.

_Well I think that went rather well, don't you? _I asked Obsidian as we climbed through the air.

_I do. Just promise me we will not have to return to Tronjheim any time soon. Do not misunderstand, I enjoy praise as much as anyone, but there is only so much grovelling I can take._ He growled.

_Do not worry. The next time we see the dwarves, I trust it will be in Fienster. It will be much more difficult to sing our praises in the heat of battle. _I grinned.

_I shall take my chances against Thorn and Shruikan any day if I never have to stand on ceremony again._

_If you did not wish to stand on ceremony, then I was indeed a poor choice of Rider. _I replied, nudging his side with my heels.

_Forgive me. _He muttered. _I just grow weary of it, that is all._

_Of course. _I agreed. _Dragons were not meant to laze around dusty banqueting halls being subjected to mindless prattle. Noblewomen, on the other hand..._I sighed. _Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you came along and rescued me from the life of a dull noblewoman?_

_Katharean, whatever your fate may have been without me, you could never be dull. _He assured me.

_Do not be so sure. _I smirked, picturing the pompous, dim-witted Ladies at court and shuddering at the thought. _Never leave me._ I begged, grinning.

_As if I ever could._ He replied, warmly.

_What did I ever do to deserve you?_ I asked, smiling fondly.

_A million things. _He replied. _And you shall do a million more to make up for the dent your heels are beating into my sides._

_Oh! _I exclaimed, trying to shift my position._ Sorry, I-_

_Katharean, stop squirming! I was joking._ He grinned.

_Oh...right. It just happens so rarely that I was beginning to wonder if dragons were even capable of humour. _I teased, affectionately.

_You would find little to laugh about if I were to make you walk to Ellesmera. _He growled.

_You'd never do it. I'm your favourite._

Before he could reply, Saphira rolled towards us and Eragon called over.

"By my reckoning, it should take us about three days flying to reach Du Weldenvarden. If you need to stop to rest or eat, just give us a shout and we will land."

"We're good for now. I'll let you know." I replied, grinning. He nodded, and Saphira banked to the right, soaring through a small cloud bank.

_He worries about you, you know._ Obsidian remarked.

_No, he worried about me before. Now that we've already been kidnapped by Murtagh and Thorn, he is going to be nigh unbearable._

_I do not doubt it. Not that he does not have good reason._

_You worry about me enough for the both of you._ I muttered. _I am not a child, you know. I am fairly capable of looking after myself._

_I know you are. _He assured me._ And so does Eragon. It makes little difference. I would worry about you even if you were the most powerful sorceress in Alagaesia. I cannot help myself, and nor can he._

_I suppose I should be grateful. Most women count themselves as lucky to be protected from the evils of this world by mere men. I have a dragon and the Great Eragon Shadeslayer looking out for me. I could hardly ask for more._

_Not to mention Murtagh. _Obsidian added. I frowned in confusion.

_Murtagh?_

_Of course. Why else would he be scrying you in a dark room on his own if not to check that you were okay?_

_Maybe Galbatorix told him to._ I suggested.

_Galbatorix is more than capable of doing that himself. _The straps of the saddle creaked dangerously as he shrugged. _I am surprised you did not think of it yourself. _

I laughed, humourlessly.

_Yes, because my insight is so boundless when it comes to Murtagh. _I sighed._ It is frightening just how much he blinds me. I am lucky to have you as my eyes._


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: And we're back to third person. Isn't this fun? By the by, I have a serious case of writer's block. I'd go as far as to call it crippling writer's block. So this chapter is terrible, you may as well just skip the whole thing and wait for Chapter 36, which promises to be better because, let's be honest, it can't get much worse. That is all.**

As the setting sun cast its fiery rays over the barren land of the Hadarac desert, Obsidian and Saphira began their descent towards earth. Neither had stopped once during the day, despite their thirst and fatigue, for neither one was willing to show the other any weakness, a sentiment quietly shared by their Riders.

"This is where we're stopping for the night?" Katharean dropped nimbly to her feet as Obsidian skidded to a halt on the dry ground. She paced forwards, turning slowly as she examined their surroundings. "We have no shelter here. We are completely exposed, and that is never a good thing, especially this far into the Empire."

"We're in the middle of a desert, Kate, what do you expect? A luxury inn?" Eragon replied, frowning.

"I know. We should have stayed with the river." She muttered, kicking a rock in quiet frustration.

"That would have added at least half a day onto our journey, and that is time we cannot afford to waste." Eragon pointed out.

"You will not think of it was wasted time if we are ambushed in our sleep." She grumbled, but with an air of resignation. "What do you have to eat that doesn't have to be cooked? I'm ravenous."

They ate a sizeable meal of seasoned boar which they gratefully washed down with the Dwarves' finest mead, both courtesy of King Orik. While they ate, Obsidian and Saphira left to hunt whatever they could find in the surrounding desert, though Katharean suspected they would return hungry. The barren, inhospitable land did not boast any signs of life that she could see. She sighed, uncomfortably full of the delicious meat, and crossed her legs under her as Eragon stretched himself out contentedly across from her with his tankard. In the absence of the blazing sun, the air was bitingly cold, and she waited impatiently for the return of her personal heat source, wanting nothing more than to curl up on Obsidian's warm underbelly.

"Are we doing the right thing, do you think?" Eragon asked, suddenly.

"Yes, yes, you were right; it would take far too long to fly all the way to the Edda now." Katharean grumbled, reluctantly.

"The Edda?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"The river." She explained curtly, jerking her head to the west. The day's flight and the evening chill had sapped her energy and put her in a foul mood. Eragon nodded in understanding but flashed her a wary look which she did not miss. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm horrible, I know, I can't help it. Anyway, I would have thought you were rather used to spending time around moody females."

Eragon chuckled, taking a swig of mead.

"Don't let Saphira hear you say that." He grinned. "And besides, I meant do you think we're doing the right thing by going to Ellesmera when the Varden are so close to battle?"

"Well it's a bit late to be having second thoughts now! We're just over a day away!" She snapped in exasperation.

"Well I know that! I was only asking your opinion, that's all. If you're going to be like that then I just won't bother." He grumbled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

The uncomfortable silence which followed their curt exchange was broken by the premature return of rustling wings as the dragons returned. Obsidian stalked towards her and collapsed to the dry earth, sighing with exhaustion. She braced herself for the resulting shudder as the ground all but shattered under his weight. Saphira lay down with considerably more grace and absent-mindedly curled her long tail around Eragon in a subconsciously protective gesture.

_Well? _ Katharean asked, studying her dragon's face. He snorted in annoyance. _ I thought as much. __I am sorry I had not the foresight to save some of my __meal for you._

Obsidian sighed, resignedly.

_I would not have taken your food. You need all the sustenance you can get, and more. _ He replied, examining her with a critical eye.

_Well, I would not go so far as to say that._ She muttered, defensively, feeling self-conscious under his probing gaze. _ I mean...well, I suppose it is true that I am not at my _optimum_ weight at the moment, but I have hardly been starving myself._

_You are skin and bone. If you do not build your body back up, our enemies will s__imply snap you like a dry twig, and that will be the end of it._ He snapped, irritably. She bit back a hasty rebuttal, aware that he was hungry and exhausted, and also that he did have a point. _Speaking of our enemies, what did you really see in that vis__ion last night?_

_Hmm…was I _that _unconvincing? _She cringed.

_Only to me. _Obsidian assured her.

_Well…it's difficult to explain. I'm not even sure why I lied to Eragon, it's just…talking to him about Murtagh just makes me feel…uncomfortable. Does that__ make sense?_

_Uncomfortable? In what way?_

_I don't know, I just get this knot in my stomach whenever I mention Murtagh to him…he gets this strange look on his face…almost like he's in pain. _She sighed._ I know I'm not imagining it. I suppose it's __understandable…they _are_ brothers, despite it all._

_I…suppose_. Obsidian agreed, although he hesitated for a moment. Katharean frowned, as his train of thought flashed through her mind and disappeared before she could make any sense of it. She started to ask him about it when, once more, he pressed her about her vision._ So, what did you see?_

_Murtagh…well, obviously. He was in a small, dark room, the same one as before. He was angry. _She ran a hand through her hair, thoughtfully._ No, not angry…he wa__s furious. I think it's something I've done…or something he thinks I've done. He was muttering to himself, or to me…or about me…and he was re-reading the note I left him the night we escaped from Dras Leona._

_Well, it is unsurprising that he still feels__ some resentment towards us for giving Galbatorix cause to punish him. _Obsidian mused. She shook her head.

_No, I don't think that was it. I mean, that was my first thought, but then he shouted something like, "How could you have left me here if you kn__ew?" and he threw Selena's ring across the room! I don't know what to make of it. It just doesn't add up. _What_ do I know that has him so upset? Or what does he think I know?_

Obsidian did not answer, and Katharean looked up at him.

_Any thoughts?_

_Plenty. Each one more unlikely than the last._

_I thought as much. _She mumbled._ It's just so frustrating!_

"What are you two talking about?" Eragon asked, curiously.

"Nothing." Katharean shrugged, nonchalantly. "Just discussing our day, that's all."

"Uh huh…I don't believe you." He replied.

"Why should I lie?" She asked, with an expression of wide-eyed innocence. Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"You may be a gifted liar, Katharean Athem, but Obsidian's left ear has been twitching for the last five minutes, something I've noticed he does when he's deep in thought or, more often than not, worrying about _you_." He said, folding his arms smugly.

"Can't a Rider have a quiet word with her Dragon anymore?" She replied, quickly changing tact. Eragon stared her out for a few seconds, challengingly, before shrugging.

"Okay. If you want to keep secrets from me, that's your prerogative." He said, quietly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you. I should not have to explain the privacy of the thoughts exchanged between Rider and Dragon to _you_, Eragon." She replied, in a small but firm voice. Eragon nodded, slowly.

"That is fair. I'm sorry if I was intruding. Just…know that if there's ever anything bothering you, you can come to me, no matter what it is."

Katharean smiled, gratefully.

"I know. You're a good friend, Eragon. I don't know where I would be without you." She admitted.

"Likewise." He grinned, all previous tension between the two of them forgotten. "Who would have thought all those months ago when we first met, that we would be as close as we are now?"

"We didn't meet, Eragon. You attacked us, remember?" She grinned, and Saphira and Obsidian chortled at the memory.

"You would have done exactly the same if the shoe had been on the other foot." He insisted, smiling.

"I most certainly would not! I use my words like a big girl. I don't attack first and ask questions later."

"Maybe you should. If you had done so when you first met Murtagh, things would have gone very differently." He replied, light-heartedly, although Katharean sensed that he was only half-joking.

"Okay, you make a good point." She admitted, grinning.

"Thank you. And besides, our friendship has not suffered from the fact that I held my sword to your throat before I even knew your name." He replied, teasingly. She started to laugh, but stopped abruptly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Your sword!"

"What about my sword?" He asked, watching in puzzlement as she jumped to her feet and approached her travel-pack.

"I have it here!" She said, rummaging around the large sack, blindly feeling for the cold metal of the weapon.

"No you don't, it's right here." Eragon replied, tapping the sheath attached to his belt.

"Not that sword." She grinned, as she found what she was looking for. She unsheathed the magnificent, ruby-red blade and turned around to face him. "I thought it was about time Zar'roc was returned to you."

Eragon leapt to his feet, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"What did you...I don't …Katharean Athem, how _do_ you do it?" He asked, his voice sounding vaguely distant.

"Which is precisely what I intend to name my autobiography one day. Katharean Athem: How _does_ she do it?" She grinned, tossing Zar'roc to a stunned Eragon who, despite his state of shock, caught it easily.

"This is perfect." He sighed. "I've missed having a_ real_ Rider's sword." He swung the blade through the air a few times, twirling it complicatedly before sheathing it. "Thank you, Kate. I owe you for this."

"Don't worry about it. If you happen to find another Rider's sword lying around somewhere, you just let me know." She said, with a small smile.

"You'll be the first person I think of." He replied, with a wink. She started to thank him, but instead of words, a yawn escaped her mouth. Eragon smirked, good-naturedly. "Tired?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm dead on my feet. Flying _really_ takes it out of you." She said, shaking her head as she yawned again. Obsidian snorted.

_Oh yes, flying really takes it out of_ you. He muttered, rolling his eyes. She ignored him, lowering herself back down to rest against his stomach again.

"You had better get some sleep too, Eragon. We've got another long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow, and the sooner we set off, the better." She pointed out. Eragon tore his eyes away from Zar'roc and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. I am pretty tired." He admitted, resuming his perch beside Saphira.

"Well…goodnight, then." Katharean sighed, sleepily, rolling onto her side.

"Goodnight, Kate." He replied, softly.

_Sleep well, little heart._ Obsidian sighed, nuzzling the top of her head with his snout. She reached up and drowsily patted his nose.

_You too, Sid. Sweet dreams._She whispered, closing her eyes. Within minutes, her breathing became deep and even as she fell into an easy sleep. Obsidian smiled to himself as she snuggled closer to him with a small sigh of contentment. Moments later, Saphira's deep, growling snores filled the air.

"I don't know how she can sleep like that." Eragon whispered, thoughtfully, gazing at his fellow Rider. "So peacefully. To look at her now, you would think she did not have a care in the world."

_She may look _peaceful_, but her dreams are not__hing of the sort__._ Obsidian replied, softly_. They keep me awake most nights. I never used to share her dreams, but ever since Dras Leona it's been__ different. Perhaps because her mental powers are so evolved now...perhaps it's all connected: The dreams, the visions, the strengthened abilit__i__es__…__I only get flashes…flickers of what she's seeing. But some of it…it's so disturbing __it would make you never __want to__ fall__a__sleep again. It's the only place I can'__t protect her, Eragon. And she never mentions it._

_Maybe she doesn't remember them. I very rarely remember my dreams. _Eragon reasoned. Obsidian shook his head, gently, so as not to disturb her.

_I know she does. Sometimes I'll catch her thinking about something she's seen during one of these night terrors, but as soon as she realises I'm in her mind, she changes her train of thought._

_She probably doesn't want to worry you, unnecessarily. _Eragon replied, trying to reassure the dragon, but Obsidian appeared unconvinced.

_I'm not so sure. These visions she's been having…they started with a dream she and I both had about Murtagh. I don't think these dreams are just dreams. _

_What…you think she is having prophetic dreams as well as the visions? _Eragon asked.

_I do. And judging by what I have seen of these visions so far, the future does not look very bright for the Varden_. Obsidian replied, darkly.

_So__ whatever she's seeing…must be so terrible that she __can't even bring herself to talk about it__. _Eragon muttered.

_Maybe. _Obsidian allowed._ However, __I__ have given this much thought__ during these last few sleepless nights and__,__ knowing Katharean like I do, I'd say there is another, far more likely reason she has not told us of these visions. _

_Which is? _Eragon prompted, curiously.

_Whatever she's seeing must involve Murtagh. Perhaps she's seen him do something so terrible that she knows if she told either__ one__ of us, we would tear him apart. _Obsidian suggested, ominously. Eragon frowned, pensively.

_That would make sense. It is only Murtagh she has been seeing, after all._ He mused. _This doesn't bode well. If Murtagh is about to strike, and Kate knows…we have to ask her about it. Hundreds of lives could be saved if we just had advance warning of an attack._

_Come now, Eragon. You know Kate would never endanger the lives of others so recklessly, even if it did mean betraying Murtagh. It would__ destroy__ her to do so, but she would do it. Do you think I would choose a Rider who would act any differently? No_. He snapped, annoyed at the other Rider's assumption. Eragon apologised, silently, then threw him a worried look as the dragon's words started to make sense to him.

_So what…you think she has seen Murtagh…hurting _her_? Obsidian, he wouldn't…I'm not his biggest fan, and that's no secret, but you don't honestly think that he would harm Kate?_

_I do…if he had no choice in the matter. And what other reason would she have to keep these visions to herself…without even telling _me_?_

_But…surely if that was the case, if she had seen a vision of Murtagh hurting her, she would warn us? Give us a chance to protect her? _Eragon frowned_._

_You would think that. But then again, you have not seen how she is with Murtagh. She is in love with him, Eragon. She has felt such guilt over his punishment for letting her escape that she has vowed in her heart to do anything she can to keep him from suffering again. If that means sacrificing her own life…I believe she would._

Eragon was silent for a long time before he replied.

_I…I did not realise she felt so strongly about my brother. _He said, quietly.

_I think you are missing the main issue here, Shadeslayer._ Obsidian growled, pointedly.

_Isn't that the main issue? That she is in love with the enemy?_ Eragon seethed_. Ah, Kate. Why do you have to make things so complicated?_

_We cannot help who we fall in love with_. Obsidian defended her, quietly_._

_No_. Eragon agreed, miserably, gazing at the other Rider's sleeping face_. No we cannot._

**AN: Please review. Or don't. I'm quite a good critic, and I think it sucked, so I'm moving right ahead with the next one. I would delete this and start fresh, but you know that way when you just want to get on with the story and you LITERALLY cannot be ASSED going back and changing stuff when you've already written…2,802 words? 2,804. 2,805. I'm stopping now, cause that could go on forever.**

**2,815****.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Just a note to say if you're wondering why there's so much conversation in this chapter it's because A: They're still travelling and there's not much else to do, as there was no such thing as a Nintendo DSi back then (although I think they might have had the old Gameboys...not the Gameboy Colours but the old, old grey brick-like things that you could play tetris on (check this)). And B: I wanted to tie up a few loose ends that the last chapter left dangling because it sucked. But I'm not tying up ALL loose ends right now because some things just take more time before they're revealed, so please be patient with me :) happy reading! Hopefully...**

_Come on! Just one more game!_

_No!_

_Please, Kate._

_Eragon! _

_Please? _

_Fine! One more._ Katharean sighed in defeat.

_Okay. I spy with my dragon eyes, something beginning with...R._

_Gee, I don't know...could it be...rock?_

_...Yeah._

Katharean and Obsidian rolled their eyes in unison. For the last two hours, she and Eragon had been playing what he called Advanced Eye Spy, merging their vision with their dragons' so that they could see every detail on the ground below. It had the potential, Katharean thought, to be a good way to pass the time...if they had not been flying over the most barren stretch of land in all of Alagaesia where all that could be spied was the occasional rock.

_Your turn! _Eragon grinned.

_Eragon, would you... _She started, before a flash of green on the horizon made her grin. _Okay. I spy with my dragon eyes, something beginning with D._

_Dirt. _He grinned, triumphantly.

_Nope._

He frowned in confusion, scanning the ground.

_What then?_

_Eyes forward, Shadeslayer. _She grinned. He looked up, slowly, and the instant he saw it, his spirits rose so high that Katharean felt his emotions hit her like a wave of warmth through their open mental connection.

_Du Weldenvarden!_ He cried, excitedly.

_Finally_, Katharean muttered, sharing his relief. _I thought we'd never get there._

Beside her, Saphira banked to the left and picked up speed, roaring happily. At the same time, she felt a jolt as Obsidian propelled himself forward, and she allowed herself a small smile at the silent competition between the two dragons. _Just like their Riders._ She thought, glancing over at Eragon who was grinning widely.

_Katharean...before we reach Ellesmera, I need to speak with you_. Obsidian said suddenly, in a heavy voice which brought her crashing back to earth. She frowned, nervously. She had been expecting something like this. Her mental bond with Eragon had grown stronger over the past few days. Probably, she theorised, because of the frequency with which they had used their internal voices to converse while in flight. He had done a surprisingly good job of keeping her out at first, but she had known that there was something on his mind that he was holding back from her, and throughout the morning she had caught glimpses of what he was thinking whenever he failed to bring his mental walls down fast enough.

_I know you and Eragon were talking about me last night. _She confessed before he could say anything else. She tried to keep her tone light and even, but in her internal voice she could not hide the resentment that she felt, and the strange pang of jealousy. Obsidian had been talking about her to Eragon! Behind her back! She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

_We are worried about you_. He replied, apologetically. I_ am worried about you. _He amended, a little sheepishly.

_Why? Because of these visions?_ Katharean asked. _Because if that's it, then there's no need to worry, Sid. Eragon said that there's someone in Ellesmera that can help. I'm not worried..._

_It's not just the visions...specifically. _Obsidian said, carefully. He sighed_. Katharean...these dreams you've been having..._

She stiffened slightly. What had she dreamt about? Murtagh, mostly. Murtagh smiling, kissing her, whispering his love to her...Murtagh laughing, embracing Eragon like the brother he should have been... Murtagh reaching out for her, bloodied and broken, gasping for air on the cold, hard ground...She shuddered, thrusting the images out of her mind, and Obsidian felt her.

_What about my dreams? They're just dreams, Obsidian. _She said, firmly.

_I am not so sure of that, Katharean. And what's more, I do not think you are either._

_I am. _She argued, frowning.

_How can you be? _He pressed, not unkindly, but she felt her defences rise. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out how best to explain herself properly.

_Because some of the dreams I've been having are simply too good to ever come true. _She started, and, as if to prove her point, visions of her and Murtagh smiling and flirting together slipped past her guard before she could stop them_. And others are so bad that, if they did come to pass, the world would not be worth living in. And I cannot believe that they are anything more than shadows of my imagination...my greatest wishes and my darkest fears haunting me in my sleep. I can't believe that they are anything more than dreams, Obsidian. I just can't. _She said, fiercely.

Obsidian hummed, comfortingly, but she felt a pang of worry reach her across their mental bond. _I don't know what hurts the most,_ she admitted, her internal voice cracking slightly with emotion._ The bad dreams...or the good ones. The dreams where Murtagh's with me, and we're happy...those are the worst. Because I know that they are only shadows, and that when I wake up, he won't be there and...I can hardly bear it. I feel my heart break a little each time. At least, when the nightmares end, reality comes as a relief. But when the good ones end...I just feel empty. And so alone._

Obsidian snorted, indignantly, but she brushed off his insecurities.

_You know what I mean. It's a different kind of loneliness. You know how much I love you, Obsidian. I don't know what I would do without you. You are such a huge part of me that it does not bear thinking about. But without Murtagh...I just don't feel...whole. Does that make any sense? No. _She answered herself before he could reply._ I know it doesn't. But that doesn't stop it from being true. _She sighed. _What a mess._

_Indeed. _Obsidian agreed, darkly, mulling over what his Rider had just told him. She felt his anxiety over her heartache, but somewhere along with his sympathy came a wave of relief. She frowned to herself. What terrible things had he expected her to tell him that made her admission of feeling mentally tortured a cause for celebration?

_Anyway,_ she sighed, _let's not talk about such things now. We're going to Ellesmera! It's quite an achievement. Other than Eragon, Saphira and Orik, we are probably the first outsiders to be allowed into the city in about a hundred years. _She said, in her best attempt at sounding cheerful.

_How exciting_. Obsidian grumbled. Katharean smiled wryly, understanding his lack of enthusiasm. Eragon and Saphira had shared some of their memories of Ellesmera with them, and she could tell that Obsidian did not care much for the Elves' sycophantic worshipping of his fellow dragon. He did not like to be fussed over: she had learned as much from their short time spent amongst the dwarves. However, they had not shared all of their friends' memories...both Katharean and Obsidian sensed they had been holding something back. Something very important, and very secret, and Obsidian's perked up a little when Katharean reminded him of this. She wondered what it could be...

_Kate, we need to land soon._ Eragon's voice interrupted her speculation, and she whipped around to look at him.

_Why? I thought you said we still had a ways to travel to Ellesmera after we reach Du Weldenvarden? _

_Yes, I did say that. But if we don't land by the time we reach the tree-line, we shall all fall to our deaths. Nobody can enter the realm of the elves using magic, and dragons use magic to fly..._

_And who would be left to save the world then? _She grinned_._

_Exactly. _Eragon frowned, thoughtfully, and Katharean's smile vanished as she studied his expression...she thought she knew what he was thinking. What _would_ happen if something terrible were to happen to them? Who would take their place in the fight against Galbatorix? She knew the answer. Without the two Riders and their Dragons, the free world would fall in the blink of an eye. The only thing keeping the Empire's armies from sweeping across Surda, burning villages and murdering innocents, was the King's fear of the unknown. If the Riders were taken out of the picture...nothing would stand in his way. She glanced at Eragon, who was studying her pensively, and she shuddered. What kind of divine power would place the future of an entire world in the hands of two naïve teenagers? She almost laughed at the absurdity of it, and of the length of time it had taken for this reality to finally hit her. Obsidian followed her thoughts with quiet interest.

_Why did I not realise the severity of this situation before now?_ She asked him, flabbergasted.

_You have been preoccupied with...other things_. He was careful not to say Murtagh's name, but it was still left hanging there in the air between them. Katharean was quick to close her mind to thoughts of Murtagh, afraid that they would trigger another vision, and she did not think she could stand another episode of waking up to see Eragon's worried face gazing down at her. She also felt a pang of guilt at Obsidian's words. Here they all were, on the front lines of the greatest struggle that Alagaesia had seen in an age, and she was struggling to see past her own rotten love life when there was an entire world at stake. Obsidian listened to her thoughts but said nothing, and his silence confirmed what Katharean already knew. She had been so wrapped up in herself that the rest of the world had simply paled into the background. _When did I become that girl? _She asked Obsidian, her internal voice reflecting how perfectly wretched she felt. _When did I become so selfish? I mean...have I always been like this? Is it my upbringing? _Obsidian hesitated in his reply and Katharean groaned. _I'm a terrible person._

_Of course you're not._ Obsidian said, sternly. _You' have just been...preoccupied._

_There's that word again. Preoccupied._ Katharean echoed.

_Well you have been!_ Obsidian replied, defensively. _And there is not as soul in Alagaesia who can blame you for that. You have been through an awful lot in the last year, Katharean, I do not think you realise just how much has changed. It is difficult to see a situation with clarity when you are right in the middle of it, and you have barely had a chance to catch your breath recently. Do not forget, Katharean, a little over a year ago you were a young noblewoman without a care in the world. In a relatively short period of time you have become a Dragon Rider, ran away from home, fell in love with a man, had your heart broken when he turned out to be the enemy, lead an army into battle against him and were forced into an enchanted, eleven-month-long slumber by him and, upon wakening, fell in love with him all over again, only to have to leave him, thereby breaking your own heart in the process and now you're having visions of him left, right and centre! It's hardly your typical boy-meets-girl scenario. You can certainly be forgiven for letting things get on top of you a little._

_Well...I guess when you put it like that, it does sound rather dramatic. _She agreed, reluctantly._ But I am done feeling sorry for myself. We have a world to change, and sulking about my relationship with Murtagh is helping nobody. _She said, determinedly. _I cannot go backwards, and so I must move forwards, because otherwise I'll be stuck in one place, and that is rarely a good thing._

_Good for you, Katharean. _Obsidian purred, affectionately.

_We're close._ Eragon unknowingly interrupted their conversation, and Katharean signalled wordlessly to Obsidian that it was time to land.

Obsidian followed Saphira's line of shallow descent, banking away from her to the right to avoid a cluster of low-hanging clouds that would have soaked Katharean to the skin, and tucked his wings into his sides as he entered into a graceful dive towards the earth. Katharean braced herself, gripping the front of her saddle tightly and forcing herself to keep her eyes open. Landing was, in equal measures, both her favourite and least favourite part of any flight. She loved the speed and exhilaration of shooting through the air like a speeding arrow, but, although she trusted Obsidian with her life, she could not rid herself of the image of Obsidian overshooting the landing and crashing into the ground. The earth came rushing up to meet them and, as always, Obsidian executed a perfect landing which he transformed seamlessly into a steady gallop as he and Saphira closed the distance between them and the border of Du Weldenvarden in a few easy bounds.

They were only on the ground for a matter of seconds before they were enveloped in a world of lush greenery and vibrant life. Katharean marvelled at the stark contrast between the bare wasteland of the Hadarac desert and the beautiful, thriving forest of Du Weldenvarden. It was like stepping into a different world. Insects and birds signalled their alarm at the intrusion of the two large, powerful beasts who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shattering the peace of the woodland scene. As soon as they had crossed the threshold, Saphira unfurled her large, glittering blue wings and launched herself into the air again. Obsidian followed suit, a little awkwardly as he tried to avoid damaging any of the surrounding trees in his ascent with his considerably larger wing-span.

_Wow_. Katharean grinned, catching Eragon's eye as he surveyed her reaction to her first glimpse of the elven realm.

_It's really something, isn't it?_ Eragon asked, smiling.

_Really_. She agreed. _I'm not sure if this really is the most breathtakingly beautiful place I have ever been, or if it only seems that way after days of travelling through the desert...I guess we'll never know._

_And you have not even seen the best part yet. _Eragon grinned, smugly. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in the fact that he knew something that she did not. _I cannot wait to see your faces..._

Saphira snorted her agreement, and Katharean and Obsidian exchanged a look of curiosity, mingled with resentment.

_I have never cared much for surprises, Eragon. Why don't you just tell me? _Katharean shook his head.

_I would if I could, but I can't...so I shan't. _He replied, in a sing-song voice. Katharean drew him a look.

_You're loving this_. She muttered.

_I am just excited for you! _He replied, brightly. _I remember how I felt the first time I saw...but not to worry, all will become clear very soon. I promise._

He winked at her, and she raised her eyebrows at what she considered to be a rather crude gesture, and with a hearty laugh, Eragon urged Saphira onwards and upwards so that they were spiralling through the air several yards in front of Obsidian.

_What do you suppose...?_ Obsidian started, but Katharean shook her head.

_I don't know, but after the year I have had it's going to have to be pretty spectacular to shock _me_._

**AN: So I'm going to leave it here, because I have no idea how I'm going to set the next chapter out, but we all know what the surprise is so it takes the pressure off a bit. As always, please review!**

**P.S. I know what you're thinking. PBR (that's my new nickname I just gave myself right there) PBR, did Eye Spy even exist in the olden timey days? Yes. Yes it did. And I forgive you for questioning my infinite knowledge.**

**P.P.S. Do you know in the 1500s the wealthy used pewter plates and sometimes the lead from the plates would leach into acidic food, particularly tomatoes, and cause lead-poisoning deaths, so for the next 400 years or so, everyone thought tomatoes were poisonous? How amazing is that? And no, it has no relevance to the story, but I just wanted to give something back. Because History is fascinating. So there you go. No need to thank me. That's free, that is. **


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: It's my birthday today so I decided to take it off work so that I could spend the day with my boyfriend. Unfortunately, my boyfriend's a soldier, and was called in to work at the last minute (stupid British Army, doesn't even care about my birthday (selfish)), so I'm sad and alone and I've decided to write to expel the rage. So if this chapter's particularly angsty then it's not intentional, I just feel sorry for myself. It's pathetic. (Is angsty a word? Computer says no. But it's my birthday, I can make words up if I like. Those are the rules.)**

**Also, I've switched back to first person. I just think this chapter's better seen from Katharean's perspective or something or nothing.**

We flew low and fast over the treetops that seemed to stretch on forever. I was just about to ask Eragon for the hundredth time if we were almost there when Saphira slowed and banked to the left. I followed the line of her descent and noticed for the first time a large clearing in the seemingly endless forest, and with an almost audible sigh of relief, I urged Obsidian towards it.

_Thank the Gods._ Obsidian muttered, as he prepared to land. _My wings barely feel like my own any more._

_I know. _I sympathised, wincing at the pain in my shoulder blades that I knew from experience was a mere shadow of Obsidian's agony. _ I can ease your pain when we land._

_No._ He protested quickly. I frowned in confusion. _ Not in front of Saphira. _ He explained, sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, but understood.

I clutched the front of the saddle as we landed, a little less elegantly than usual, on the soft, lush grass. Obsidian stumbled slightly before stopping completely, and I leapt from his back, welcoming the sharp stabs of pain that shot through my legs as I landed and the blood flow rushed back to them after hours of clutching Obsidian's sides with my knees. I stretched my limbs out, experimentally, ignoring the protests of my weary muscles, and turned as Eragon approached me, grinning and looking as fresh as if he had just awoken from a long sleep.

"So?" I asked. "What's the big surprise, then? There's nothing here but us."

"Don't worry, Kate. They'll be here soon. They know we're here." He replied, vaguely. I scowled.

"Stop being so cryptic, you know it's irritating." I snapped. My tone of voice did nothing to alter the smug smile plastered across his elven features, and I shifted my glare to Saphira, who averted her eyes, clearly unwilling to involve herself in such petty squabbles. "Fine!" I conceded as he continued grinning infuriatingly at me. "I can be patient..."

_Even as I'm saying it I know it's not true_. I muttered to Obsidian, who snorted in agreement, the tip of his tail flicking agitatedly from side to side like that of an angry cat's. I reached out a hand and absent-mindedly stroked the soft leathery skin on this chin, soothingly. After a few minutes, his great head shot up, out of my reach and almost knocked me off-balance.

"What the-?" I started, but the near-deafening sound of colossal wings stopped my question dead. I followed Obsidian's gaze, but the sky was clear. _ Boom. Boom. Boom._

In the absence of my acute sense of hearing, I might have mistaken the sound for thunder...or I might have thought the earth was being rent apart. Had I not been able to hear the pulsing and contracting of mighty wing muscles, I might have cried out in fear that the world was coming to a violent end at the hands of angry Gods.

The truth was far more incredible.

All at once, the clear blue sky exploded in a brilliant kaleidoscope of golden light, and for a moment I could not make sense of what I was seeing. I held a hand above my head to block out the blinding sun...and yet I could never remember the sun looking quite so large or quite so beautiful. Only when the air was shattered with a deafening, awesome roar, did I realise what I was looking at.

A large...no, a _gigantic_ golden dragon landed at the other side of the clearing. Obsidian, who was already inconceivably huge, suddenly seemed small in comparison, and Saphira...well, she was positively tiny. A hundred questions raced through my mind all at once, and I glanced at Eragon, who seemed completely relaxed and at ease with the fact that a colossal beast, the likes of which no man had seen in an age, had appeared no more than one hundred yards from where he was standing. He seemed to sense that I was looking at him and he shifted his gaze away from the impossible creature and met my eyes, grinning easily.

"I told you I had a surprise for you." He said, in way of explanation. "And I was right...the look on your face is absolutely priceless."

I shook my head, trying to clear it, but my mind was buzzing. There was no order to my thoughts any more and everything I had previously believed about the world I lived in was thrown into shadowy doubt. Another dragon? But it wasn't possible! How could something so huge be kept a secret? And why? I opened my mouth to ask Eragon but all that escaped my lips was a faint whimper.

_Pull yourself together, Katharean…you are embarrassing me! _ Obsidian hissed. I gawped at him.

_But I…can't you…why are you so calm_? I spluttered, internally. He shook his head infinitesimally.

_I am not calm, but I can compose myself._ He replied_. I would like to make a good impression, and I would hate to give Eragon and Saphira a reason to mock us further_.

Somewhere past the shock, his words seemed to make sense so, with no small amount of effort, I snapped my mouth shut, cleared my throat and assumed what I could only hope was a casual stance.

"So, Kate…are you ready to meet with Legends of Old?" Eragon whispered, sounding terribly pleased with himself. I nodded, curtly, and he walked to my side and took my hand in his. I looked at him, strangely, still in too much shock to even attempt to analyse this gesture, and he grinned happily as he lead me across the grassy field towards the impossible duo. I allowed myself to be pulled forwards, almost expecting my knees to give out at any moment and send me sprawling to the floor.

Thankfully, my body seemed to have recovered from the shock of this incredible revelation faster than my mind, and in seconds I was standing in the shadow of the enormous golden dragon. I gazed up at the mighty beast, realising as I did so that he was not as perfect as he had seemed from a distance. Obsidian gasped internally and I thought I felt my heart break a little when we noticed that the great dragon was missing half of his left foreleg. I quickly looked away from the white stump, feeling ashamed somehow, and as I did, I noticed for the first time that the dragon was not alone. Standing beside him was an ancient-looking elf who, I realised with a start, must be his Rider. The elf walked towards us slowly with a smile playing on his wizened face and Eragon stepped forward and dropped to one knee.

"Oromis Elda, Astra esterni ono thelduin." He greeted, fluently.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." The Old Elf replied, smiling.

"Un du evarinya ono varda." The words tripped easily from Eragon's tongue and the ancient Elf placed a hand on his shoulder and uttered a reply that I could not interpret. I looked to Obsidian for aid but he paid me no heed, and was clearly still reeling from shock. I looked nervously at Eragon as he rose to his feet and doubled back to stand beside me. He placed a hand on the small of my back, ushering me forward as if presenting me to the other Rider.

"Master Oromis, this is Katharean Athem. She is the one I have been telling you about." Eragon grinned. The Ancient Rider took a step towards me and I bowed and muttered the elven greeting as Eragon had taught me, stuttering and stumbling over the pronunciation. I straightened up and shook my head, inhaling a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," I apologised to both of them. "I know that the proper thing to do right now is to stand on ceremony and exchange pleasantries, but I just...I cannot...could somebody please explain to me what is going on?"

The Ancient Elf frowned, and I prepared for him to chastise my lack of respect in his presence, but instead he turned to look at Eragon.

"Eragon? Did I not release you from your oath of secrecy in order for you to inform your fellow Rider of our existence?" He asked in a voice that reminded me of a tutor who had taught me when I was young. Eragon scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, Oromis Elda." Eragon conceded, blushing slightly. "I was unsure as to how to approach the subject. The last few days have been fraught with incidents. Kate's been having visions of-"

"It matters not." I cut in, unsure whether or not I wanted to share details of my visions with this mysterious Rider. "It is an untold pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Oromis. Your existence is more than I dared to dream of."

"As is yours, Lady Katharean." The Elf smiled. "As is yours."

**AN: This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I wrote this part of it back in April and since then I've been having some major technical difficulties so I haven't been able to go back to it and now I've lost my train of thought. I know the general direction I'm going in, but I want a fresh page, cause this is hurting my eyes.**

**Review and all that jazz!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone! I know it's early but chances of me uploading between now and Crimbo are slim to none as I have all-important exams for the next two weeks that will determine whether or not I will actually win at life or not. Also, I'm having a competition to see who can find the best Katharean! Details on my profile page if you're interested, the prize is...you can sleep easier knowing that you've contributed in some way to the creative process...or something...I don't really know, just check it out. Honestly...try to get along with people...**

In something of a daze, Obsidian and I followed Oromis, Glaedr, Eragon and Saphira to the elven city of Ellesmera, hidden deep in the heart of Du Weldenvarden. I felt my mind racing, though I could form no coherent thoughts to speak of. Obsidian had stopped listening to me altogether, and I vaguely heard him grumble something about me leaving my senses on the ground, but I ignored him as my head continued to spin in reaction to this latest revelation. As we rose ever higher, flying side-by-side with an ancient legend, my mind cleared and I nudged Obsidian mentally.

_Oh, so you have decided to rejoin the land of the living, have you?_ He asked, sounding thoroughly unamused. I ignored him.

_Something has been bothering me since we arrived. If Glaedr and Oromis have been here this whole time...why have they not left Du Weldenvarden to aid us in our battle? _I asked, frowning. Obsidian paused, considering this point.

_Hmm...that is a good question, Katharean, although I am sure it has an equally good answer. Oromis and Glaedr are old and wise, and I am sure they have excellent reasons for their discretion. _He answered, diplomatically.

_I am certain you are right_. I agreed, shaking my head. _I am still a little shaken up from the shock of it all, I suppose._

_I am too. No wonder Eragon and Saphira were acting so smug before! _Obsidian growled, although his words were spoken with a great deal of fondness. I grinned, scratching the back of his neck, and looked over at Eragon who, I realised, had been watching me. To my surprise, he reddened slightly, and looked away as soon as I met his gaze as if embarrassed.

_What the...? _

_Kate, look! Do you see that? _ Obsidian interrupted my thought and I followed his line of sight.

_I don't see anything...wait...is that...what_ is _that? _ I asked, squinting down at what looked like a large area of oddly shaped trees, stretching on for as far as I could see.

_Welcome to Ellesmera, Kate. _ Eragon's voice echoed in my head, and I looked around at him to see his previously bashful expression replaced with the same idiotic grin I had come to expect from him.

_I don't understand...where are the buildings? _ I asked, confused.

_Look closely at the trees..._He urged. I turned my attention back to the forest below me and gasped when I saw what he was talking about.

_They live in the trees? That's...that's ingenious. _ I remarked, impressed by the simple beauty of the concept.

_It is. They _sing_ their homes out of the trees._

_Wait, they do what? _I asked, certain I must have misunderstood him. He chuckled at my confused frown.

_They use ancient elven magics to sing their homes into being...I am not sure exactly how it works, but as I understand it, they sing and the tree grows the way they wish it to...it is quite fascinating._

_Quite..._I agreed, shaking my head in amazement._ Are there any more surprises you have failed to clue me in on, Shadeslayer?_

He winced, slightly, and I narrowed my eyes.

_What? _ I demanded, but he laughed and shook his head.

_Nothing. _He assured me, smiling._ I just hate it when you call me that._

_What...Shadeslayer? Why?_

_Just...I just want to be Eragon when I'm with you. _He replied, a little sheepishly._ I don't want to be anything else...just me. I suppose that must sound stupid to you. _

_No...I think I understand._

_It's like...if I were to start calling you Katharean Dauth Ebrithil, I'm sure you would hate that just as much._

_Dauth Ebrithil? _ I asked, frowning.

_Yes...ah. I forgot you did not know about that. It is what the Elves call you now. It means..._

_I am well aware of what it means, Eragon. _ I replied, shaking my head in annoyance._ "Master of Death"...such nonsense I might have expected from the Dwarves, but the Elves too?_

_Everybody appreciates a good legend, Katharean. _He grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_This is _your_ doing. _ I insisted.

_Oh, stop complaining and get ready to land. _ He replied, smiling impishly._ If you are lucky, I shall take you later to see the shrine they had erected in your honour. _

_I do hope you are joking. _I hissed, horrified at the very thought.

_I am afraid not, Kate. _ He said, apologetically. _Well...actually it was not so much 'erected in your honour'...rather...well, I suppose 'erected in loving memory' is a more accurate description._

I groaned, and he laughed at my exasperation._ Eragon...that is truly morbid. I do not want to see my own tombstone!_

_You should think yourself lucky, most people never have the chance to read their own epitaph. _He grinned.

_Yes and there is a very good reason for that, _Shadeslayer. I snapped, inappreciative of his apparent desire to find humour in the subject. _The reason being that most people have to actually perish first before anybody mourns their demise._

Before he could reply, Obsidian landed heavily on the lush green carpet of Ellesmera and I turned my attention to the Elven homes around us. Despite the bitter taste in my mouth and the uneasiness I felt at the knowledge that somewhere in the city was a tombstone with my name on it, I could not help but marvel at the elegance and beauty of the natural structures created by the Elves. I felt as though I had wandered into one of my father's paintings, and an unexpected rush of nostalgia and longing washed over me as I imagined my father sitting alone in his study, gazing at a scene similar to the one I had become a part of.

I pushed these thoughts aside, and climbed down from the saddle. Eragon did the same and strode over to stand beside me, and we both turned to see Oromis step gracefully onto the grass beside Glaedr. At that moment, a group of five elves approached us and I felt Eragon shift nervously beside me as the smallest of the party and, coincidentally, the only other female present, stepped forward and bowed, speaking the traditional Elven greeting, and when she spoke her voice was soft, yet sharp, like lark-song. She was astonishingly beautiful, petite and raven-haired with skin as pale and smooth as the petal of a white rose. I hated her on sight.

Both Oromis and Eragon returned her greeting and I was reminded to do the same when Obsidian nudged my mind, sharply.

"Eragon, Saphira...it is good to see you both, my friends." She said, in a pleasant tone which did not seem quite right to me when delivered without even the hint of a smile. Her face was a mask of indifference.

"It is wonderful to see you too." Eragon gushed, and I shot him a questioning sideways-glance which he promptly ignored. The woman then turned to me, and bowed once more.

"Lady Athem, Obsidian...it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I have heard much about you, both from Eragon and from Lady Nasuada. I do so look forward to working alongside you both. My name is Arya Svit-kona, and I wish to convey a warm welcome on behalf of Ellesmera and my mother, Queen Islanzadi who, regretfully, cannot be with us today to welcome you in person."

_So, _this_ is Arya_..I murmured to Obsidian. _That explains a lot._

"A pleasure to meet you, Arya. Please, call me Katharean. If we are to be sisters in arms, there shall be no need to address me formally." I replied, with the best noblewoman smile I could muster. "Eragon told me that you played a key part in the battle of Farthen Dur? I am sorry that I missed it...although perhaps it is fool of me to lament missing one battle when there promises to be no shortage of combat in our near futures."

"Indeed...Katharean. Although the sentiment is a noble one." She replied, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth and it was all I could do to keep my expression friendly.

_She is mocking me_. I observed, my eyes never leaving her face so as to give no indication that I was conversing with Obsidian.

_I do not think so, Katharean. She is being nothing but nice to you. _He replied.

_Let us agree to disagree, shall we?_

"You have travelled quite some distance these last few days, I suspect you are all in need of rest and food. Eragon you will be sleeping in the same house as the last time you stayed, and we have arranged for the tree next to Eragon's living quarters to be prepared for your arrival, Katharean. I trust this is acceptable to you both?" She asked, knowing that neither of us would object.

"Of course. Thank you, Arya." Eragon replied, soberly.

"Very well, then. With your permission, Oromis-elda, I shall escort the Riders to their dens where they can take some much-needed rest."

"Certainly. I shall expect to see you both at first light tomorrow morning. Eragon knows the place." The old elf smiled, bowing his head in farewell before mounting Glaedr once more and taking to the skies in a series of elegant, fluid movements.

"Good. Let us be off then." Arya instructed, and Eragon nodded.

"Of course. I will follow your lead, Arya."

There was an unusual quality to his voice that I had never heard before, and I could not help but throw him another questioning look, but Obsidian nudged me, pointedly.

_What? _I demanded.

_Do not embarrass the boy, Katharean. If you must question his strange behaviour, do so later, when you are alone with him. _He scolded. I scoffed at his concern.

_Do you honestly think I would turn around and ask him what is wrong with him in front of everyone? I am not such a bad friend as that, you know. _I said, defensively._ And besides, I have heard enough gossip during my time with the Varden and gleaned enough information from Hearan and Nasuada with regards to Eragon's relationship with this elf to form what I imagine is a fairly accurate theory as to why he is acting this way. I just...I was not prepared for it, that is all._

_Jealous, are we? _Obsidian raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned slightly.

_Jealous? Of what? _ I asked, forcing a polite smile as Arya gestured for us to follow her. _ I mean...she _is_ beautiful...it is difficult not to be a little envious of such fine looks._

_That is not what I was referring to, Katharean. I know you have not quite come to terms with the changed face you woke up to in Dras Leona, but believe me when I tell you that you should envy nobody, elven or otherwise, of their appearance._

_Yes, well, you are my Dragon, you _have_ to say that. _ I replied, unconvinced. _But pray tell, if not her appearance, what were you referring to?_

_Honestly Katharean...sometimes you can be so intuitive, and other times..._He trailed off, shaking his large head in exasperation._ But perhaps now is not the time for this conversation._

_Very well,_ I agreed_. Then we shall speak more later. This is going to annoy me all day now. _I grumbled.

_Everything has been annoying you today_. He remarked, tiredly.

_I know, I know, I am sorry. I should be on a high, but I think I may be over-tired. I have not been sleeping very well...these dreams I've been having...they are more exhausting than fencing with Eragon. _I admitted, reluctantly. Obsidian said nothing, but I could tell from his reaction that he had suspected as much. _I will try to be more agreeable. _ I promised.

_I am glad to hear it._ He replied. _You are so much more pleasant to be around when you are agreeable._

It took us a little under an hour to reach our living quarters by foot. Not because they were a long walk from where we started, but because we found it difficult to move more than a few steps without being approached by someone. Some were friends of Eragon's, others just wanted to greet the dragons and thank them for coming, but most stopped to tell me how glad they were to hear that I had not perished. I was sure they were all full of good intentions but, despite my promise to try to be agreeable, my patience was wearing thin and I was not sure how much longer I would be able to keep my promise if I had to hear the words "Dauth Ebrithil" once more that day.

When we did eventually reach our tree-houses, the sun was still high in the sky but, tired as I was, I made straight for the bedroom and even the warm rays of light streaming in through the windows of my sleeping-quarters could not keep me awake for very long. Within minutes I had drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I had had in as long as I could remember. If I dreamed at all, I did not remember doing so the next day. I thanked the maker for small mercies, for that is all you can hope for in times so troubled.

**AN: I have been coming back to this chapter off and on for about a month and a half now, this writer's block just doesn't seem to be shifting at all! Anyway, please review, it makes me do my sitting-down dance in my chair. Don't you want me to do my sitting-down dance? Of course you do! How could you not? KAYTHANKSBYE.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I am SO sorry this chapter's taken so long. In my defence, I've been disgustingly busy for the last six months, winning at life and graduating from University. You know, just regular stuff. I am now no longer Punch Buggy Red. I am now Punch Buggy Red Msc (Hons)...which is how I shall be signing ALL of my Christmas cards this year. Ah...everyone's going to hate me.**

**Don't even care.**

I had just finished dressing when Eragon burst into the tree-house that was to be my lodgings for the duration of our stay in Ellesmera.

"You know," I said, pulling on one of my boots, "common decency usually requires a man to knock before entering a girl's sleeping-quarters."

Eragon blushed and grinned, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry, Kate, I forgot myself for a moment. I'm just excited! Aren't you excited for your first day in Ellesmera? Your first training session with Master Oromis?" He gushed.

I smiled, shaking my head fondly at his enthusiasm.

"I might be when I wake up." I replied, yawning pointedly. "It's a beautiful morning, at least. I'm still sore from the flight, though, I don't know how much use I'll be with a blade when it hurts to stand up."

"My heart bleeds." He retorted, good-naturedly. "Worry not, Dauth Ebrithil, you won't have to lift a blade today. It will be your mind and your will that are tested."

I shot him a quick warning glance at his use of the name Dauth Ebrithil, reasoning that it was too early in the morning to kick him in the head, and raised my eyebrows in question, but he just smiled and I shrugged, indifferently.

"Yes, well...it still stands. I doubt Master Oromis is going to be very impressed with my performance this morning, physical or otherwise. But still...I'll be interested to learn what Oromis has to teach me."

"Yeah..." He agreed, looking away from me to gaze out of the window. I followed his gaze but there was nothing to be seen except the foliage of the tree we were standing in. I looked back at him and noticed he was frowning. "Katharean, I've been thinking..."

"Ah, that explains it." I replied.

"Explains what?"

"I was just about to ask if you were feeling okay, you looked a bit peaky." I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious. No, I was thinking...yesterday, in the clearing, I was just about to tell Oromis about your visions...and you stopped me. Why?"

He shifted, crossing his arms, and a shaft of sunlight shone through the open doorway behind him, momentarily blinding me. I squinted up at his grim expression and sighed, looking away and shaking my head.

"Honestly? I don't know, Eragon. I just felt like...I'm not sure. It is difficult to explain."

"Try." He replied, shortly. I racked my brain. Why did I stop him from telling Oromis about my visions? I had told myself that it was because I didn't trust the elf enough to impart that kind of information on him, but I knew in heart that it wasn't true. He was an ancient Dragon Rider, an ally of the Varden and a friend of Eragon's. I knew the reason was far more irrational than a lack of trust.

"These visions...they're...well, as we've established, they're all of Murtagh. And, as you know, I had...feelings for him. So, I guess they just feel kind of...personal. Embarrassing, almost. Do you know what I mean?" I looked up at him, and his expression had darkened further.

"You _had_ feelings for Murtagh? Or you still do?" He asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

I looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"It's not that simple, Eragon."

He let out a low, mirthless chuckle, shaking his head.

"Well then, I have my answer. Unbelievable. You know who he is, Kate. You know the things he has done. Do you know how many good people have lost their lives to him? How many more will? He is a puppet, and the puppeteer is the very evil we are fighting to destroy."

He was shouting now, and although I knew that everything he was saying was right, it is not in my nature to sit quietly while men shout at me. I rose to my feet and turned to face him, nose-to-nose or, in our case, forehead-to-nose.

"Do you think I have not _thought_ about this, Eragon? Do you think me some vapid school-girl who has taken a shine to the Miller's son? I know who he is, and I know who I am. I know there is no future for us. But that does not simply erase our past. And I am sorry that I'm not carved out of wood, but I_ am_ trying to do what is best. I am _trying_ to feel what I know I am supposed to feel. And it would be a lot easier to forget about him if I did not keep having visions of him every five minutes, so when I say it's not that simple, that is _exactly _what I mean and I do not need my best friend screaming in my face to make me see what an idiot I'm being because I already know!"

We stood in tense silence, glaring at each other. I could not remember seeing him look so hostile and angry before, and it scared me a little, but I stood my ground.

_And breathe. _Obsidian's voice grumbled in my mind.

_This is not how I wanted to begin our first morning in Ellesmera._ I replied, darkly.

_He means well. _He insisted, and I shook my head infinitesimally: not in denial, but in acceptance. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I had known that it was only a matter of time before we had to have this conversation, and it was a testament to Eragon's patience and consideration for me that it had taken this long.

"Eragon, I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap, I just...I know you are right. Of course you are. This thing with Murtagh...whatever it is...it's insane. It's insane, and it's stupid and dangerous and...and wonderful." I laughed, realizing how crazy I sounded. "I don't know how to explain it, not even to myself." I glanced up at him, and underneath the mask of anger I saw a hint of confusion in his eyes. I looked away, struggling to articulate what I felt. At the other side of the room, I saw my bow resting against the wall and on an impulse, I strode past him and took it in my hand. He was watching me, curiously, and I sighed, returning to stand in front of him. "It's like...the first time I ever held a bow."

He put his hands on his hips and nodded, frowning.

"Yeah..." He said slowly, and I could tell by his expression that he thought I had lost my senses. "I don't get it, Kate."

"Let me explain." I insisted.

_Where are you going with this?_ Obsidian asked, sounding almost amused.

_When I know, you'll know._ I promised, still not quite sure I could make either of them understand.

"Look...I'm not like you, Eragon. Hunting was a part of your life before...fencing and archery were necessary survival skills. I, on the other hand, was the daughter of a nobleman. The only reason for my archery lessons was so that my father could show off my talents at the Nobles galas and fairs. But the first time I held my bow in my hands, I knew that I was an archer. It just felt right, like it was made for me, and I was made for it. It didn't make any sense, did not fit into any part of my life, but I _knew_. Just like the first time I ever rode Obsidian. I had been so certain that it was a mistake, that I had no business being a Dragon Rider. But the first time we flew together, I _knew_ that it was meant to be. And that's how I feel about Murtagh. It may not make sense, even to me, but that does not mean that it is wrong."

For a moment, Eragon appeared unable to argue, and I thought that perhaps I had won, but he shook his head, looking away from me.

"It's not the same, Katharean. Murtagh is _dangerous_."

"And bows and dragons are not?" I rebutted, raising an eyebrow. He stepped towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Only in the wrong hands." He replied, with more wisdom than I had thought him capable of. Perhaps it was the unexpected gravity of his words that rendered me speechless, or perhaps it was the great sadness that shone from his brown eyes, but I felt my words catch in my throat. "And Murtagh is in the worst hands imaginable. I wish it were not so, you know that I do. If there was any chance that things could be different, I would not hesitate to leap for it. But this is the hand that life has dealt us, and we must do what we can with what we have been given. I have already lost a brother to the evil of Galbatorix...I will not lose a sister."

I looked up into his eyes and saw that his anger had evaporated. His voice was soft, but determined, and I knew that I could not argue with him any more. I nodded, sadly.

"Okay. Okay. You're right, I'm sorry." I held out a hand, with a small smile. "Friends?"

He sighed and took me into his arms, stroking my hair, and I clung onto him, fighting tears.

"You are my sister, Katharean Athem. Nothing will ever change that."

"Eragon, I..." I gasped as a pain shot through my temples and I staggered backwards out of his embrace, cradling my head in my hands.

"Kate!" Eragon reached for me, but I put a hand up to signal that I was okay. The pain was gone as suddenly as it had come but looking up into his worried face, I realised that the edges of my vision were blurred. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to clear my mind. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just..." Blinding agony shot through my head once more, a thousand times worse than before and I cried out, falling to my knees on the hard floor. I was vaguely aware of Eragon's hands on my arms and his voice in my ear: he sounded scared, but it did not matter. The only thing that mattered was the searing pain in my head. Suddenly, I was plunged into darkness and silence, and the pain dulled but did not disappear. I tried to open my eyes, but I did not know how. And then the visions came: not like before, where I found myself a voiceless ghost in Murtagh's world, where I could think and feel and listen. These were fast and violent; bright and loud; a string of broken visions and emotions flashing through my mind, an assault on all of my senses and somewhere, far away, someone was screaming...and then everything, the lights, the sounds, the pain, just stopped, and only one thing remained.

_Hljodr adurna...they thirst and fall. _

A sense of fear and puzzlement that did not belong to me skirted around the edges of my mind and I reached frantically for the safety and comfort of Obsidian's thoughts.

And then the blackness took me and I knew no more.

**AN: I know, I know, it's a let down after the MASSIVE wait, but the next one will almost definitely...probably...be worth the wait. This chapter's very talky-talky, lots of dialogue but I felt like they should address the whole "Hey-I'm-in-love-with-your-brother-you-know-the-one-who-works-for-Galbatorix-and-tried-to-kill-you-yeah-that-one-soz-lol" issue. And it's not very long, but I'm going straight onto the next one right this very minute, so don't worry. I have plans. Big plans. First I'm going to eat a sandwich, and then I'm going to forge ahead with the next chapter, as a gift and apology to everyone who's stuck with this even though I suck so hard at updating regularly! Give me another chance! A girl can change! Probably.**

**Please review! It does so motivate me to keep writing. Not that I'm trying to black-mail you or anything...ho-hum...**

**#fail #iknowthisisnttwitterbutbacko ffimhavingabadday #idontreallyknowhowhashtagswo rk #unicorn **


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: We're going off-canon with this one. No more than before, as you already know, Katharean comes from a place that doesn't exist on Paolini's map of Alagaesia. I'm just going into more detail with it. If you can see past the blasphemy of going off-map, I promise it'll be worth it. Probably. Also, I apologise if Oromis and Arya seem a little out of character, it's been ages since I read the books...I'll just put it down to creative liberties, what with this being fanfiction and all...**

It's a wretched feeling, coming round from unconsciousness. It's not quite the same as waking up from sleep, it's a slower, far more uncomfortable process. I gradually became aware of a tight, throbbing knot at the base of my neck and a dull pain aching behind my still-closed eyes. I focused on my breathing, trying to force away the feeling of nausea that swept over me in waves, and my eyelids fluttered slightly when I heard Eragon's voice.

"...but this time was different. She was in pain...she was screaming...and she said something, just before she went limp in my arms." He was saying, in hushed and fearful tones.

"I see." I vaguely recognised the quiet, gentle voice of Oromis, somewhere to my left. "Do you remember what she said?"

"Yes." Eragon replied, hesitantly. I heard him shift and fidget, as though nervous. "She said...adurna hljohdr."

_I did?_ I thought, surprised. I struggled to remember. Slowly, pieces of the vision that had gripped me returned, bit by wretched bit. Peasants stumbled out of their homes, gagging and falling to the ground, crying out for help; soldiers bearing the twisted flame of Galbatorix strolled past the poor, dying people, their faces expressionless, empty, uncaring; mothers wailed as they held their children swaddled in their arms...the children were still...so very still...I shuddered despite the warm air and forced myself to remember. Beautiful women and handsome men danced and swirled around each other in a golden hall, their faces obscured by jewel-adorned masks; and finally, a cold pool of still, black water, whispering darkly to me. _Adurna hljohdr_._..they thirst and fall._ The images were fleeting, broken and unrelated...and yet something inexplicable told me that they were all connected somehow. _Adurna hljohdr_...Silent Water? The pain behind my eyes intensified slightly as I struggled to put the pieces together.

_Katharean._ Obsidian's relief washed over me in waves as he registered my conscious thoughts. _You are awake. Are you okay?_

_I've been better. _ I admitted._ But I'm okay. _

_What do you remember? Was it Murtagh again? _

_Surprisingly enough...no, it wasn't. _I replied, frowning slightly in confusion at this revelation. _It was...well, it would be far easier just to show you..._

I shared all I could remember with him, and he took it in, silently.

_Well? What do you think?_ I asked, eagerly.

_I think_, he said, _that you should open your eyes and ask Master Oromis. If anybody will know what to make of this, he will._

My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw that someone, most likely Eragon, had carried me back to my bed. He stood now with his back to me at the foot of the bed, arms crossed and shifting agitatedly. Oromis was beside him, and he nodded in way of greeting when I met his gaze. I wondered if he had known that I was awake before my eyes had opened...it would not have surprised me. Eragon noticed his gesture and spun towards me. I smiled, weakly, and he was by my side in an instant, taking one of my hands in both of his.

"Kate, you're awake. Thank the maker." He breathed, his voice filled with all the concern I had come to expect from him.

"So it would seem." I replied with a small smile as I sat up, perching myself against the pillows at my back. "Master Oromis," I greeted, nodding courteously. "I fear I have interrupted your lesson plan for the day." I joked, feebly.

The old elf smiled, politely.

"In light of recent revelations, I should say that my lesson plan for _you_ is going to be quite different from Eragon's." He replied, softly. "After all, it is not every day that one happens upon a Dragon Rider with the ability to See."

"Ability?" I asked, with a wry smile. "I had thought of it more as an affliction."

"Perhaps." He replied, thoughtfully. "Many of the gifted feel the same way to begin with. But this _is_ an ability and, as such, you can learn to control it, and use it to your advantage...in time."

"Well...that is a relief." I said, doubtfully. I had no question that he spoke the truth, but I feared that I was a long way from even _understanding_ what was happening to me, let alone mastering it.

"Kate..." Eragon said in a hushed tone that reminded me forcibly of the way one would speak to the grievously ill. "Before you fell unconscious, you said something. Do you remember what it was?"

"I am not dying, Eragon, nor am I simple. You do not have to speak to me like you would a sick grandparent." I grinned, and he allowed himself a small smile, but it did nothing to make his face appear less grave. "But, as a matter of fact, yes. I do remember. Parts of it, anyway. There were villagers...just regular people. They were dying. And not just the old and the sick, but everyone: men, women, children...they were dying in the streets. And the King's soldiers were there, but they were doing nothing to help. They were just walking past them, barely even _looking_ at them. What kind of_ men_...?" I shook my head, continuing. "And then the vision changed, and I saw people dancing at a masquerade ball. I can't be sure, but it looked like the Great Hall in Galbatorix's castle...not Uru'baen, but the palace to the north-east of here, the one that over-looks my father's lands. I've been there a few times, for parties and galas...I'm almost certain that it is the same place I saw in my vision. Actually...now that I think about it...the village that I saw could very well have been the village of Kitschley, a stone's throw from my father's manor..." I rubbed my temples, trying to soothe the pounding in my head. "This is all just theory, mind you. The two could be completely unrelated. For all I know, what I saw isn't even real."

"Do you truly believe that?" Eragon asked, regarding me with hopeful eyes. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No. I believe...I mean, it _felt _real." I replied, apologetically.

"Right...well...what does it mean? And what does all of this have to do with silent water?" He asked, echoing the questions that I was asking myself. I shook my head, hopelessly.

"I don't know." I admitted, turning my attention to Oromis. "I was hoping you could help to shed some light, Oromis-elda. There was one last thing that I saw...a pool of water. It was in darkness. I was looking down at it, as if through the opening of a well...I _think_...I'm not sure. But there was something ominous about it. It felt...tainted." I finished, sounding as unsure of myself as I felt.

"Silent water...they thirst and fall." Eragon reiterated, nodding understandingly. "Someone has done something to the water in the village. Poisoned it, maybe?"

Oromis strode slowly to the foot of my bed, stroking his long white beard pensively.

"If the ballroom that you saw is indeed the Great Hall in Galbatorix's northern palace, then we can make an educated guess that he will be there when this masquerade ball is taking place."

"Yes...but what does the ball have to do with anything?" Eragon asked, looking between the two of us."

"Oh, no..." I sighed, closing my eyes as I remembered something from my old life. "The water."

"What?" Eragon demanded. I shook my head.

"The water that runs to all of the wells in the village comes from a reservoir underneath the palace. One summer when I was younger, there was a drought in the lands. I heard my father and step-mother arguing: the King was regulating the water to the village wells, allowing only a trickle of dirty water to run out of the reservoir every day; not even enough to be caught in a bucket, let alone fill one. My step-mother was outraged...my father defended his King, as always. And why not? He supplied _our_ household with more than enough water for all of us." I shook my head bitterly at the memory. "At night, my sister and I would sneak out of the house with as many water-bladders as we could carry and take them down to the village. One night, my father caught us, told us it was treason, forbade us from doing it again. He even stationed guards outside of our bed-chambers. I never found out how many of the villagers died that summer. There was nothing more I could do back then, I was barely more than a child...but I can do something now." I tossed the bed-covers to the side and pushed myself shakily to my feet, but Eragon rounded on me.

"What exactly do you plan to do, Katharean?" He demanded, sternly. It sounded strange, almost foreign, to hear him use my full name. "If this is true, bearing in mind that we are relying solely on speculation and information gleaned from one of your visions, what do you think you can do to stop it?"

"I'll think of something." I insisted, ignoring Obsidian's doubtful thoughts. "I have to try."

"Really?" He asked, in a mocking tone that I did not appreciate. "Well, let us look at what we know...or what we _think_ we know. Galbatorix has poisoned the water in _his_ reservoir, underneath _his_ palace, which will undoubtedly be crawling with _his_ guards, not to mention Galbatorix himself and quite possibly Murtagh. Even if you did manage to infiltrate the castle..."

_Unlikely._ Obsidian muttered.

"...and find the reservoir, what could you _possibly_ do to stop him? If he has already poisoned the waters then it is too late, and if he has not...do you intend to fight off all of his men, Murtagh and the king himself to stop them from going ahead with it?"

"Well, if I cannot stop him from poisoning the water, then there must be something else I can do. Warn the villagers, supply them with clean water...I have to do _something_, Eragon. Master Oromis..." I turned to the old sage, pleadingly. "I cannot stand by while innocent people suffer when there is a chance I can do _something_..._anything_ to help them."

Eragon glanced round at the ancient Rider, looking for his support.

"Katharean..." Oromis said, softly. "Your sentiment is a noble one. But if you were to go to the village of Kitschley when the king is so close-by...the risk is too great. If you and Eragon are lost to reckless heroics, Alagaesia loses it's only hope of overthrowing the tyranny of Galbatorix."

"And if we do nothing those people will die!" I fumed, striding past Eragon towards him. "What is the point of fighting the king on the battlefield if we are to lose Alagaesia and it's people to him through his treachery? I mean...isn't _this_ what we're fighting for? If we do nothing to stop him now then we lose anyway. Don't you think that there is a _reason_ I'm Seeing these things? To _stop_ them from coming to pass?"

Oromis said nothing, and his expression was unreadable. I whipped my head around to look at Eragon, who shot me a defiant glare. Neither of them said anything, and I could tell from the way Eragon's jaw flexed angrily that he was deep in conversation with Saphira who, I knew, was so utterly over-protective of her Rider that she would be in complete agreement with him.

"You will need help." A soft but strong voice called from the open doorway. I looked around to see Arya, leaning casually against the wall of the tree-house. I raised my eyebrows, stunned by her words as well as her presence. "Or were you planning on strolling into the belly of the beast alone?"

"Arya...how long have you been standing there?" Eragon demanded, but his voice was soft.

"A while. Long enough to know that Katharean is right. We cannot stand by while Galbatorix inflicts pain and suffering on those who cannot protect themselves."

Eragon raised his hands to his temples, glaring at us both in disbelief. He took a deep, steadying breath, and closed his eyes, as though trying to contain his temper.

"Listen," He said, slowly, as though trying to explain something complex to a small child, "Kate, I know you feel like you have to do this. I know how you feel, I am as angry and outraged by this as you are. I would love to go swooping in to save the day. But this is not a fairy tale, this is _reality_. And the reality is that we are at war. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made. It is not an easy truth, but sometimes you have to think about the greater good."

"You sound like a man who has been at war too long, Shadeslayer." I replied, quietly, narrowing my eyes. "You have lost sight of the very thing you are fighting for."

He laughed, mirthlessly, shaking his head.

"Oh, grow up, Kate!" He stormed, angrily, and I heard Obsidian's unmistakable growl from somewhere outside of the tree-house in protest at his insolent tone. "I know _exactly_ what it is that I am fighting for! I am not the one who would risk everything and everyone I care about for the affections of a man who is rotten to his very core! While you have been napping for the last year, I have been out there, fighting the enemy that you are oh so _madly_ in love with! You may be proficient with a blade now, _Lady Athem_, but you are just the same girl you always have been. The wealthy daughter of a wealthy man who knows nothing of the hardships you are so quick to complain about. Do you even know what the people say about you? Do you know that there are men in the Varden who have been hurt directly by the actions of your father who_ refuse_ to follow you into battle? Because you know what they say...the acorn never falls far from the tree." He spat, viciously, as though the words were poison in his mouth.

The silence that followed his tirade was deafening. His words stung me, and I felt hot tears prick my eyes. I blinked, fervently, determined not to show how much he had hurt me.

_How dare he?! _Obsidian raged. _How dare he speak to you like that?_

_Obsidian, please don't. _I begged. His anger was only making it harder for me to stay in control of my own emotions. I glanced at Arya and Oromis, who were both regarding Eragon with similar expressions of disapproval.

"I may be a rich man's daughter." I said, quietly, my voice thick with the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. "And yes...I know what people say about me behind my back. I have heard the whispers of the Varden...what does a spoiled little rich girl know of their struggles? How can they trust the daughter of one of Galbatorix's most renowned supporters? I have heard what the people say about me, Eragon." I walked towards him, slowly, and I saw the regret in his eyes but he clenched his jaw, standing his ground. "I just never..._ever _thought that you would be one of them."

"Enough." Oromis commanded, quietly. "If you are to stand a chance of stopping Galbatorix and...and saving that village," I looked round at him in surprise, and he smiled, grimly. "Then you first need to learn how to stay in control of your emotions and work together."

"With all due respect, Master Oromis..." Eragon started to protest, but the old elf raised his hand for silence.

"Eragon, Katharean is right. I stand by what I said...we cannot lose either of you to reckless heroics. However, with a carefully thought out plan and Arya's help, we can reduce the risk considerably."

Eragon uttered a curse under his breath, but did not argue.

"Fine." He muttered, reluctantly. "Do you have a plan in mind, Oromis-elda?"

"I have a way to neutralise the poison in the waters."

"Without knowing what poison we are dealing with?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes. I will need some time, of course, but I can create a tincture that, once added to the waters, will ensure that it is safe to drink."

"How long?" I asked, in a business-like tone.

"An hour...two at most." He replied, and I felt a pang of hope for the first time in as long as I cared to remember.

"That is all well and good, but how do you propose we reach the reservoir in order to administer the potion?" Eragon asked, his voice laced with impertinent doubt.

"I have an idea." I ventured, and everyone looked at me, curiously. I smiled, confidently. "The masquerade ball. It's time to look out our glad-rags, friends...we're going to a party."

**AN: Next chapter's up shortly, I didn't want to over-load you with information all at the one time, but I hope I've given you a decent enough explanation of what's going on. I'm actually excited about this. Are you excited? I'm excited. I should probably go to sleep cause I have to go do a job and stuff in the morning (hate being a grown-up) but I can't stop writing now. **

**Please review! I will be forever grateful, as always ^_^ **


	41. Chapter 41

I sat on the end of my bed, tapping out a nervous rhythm on my thighs as I ran through our options in my head. Arya was leaning against the wall opposite me while Eragon paced back and forth between us. Oromis had taken his leave so as to begin preparations for the antidote we needed. Arya was watching me, intensely, with a curious expression on her beautiful face.

"Okay," I started, ceasing my nervous drumming with a flourish and clasping my hands together in my lap to keep them still. Eragon wasn't going to like this. "I think it is safe to assume that the palace is going to be under heavy guard, so sneaking in won't be an option. In my experience, when one is invited to exclusive events like this one, each guest is required to present their invitation before being granted entry. Fortunately, I think I know where I can get my hands on one such invitation."

"Only one?" Arya asked, frowning slightly.

"I only need one." I insisted. "But nobody will challenge a young noblewoman's request that she be accompanied by her lady-in-waiting. That is our way into the palace, Arya. Once we are inside, we can peel away from the festivities, find the reservoir and do what needs to be done. I doubt the guards will be suspicious of two young women should we be caught somewhere we shouldn't be."

She nodded, thoughtfully.

"A fine idea...with one crucial flaw." She replied.

"Which is?" I asked, curiously.

"If we are to succeed then stealth is the key. I stand a better chance of getting to the reservoir undetected if I go alone...it is also safer for you if you stay where you are expected to be. Nobody will single out one masked woman in a ballroom full of them, but if you are caught wandering the halls of the castle, you make yourself too vulnerable. Once we are inside the palace, I suggest that you attend the ball: act naturally and try not to draw any attention to yourself...I will make my way to the reservoir and rejoin you in the hall when I am done. You will excuse yourself and we will leave right through the front doors and, assuming everything goes according to plan, Galbatorix will be none the wiser."

I was not thrilled by the idea of mingling with nobles while Arya saved the day, but I could not argue that it did seem to be the most sensible thing to do. I nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Now all we need is..."

"And what of me?" Eragon cut me off, the previous impertinence in his voice now replaced by something that sounded almost like eagerness. I looked up at him, reluctantly.

"Eragon...don't be angry. I just...I've given it some thought and...I think that it would be for the best if you sat this one out." I said, softly. He laughed, disbelievingly, but I kept my eyes on his. His expression changed to one of confusion.

"What do you mean? You don't want me with you? Kate...you know I did not mean those things, I-"

"_Eragon._" I interrupted, "I do not say this out of spite. If Arya and I go alone, we have a chance of slipping in and out, unrecognised: this is a mission of stealth, not force. And if we are made, we will either be captured or killed. I have no illusions that we will be able to outfight the King's entire guard on our own. If you were to come with us, we would face a greater risk of being caught and if that happened, we would all meet the same fate anyway. We would be cut down before Obsidian and Saphira could reach us, and that cannot happen. And besides," I continued, apologetically, "You have sworn fealty to Nasuada, and she requires that you meet her on the battlefield within the week. Kitschley is only a few hours from here, as the dragon flies, but if we face any complications...whatever happens you must be there to stand with the Varden...for all our sakes."

He opened his mouth to argue, defiance shining in his brown eyes, but I knew he saw the truth in what I had said.

"This is bigger than us, Eragon. We both said things in anger, but you know that I love you. Like a brother. I am not pushing you away...but this is the right thing to do. All that matters is that we stop Galbatorix and live to fight him another day."

"I cannot stay here and do nothing while you put your life in danger, Kate." He said, pleadingly. I rose to my feet and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We are all in danger, Eragon. Like you said...we are at war. And sometimes sacrifices have to be made. The greater good, remember?"

"That...that is not what I meant." He whispered, but I sensed a reluctant defeat in his voice. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Stay here. Focus on your training, prepare for the battle. You will be of greater help to us here than you would be there." I said, as kindly as possible. He returned my embrace, squeezing me tightly before letting me go.

"If you are certain that this is for the best, I...I will stay." He replied, looking and sounding as torn as I felt.

"I am certain." I said, softly but firmly. "I am known well enough to the servants of the Empire, but there are few who have seen my new face. I think it would take more than a flimsy mask to protect your identity, and if you were to be recognised by anybody...it does not bear thinking about." He nodded, closing his eyes. He let out a ragged sigh and looked down at me.

"Very well. But I will first hear the rest of your plan...I will not have you running off and getting yourself killed on a fool's errand." He said, and I could tell he was doing everything he could to keep his voice light.

"Your confidence in me is very touching." I joked, quietly. "Well...other than the ballroom, I must admit I do not have a very reliable knowledge of the palace's layout. I still have _some_ friends in Kitschley, and I know someone who might be able to help. My old stable-hand's wife has worked as a maid in the palace for many years, she must know every hallway and corridor like the back of her hand...and although I never did plan on collecting it, they do owe me a debt. We will have to pay her a visit first."

"That is sensible." Arya agreed. "The less searching I have to do once we are inside, the less attention I will risk drawing to myself. I never did like the idea of wandering aimlessly behind enemy lines."

Eragon nodded, keeping his eyes fixed to the floor.

"So...you have a way into the palace and, hopefully, you will have a good idea of where to go, Arya. But Kate, what of you?" He asked, frowning in concern. "We have no idea how long it will take Arya to reach the reservoir if she has to avoid guardsmen the whole way there...that leaves you alone in a large room filled with a lot of people who would see you dead...or worse. And I do not think it is very far-fetched to assume that if Galbatorix will be there, so will he."

He didn't say Murtagh's name out loud, but it hung there, unspoken, in the air between us.

"Yes...well...It has crossed my mind." I muttered, darkly. In truth, that is what I was dreading the most about this whole expedition. In the part of my brain that thought rationally, the part that usually spoke with Obsidian's voice, I knew that what I should really be worrying about was Galbatorix and, of course, I was. But mostly I was worried about what Galbatorix would force Murtagh to do if I was unmasked. "I must admit that the thought does not exactly fill me with the warm and fuzzies. But if doing the right thing was easy, everybody would do it, and we wouldn't have a war to fight in the first place now, would we? We all have our battles. This may have to be mine."

"Just be careful. Keep your mind closed, your eyes down, and your mask firmly in place. And try not to move so gracefully all of the time, it's a dead give-away that you are not entirely...well..._human_. As for all of the social graces of a noblewoman...well, I trust you already have that area covered."

I smirked, appreciatively.

"To perfection, naturally." I replied, in my best noblewoman-voice.

"Well, it looks like you have it all figured out, Kate." He said, gruffly. "I uh...I think I'll go and see if Master Oromis needs any help with the antidote."

"Sure..." I said, smiling weakly. We both knew that there was little he could do to assist Oromis, but I understood that it must have been difficult for him to stand there listening to the two of us plot when I had just told him that he wasn't invited to the party. I just hoped that he didn't view my decision as a betrayal.

_Do_ you_ feel you have betrayed him? _Obsidian asked, curiously.

_I'm not sure I know the answer to that yet. _I admitted_. But it feels like the right thing to do. And I don't think it's just...intuition. It feels as though this is how it has to happen._

_You think these feelings are connected to your visions_?

_I haven't trusted myself very much lately, Obsidian. I have doubted every decision that I have made, even the decision to leave Dras Leona, as absurd as that sounds. But _this_...going to the palace, saving that village...and leaving Eragon here, where he will be safe...this feels more right than anything has in a long..._long_ time._

_I know. _He admitted._ I feel it too, through you. Something greater than us is at work here._

I let out a small sigh of relief at his words.

_Thank you. It means a lot to know that I am not just losing my mind. Sometimes I wonder..._

Arya cleared her throat, politely, and I blinked and turned to face her.

"Sorry." I smiled, sheepishly. "I was just..."

"Do not apologise." She replied, with a smile. "I have grown used to the way Eragon drifts off now and then to converse with Saphira."

"Saphira...she probably hates me right now." I muttered, more to myself than Arya. She shrugged, slightly.

"Do not be so sure. In my experience, Saphira is happiest when Eragon is safe. Eragon, on the other hand...you might have some grovelling to do when we get back." She said, in an almost apologetic tone.

"He won't forget this." I whispered, thinking out loud. "But in time, perhaps he will see that this is the only way."

"Perhaps in time, so will I." She replied, flashing me a curious look.

"Arya...I do not think I can explain why or how I know this is right, so I am not going to try." I threw my hands up, hopelessly, and sank back down to sit on the bed. "I don't know what's happening to me, and I don't understand it. All of a sudden, I'm...I'm seeing and feeling these things, and I _don't know why_, and that _terrifies_ me. I don't know whether these visions are a gift from the Gods or a product of Galbatorix's twisted magic, but I cannot resist the compulsion that accompanies them. And I know that you do not know me very well...or at all, for that matter, so I feel insolent asking you to trust me on what must seem to you like a foolish whim. But you have offered to help me, despite it all, and for that you have my sincerest thanks. I don't know how things are going to go tonight...but for better or worse, I know I have to do this. I have to try."

"Alagaesia owes a great deal to the seemingly foolish whims of Dragon Riders." She replied, softly. "Perhaps, after tonight, the village of Kitschley will owe a great deal more. You are right, I do not know you, Katharean. But I do know Eragon, and it does not take the gift of Seeing to know that he holds you in the highest regards. That is not something to be ignored. And besides," she smiled, "you are not the only one with fine intuition. I would not have volunteered to help you if I thought that it would all be for naught."

_You know...I'm starting to hate her less and less. _I confided.

_It is nice to know that you still have the ability to think rationally._ Obsidian replied, mockingly.

_Hilarious. _I replied, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes in case Arya thought the gesture was aimed at her.

_Thank you. _He snorted in amusement. I returned Arya's smile and let out a deep sigh.

"So...we are really doing this, then." I muttered, more to myself than to her. "If I'm going to fit in with the_ cream_ of society, I should probably bathe. I smell like someone who just spent three days travelling across the Hadarac desert and then slept in a tree...probably because I _am _someone who just spent three days travelling across the Hadarac desert and then slept in a tree. I will go and wash up if you want to gather any supplies that you might need...then we can meet with Eragon and Oromis and prepare to leave."

"An excellent idea." Arya concurred.

"I'll see you shortly, then." I replied, jumping to my feet and heading to the door. I stopped in the doorway and turned back to face her. "And we're going to have to find something to wear. I do not suppose there is a seamstress who tailors to the human nobility anywhere nearby? No, I thought not. Not to worry..." I sighed, grimacing slightly when it became clear what I would have to do. "It looks like we might have to make an unscheduled stop on the way to Kitschley."

"How far out of our way will this unscheduled stop take us?" Arya asked in a business-like tone.

"It won't." I replied, quietly. "It's right outside the village. We probably shouldn't enter through the front doors, though. I do not think, given the circumstances, that my father will be best pleased to see me. If my home fire still burns, it does not burn for me."

**AN: As always, I haven't proof-read it, because I'm in the middle of a Dexter marathon and it's taking up most of my life. Plus, y'know...work and friends and all that stuff too. But mostly Dexter. And Dexter's Laboratory because every time I hear the name Dexter I hear the theme song for that in my head so I have to watch it. (bah bah, bah bah, bah bah, bah bah, doo doo doooooo...dunudunudunudunu dooooooo do do doooo do do do doooo dun dun dun dun dun dun dun...in Dexter's Laboratory, he's the smartest booooy you've ever seeeeeen, but Dee Dee blows his experiments to smiiiithereeeeeens, there is DOOM and GLOOM while things goooo BOOOOOOM, in Dexter's Laaaaaaaab! Oh my God. I have a degree. What am I doing with my life?)**

**Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah...okay, I know you're probably going to hate on me for sticking Eragon on the bench for this, but he just doesn't fit into what I have planned. He's too impulsive and stuff, and I don't want to have to change his character. And if I didn't change his character, he would probably get everybody killed. **

**As always, please review! Even if you hated it. I get so excited whenever I get an e-mail that's not spam. ("Dear Miss blah blah blah, there is a chance you have been miss-sold PPI and are entitled to fake money that we just made up because apparently that's a thing now." OMG YOU ACT LIKE I EVEN CARE.)**

**P.S. There's a chance I just had a keyboard seizure, so if you haven't already read all that nonsense...don't. Just review please :) pretty please :) with a cherry on top. An awesome cherry that's purple and green and tastes like unicorn tears and pieces of rainbow.**


	42. Chapter 42

_What's the plan, Kate? _Obsidian asked from the concealment of the cloud-cover high above my head. I chewed my lip, trying to think.

The last time I had laid eyes on my father's manor, I was watching it shrink into the distance as I fled for my life on the back of a young dragon. Now, as I surveyed my old home from the edges of the forest that bordered the courtyard..._my _courtyard...I felt as lost and anxious as I had the night I left. I closed my eyes and reached out towards the manor with my mind, scanning the rooms for any sign of my father, Selena, my brother-in-law or, Maker forbid, my step-mother, but I sensed that the manor was empty but for a few maids, the cook, and a handful of idle guards. Withdrawing back into myself, I opened my eyes, frowning slightly. I should have been relieved to find that my father and sister were not home: it was what I had been hoping for. So why could I not shake the feeling of disappointment that twisted in the pit of my stomach?

_Well? _ Obsidian urged, anxiously. _How are you going to get past the guards?_

_The main doors are out of the question, and the servant's entrance is too risky. It leads straight to the kitchen and the cook's already there. So that just leaves the windows. My bedroom is on the first floor, and there is a guard mulling about in the entrance hall, so I cannot use the stairs...I'll have to climb in through a first-storey window. _I decided, somewhat revelling in the challenge.

_You could reach the first floor easily from my back..._Obsidian started, but I scoffed before he could finish_. What? _He demanded, sounding taken-aback.

_Well...that's just a ridiculous idea, isn't it? I thought the plan was _not _to be seen._

_I can be stealthy..._He replied, defensively. I chuckled, slightly.

_You know...my Uncle Grayson used to keep a wolf-hound as a pet. He was a massive beast, but he would always try to sit on my lap like a terrier. It was as if he didn't realise he was a wolf-hound._

_What is your point? _Obsidian asked, moodily.

_My point is, you are not a lap-dog, Sid. You are a wolf-hound. I know that you are not fully aware of just how colossally huge you are now, but I am. The only way the guards would miss you is if they were all blind and deaf. And even then, they'd probably feel the ground shaking when you walked._

_Now you are exaggerating. _He huffed._ But I suppose you may have a point. So how do you intend to reach the first-floor windows with your tiny legs and your notable lack of wings?_

_Creeper. _ I replied.

_Name-calling? Very mature._

_Oh, stop it. _I grinned. _ Do not be such a stick-in-the-mud. I wasn't insulting you...my father has a creeper problem that he has never bothered to do anything about: there is creeping ivy on the north wall. It runs all the way to the roof and, if memory serves, which it should as I did spend most every day here for the better part of two decades, it runs reasonably close-by the window of my father's study. My bed chamber is just down the hall from there. If I can get in through that window then we will be laughing._

_Won't your laughing attract some attention from the guards? _ He drawled, facetiously.

_It is a figure of speech. Although you could try laughing a little, it might improve your disposition._

He sighed, inwardly.

_I apologise. I am just worried. And you know fine well that I am putting it lightly. _He muttered.

_I know. _ I replied, softly. I could feel the tension emanating from him in waves through our mental bond. _But this is the easy part._

_That is what worries me. _ He grumbled. _And all this for a fancy gown._

_I know girls who would go to far greater lengths for a nice dress. _I grinned, only half-joking.

"Katharean?" Arya's voice brought me back to earth and I snapped my head round to look at her. "Do you wish me to accompany you inside?"

"Ah...thank you, Arya...but I think this is something I have to do on my own." I replied. She nodded.

"I understand." She said, quietly.

"My father and sister are not home...however, if I am somehow spotted and recognised by any of the help, things will get much more complicated than I should like."

Arya considered this for a moment, and then swung her pack from her shoulders and knelt down, rummaging through it's contents without a word. After a brief moment, she rose to her feet, now holding a dark green, silk scarf which she held out for me to take.

"Here. Use this to hide your face...just in case." She advised, and I took the scarf from her gratefully. I wrapped it tightly around the lower half of my face, covering my nose and mouth, and then threw my riding-hood up, obscuring my hair and forehead. If anyone _did_ see me, they would not know me. Anonymity was all I needed. If I was going to spend the evening behind a mask, I may as well start now.

"How do I look?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow, a small, amused smile playing on her lips.

"You look like a very suspicious character." She replied. "But your face is hidden well enough."

"Excellent. Well...there is no time like the present..." I started, turning back towards the manor. "Wait here...if you see anybody entering the house, let me know." I tapped my temple, pointedly. "I will be quick."

"That would be wise." She replied, simply, and I took a deep, steadying breath, rolling my shoulders a few times to loosen myself up.

"No time like the present..." I repeated to myself in a whisper. "Okay..." Without another thought, I darted across the courtyard as fast as my legs could carry me which, I discovered, was pretty darn fast. As I approached the outer wall of the manor, I slowed myself just in time to avoid slamming into it. I pressed my body against the wall and paused for a moment, listening intently to the sounds coming from inside the house. When I was confident that nobody had seen or heard me, I started to move quickly and quietly around the side of the manor, half-crouching and keeping close to the walls the whole way. If I was spotted now, Obsidian would never let me live it down.

I turned a corner and smiled a little when I saw what I was looking for.

_See?_ I said, triumphantly. _ I told you. It runs right by my father's study window. It's almost too easy...like an open invitation. It is a wonder this manor has not been looted a thousand times over with security as lax as this..._

Without hesitation, I gripped the vines in front of me and leaned back with my full weight, testing that they were strong enough to support me: although a fall from the first floor would not kill me nor, I suspected, harm me in any way, it was a risk I would rather not take. Satisfied that the thick, ropey vines would hold, I started to climb: slowly at first, and then faster when I realised how easy this task was for my new and improved body. There was still so much I had not learned about myself since I woke up changed. And little wonder, too, since I had spent most of the past two weeks travelling, and the rest of the time eating and sleeping...and blacking out and Seeing things that I shouldn't.

I reached the window in what felt like no time at all and hauled myself up to peer inside. It was empty, as I had predicted it would be. I let go of the window-sill with one hand, carefully, and pushed gently against the pane but the window was shut fast, locked from the inside. I ran through a few words in the Ancient language before settling on the one I hoped I needed.

"Losna." I whispered, focusing my mind on the bronze latch on the other side of the glass. I breathed a sigh of relief when it responded to my prompt, popping open with a small click and allowing me to swing the window open as wide as the rusted hinges would allow. With a satisfied smile, I hoisted myself over the threshold and landed with a soft, easy roll on the thick-carpeted floor of my father's study. I stood up, slowly, looking around. The room was exactly as I had remembered it. I inhaled deeply, the familiar scents bringing with them a rush of memories and nostalgia.

"Home sweet home." I muttered, dryly. I crept to the door and listened for any signs of life, but the first floor appeared to be empty. Just to be safe, I closed my eyes and made a quick sweep of the house again with my mind. There were two guards stationed at each of the main entrances, as I expected, and the maids were bustling away in the dining room, half-listening to Maurice, the old cook, as he prattled on about the rising prices of lamb shanks. Unless I started hollering and screaming, I was safe.

I opened the door gently and strode down the all too familiar hallway to my bedroom, slipping inside quickly and closing the door quietly behind me with a small sigh of relief. I turned to face my old room and froze at the sight before me, feeling remarkably like someone had delivered a swift, roundhouse kick to my stomach.

_Katharean?_ Obsidian must have felt my own surge of emotion. I shook my head, trying to think.

_They've changed my room. They've...all of my things are gone. _I closed my eyes, fighting the sudden, unexpected urge to burst into tears. I supposed that it may have been wishful thinking on my part to think that my father would keep my bedroom here, waiting for me. It wasn't like I was planning on returning home any time soon, but I had thought that, maybe one day, I would be able to. I always knew that some day I would forgive my father for his misguided loyalties and affiliations. It just never occurred to me that I might already be too late.

Every trace of me, every sign that I had ever lived here, was gone. My four poster bed was now a smooth, oak table covered in books and papers. My wardrobe was now a book-case, my vanity table was a brass telescope, my ottoman was a painting easel with a blank canvas. That's what this room was. A blank canvas, and everything that had made it _mine_ had simply been erased like I had never existed. And it hurt.

_What will you do? The ball begins in only a few short hours and you still have to get an invitation and a map of the castle. _Obsidian brought me back to the present and I nodded slowly, trying to force away the empty aching feeling in my chest. I had often struggled with my guilt in the knowledge I had abandoned my home and my family...I didn't realise that _they_ would turn their backs on _me_. Obsidian nudged my mind, sympathetically.

_I know this is hard, Kate. But you have a new home, now. A new family. And your father still loves you...how could he not? These are just things...possessions. They don't _mean_ anything. _He cooed, soothingly. I nodded.

_I know. _ I replied.

_But they meant something to _me_._

I kept this last part to myself, pulling on what I hoped was a brave face. _Keep watching the house. I'll head to Selena's chambers...see if I can't find something in her wardrobe. I would hate for all of this to have been for naught. _

I turned away from the miserable room and it took all of my self-restraint not to slam the door behind me. Selena's bed-chamber was at the end of the hall...or at least it had been, back when I had a home here. I just hoped that nothing else had changed. I walked confidently towards it, not bothering to keep my footsteps light any more, and swung the door open, breathing a small sigh of relief when I recognised my sister's deep burgundy bed-clothes. I was already half-way to her wardrobe when I realised I was not alone in the room.

The humming of a tiny heartbeat made me freeze and spin around, and I noticed for the first time that Selena's room was not completely unchanged since I had last been in it. There was one difference...one huge, world-changing difference: a crib stood beside her four-poster bed. The burgundy drapes which hung like curtains from the bed-posts had blocked it from my view when I had first entered the room, but I saw it now: and it was not empty.

The child looked to be roughly a year old, with thick jet hair and wide brown eyes that peered up at me over the bars of his cot. He was standing, unsteadily, his chubby little fingers gripping the bars of the crib for support, and he was bouncing in an almost involuntary fashion. I had flown over mountains, faced armoured soldiers in battle, and escaped imprisonment unscathed from the clutches of my enemy, but I could not remember feeling as utterly terrified as I did now, faced with a tiny, harmless infant. I knew how to fly and how to fight, but I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to do with a baby. And not just any baby...my _sister's_ baby. _My nephew_...the thought made my stomach do back-flips. I cleared my throat, approaching the crib slowly so as not to scare him. He just continued to watch me with wide eyes.

"Hey...hey little guy. What's your name?" I cooed, not exactly expecting an answer. "You don't know me...but I'm your Auntie Kate."

Upon closer inspection, I noticed all of the little things in him that were my sister. His little, slightly upturned button nose, his straight, dark hair, his lips that were only a little fuller on the bottom than they were on the top, and his eyes...not the colour, but the shape. They were Selena's eyes. I smiled, warmly, all of my fear and trepidation forgotten about, and reached out a hand to stroke his hair.

"Well...you are just beautiful, aren't you? Yes, you are. Yes, you are, you're just beautiful!" I gushed, in the same voice I usually reserved only for animals of the small and fluffy variety. On an impulse, I reached into the crib and picked him up, gently, balancing him on my hip. "Oh, you're such a good boy. Can you say "Auntie Kate"? Ahn-tee-Kaaate?" I tried, elongating the syllables. He blinked and gurgled, and I knew that I loved him already. "No, I guess not...that's okay, baby. Just between you and me, your mummy didn't say her first words until she was three and a half. She was a late bloomer." I whispered. I knew he didn't understand what I was saying and was only reacting to my inflexion, but I felt a tug on my heart-strings when he giggled. I thought it was the most incredible sound I had ever heard. I held him closer and planted a light kiss on his crown, inhaling deeply. "The top of your head smells amazing. How are you doing that?" I asked, with laughter in my voice, and he giggled again when I bounced him a little, rocking back and forth on my heels as I did so. "You are so precious. I am sorry that I've not been around, baby. I've been fighting bad guys. You see, Auntie Kate is a _Dragon Rider_." I told him, softly. "But you don't have to worry about that, little guy. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you."

_Kate! Kate, get out of there, _now_!_ Obsidian roared in my mind, bringing me back to my senses. I had been so wrapped up in my little nephew that I had not registered the sound of the front door slamming shut. I spun towards the door of Selena's room, frozen to the spot. I closed my eyes, searching the ground floor for the new arrivals and swore internally when I brushed against the minds of my father, Garth and Selena. My father and Garth were in deep conversation about some Lord that they both knew, but my sister had already started up the stairs, coming to check on her infant son. Her infant son who I still held in my arms.

"Sorry, baby, but I have to go now. Your mummy's coming to see you and she's going to give you a _big_ hug. But she won't understand if she sees me here..." I whispered, lowering him gently back into his crib. As soon as I let him go, his bottom lip trembled. "No, no, no, don't cry!" I begged, in hushed tones, but despite my protests he started wailing in distress. I grimaced, slapping a hand to my forehead, but I couldn't tarry any longer, Selena would be here in mere seconds...I spun around, looking for somewhere to hide.

_The wardrobe! Get in the wardrobe! _Obsidian commanded, frantically.

But it was too late. The door swung open and I stood facing it, with one hand still gripping the top of the crib. I felt like a child who had been caught doing something they know they shouldn't.

Selena looked almost the same as she had the night she helped me to escape. Her face was a little rounder and her figure a little fuller, but she was otherwise unchanged. Her large, green eyes widened with shock and fear, before narrowing into angry slits. I couldn't understand why she looked so angry...shocked, yes, but angry? And then I remembered that Arya's scarf still hid my face. She had no idea who I was...which, of course, had been the plan all along. But now, the game had changed and so had all of the rules. I was not just an intruder in her home: as far as she knew, I was a threat to her child.

She inhaled sharply, filling her lungs to scream for her husband and father, and I darted towards her with inhuman speed, covering her mouth to stifle her cry. Her eyes were wide and frightened as she struggled hopelessly against me, trying to break free of my hold, and I grimaced, hating myself for scaring her.

"No, no, Selena...it's _me_." I whispered, peering around her to make sure the hall behind her was still empty before pulling the scarf down to my neck and tossing back my hood. She blinked furiously, as though trying to convince herself of what she was seeing. I nodded, encouragingly, wondering why her heartbeat was not slowing down. If anything, it was beating faster and harder than it had just a moment ago. "Selena...I'm going to take my hand away now, but you have to promise me you won't scream. Father cannot know I'm here."

She continued to stare at me, dazedly, looking like she had not heard or understood a word I had spoken, but I removed my hand from her mouth: slowly, cautiously, testing her reaction. We stared at each other for a long time, neither one of us daring to break the tense silence that stretched between us...even the baby had stopped his bawling. I stifled a sigh of relief when I heard her heartbeat slow a little, and her breathing become more even.

"Katharean?" She whispered, incredulously. "I don't..._How?_"

"I used the old creeper on the North wall...climbed in through the window of father's study...it wasn't very difficult..." I rambled, nervously. She shook her head.

"No...how are you..._here_? How are you _alive_? You are...we all heard you were dead." Her voice broke on the last word and she clamped a hand to her mouth, shaking her head in denial as tears rolled down her cheeks. I sighed, heavily, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I'm here. I'm alive." I whispered, reassuringly.

"Your...your face...I barely recognise you..." She whispered, shakily.

"I know...it's a little difficult to get used to. The Ancient magics of the Dragons do wonders for a girl's complexion." I joked, feebly, with an apologetic shrug. She nodded, slowly, her eyes searching my face for something that she didn't seem to find. Familiarity, perhaps? Some sign that I was still her little sister? I wasn't sure. "How are you, Selena?"

Her eyes snapped back to mine, and I was unprepared for the anger which now shone in them.

"How _am_ I?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Katharean...I thought you were _dead_. We all did...how could you _do_ this to us? Do you have any _idea_...?"

"Okay, that's a little too loud." I cut her off, with a nervous grin, reaching behind her to close the door. "We have to be careful, Selena...I really don't think this is a 'fun for the whole family' situation. Father can never know I was here."

"Why _are_ you here?" She demanded, angrily, and I took a step back, feeling slightly wounded. The baby resumed his wailing and Selena looked between the two of us and made an angry tutting sound before striding towards her son and lifting him into her arms where he quietened almost instantly. "I see you have met your nephew. Finally. Do you know we celebrated his first birthday last Wednesday? Where have you _been_, Katharean? And why are you back?"

"I...Selena, you know why I have not been here for you...for _him_...I have a responsibility, and-"

"A greater responsibility than the one you have to your own _family_?" She hissed, struggling to keep her voice down. "Do we meanso _little_ to you?"

"I've just come from my bedroom, Selena. I think it's pretty clear how much_ I_ mean to all of _you_." I snapped back, fighting a tidal wave of pent up emotion.

"Father moved all of your things into the attic six months after news of your _death_ reached us." She snapped, angrily. "He turned your bedroom into a study that's _never_ been used. And do you know why he did that? Because it was too painful for him, for all of us, to walk past that door every day. He was too heart sick, he couldn't bear to come home once more to find me in tears by the side of your empty bed. It was becoming a shrine, Katharean. And we could not do it any more. _I_ couldn't do it any more. We had to move on, all of us...I have a _husband_ and a _son_ who _need_ me, I couldn't spend the rest of my life weeping for you. And now, I come home to find you here, alive and well and..._masked_? Do not turn this around on us, Katharean, we have loved you and missed you and _grieved _for you every day since you left. Can you honestly say the same? We are_ not_ the villains of the piece, little sister."

"Selena...you packed my things for me, remember?" I said, slowly, walking towards her. "You came to me in the middle of the night and you helped me to escape with Obsidian. Oh, and there's a point: _Obsidian_. What do you imagine I have been doing all this time? I am a _Dragon Rider_, Selena. The world outside your safe little bubble is at _war_ and _I_ am at very heart of it. I am nineteen years old and all of a sudden the fate of the world depends on me and a handful of my friends, and you have no idea..._no_ idea what my life has been like. You cannot imagine what I have been through, what I have endured these last eighteen months. I am sorry for whatever Hell I have put you through, Selena, I really am. If I could go back and take that pain away, I would do it in an instant. But I can't change what has come to pass, I can only try to do what is right with the time that I have now. If you really want to know why I have not been here for you, I can explain. Or at least try to. If you are willing to listen to what I have to say." I finished, keeping my tone as even and diplomatic as possible in an attempt to mask the crescendo of conflicting emotions that warred within me. I was overjoyed to see my sister, safe and well and holding her son in her arms. But I was hurt, and _I_ was angry that _she_ was angry, and I hated myself for letting things turn out this way. She held my gaze for a moment, her chin raised with haughty defiance, but she sighed in frustration and moved to sit on her bed.

"I do not wish to fight with you, Katharean. For months I hoped and prayed that _somehow_ you were still alive. But hoping for something that you know in your mind cannot _be_ is a heavy burden. It was a poison. So I had to let it go. And now, you are here, and I am...there are no words to describe how I feel right now. It doesn't seem real...not yet. But whatever time I have with you here, I do not want to spend it arguing. Sit down," she motioned to the stretch of empty bed beside her. "Tell me everything. Perhaps then, if I know what has happened to you, I will be able to feel what I am supposed to feel...whatever that is."

_Katharean, there is no time..._Obsidian started but I brushed away his concerns.

_Obsidian, this is my _family_. I will _make_ time._

_Have you forgotten why we came here? _He demanded.

_Of course not. But I owe Selena an explanation after everything that I..._we._..have put her through. I will make it as quick as I can. _I flashed an image of a red-bricked mansion to him in our collective-mind's eye. _That is the home of Lord and Lady Tropher. They are an elderly couple who live two miles north of here. Lady Tropher always used to boast about the fact that they are so highly regarded by the King that they still receive invitations to all of his formal events even though he knows that they are unlikely to attend. If you can get Arya there, she should have little difficulty getting in and securing that invitation by the time I've finished here. I know it is a little off-plan, but plans change._

I could sense that he wanted to argue, but clearly thought better of it when he realised that I was resolute in my decision.

_Fine. But I would just like to state right now that I do not like any of this. When you start changing the plan, you leave more room for mistakes. If this little family reunion turns sour and compromises everything, do not say that I didn't warn you. _He growled, angrily.

_Duly noted._ I replied, coolly, and he slammed down the walls of his mind in a temper, screening his thoughts from me.

_Great. You too. And why not? Everyone else has had their shot at me: Eragon, Selena...why don't we just gather up everyone that I care about and put them in one big room and you can all just beat me with sticks or something. _I drawled, facetiously, but he was already gone. That was okay. I was going to need a clear head for this, anyway. My own jumble of thoughts was confusing enough, I didn't need the input of an angry dragon to make matters worse. I sighed, flopping wearily onto the bed beside my sister.

"Okay, Selena." I smiled, wryly. "You're going to have to hear the _whole_ story."

**AN: I'm just going to upload this as it is, because I physically can't read it again. It's giving me the brain-pain. I hope it makes sense, because it's not making any to me right now, but I think it might be because my brain's gone into sleep-mode. Probably.**

**I should almost definitely get a beta.**

**P.s. I know it seems as though there's a bit of a story gap in this chapter, but there's a reason for it. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next couple of chapters...OPPA FLASHBACK STYLE!**


	43. Chapter 43

"What's his name?" I asked, softly, as my sister gently laid her now sleeping baby in his crib.

"Cailan." She whispered, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Cailan. You named him for Grandfather." I observed, smiling. "He would have liked that."

"I hope so." She murmured, before turning to me. "Okay, Katharean. Start at the beginning. I want to know everything."

I heaved a weary sigh, unsure if even_ I_ was ready to hear what I was about to tell her. There were so many things that I had deliberately avoided thinking about. But Selena was my sister, and she had been hurting: she deserved to know the whole truth.

"The stone that father gave me a few weeks before I left was a gift from a man claiming to be the King's nephew."

"The King's nephew..." She said, a spark of recognition flashing in her emerald eyes. "It was the King's nephew who came to the house the night you left asking for your hand in marriage." She recalled, frowning. I nodded.

"That was the story, anyway." I replied, gloomily. "He wasn't the King's nephew, Selena. And the stone he sent me was not a stone. It was a Dragon egg."

"I already knew that." She said, with a note of impatience.

"I'm aware. But you did ask me to start at the beginning. I don't want to leave anything out. So, anyway...the egg was sent to me by Galbatorix. I am still unsure as to how he knew it would hatch for me: twisted magics, no doubt, but he knew all the same. What he didn't know was that it would happen so soon. I believe he was so confident in father's loyalty to him that he assumed he would be informed of the event immediately. He mustn't have known of my contempt for him. That is my theory, anyway. The man he sent to deliver the egg under the guise of his "nephew" was actually a man named Murtagh."

Selena gasped in shock, a hand flying to her mouth. I looked up at her, surprised by her reaction.

"Murtagh Morzansson?" She asked, incredulously. "The Red Rider?"

Apparently Murtagh's notoriety had grown since I was last in this house. I supposed I should not have been surprised to learn that my sister knew who he was, but still...it was strange, hearing her say Murtagh's name with such fearful reverence. I felt like two of my worlds had collided without my knowledge. I had not thought so far into the future as to allow myself to imagine what it would be like if Murtagh and I were to be together in a time of peace, but I would have liked to think that_ I_ would be the one to introduce him to my family: that they already knew of him was a little disconcerting, especially because, judging from Selena's reaction to the mention of his name, I had a reasonably good idea of the kind of man he had been portrayed as. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to defend him.

"Selena, he is not the man you think he is. Galbatorix has him bound in chains stronger than you or I could comprehend. The King discovered Murtagh's true name and is using him and Thorn to do his bidding against their will. They may not be locked up in the King's dungeon, but they are his prisoners all the same."

"That's awful." She gasped, shaking her head, and I couldn't help but smile a little at her reaction.

"I know." I replied. "I know. That man...the one who does those terrible things, that's not Murtagh. The real Murtagh is _kind_ and _caring. _And he's smart and funny and..." I trailed off, smiling a little as I let my mind wander back to the time I had borrowed my sister's name just long enough to discover all of the little things about Murtagh that I was so grateful for. "His hair is too long and his skin is a tapestry of scars and bruises...it would break your heart, Selena. I cannot deny that there is a darkness in him: he is plagued by the demons that were born of his childhood, fed by cruelty and hurt. He has seen and suffered terrible injustices...he has known such pain and loss...too much for one soul to bear. And yet...still...he has this light in his eyes sometimes. It's like...like he's looking at you, _seeing_ you, for the first and last time. And the one thing that matters to you in those moments is that he _keeps_ looking at you, _keeps_ seeing you...because you feel completely exposed, completely vulnerable...but at the same time, you've never felt safer, never felt more _real_...it's like he's seeing everything you are: all of your flaws, all of your weakness, everything you feel you have to hide from the world: and he's not looking away. And you feel like maybe...just _maybe_...it's okay to let go of the mask. Suddenly, falling feels like _flying..._and you're not afraid. You don't have to hide any more...you don't _want_ to hide any more. Because you know that, somehow, he sees beauty in your flaws and you need to find some way to make him see himself through _your_ eyes, because you can't bear the thought that he has no idea how incredible he is...and he needs to know that he is _everything_ to _someone_..." I trailed off, shaking my head to bring myself back to the present.

"You are in love with him." Selena said, her voice an odd mix of sadness and accusation. I had said too much. Of course I had. I should have stopped at "smart and funny", then she might have thought it was just a schoolgirl crush: something much easier to talk your way out of. With hindsight, I thought that perhaps the _whole_ story wasn't such a great idea after all. But I was here now, and I had already opened the door. I might as well take Selena's hand and walk us both through it.

"Yes." I replied, unashamedly. "He is...remarkable. To know him...to _truly _know him, is to love him."

"And...does he...feel the same way? About you?" She asked, carefully.

"He does." I said, with a small smile.

"I do not understand..." She said, shaking her head. "We heard you were fighting with the Varden, fighting _against_ Murtagh."

"No, I do not suppose it makes much sense at all, does it?" I asked with a wry smile. "But you know what they say: all is fair in love and war. _That_, by the way, is the least true cliché I have heard in my entire life. None of this is _fair_. None of this is _right_. Everything is a mess, all of it...Murtagh and I; my friendship with Eragon; everything I have done to you and to father; this..._war_ that I have been thrust headlong into the middle of...it is like a nightmare that I cannot wake from: I admit, a great deal of it was my own doing but then again, nobody's perfect. Now _there's_ a cliché I could really get behind."

"You are rambling, Katharean." Selena remarked, quietly.

"No." I replied. "I am stalling." I sighed, heavily. "A lot has happened over the last two years, Selena, and I know you want to hear it all. I _want _you to hear it all...but I do not want to tell it. I am just...it is difficult to talk about. There was a time when it seemed everything was going to be all right. There was a time...a brief window, when everything was _perfect_. And then it all just...went away. And nothing has been okay since. And I have tried so hard not to think about that perfect time, because when I do I feel as though someone has punched a hole through my chest and I _can't breathe_. So I do not think about it, and the pain dulls. It never truly goes away...the hurt. But if I don't think about it, I feel like I can breathe again."

She sighed and reached out to take my hand in both of hers.

"Take your time." She said, softly. "I will hold my breath with you."

My gedwey ignasia tingled slightly as her fingers brushed over it and I took a deep, steadying breath.

And then I dove in, head-first, recounting every important and unimportant detail of the last eighteen months. Selena remained silent throughout, gasping occasionally, shaking her head in disbelief at some of the more fantastic parts, biting her lip and frowning in sympathy whenever I recounted some of the more unpleasant moments...she was taking everything in, understanding everything, living every one of my memories as though she had been by my side the whole time. When I had finished, I turned to look into her eyes, and I knew that I had my sister back.

"And now I'm here. I came _here_," I gestured to the room around us, "to borrow a dress. It seems so trivial, I know. But none of this will work if I do not play my part to perfection. And so you see, that is why father cannot know that I am here. If he finds out what I plan to do tonight, he can ruin everything."

"Why would he do that, Katharean?" Selena asked, with a small smile. "Do you really believe our father remains loyal to Galbatorix? You are his daughter...his only _real _daughter. The second that Galbatorix made you an enemy, father made an enemy of him."

I blinked in surprise, shaking my head disbelievingly.

"Father...? But...I thought..."

"You thought wrong." She replied, simply. "Blood is thicker than water, Katharean. There is no way that he would place his political standing above his love for his child. You should have figured that one out on your own."

"I suppose I should have...I have done him an injustice by believing otherwise." I muttered, feeling wretched and wonderful in equal measures. My father did not hate me. He had not turned against me. He loved me: loved me enough to forsake his King. And I should never have doubted him. "Still...he believes me to be dead. For the time being, perhaps that is for the best. I do not wish to be cruel to him, you understand, but the fewer people who know of my presence here, the better, the safer it will be for all of us. And besides, even if he bears no love for Galbatorix, he may still try to stop me. He, of all people, knows how dangerous this will be. He will understand the consequences if things should turn sour. I understand those consequences perfectly. And if I am caught, I will be killed...or worse. I have made my peace with that. If I reveal myself to him now, and then I go and get myself killed, for real this time..."

"It would tear his heart out." She finished for me, sadly. "Just as it would break mine. But...Katharean..." She took my hands and looked at me with fierce determination. "If anything were to happen to you tonight, or any other night, I would welcome the pain of feeling your loss anew, because it would mean that I had this chance to see you again, one last time. Do not deny him this chance. I beg of you. I have seen what your loss has done to him. The guilt he felt over how you left things with each other tore him apart. He felt responsible, for everything. He was the one who pressured you into marriage, he was the one who gave you the Dragon Egg...he feels as though he drove from your home, drove you to your death. He has to know that it's not true, and he has to hear it from you, because you are the only one who can give him the solace that he deserves, that he _needs_. You have to give him this."

"Even if things go wrong and I break his heart all over again?" I asked, in a choked whisper as the guilt and the hurt threatened to breach the dam of my self-control. Selena nodded, slowly.

"_Especially_ if things go wrong." She said, with such absolute certainty that I could not fail to pay heed to her words. I sighed, heavily, considering my options.

"Okay, Selena...I will...but I have some conditions. First thing's first...I need dresses: one for myself, and one for Arya. If all else fails, I need to get what I came here for. And I need masks. I know you still have some from the last few hideous balls we were forced to attend."

She nodded in confirmation. Of course she did. My sister was a self-confessed hoarder. The masks that were made for us were of the highest quality, I had known she would never be able to throw away anything so beautiful. In fact, I had counted on it.

"I think I have the perfect dress for you." She said, rising to her feet and making her way to the large, wall-length wardrobe across from us. She flung open the doors and started rifling through a collection of frills and taffeta before pulling out a floor-length, deep purple gown. She held it up to show me and I stood, feeling like a proper girl for the first time in a long time. It was beautiful. The bodice was sleeveless and corseted, with a simple, elegant neckline that would show just the right amount of décolletage to be provocative and still be considered ladylike. There was a smattering of tiny, glittering gems sewn into the corset, and the skirt was long and luxurious looking: deep, rich purple satin with a hint of a sheen to it.

"Now _that_ is a dress." I grinned, reaching out to take it, running a hand lightly over the gemmed bodice. She turned back to the closet and returned with another dress, this one a deep, emerald green. It was pretty enough, but it was markedly less exquisite than the dress she had chosen for me.

"If this Arya is to pass as your lady-in-waiting, she will have to dress a little more modestly than you. And it's corseted so you can adjust it to fit her." She said, handing the dress to me. I accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Selena. You know, if someone had told me a week ago that I would be here with you now, picking out dresses for myself and an elven princess, I would have laughed in their face." I grinned, shaking my head at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of humour."

"I was just thinking the same thing." She admitted with a small smile. "I'll fetch some masks for you to choose from..."

"Just pick something out, I trust your judgement. I have to leave for a time, but I will be back shortly." I said, conscious that time was getting on and I still had to visit Sel, my old stable-hand, to ask his wife to help me with a map of the castle. Selena frowned in concern. "Don't worry, Selena. I _will_ be back. I swear it."

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To speak with someone who knows the castle. I have to find a way to get to the King's reservoir as quickly and as safely as possible. I should be back within the hour, if all goes according to plan. I will meet you back here when the task is complete, and then we can face father...together."

She nodded, but her frown remained in place. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Be careful." She whispered.

"I always am." I promised. I pulled away, gently, and flashed my sister a reassuring smile. She nodded in acceptance.

"I will distract father and the guards, give you time to get to the study." She offered.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"I will hold you to that." She said, seriously. She strode to the door, pausing for a moment before she left. She turned back to me with a strange smile. "I love you, Katharean. Always have. Always will. Don't ever doubt that."

Before I could reply, she was gone. I sighed, deeply.

_Care to explain what just happened?_

_Obsidian...you are back, then? I trust Arya managed to retrieve the invitation from the Trophers? _I asked, anxiously.

_Arya has the invitation, in accordance with the plan. _He replied, stiffly._ Speaking of _the plan_...what in the Maker's name do you think you are doing? Agreeing to meet with your father? Soliciting your sister's help? Katharean...what good can come of this?_

_Maybe none. _ I replied, honestly. _ But maybe, just maybe, I can get my family back._

_I missed the part of your speech to Oromis and Eragon that said this was all about _you_. I thought we were striking a blow to the King, saving the villagers from untold anguish, not having tea and cakes with your family. _He replied, with more venom than I had thought him capable of.

_I will do all of the things that I said I would. But what am I to do? Ignore my duties as a sister? As a daughter? What are we without the people we love?_

_We are a Dragon and Rider. We are the would-be liberators of Alagaesia, the heralds and harbingers of a free state. But this is a selfish pursuit, and one that may harm our mission. _He stormed, angrily.

_If it does, I will accept full responsibility. But I will not allow fear of something that might happen stop me from trying to ease some of the pain I have caused those who have loved me and cared for me my entire life, Obsidian. I would expect a little understanding, from you more than anyone._

_I will follow you, whatever you decide, Katharean. But if it is understanding you seek, I am afraid that that is beyond my capacity to give._

Right. So he wasn't going to abandon me, but he wasn't happy about it either.

_No matter what I do, it seems I am going to anger someone that I love. My mind is made up, Obsidian. And I will not apologise for doing what I think is right._

_I do not want your apologies, little Rider. I only want to see sense from you._

_And I want a dragon who doesn't doubt every move I make. But I guess none of us are going to get what we want, are we? _I replied, annoyed with his unhelpful attitude.

_Am I not to call folly when I see it? _He snapped back, and I slammed down the walls of my mind in anger.

"I wonder if Eragon and Saphira argue as much as this." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the door of Selena's bedroom, getting ready to make a break for the study. "Probably not."

I shook my head, trying to force back the gut-wrenching ache in the pit of my stomach. It is a feeling quite unlike any other, being at odds with one's dragon. But ours was a quarrel for another day. Right now, I had to get out of my father's house, unseen, reach Sel's home, convince his wife to betray her King to help me save the village, rise from the dead for my father, then put a dress on and dance in a room filled with people who hated me and everything I stood for, as well as Galbatorix himself and, knowing my luck, there was a better than good chance that Murtagh would be in attendance as well. And all this with an angry dragon at my back.

"Hundreds of lives in my hands, the risk of destroying every relationship I have ever forged, and almost certain death at the hands of everyone's favourite tyrant. Just another day in the life of Katharean Athem." I muttered, with false bravado. I turned my eyes skywards. "Whoever is up there, I know that this must all be terribly entertaining for you, but it is becoming a little old. I could really use some help getting through today...if you could just let me not die, that would be great."

**AN: I'm uploading this now because I just am. That is my reason. It should have been up last week but I have been on death's door since Saturday. I swear to God, I have never been so sick in my entire life. I haven't eaten in four days, I am completely empty of everything except water. I'm like a costume of a person. I was lying in bed calling up all of my family and friends to say goodbye. I found a patch of dry skin on my hand and was like "Oh, great, now I have leprosy. Tell the children not to cry for me once I'm gone."**

**Also, I'm a drama queen. And I don't have children.**

**But enough about me. I struggled to write this chapter, and I think I might struggle with the next one, but once I get through that, I've got the next few already written so you'll get a couple of chapters all at once. Won't that be nice? Yeah...we all like serial updaters. **

**Please review! Because I still might die, you know. Your reviews might save my life. **


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I think this might be a speedy-update record for me. I wrote this in about an hour and a half because I'm riding the wave of a caffeine high (CAFFEINE, WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME? AAAAH, BEST FRIEND!) so if it sucks, that'll be why.**

**I just want to take a second to say thank you to everybody who reads this. To all the guys who have been with me from Chapter 1, you have unparalleled patience, so thank you for sticking with me all this time,it can't have been easy!**

**And to all of my new readers, thanks for joining us and I hope you stick with us until the end! If you didn't read what I write, I wouldn't be writing, so thanks for motivating me with all of your endless demands of "Update soon!" because I do need a good boot up the old keister every now and then, don't I? So thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and thank you. Also...thank you. **

I watched absent-mindedly in the looking-glass as Selena dragged her fingers through my long, dark hair. She twisted and pinned, twisted and pinned, slowly creating an intricate up-do that would have been entirely beyond me. My sister always was the more feminine of the two of us, and I watched her skilful hands work away in an almost trance-like state. Once she slid the final pin in, securing the style in place, she looked at me in the reflective surface and smiled, pleased with her work.

"There...now you look ready to go to a ball." She said, proudly. I studied my reflection, quietly pleased with my appearance. The deep purple of the dress that I now wore complimented my pale skin, and my hair looked glossy and, thanks to Selena, rather fancy. The powder, rouge and kohl that she had used on my face accentuated my best features and softened away any imperfections, so that I looked more the Lady-of-the-Manor rather than the scruffy girl who rode around on a dragon getting into sword-fights. I had to admit that I actually looked quite beautiful. It was a nice feeling, one that I had not felt for a while. It is difficult to feel beautiful and feminine in grey jodhpurs and heavy boots.

"You are a miracle-worker, Selena." I declared, smiling brightly. She shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I do my best. I had good materials to work with." She replied, with a winning smile. I laughed, shaking my head and rose from my seat, hugging her gratefully.

"Thank you." I whispered, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go. She smiled at me, but her smile faltered slightly, and I thought I understood why. It was time. Arya was ready and waiting for me with Obsidian, after having excused herself to allow me some time alone with my sister, and now I was dressed and styled, we had the invitation, we had the map of the castle, which had been far easier to obtain from a still very grateful Sel and his wife, Arriana than I had anticipated, and our masks, courtesy of Selena, were already safely stored away in Obsidian's saddle-bag. All of my conditions had been met, and there was still almost two hours until the ball started. It was time to reveal myself to my father.

"Are you ready for this?" Selena asked, looking almost as anxious as I felt. I took a deep, steadying breath, as my heartbeat escalated to an almost frantic pace. I closed my eyes, willing it to slow down. I nodded, knowing that it was now or never.

"Yes, I'm ready." I insisted, sounding more sure than I felt. She nodded in encouragement.

"Okay...how do you want to do this?" She asked, trying to sound upbeat.

"Er...could you bring him to me? But not here...my room...the study that used to be my room." I corrected, quickly. "Do not tell him I'm there, just...tell him it is important. Tell him...tell him there is something he should see. Tell him..."

"It's okay, Katharean." Selena assured me, clasping my shoulders in her hands. "I will think of something. I'll go now, wait for us in the study. I will be there with you as long as you want me."

"Thank you." I breathed, closing my eyes and attempting to control my breathing. With one final hug, we left her room together and I walked shakily to my old bedroom, listening to her hurried footsteps as she descended the staircase towards the lounge where my father now sat, leafing through an old novel. I could hear the lick of the parchment as he turned a page; I could hear the muffled thump of his cloth-booted foot as he tapped it rythmically against the leg of the coffee table in front of him; I could hear his chest rattle as he cleared his throat, gruffly; I could hear everything...I realised that my heightened awareness was probably a result of my anxiety, and my anxiety was becoming increasingly worse with every sound that I heard. I strode into the bedroom-come-study and began pacing frantically back and forth, fighting against my nerves and losing. I closed my eyes, tightly, searching for peace.

_Obsidian...I know that you are angry with me, and I know that you are probably right. But I really need you right now. _I pleaded, knowing that if I just heard his voice, I would feel better.

_I know._ Came the reply. _I cannot pretend I am not annoyed with you, Katharean, but I am still here for you. I am always here for you if you need me, no matter what. Here for you is all that I can ever be, I do not know any other way. I do not wish to know any other way. _He admitted, reluctantly.

I sighed in relief, and instantly felt my heart slow in it's frantic beating.

_Thank you, Sid_. I almost gushed. _Please...tell me that it is going to be okay. Tell me that I am doing the right thing._

I could sense that he wanted to argue both of these points but, to his eternal credit, he put his own feelings aside.

_It is going to be okay. Your father loves you. He will understand, when you explain. Your sister understood, didn't she? _He asked, and I agreed silently._ You are only doing what you believe to be the right thing. Nobody can argue with that. _He added, diplomatically.

Before I could respond, the return of footsteps, two sets now, met my ears from the foot of the staircase. There wasn't much time...my heart pounded steadily, counting down the seconds with a heavy thump. _Thump-thump, thump-thump_, they climbed higher, closer. I felt suddenly trapped. Backed into a corner with no escape, I waited. _Thump-thump, thump-thump. Thump-thump, thump-thump. Thump-thump..._ I spun around, eyeing the open window, thoughts of escape half-forming in my mind.

_Stay strong, Katharean. You will be okay._

_Thump-thump_...they were on the landing. Why did the room suddenly feel empty of air? _Thump-thump_...they were at the door. The walls felt closer now than they had before. _Thump-thump_...the handle was turning. _Thump._

The door swung open and my father walked through first, looking behind him at Selena.

"What is this about, young lady?" He asked, impatiently. "I really do not see why..." He trailed off as he turned around and saw me standing there. The colour drained from his face and his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth but only a strangled gasp escaped his lips, as he mouthed wordlessly, looking from me to my sister and back again. I flattened the skirt of my dress down, self-consciously and fidgeted, unsure what to do with my hands.

"Hello, father." I said, quietly, smiling feebly. An array of emotions flitted across his face, confusion, bewilderment, denial, confusion again, disbelief...he took a step towards me, hesitantly, never taking his eyes from my face, as if he feared I was nothing more than a cruel trick, an illusion that would shatter if he so much as blinked. He took another step, reaching his hand out towards me, experimentally. I closed the distance between us and his hand brushed my face. He kept it there, running it down my cheek to cup my jaw. His breath came in short, harsh bursts, and suddenly I feared what the strain of the shock would do to his heart. My father was not a young man, and seeing his dead daughter standing before him might be too much for his system to take. Without warning, he dropped his hand from my face and enveloped me in his arms. I felt his chest heave as his body was racked with dry sobs. I folded my arms across his back, comfortingly, and made eye-contact with my sister. Fresh tears had formed in her eyes as she bore witness to our reunion, but she did not look as shocked as I felt at my father's outburst of emotion. I had never seen my father cry before...I realised from the look of sorrow on Selena's face that this was obviously a fairly regular occurrence nowadays. I recognised it as the strained, haunted look of an old sadness, not the shocked, disbelievingly expression of fresh grief. How many times had she seen him broken like this? How many times had she wept with him over me? Fathers weeping, sisters breaking, nephews I've never met...it didn't have to be like this. It shouldn't have been like this. I could have prevented their suffering. If only I'd been stronger, faster, smarter...they might never have had to go through what they went through. They might never have had to lose their daughter, their sister. Hot tears pricked at my eyes as I clung on to the man who had raised me while he broke down in my arms, a single thought echoing in my mind on a continuous loop.

_I could have _prevented_ this. _ _I_ _could have prevented _this_. I _could_ have prevented this. _

_I _should_ have prevented this._

After what felt like hours but what could only have been minutes, my father's sobbing lessened slightly, but he only held me tighter. He held me too tight. He didn't hold me tight enough. But I still couldn't breathe under the pressure of his hold on me, and I waited until the absolute last second until I had to prise his arms from around me. It was not difficult, but that was a testament to my strength, not his grip, which was almost vice-like.

I took a half-step backwards to look at his face. He looked old: older than I could ever remember him looking. Grief and heartache had taken it's toll on him, and it showed in the greying of his hair and the lines around his eyes and mouth. _I could have prevented this._

"Father...I am so sorry for what you have been through, for what I have put you through. Please believe me when I tell you that I never meant for any of this." I barely managed to whisper. His tear-filled eyes crinkled in a heart-breaking smile and he nodded, with more certainty than I knew.

"Katharean...darling...I know that whatever has happened to you...whatever kept you from us...must have been something grave and terrible. You have a good heart, my daughter. You always did. You have your mother's heart." He cupped my cheek, lovingly. "You would never let us believe something so...so..." He seemed unable to find a word fitting enough to describe what he wanted to say, but I understood.

"I thought...I thought you would be angry." I confessed as a hot tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, shaking his head.

"Angry?" He repeated, incredulously. "Katharean...I have never been less angry before in my life. I have my daughter back...I am the happiest man in all of Alagaesia."

It was my turn to sob. I buried my face into his chest, as I let the flood-gates open. I sobbed with happiness, I sobbed with relief, I sobbed with pain and sorrow and joy and fear...I sobbed with everything I had.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and looked around to see Selena's tear-streaked face smiling back at me, and I pulled her into the embrace. The three of us stood, holding each other for as long as we all needed, and we did all need it.

After a while, we broke the embrace, but we did not break contact with each other. I kept one hand on my sister's arm and another on my father's, smiling through my tears at each of them.

"Listen...Katharean...you do not have to tell me what has happened to you if you do not want to. I know that there are some things that are too difficult to speak of. But I want you to feel like you can tell me. There is nothing you could say that would make me angry. Not with you, not now."

I looked at my feet, knowing that I was going to have to tell my father what I planned to do in just a little over an hour from now.

"Do not be so sure about that, father." I muttered, biting my lip to stop it from quivering. "There is something...there is something that I must do. And you will not like it."

He narrowed his eyes in concern, the worry that swam in their depths almost sent me into another fit of emotion but I held it together, barely, knowing that we were pressed for time, and that I had to show him some hint of strength.

"What is it? Katharean, what's wrong? You can tell me." He assured me, in a low, comforting voice. I took a deep, ragged breath and looked at Selena for support. Her face was dark, but she nodded, encouragingly.

"Galbatorix...plans to poison the village's water supply. I am here with a friend, the elven princess, Arya, to make sure that the water is safe for the people to drink." I said, looking for his reaction. He nodded, looking relieved.

"Good...good...that is good. Have you brought supplies with you, or...?" He trailed off, looking from my face to my sister's in confusion. I suppose he must have wondered why we both looked so worried.

"No, I haven't brought supplies, father...Galbatorix will poison the water at the source. He will poison the reservoir underneath the castle, and every well for ten miles will be tainted with his evil. I have come with an antidote. A single vial of elixir that must be poured into the reservoir to neutralise the poison." Dark realisation dawned on his face with every word that I spoke and he shook his head slowly. I took another breath and continued. "We go tonight. During the masquerade ball. It is the perfect opportunity. We will be in disguise, and so will everybody else. Nobody will have any reason to be suspicious of us. We will get in to the castle, Arya will find the reservoir and administer the antidote to the waters, and we will leave through the front doors. Galbatorix will be none the wiser that we were ever there." He continued to shake his head in denial.

"Katharean...darling...no. No, you cannot. You...Galbatorix has ways of seeing people without looking at them. He..."

"He can hear your thoughts." I finished, nodding. "I know, father. I can hear thoughts too, if I want to."

His eyes widened in surprise at this information, and I allowed myself a small smile.

"But I can also protect my mind. He can preoccupy himself with the thoughts of the dancing nobles, my mind will be silent to him."

"But...Katharean, if he finds you..."

"I know, father. It is not without risks. It will be dangerous. But I am the only one who can stop him, and I must. If even one innocent person dies as a result of this scheme, their blood will be on my hands just as sure as if I'd killed them myself. I cannot live with that."

"But...we just got you back, you can't..." He started, hopelessly, and I reached out to lay a hand on his cheek, comfortingly.

"Don't worry, father. I'm a Dragon Rider. I do things like this all the time." I lied. "I'll be fine. And once the deed is done, I will return here and we can talk more. Besides...if anything was to go wrong, I have a large dragon behind me. Obsidian would never let me come to any harm. Trust in that...for I do."

"Obsidian...we heard about him, you know. They say he is as large as ten mansions, with scales as dark as oil and fangs as big as a grown man...is it true what they say?" He asked, seemingly glad of the change in subject. I realised that he was still in shock. It was all too much for him. He needed time to process what I had said. For the time being, denial was the only way his mind could protect itself. I smiled, a little sadly.

"Well...there might have been _some_ exaggeration...but yes, he is...massive. The way you think of Gods as big...you can meet him, if you like." I offered, studying his face. An almost childlike enthusiasm entered into his eyes at my words, and he smiled.

"I would like that." He said, but his smile faded a little. "But perhaps later. When you return home again tonight. Then, I should like to meet this dragon of yours. I should like that very much."

I wondered why he was putting it off, when the thought obviously pleased him. I thought that perhaps he was trying to ensure that I would be back. In his own way, he was willing the world to return me to him, by leaving things undone and unfinished. It didn't make any sense, but at the same time I understood it. It was the same mentality that made me stop Eragon when he was trying to tell me what I meant to him before we went into battle. I thought, on some level, if we left things unsaid, the universe would have to reunite us so that we could say what he had to. It had taken eleven months, but we had been reunited again...perhaps there was something to it.

"You will not be disappointed." I promised, and Obsidian nudged my mind affectionately. He pulled me into another embrace, less desperate this time.

"Just make sure that I'm not." He whispered, and I knew that he wasn't talking about Obsidian any more.

"I'll do all that I can to return to you. We have a lot of time to make up for." I replied, smiling.

"Well, before you leave, I'm going to have to re-do your make-up." Selena said, studying my tear-streaked face with appraising eyes. "Even a mask isn't going to cover up that mess."

"Thanks sis." I laughed. "You always know just what to say."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Come on. I'll fix your face." She said, leaving the room and gesturing for me to follow. I turned back to my father.

"I have to go now, father." I said, and he sighed heavily, but nodded. "I will be back."

"And I will be waiting." He replied, smiling sadly. I nodded, turning to follow after my sister.

"Katharean," He called after me, and I turned back questioningly. "You look beautiful. I am...I am so proud of you. I just wish...that you were a normal girl. With normal problems...and not a Dragon Rider, with all of the tribulations that that calling brings."

His words jolted me a little and I frowned, though not unkindly.

"I know, father. But this is who I am. I am the daughter you have...though perhaps not the daughter you wanted."

He smiled, a little oddly, and his gaze wandered out of the window.

"Yes...perhaps..." He said, absently. I turned away so that he would not see the hurt on my face at his words. I knew why he had said them...if I had been the daughter he had always wanted, a normal girl, like every one of his noble friends' daughters, I would never have left in the first place. But it still stung. I fixed a smile on my face and turned back to him to wave goodbye, before sweeping out of the room.

When I strode into Selena's chambers she was already busying herself at the vanity table, sorting out powders and pallets and bottles of scent. She turned as I approached and smiled.

"Come on then, you. Let's put your face on. You have a ball to go to."

**AN: ****I felt like I should end this chapter here, because it felt like a nice cut-off point. The next one will be at the ball (EXCITED) but I want to go back and work on it a little before I post it, because it is rather long and full of words, but look out for that in the next few days.**

**On a side note, and rather unexpectedly, I'd like to thank my dad for giving me his insight with this. I called him up and said,**

"**Hey dad, what do you call the bits in between the things on combs?"**

**He said there's not a name for those bits. So then I said,**

"**Question. If you thought I died, and then you found out a year later that I was alive and I came to see you, what would you say? Would you yell at me and smack me upside the head with a broom?" and he said,**

"**Of course not. If I thought you were dead, it would destroy me. I can't even think about that. But, if I was still here a year later and you came back, I would just hold onto you forever and tell you that I love you more than anything else in the world."**

**So that was nice. Because I was going to write Lord Athem as like an angry ogre, but after Mr Punch-Buggy-Red Sr said that, I couldn't bring myself to do that.**

**Of course, he then asked me if I was planning on faking my own death for the insurance money.**

**I told him I was thinking about it.**

**As always, thank you for reading the stuff that comes out of my brain, and please give me your thoughts and opinions in review-form. Go on...the box is just right down there! Look...it's right there! How easy! You're mega lucky. When I was younger, we had to write reviews with quills and parchment and send them by carrier-pigeon. You kids today don't know how easy you have it...**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Boom. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the next day. Or the day after that, I'm a busy girl, you know...**

The castle loomed over us as we made our way across the grounds to the heavy, guarded doors.

"It's a lot larger than I remember it." I commented, biting my lip. I had gone over the plan in my head a thousand times but now, being here, seeing how utterly huge the place was, I was painfully aware of the fact that Arya and I were just two girls. Two girls against an army of guards and the monster who commanded them.

"Breathe, Katharean...I mean...milady." Arya smirked, clearly amused with the pretence that she was my maid. "We have everything under control. All you have to do is smile and dance. I will be quick."

Her words calmed me a little, but there was no stopping the adrenaline which coursed through my veins as we climbed the front steps to the entrance. There were two guards positioned on each side of the doors and I fixed the one closest to me with my best lady-of-the-manor stare as I presented him with the invitation in my silk-gloved hand. The gloves had been Selena's idea, and a fine idea at that. As soon as she suggested them, I could not believe that I had forgotten about my gedwey ignasia...I suppose I was just so used to it being there that I did not think twice about the damage that would be done if anybody so much as glimpsed it.

The guard looked from the invitation to me, and then to Arya behind me.

"Do not pay any mind to her." I drawled, arrogantly, waving a hand dismissively towards Arya. "She is my personal maid. I bring her everywhere with me...it is the fashion, don't you know..."

"Very well, my Lady. Enjoy the ball." He replied, flashing me a crooked grin as he gestured for me to pass. _ Okay...we are in._

Obsidian had demanded to be informed of everything that happened, as it happened. I did not doubt that some of the nerves I felt were actually his. I knew that he hated not being here with me.

As soon as we stepped over the threshold, the sound of slow but upbeat orchestral music met my ears. The ball was already under-way, as I had hoped it would be. More people meant more camouflage.

_You know where you are going?_ I asked, not daring to ask the question aloud for fear that we were being watched, even in the seemingly empty entrance hall.

_I have the map memorised._ Arya replied, confidently. She did not even sound nervous.

_And the vial?_

_It is safe and hidden. Your weapon? _ She asked, in a business-like tone.

_I have a dagger in my boot and a short-sword strapped to my thigh. _I said, relishing in the comforting feeling of the heavy metal resting against my leg. _ Just in case._

_You are wearing boots? _She asked. Her tone was almost impossible to read, but I could swear she was mocking me.

_And leggings. But nobody else has to know that. This skirt is big enough to hide an artillery of weapons, nobody will notice that I am not wearing pretty shoes. _ I insisted. _ If things go South and I have to fight, I'd rather not do it in a dress._

_I suppose it is better to have them and not need them than the alternative._

_My thoughts exactly. _We came to the doors of the ballroom and I turned to her.

_This is where I leave you. Good luck in there. _ She said, flashing me a quick, hopeful smile. I nodded.

_And to you. Remember...stealth is the key._

_Said the human to the elf. _She replied, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. I grinned.

_Good point well made. I'll be waiting for you. _

She turned on her heel and strode quickly down the hall which, I knew, would lead to a set of stairs taking her to the lower level and, after a few more turns and and another set of stairs, the dungeons and the reservoir. I resisted the urge to sweep the tunnels with my mind in search of the guards, knowing that she would be doing the same thing and that she was more than capable of handling herself. I watched her until the train of her dress whipped around a corner and out of sight, and then I turned to face the doors. I reached out for the handle, taking a final, deep breath and straightening my shoulders.

_Into the lion's den. _I muttered to Obsidian. _ Here goes nothing_

I wrenched the door open, much harder than I meant to, but my nerves got the better of me and I lost control of my strength for a moment, and I thanked my lucky stars that nobody seemed to notice. I walked forward, momentarily mesmerised by the scene before me. It was like walking into a dream: my dream, for I had seen this all before, in my vision...the golden hall was alive with the whirling of brightly coloured dresses and the swell of music. Despite myself, I felt a smile of wonder spread across my face at the beauty and the colour and the life that seemed to fill the hall.

It was easy to pretend that this was not the source of everything I despised. It was easy to pretend that this was a place of joy and laughter. It was easy to pretend my life was not in danger every second that I stayed.

It was easy to pretend, until I saw him. At the far end of the gleaming hall, a golden, cloth-covered banquet table stretched from wall to wall, raised slightly above ground-level on a platform of marble and in the centre, surveying the room, sat Galbatorix. He was the only person in the hall who did not wear a mask, instead sporting the smug, self-satisfied look of a man who had everything he could possibly desire, and the knowledge that nobody had the power to challenge him. Anger and fear clutched at my heart, searing through the walls of my self-control like acid.

_Keep it together, Katharean. _ Obsidian warned, fearfully. _Keep it together._

_He..._

_I know, but keep it together anyway. You knew he would be here._

I knew that he was right. But knowing something and actually experiencing it are two very different things.

_Keep it together anyway. _I repeated Obsidian's words like a mantra in my mind, tearing my eyes away from Galbatorix and striding purposefully to the edge of the dance-floor, where a banquet table identical to the one the King sat at ran the length of the wall, adjacent to his own. It was almost completely covered with large, golden platters of every kind of food I could think of, in such abundance that the golden cloth underneath was barely visible. I knew that there was no way I could actually eat anything: I was having a hard enough time trying to swallow the bile that rose in my throat every time my eyes flickered back to the terrible man at the head of the room, but it was better than standing in the doorway drawing attention to myself, exactly like I promised I wouldn't do.

_Keep it together anyway. _ I took a deep breath in and released it slowly, the way birthing mothers are taught to, and tried to be as subtle as possible about doing so. I reached a hand to my face, self-consciously checking that my mask was still firmly in place.

"May I take your coat, my Lady?" A polite, masculine voice asked from behind me. I spun around to face the servant, who sported a simple, black mask which did little to hide the concern that grew in his eyes at what must have looked like very odd behaviour. I snapped myself out of my daze and flashed him my best, winning smile, which he returned with relief.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, unfastening the black velvet cloak which I wore around my shoulders and handing it to him. He made no attempt to hide it as his eyes wandered over my now bare shoulders and partly-exposed cleavage, and I shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of his gaze. He seemed to remember himself when I cleared my throat, pointedly, and he shook his head, taking my cloak from me with a swift bow.

"Thank you, milady. And may I be so bold as to say that my Lady is by far the most beautiful woman at the ball tonight." He said, in a well-trained, careful tone. I bowed my head in gratitude, and he smiled and walked away backwards, bowing as he went.

"Men." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head a little.

"Not all men are so bold in the presence of a lady." Came an unfamiliar voice from behind me, and I turned to see a young nobleman. "But I dare say that you stole the poor man's senses with those eyes of yours."

"Oh." I laughed, nervously, and he laughed with me.

"Ah...apparently all men_ are_ so bold...forgive me, my name is Nathaniel." He said, with a brilliant smile. He was handsome, as far as I could tell with half of his face covered by a royal-blue mask, with skin the colour of caramel, pale blue eyes, sandy-blonde hair and dimples at the corners of his mouth that deepened pleasantly when he smiled. Not exactly my type because...well, because he wasn't Murtagh, but he seemed friendly enough.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nathaniel." I said, politely, offering a gloved hand, which he kissed lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady...?"

I smiled, in what I hoped was a flirty way. While I was here, I may as well play my part, and Nathaniel was as good a cover as any.

"Surely the point and the beauty of a masquerade ball is that it is a lady's prerogative to remain a mystery, don't you agree?" I asked, with a slow smile.

"The ways of women have always been a mystery to me, masquerade ball or otherwise." He replied with a good-natured laugh. "But very well, I will respect your mystery. But what then shall I call you?"

"Call me what you will, good sir. I cannot see that it makes a difference." I said, with a humorous smirk. He smiled, roguishly.

"Well then...if that is what I must do, I shall call you _draumr_...for that is surely what you are." He said, with an air that made me suspect he was quite confident I did not know what draumr meant. I could have played the ignorant maiden and batted my eyelashes, asking him to translate, and pretending to be impressed by his knowledge of the Ancient Language. In fact, it is almost certainly what I should have done, but my pride spoke before reason could catch up.

"I assure you, good sir, that I am as real as the air we breathe." I replied, without thinking. It was difficult to tell behind the mask, but I thought it looked as though he raised his eyebrows at my words.

"There are few among us who are versed in the Ancient Language..." He commented, appreciatively, and I silently cursed my indiscretion, but he did not seem to be concerned or suspicious...quite the opposite, in fact. "Well, Draumr...real or imagined, you are quickly becoming the most interesting woman I have ever met."

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks at his words and I laughed, bashfully.

_Oh, little boy, you have_ no_ idea..._

"Well, since I do not know your name, and my attempt to impress you with ancient words has fallen flat, can I call you my partner for the next dance?" He asked, smoothly, just as the music changed pace and became slower.

"I would be honoured." I replied, allowing the well-trained words to trip effortlessly from my tongue without a moment's thought. He turned towards the dance-floor with a smile, raising an arm for me to take. I placed the palm of my hand over the tops of his fingers, in the traditional fashion, and he led me into the middle of the floor, positioning one hand on the small of my back, but in a proper, respectful manner, and taking one of my hands in his, and we joined in with the twirling and weaving couples around us, just one more streak of colour and laughter in the tapestry of movement and light that adorned the dance-floor.

As we danced, the conversation dwindled, and I found that the repetitive motions of the dance did little to distract me as I fell into the familiar steps I had been taught since childhood, and I found myself craning to steal glances of Galbatorix, and the more I did, the more the feeling of unease worked it's way back into the pit of my stomach. I desperately wanted to reach out to Arya, to ask her if she was okay, if she had reached the reservoir yet, but I dared not open my mind for fear of exposing it to Galbatorix and Maker knows who else he might have in his employ with the power of sorcery. So I settled for worrying in silence, smiling cheerfully every now and then when Nathaniel caught my eye so as to avoid the inevitable questions.

The music picked up again and the dance quickened and changed, and Nathaniel groaned, throwing his head back dramatically in the throws of the fast-paced dance.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head, laughing.

"Nothing! It's just...this is a progressive dance." He replied, rolling his eyes. "We will have to change partners."

No sooner had he said the words than he spun me around, letting go of my hand while I was in mid-twirl, and another set of foreign hands caught me at the other end of it, and I found myself dancing with an older, portly gentleman with a large grey moustache. I smiled, politely, in way of greeting, before he started to fling me about, galloping across the dance-floor with a fervour that I would not have believed a man of his years and build could possess. I laughed in exhilaration as we continued on like this, galloping and spinning, moving from partner to partner. I realised that for the first time in as long as I could remember, I was actually having fun. How strange, that I would feel so carefree, here of all places? How strange that I should find myself laughing and twirling and bounding around like a child when I knew that I was in the belly of the beast, with only a few feet separating me from the one person who could shatter my whole world? How strange...and yet it was effortless.

I spun around the dance-floor, this time with a very tall, younger gentleman who seemed as thrilled with the merriment as I was, laughing and practically skipping across the floor. He twirled me and I threw myself into the movement, spinning around and falling into the arms of my next partner.

But the second that I met his eyes, my laughter stopped. My dancing stopped, and so did his. We almost sent a young couple flying as they very nearly danced right into us, but neither of us moved, or even looked up at the angry exclamations. My laughter stopped, my dancing stopped, my heart stopped...time stopped. And neither of us could do anything but look into the other's eyes. I knew that I wanted to speak, that there were things I needed to say to him and questions I wanted to ask, but my mind was not cooperating. The dancing around us ground to a halt as the final bars of the song played, and there was a round of applause for the band. The last few, long notes of the song became the beginning of something else, something slow and molten that I had never heard before, but which, at the same time, I felt I knew better than any song.

And then we moved, together, slowly stepping in time with each other, revolving slowly and liquidly around each other. The song was beautiful: complicated, but simple somehow; new and old, all at once. It was fast and slow; it was melancholy and joyful; it was close and distant; it was bitter and heartbreakingly sweet. It touched the very corners of my soul and invaded the deepest recesses of my being. The song was me. The song was Murtagh. The song was us, or we were it, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was touching me, looking at me, feeling me as I felt him. And when he spoke, his words became a part of the song, as if it would not have been complete without the accompaniment of his voice.

"Katharean...what are you doing here?" He breathed, incredulously, the depths of his brown eyes swimming with a mixture of fear and longing.

"Dancing." I replied, stupidly, before my brain had time to engage. He didn't reply, but his gaze hardened a little, so very slightly that I doubted anybody else would have noticed. But I knew those eyes better than I knew my own. I forced a small smile. "I...I came..." I sighed, shaking my head. "It's a long story. But I thought I might see you here...I hoped for it." I confided, gazing up at him.

"I...cannot pretend that I am not pleased to see you, Katharean..." He chuckled, and the sound sent shivers up my spine. The good kind of shivers. The kind of shivers that people spend their whole lives waiting to feel. "_Pleased_ is not the word. I thought the next time I saw you would be on the battlefield...it has kept me awake nights, thinking about that...but _this_...do you have any idea how _dangerous_ it is for you to be here? Do you know what Galbatorix will do if he finds you here? What he will force_ me_ to do? You have to leave, Kath...you have to get out while you still can. I cannot protect you here, I am powerless against Galbatorix. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I am quite aware of the dangers, Murtagh." I purred, soothingly. "But some things are worth risking everything for."

"What could possibly be worth putting yourself in harm's way? In _your_ condition..." He asked, disbelievingly, snaking the hand that held my lower back around to cradle my stomach, tenderly. I blinked in confusion, but it took less than a second for me to put the pieces together. Suddenly, so much of what I had not understood about my visions of Murtagh made sense, and as soon as they did, they simultaneously made absolutely no sense whatsoever. I frowned, fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

"Murtagh...why do you think I am pregnant?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly. He blinked, suddenly looking just as confused as I felt.

"Why do...Galbatorix...I heard him talking to one of the Lords...he said something about the "Athem girl's infant son"...I thought...after we...after you and I..." He stuttered, shaking his head. I fought the urge to reach out and cup his cheek, fearing the attention it would draw.

"Murtagh...he wasn't talking about me...he was talking about..." My heart stopped and my eyes widened. My blood froze with fear. It was a fear that I had never known before, and it was not for myself. _Selena..._

_Cailan._

"Murtagh...this is very important, what_ exactly_ did Galbatorix say about the child?"

"I couldn't hear everything...he was talking about leverage...about using your father, sister and the child as leverage...to force you to join him...I knew that he might try to use your family against you, but I did not know that there was a child involved. He said something about visions. And he said the words "Hljodr adurna"...but I don't know what he meant by it...Katharean...Katharean, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes, fighting for the breath that had been knocked out of me.

"I do..." I whispered, hopelessly. "I know what he meant. _Hljodr adurna...they thirst and fall_...Galbatorix was never going to do anything to the _water_..._he_ planted those visions in my mind...so that I would come_ here_..." I looked up at Murtagh, whose horrified expression mirrored my own. "This was all a trap. And I walked right into it."

Upon some kind of signal that I had not seen, the music screeched to a halt, and the nobles around us slowed to a stop, with exclamations of disappointment and confusion. I closed my eyes, turning around to face the top table.

Galbatorix stood out of his seat, smirking at me. He raised two, leather-clad hands and clapped, slowly, cruelly.

"Well done, Lady Athem. Well done...it only took you...a _little_ longer than I expected to figure it out."

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review! I'd like to know what you thought, and what you want to happen next! I try to take it all on board when I'm writing so if you have an idea, let me know!**

**This chapter was originally a lot longer, but I cut it in half and turned it into two chapters because I just felt like it flowed better as two separate chapters, so the next one's pretty much finished, I just have to finish it off, so you won't have to wait too long for the next installment.**

**So stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! Oh wait, wrong story...**

** x**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I felt bad for leaving you with a cliff-hanger. So I stayed up until 12.40am to finish this off, even though I have an all-important interview tomorrow. What is life? I need to sort out my priorities.**

There was a ripple of confused murmuring throughout the room as one by one, every eye in the hall turned to the person Galbatorix was addressing. I shook my head in denial. No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. And where was Arya? If anything had happened to her, it would be all my fault.

_I have led us to our deaths._

"I knew that you would never be able to resist a distress call...I counted on it. You heroes are all so..._predictable_. I do admit, I am a little disappointed that Eragon did not accompany you...I had hoped that he cared about you as much as the people said he did. I should have known better than to pay any heed to gossip...no matter." Galbatorix drawled, with the air of a man who was very much in control of the situation.

_I wonder if it will hurt...when he kills me..._I thought, numbly, shock and anger reverberating through my being.

_I will never let that happen. _ Obsidian roared, but he was too far away. Even he would never be able to reach me in time.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! I would like to introduce the entertainment for tonight." He called, like a compère at a show. "This girl-" He pointed at me, accusingly, "Is a Dragon Rider, guilty of treason and the _murder_ of my guardsmen. She is none other than Katharean Athem, the girl you all believed to be dead. But you are not _dead_, are you Katharean? No, you were just _pretending_. You were hiding...cowering behind a lie and leaving the fighting to the men you swore to protect."

"That's a lie!" I countered, before I could stop myself. "You held me hostage! You placed enchantments on me! You stole a year of my_ life_ from me!"

"More lies? Now, is that really the way a young Lady ought to behave? Hmmm? Nevertheless, you _are_ lying. You are a member of the Varden and a traitor to the crown. I should have your head. However...being the merciful ruler that I am...I am going to give you a second chance. Renounce your loyalty to the Varden...and swear an oath of fealty to _me_...and I will let you live. You understand, of course," he addressed the nobles around me, "I cannot allow her to live if she continues to pose a threat to my people."

"No, you can't-" Murtagh started, stepping in front of me, but the king waved a hand, dismissively.

"Silence." He commanded, in a bored tone, as if Murtagh was no more than a disobedient pet. His mouth clamped shut with an audible snap and his face reddened with anger. I stepped around him, speaking for the both of us.

"_I_ am no threat to the people, Galbatorix. I am fighting _for_ the people, fighting against _you_! _This_ man," I pointed at him, looking at the shocked and confused faces around me, "is a tyrant and a murderer. This man would keep us all under his boot, and we are to be content with the _scraps_ from his table. Do not believe his _lies_. I am one of you. I was born a noblewoman, but I fight as a Dragon Rider. I fight as the Rider that Galbatorix created. How else, do you suppose, I would happen across Obsidian's egg when we all know that every last Dragon egg in existence was stolen and guarded by him? I was forced into this war by your hand, Galbatorix. And as long as I have breath in me, I will continue to fight against you. So you do what you have to do. Kill me, dirty my name, take all that I am. Because as long as I have life in my veins, I will _never_ swear fealty to _you._" I spat, glaring at him, all of my fear forgotten. A flash of red caught my attention from the edges of my vision, and I glanced left and right to see six guards, three on either side of me, approaching slowly. I ignored them, for they were far enough away that they did not pose an immediate threat, and they seemed to be hanging back, waiting for the signal to attack. I focused my gaze on Galbatorix, defiantly. A slow, cruel smile played on his face and I knew that I would not like what he had planned.

"Very well, Lady Athem. But before you make your_ final_ decision, there are a couple of people here who might persuade you to reconsider." He raised a hand, beckoning to the guards behind him, and I watched their activity with bated breath. I heard my sister's outraged cries before I saw her. She and my father were being dragged into the room through a door behind Galbatorix, and they were led to the front of the table by a cluster of stone-faced guardsmen. I made to run towards them, but Murtagh grabbed my arm, shaking his head in dire warning, and I looked hopelessly into my sister's frightened eyes.

"These people are accomplices to a known enemy of the crown. They will be tried and hanged for their crimes against me. Unless..." He said, smirking down at me, "you amend your ways and pledge yourself to me. Lord Athem will be stripped of his lands and title for his gross insubordination, but I shall allow both him and the girl to live. If, and only if, you swear fealty to your King."

I shook my head, looking from my sister's tearful face to my father's stoic one, looking for an answer that I did not find.

"I...I...I have no choice." I whispered, fighting back the tears of defeat that threatened to fall. I would not cry in front of Galbatorix. I would not. I looked into his hateful face, baring my teeth angrily. "You are a monster."

"I am your King." He snapped, coldly. "And you_ will _obey me."

"Katharean...no." Selena choked, openly sobbing now. "No, you can't. You can't give in, not now, not for our sakes."

"Selena, I have to. I will not let you die for me."

"You will." My father ordered, in a calm, commanding voice. I blinked, looking at him questioningly. "You will not utter a single word of loyalty to Galbatorix, do you understand me? Your sister and I have spoken already. We will lay down our lives for you. But you must not yield...you must promise me. Promise me that you will not stop fighting."

"You dare to challenge my authority, Athem? After all of my years of kindness and generosity to you, you turn your back on me? And for what? For the pertinent, disobedient daughter who abandoned you? Why would you sacrifice _everything_ for this..._traitor_?" Galbatorix demanded, and I looked at my father, silently asking the same question. He smiled at me.

"Because I realised that the daughter I have _is_ the daughter I wanted." He replied, and I smiled, blinking back tears of love. He craned his neck back to look at Galbatorix, with a confident smirk. "And she will destroy you, sire."

"Enough!" Galbatorix thundered, furiously. "Guards! Arrest that girl!"

The guards started towards me, and that's when I made my move, too fast for anyone but Murtagh and Galbatorix to see. I ripped off my mask and darted towards the closest guard, delivering a swift kick to his abdomen and wrenching the sword from his belt as he fell backwards, toppling both of the guards behind him. I spun around and plunged the blade through the belly of a fourth guard before side-stepping quickly and lopping the head cleanly from the fifth. The last guard standing drew his blade, stepping backwards uncertainly, the fear in his eyes almost enough to stay my hand, but my need for survival was greater than my impulse for mercy, and I hurtled the sword through the air where it came to rest, embedded deeply in his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. Panicked screams erupted around me from the gathered nobles, the spectators to my bloodshed, but I paid them no heed, kneeling swiftly and gripping the hem of my skirt, tearing the fabric all the way to the waistband to free my legs. I ripped the short-sword from it's straps around my thigh, just in time to meet a second wave of men as they charged towards me with their swords raised, and then I was dancing again, only this time the only musical accompaniment was the biting of steel and the tearing of flesh. When the song of battle ended, I looked around at the bodies of the men I had dispatched with a hollow feeling. My eyes flickered up to meet Galbatorix, who glowered dangerously at me. I raised my chin, challengingly, the familiar rush of battle and bloodshed making me bold and reckless. His eyes widened in anger, but only for a moment, and the anger was replaced by something like amusement.

"Murtagh." He commanded, in a low, almost sing-song voice, and I whipped my head around to face the man I loved, who was already shaking his head in refusal at the words that had not yet been spoken, but that we both knew were coming. "Lady Athem has proven to us that she will not relinquish her foolish efforts to defy me. Kill her."

"No..." Murtagh breathed, both looking and sounding like a broken man. His eyes were wide and pleading as he turned towards the King. "No, I can't, I love-" He started, but Galbatorix cut him off, his eyes alight with bone-chilling anticipation.

"Kill her...now." He commanded, slowly. "Take off your mask." He reached up and wrenched the mask from his face, dropping it at this feet. "Draw your weapon." Murtagh complied, stiffly, his arm visibly shaking with the effort to defy the command, but it was futile. "Walk towards her." I could see that he fought each step that he took towards me, but his body betrayed him once more. I looked into his eyes, and my heart ached when I saw that they were streaming with silent tears. He shook his head in denial, gasping in pain. I closed the distance between us, sheathing my sword as I did so. I would not fight him. I would not make this any more difficult for him than it had to be. I reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, devouring every inch of his beauty with my eyes. If these were my last moments, I was going to make them count.

"Shh...it's okay, Tag. You are not to blame for this. You are not responsible for any of this...you cannot blame yourself. You are only responsible for showing me everything that is good and right with the world. You showed me how to _live_. You showed me what life can be. My life is yours, as is my heart. As it has always been, so shall it always be. I love you, Murtagh." I whispered, meaning every word.

"No...Katharean...please, I..." He choked, as fresh tears continued to stream down his cheeks. I brushed them away with my thumb, relishing every touch, committing every detail of his face to memory. "I love you. Oh, God, I love you so much." He gasped, capturing my lips in his. I closed my eyes, falling into the kiss, loving every second of him, treasuring every part of him. To Hell with our audience. To Hell with Galbatorix. _This_ was real. _This_ was what mattered.

"Enough!" Galbatorix commanded, in disgust at our display of affection. Murtagh broke away, unable to resist the command. I smiled up at him, trying to communicate all of my love for him with my eyes. "Kill her!"

"Aim true, Tag. Just...make it quick." I whispered, closing my eyes. My father and sister's cries of anguish and denial sounded in my ears and I felt the air around me whisper as Murtagh drew the sword above his head, sobbing.

"Now! Do it now!" Galbatorix ordered.

_Obsidian...I love you._

The seconds stretched on, but the pain did not come. Was I already dead? No...my heartbeat still pounded in my ears.

"No...I won't do it." Murtagh whispered, fiercely. My eyes flew open as something undefinable shifted in the air around us. Murtagh met my gaze, looking shocked and confused, but no longer anguished.

"What did you say to me?" Galbatorix growled, dangerously. Murtagh kept his eyes on mine, as if he feared that if he broke our gaze, the spell would be shattered.

"I said no." The sword fell from his grip and clattered to the floor, harmlessly. A heartbreakingly joyful smile spread across his face and he laughed in disbelief. We shared a look of incredulity as he took my hand in his and turned to Galbatorix. "I will no longer obey you. You have no more power over me." He boomed, proudly, and I gazed up at his face, basking in the glow of his moment. I wondered how often he had dreamt of this, dreamt of gaining his freedom...probably about as often as I had. "I should thank you, really. If you had not tried to make me hurt the one person I value above all else, this might never have happened."

The King roared furiously, and I took advantage of his outburst, gathering all of my power to me and hurtling a wave of raw energy towards the guards that still held my father and sister, knocking them backwards over the table.

"Run!" I shouted, and they sprinted towards me, holding each other as they ran. Galbatorix called for the guards to seize us, but Murtagh grinned.

"Brisingr!" He commanded, and an inferno of flames erupted from the ground, forming an impassable wall between us and the guards. As one, we turned and ran for the door, picking off a few of Galbatorix's men easily as they tried to stop our escape. We burst through the doors, and I ushered my father and Selena ahead of me, with Murtagh by my side. I stole one last glance at the carnage behind me, and met Galbatorix's murderous eyes through the haze of heat caused by the flames. I grinned, triumphantly, and slammed the doors closed behind me, turning and almost slamming headlong into Arya. Her mask was gone and her dress was torn and scorched, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

"Arya! What happened?" I demanded as we ran for the exit.

"I reached the reservoir, but it was trapped. Shruikan was in the dungeons, waiting for me. It was then that I realised what had happened. I escaped, barely, and got back here as fast as I could. The water..."

"It's okay, Arya...Galbatorix planted those visions in my mind to lure me here, the water is safe." I assured her, but she shook her head.

"No, Katharean...I opened the reservoir. The waters were whispering...they have been tainted by magic. I was attacked before I could administer the antidote." She replied, in a pained voice. I stopped running and the rest of my party stopped as well, looking at me questioningly. I turned to Arya.

"Give me the antidote." I said, holding a hand out expectantly. She shook her head.

"No, Katharean, we have to get out of here, it is too dangerous to go back." She pleaded. Murtagh stepped towards us.

"Go back? Have you lost your mind? We have to move!" He exclaimed, urgently. Arya looked at Murtagh and threw me a questioning look.

"It's a long story...he changed his true name, or something happened, anyway. He's with usnow." I explained, dismissively. She seemed to accept this easily, clearly more concerned with the matter at hand. "Arya, give me the antidote. Get out of here, I will meet you in the forest. Galbatorix will not expect me to go back, his dungeons will be the very last place he will expect to find me."

"His dungeons? Katharean...no..." Murtagh shook his head in disbelief. "That is suicide!"

"Yes, well, I have already cheated certain death once tonight, I guess I'm feeling lucky." I replied, impatiently. "Arya..."

I ignored Murtagh's words of protest, instead focusing on Arya. We looked at each other, arguing silently for but a moment before she sighed and placed the vial in my outstretched palm. I curled my fingers around it, carefully, and nodded in gratitude.

"Kathy, what's happening? Why have we stopped?" Selena asked, approaching our huddle, and looking fearfully between our faces. I grimaced, slightly.

"Selena, Arya and Murtagh will make sure you are safe. Go to the house and get Garth and Cailan...it is not safe for any of you to return there any more. Do not worry...you will be safe, and I will join you as soon as I can." I promised. She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "Selena, there isn't time, you have to go. All of you, now!" I demanded, breaking free of the group and running back the same way I had come. A strong hand gripped my arm and spun me around.

"Katharean, don't do this." Murtagh pleaded. I hated to leave him like this when we had just been reunited, but I knew that I had little choice in the matter. I would not let Galbatorix win.

"Murtagh, I have to." I said, wrenching my arm free of his grip.

"Then I'm coming with you." He insisted, defiantly.

"No! Murtagh, you have to get my family out of here. I am trusting you to make sure they are safe. I will be fine. And besides, if I do run into trouble, help is never too far away." I said, glancing upwards pointedly.

_I very nearly _was_ too far away, Katharean._ Obsidian muttered, darkly.

"I'll be fine." I promised, sounding more confident than I felt. "I can take care of myself. Murtagh..._this_ is what I came here to do." He held my gaze for a few seconds longer and then looked away, swearing under his breath.

"I'll take your father and sister into the forest. Do you remember the place where we met?"

I nodded. How could I forget?

"I will wait for you there. Katharean..." He kissed me, fiercely, and I could sense the fear and desperation in his kiss. "You better be there. I won't lose you again."

"I won't be lost." I promised, forcefully. "I will see you soon. Wish me luck." I turned to my father and Selena. My sister's eyes asked a thousand questions, but they would have to wait. I nodded, reassuringly. "You heard the man. I will be with you again soon." I rushed forward, embracing them both, quickly. The sound of distant, armoured footfalls met my ears, signalling that the King's guards had rallied and were heading in our direction. "Now go!" I spun on my heel and drew my sword in a single, fluid motion and strode purposefully towards the sound of the approaching enemy.

"Katharean!" Murtagh called, and I glanced back, meeting his gaze. "I love you."

I grinned, warmly, despite the pounding of my heart and the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"And I love you." I replied. "All of you. But if you don't disappear now, we will all be declaring our love for one another as prisoners in Galbatorix's dungeons."

The guards were getting closer and I took off at a run, hoping to meet them before they could reach the corridor and impede my companions' escape.

My wish was granted, and as I rounded the corner into the adjoining passage, I met the point guard with a swift parry and thrust of my blade and he fell to the ground. There were only four more men following him and I dealt with them in a flurry of swishing robes and biting steel, and the air sang with the sound of four suits of armour clanging against the stone floor. I did not stop in my advance as I tried to mentally recall Arriana's crudely-drawn map of the castle. I was almost certain that I was heading in the right direction, and before long, I found myself at the top of the stairs leading down into the dungeons. I thanked my lucky stars that, other than a token force, my progress had gone largely unopposed. I supposed that it was not such a surprise, given that my destination was probably the last place the King's men would expect to find me. I just hoped that the bulk of his force had not found the rest of my party before they had managed to escape.

As soon as I started my descent into the dungeons, the air around me became damp and cold, and I had to fight not to gag at the stench which filled my nostrils. I wondered how many poor souls had met their end in this wretched place...and then I decided that it would perhaps be better if I did not know.

"Right...Arriana said there would be a crank on the east wall..." I muttered to myself, scanning the entrance chamber for such a device. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I found it and strode over to it, ignoring the crunching of small bones under my feet as I did so. The crank was stiff but easy enough to use, and as the wheel turned, I heard the unmistakable screeching of stone against stone as a concealed trap-door slid slowly into the floor, revealing a gaping, dark hole. I scrambled over to the hole and peered in, but the darkness was so complete that I could not make anything out. I reached around on the floor and found what I was looking for: a small rock, which I dropped through the opening. Sure enough, less than a second passed before I heard a small splash below me. This had to be it. I reached into my pocket and produced the small but crucial vial of inconspicuous-looking, clear liquid and, without hesitation, poured the entire contents into the hole, breathing a small sigh of relief at the reassuring trickle echoing in my ears which told me that my job was done.

"Okay, Kate...now you just have to get out of here without getting yourself killed. Or worse..." I told myself, shaking my head.

_How is it that you always manage to find yourself in these situations when it is impossible for me to reach you? _ Obsidian asked in exasperation.

_It's a talent. Or an extreme character flaw and gross lack of judgement, one of the two._

_If recklessly endangering your life on a regular basis is a talent, then you have been blessed with a rare gift, Katharean Athem. _ Obsidian replied, and I couldn't help but smile.

The sound of armoured footsteps approaching the dungeon entrance met my ears and I drew my sword once more, rolling my shoulders.

_Here we go again..._I sighed, rushing forward to meet my enemy in the looming darkness._ How many guards can he possibly have left to kill?_

**AN: Please review! The next chapter is just about done but I'd like your feedback, it's always much appreciated! **


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Gah! The first time I uploaded this, it changed half of it into italics. For NO REASON. That's not what I told you to do, computer. It wasn't like that in my Documents, or when I previewed it, so go figure. So, ANYWAY...I decided I was going to try something different with this chapter. OPPA FLASHBACK STYLE. I hope you like it. I think this is probably the first chapter that I'm actually happy to upload, it was an absolute joy to write. And at the end of the day, isn't that why we do it? **

I closed the heavy doors behind me as quietly as I could, and despite their size they barely made a sound. I spun around, pressing my back against the doors and breathing deeply, willing my racing heart to slow down. I took stock of my surroundings: I was in a large, cold room with floors of grey stone and a ceiling constructed entirely of glass tiles which allowed starlight to pool through, basking everything in an eerie silver glow. Everything was still and for a moment I almost convinced myself that the hard part was over. All of the fighting and the running had resulted in me completely losing any sense of where I was. Arriana's map was useless to me now...I was in uncharted territory behind enemy lines. I pushed myself off of the doors and strode forward, towards the door at the far-end of the room which I was quietly confident would lead me to a way out of this wretched labyrinth of a castle. I had taken no more than two steps when the torches which hung in black, steel cages placed intermittently around the room burst into black and red flame. I froze to the spot, despite every fibre of my body screaming at me to turn around and flee for my life. The door which, a moment ago, had seemed my salvation, now swung open to reveal what would surely be my doom.

The five-and-ten soldiers who marched through and stationed themselves in a wall-like line facing me at the opposite end of the room were not the ones who made my blood freeze. They were not the ones who made the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The wall of men parted in the middle, and Galbatorix strolled towards me. He walked slowly, almost lazily, as if he had all the time in the world which, I reminded myself bitterly, he probably did.

_This is it._ I realised, numbly. _This is the end._ _**This is how I die.**_

The sword in my hand which only a moment ago had seemed so important, now meant less than nothing. It was a prop: a comfort blanket which offered me no comfort at all. It would not save me now. I would never think another thought, never get a chance to wonder how I could have changed things, or what I could have done differently, how I could have saved myself. My body, the body that I had loathed for so many of my self-conscious teenage years, would cease to belong to me. Any moment now my heart, the heart that had loved so many people with such ferocity: Obsidian, Murtagh, Eragon, Saphira, Hearan, Selena, my father...would beat it's last and shudder to a halt inside my chest. My hands, hands that had stroked my sister's hair when she was sad, hands that Murtagh had taken in his with such tenderness, hands that my father had held when I was too young to walk my own path, hands which bore the symbol of my sacred bond with Obsidian...they would touch nothing more. My voice, which had said so much, and had never said enough, would be silenced forever, and my eyes which had shed tears of joy and sorrow, which had seen both beauty and devastation, would see no more. My life was about to be ripped away from me...and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I thought back to the words that were carved into stone in the heart of Ellesmera. The words on my memorial.

_Where They Saw Dark, She Knew Light_

_An Inferno In An Ember_

_She Gave Her Life For We Who Fight_

_And We Who Fight Remember..._

Well...at least they would not have to change it. I steeled myself, refusing to give in to my fate. Not now. Not when all of the broken pieces of my life had just started to align themselves. My fear dissolved almost as suddenly as it had come and in it's place burned a deep hatred for the man standing before me. I looked up into his sneering face, tightening my grip on my sword. If I was going to die, I was going to die fighting.

"Katharean." Galbatorix drawled. "You ruined my party."

_**Twelve hours earlier.**_

"Do you need any help there?"

I spun around with a start, and smiled sheepishly when I saw Eragon standing before me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm just a little on edge, that's all." I admitted, rubbing the back of neck absent-mindedly. I gestured to the straps of Obsidian's saddle which I had been wrestling with. "I think we are okay here, Argetlam. I was just making sure everything was secured. Had to pierce a new hole for the buckle, it was getting a little too tight, but I managed. How is the antidote coming along?"

He held up a small, glass vial filled with a colourless liquid in way of an answer. I raised my eyebrows, examining it closely.

"That's it?" I asked, nervously, reaching out to take it carefully in my hands. "That was quick."

"Yes, well...time is a luxury we can ill afford." He replied, solemnly. He chewed his lip, and I could tell he wanted to say something but wasn't sure if he should. I tucked the vial carefully into an empty pocket of Obsidian's saddle-bag and turned to face my friend.

"What's on your mind, Eragon?" I prompted, and he started to deflect my question, but I stepped towards him. "Now is not the time to keep things to yourself. If you have something to say, please say it."

"It is a stupid idea." He said, dismissively. "I was just going to say, while we wait for Arya, I could take you to see that memorial I told you about yesterday. I know we don't have much time, I just thought-"

"Sure." I cut him off before he could talk himself out of it. It was obviously important to him that I see it, or he would never have brought it up. I was leaving him here on his own, if there was anything I could do to make him happy, by the Gods I would do it. "That sounds like a good idea. I mean...it's morbid, but I would like to see it, all the same. Lead the way."

The memorial wasn't far from our lodgings, and we chose to walk rather than fly. No, we did not have a lot of time, but I was determined to make the most of the time we did have. I was fairly confident in the plan that Arya and I had decided upon, but still...even the best laid plans fall through sometimes. If anything were to happen to me, I would not have Eragon's last memory of me to be our confrontation in the tree-house.

We walked in silence, chancing glances at each other and smiling, awkwardly. There was so much that we both wanted to say, but finding the words was proving to be nothing short of impossible. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry that we fought, but I was not sorry for what we fought over. I wanted to tell him that everything would work out, and I wanted to mean it. I wanted to tell him what he meant to me, but even I was unsure what that was. I wanted him to know that when we were together, everything felt right. Everything was easy and natural and even when we fought, I knew that he loved me and I loved him. I wanted to tell him not to worry, that we would have plenty more stupid fights in the future. But as soon as I laid eyes on the dragon-shaped rock in the centre of a small clearing in the forest, all of those words that I wanted to say suddenly felt like lies. How could I promise him that everything would be okay when we were standing before my tombstone?

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked, sombrely. He nodded, walking towards it, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I thought that it would be easy, reading the words that were written on that plaque. I had thought that I would laugh it off, make some facetious remark about people getting ahead of themselves, maybe joke with Eragon about how it would take more than a little army to stop me. But suddenly, I did not feel like joking.

It was not just the knowledge that in a few hours my life was going to be in real danger that kept me rooted to the spot. There were words carved in stone just a few feet in front of me, words that somebody else had written which were intended to memorialise my life and all that I stood for after I was gone. Just a few words...is that what my life would be reduced to? Would those words be enough for me? I wasn't sure that I wanted to find out. Eragon turned to me.

"Do you need any help there?" He asked, echoing his words to me earlier with a knowing smile. I returned his smile, shaking my head and pulling myself together.

"I think we are okay here, Argetlam." I replied, and he held out a hand, beckoning me to join him. I walked towards him, slowly, keeping my eyes on his face, and took his hand in mine.

"Are you ready?" He asked, quietly. I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be to read my own epitaph." I answered, smiling feebly. I took a steadying breath and turned my head towards the polished stone plaque. In the top right-hand corner, there was a likeness of me...the old me. The girl I was before the magics of the Dragons had altered and changed me. There was a small smile on my face, and my hair was blown out behind me as if captured in a strong wind. It looked like I was flying. In the bottom left-hand corner, there was a portrait of Obsidian, his proud head raised skywards, as if perpetually watching the me that was immortalised on the stone above him. That was nice, I thought. He would like that.

_Do not speak of me as if I really am dead, Katharean. _ Obsidian grumbled, although I could tell that he felt as uneasy as I did.

_Sorry, Sid. I didn't even realise you were around. _ I admitted, sheepishly.

_Of course I am. I would not leave you to do this on your own. _He replied, although a quick scan of the surrounding area told me that he was staying out of sight_. I knew you would find it more difficult than you anticipated._

_Thank you. _I replied, trying to convey all of the gratitude I felt with those two words. He replied, silently, nudging my mind affectionately.

I turned my attention to the words in the centre of the piece, the words I had been avoiding. I read the poem over and over again, absorbing every detail, committing it to memory.

"What do you think?" Eragon asked, squeezing my hand. I looked at him with tears shining in my eyes.

"I think...this was your doing." I replied. He looked at his feet, with a small smile.

"Well...they wanted a fairth of you and Obsidian, and who else knows you better than I? I was the best man for the job."

"Thank you." I whispered. "Really. It's beautiful. And the poem?"

"Well, I was already here to make the fairth, I figured why stop there?" He replied. I blinked back tears and enveloped him in a tight embrace, thanking him silently.

I understood now why he wanted me to see this. Sometimes, we can't find the words we want to say to the people we love until it's too late. Eragon and I had been given a second chance.

"You know, it's probably quite unhealthy that you are so emotionally stunted that you still can't say nice things to my face, and you have to use my tombstone as a means of communication." I joked, lightening the mood while I stroked the back of his neck, soothingly. I had known that my "death" had hit Eragon harder than most, but it was only now that I was beginning to fully appreciate how much he had been hurting. It was probably quite unhealthy that it took a rock with a poem on it to make me realise that although my death had been pure fallacy to me, it had been a reality to Eragon for almost a year. I had died. Not in the traditional sense, granted, but that did not mean that he had not mourned for me. And now I was gallivanting off to save the day, putting myself in harm's way to save a village full of people I did not know, and hurting the one person who had stuck by me through everything. It is true what they say...no good deed goes unpunished.

"I'm sorry, Eragon. I truly am." I whispered. "But you know I have to do this." He held me tighter, burying his face in my hair.

"I know. Just come back, Kate." He replied, in a shaky voice. "Please don't leave me again. I don't think I can do this without you."

"I'll be back. I promise." I said, forcefully. "Even if it means I have to fight my way through Galbatorix's entire army, I'll come back to you."

_**Twelve hours later.**_

_I am so sorry, Eragon._

"Katharean...you ruined my party." Galbatorix drawled, so amused at himself that I had the strongest urge to march up to him and slap him across his face.

_That would be a bad move. I would advise against it, but as we have all discovered tonight, you do not _take _my advice._

_Obsidian! Where are you? Not to rush you or anything but I could really use a sharp exit._

_I will be with you shortly. Stall him._

"You ruined your own party." I replied, thanking all of my lucky stars that my voice did not shake. "Masquerade balls were _so_ last season."

He chuckled in amusement, and the sound made my blood run cold.

"That hurts my feelings, Katharean. Or are you going by _Kate_ now?"

_**Six hours earlier**_

"Lady Athem?"

"Please...call me Kate." I grinned, surprising myself with how pleased I was to see Sel, my old stable-hand. He stood in the doorway to his small, humble home, openly gaping at me. And little wonder: as far as he knew I was a dead girl, and yet here I stood, plain as day. I would have been more surprised if he wasn't stunned. "Can we talk inside? I fear it is not safe for us to be seen together out here."

My words seemed to snap him out of his trance and he nodded, gesturing for me to enter. I strode past him into the tiny living-room, feeling an unexpected stab of guilt at the cramped conditions in which he and his family were forced to live, all because of the pittance that my father paid him for his labour. And now, here I was, to ask something of him that could put them all in danger if anyone was to find out. I was a known enemy of the King, a high-profile vigilante, and my very presence here was enough to sentence them all to a life in the dungeons...or worse.

But when I turned around, I saw none of this in his face. He was smiling warmly at me, and there was something not unlike adoration in his eyes. I looked at the floor, gathering my thoughts, the twisting serpent of guilt and shame in the pit of my stomach rendering me unable to hold his gaze.

"Sel...I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I fear I may need your help. Or, perhaps more accurately, your wife's help." I said, softly.

"Lady Ath...Kate, if there is anything at all we can do for you, we will do it gladly. Do not think I don't know what you did for me. That gold that you gave me fed our family for a month. It paid for a healer to tend Arianna during the birth of our daughter. Your father has been good to me, I know that. But I knew that it was not his doing. I knew it then, and I know it now. If we can be of help to the mighty Dragon Rider, Katharean Athem...well, that is a story to tell my little Saffron when she is grown, don't you think?"

I cringed at the gratitude in his voice, knowing that I did not deserve it. I did not give him gold so that he and his family could benefit. I did it for selfish reasons. I did it to get him out of the way so that I could continue lying to my father and my family.

_That may be true, Katharean, but if you cast your mind back, you did give more than you needed to. He would have been happy enough with half of what you gave him._

_Only because I didn't understand the concept of money. _I replied, bitterly.

_Maybe so. But what you are doing now is not selfish. If you had stayed away, stayed in Ellesmera where you were safe and wanted, Sel and his family would be dead within the week, along with the rest of the village. Your being here may put them in danger, but only if the King finds out. You're not being here, on the other hand, would ensure their fates were sealed. _He argued, and I felt my shoulders relax a was right, of course. I had a chance to make up for the years I spent as a kept noblewoman. This was my chance to put things right.

"I need a map of the palace. I need to know every entrance, every room, every corridor and every window. And I need it before the Masquerade Ball starts, in..." I peered out of a small window to my left, taking note of the position of the sun. "Around two hours time. I know that Arriana worked there for years."

"She works there still. In fact, she is there right now." He replied and, seeing the look of anguish on my face at this news, quickly added, "But she should be home very shortly. I am certain she can be of help to you, La-...Kate."

"Excellent. Thank you, Sel. I cannot tell you how grateful I am...this may save many lives."

This seemed to pique his interest, and he frowned slightly, regarding my face with an odd mixture of scrutiny and inherent respect.

"What...what exactly do you need a map of the castle for? And...you mentioned the ball...perhaps the stories I have heard of you are false, but as I understand it you have made an enemy of Galbatorix...why would you be going to his ball? If you do not mind my asking, my Lady." He added, promptly, looking almost embarrassed by his outburst of curiosity. I waved a hand, dismissively.

"I think that perhaps, for your own safety, it is best that you do not know all the details. Just in case anybody ever decides to have a dig around your mind for information...plausible deniability, Sel. It's a luxury few of us have been entitled to. I have been and will be responsible for many deaths in my life. I will not allow yours to be one of them."

_**Six hours later.**_

"I am Kate to my friends. You may address me as Miss Athem. Since you stripped my father and my family of our land and titles not one hour ago, I imagine requesting that you call me _Lady_ Athem would be somewhat...redundant."

"Indeed!" He replied, with a relaxed smirk. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. "I fear then, Miss Athem, that you and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Believe it or not, all I want to do is _help_ you...and Obsidian."

"The same way that you_ helped_ Murtagh and Thorn?" I asked, coolly. He waved a hand, dismissively.

"Murtagh was weak. He could never live up to my expectations of a true Dragon Rider. He was _far_ too much like his father. You, on the other hand, are quite different. You are special, Katharean. Together, we can accomplish great things. All you have to do is lay down your weapons, and listen to what I have to offer you."

"I think I would rather keep a hold of my weapons, thank you very much."

"So distrustful." He said in a tone which reminded me forcefully of a disappointed parent. "Should I prove to you how honourable a king I am? Guards! Bring in the prisoner!" I regarded him, quizzically. "My men arrested a young fellow from your beloved village not two weeks ago. He was attempting to steal from my pantry, and he is to be hanged for his crimes. But I will release him, as a gift to you, to mark the beginning of our...special relationship."

The doors behind me burst open and I spun around, being careful to keep Galbatorix within my field of vision as I did so. I did not think that he would attack me while my back was turned...why would he need to? But still, I didn't want to present him with the opportunity.

Two guards dragged a young man into the room. His head was slumped forwards and his face was concealed by a mop of matted hair that was so dirty it was impossible to determine what colour it was supposed to be. He was dressed in filthy rags and his legs trailed limply behind him. I took a step to the side as the three men passed me and crossed the room to meet Galbatorix, who was waiting with an expression of smug anticipation on his cruel face.

"That will be all." He addressed the guards and they released the young man, who promptly fell to the floor. Galbatorix reached down and pulled him up to a standing position by the scruff of his neck. He glanced back at the line of soldiers who stood behind him. "You are dismissed. Leave us." The men instantly obeyed, filing out of the room the same way that they had entered. He turned back to regard me with an amused expression on his face. I ignored him, studying the face of the man he now held by the neck. He was young, I guessed that he was probably only a few years my senior. I had thought that he looked frail when the guards were carrying him, but now that he was standing I saw that he was reasonably muscular...probably a farmer or a miller, and his chest was exposed in places, revealing several angry-looking gashes on his flesh. I ground my teeth, sickened by his obvious mistreatment.

"The choice is yours, Miss Athem. You can save this poor boy's life...all you have to do is lay down your weapons and agree to talk. Just to talk. Or...you can refuse, and he will die knowing that you could have saved him so easily, and chose not to." Galbatorix was studying me, intensely, and I could tell he was savouring every moment. This was fun for him, I realised. Holding someone's life in his hands, forcing me to decide his fate...this was all just a game to him. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"I _have_ no choice." I whispered. I returned my gaze back to the boy in rags as I slowly sank into a crouching position, laying the flat blade of my sword on the stone ground. I lowered my eyes as I did so, and noticed for the first time that the boy had suffered more wounds than just the cuts on his chest. His right shin was gleaming with a thick layer of fresh blood, and my stomach turned at the sight of jagged bone poking through his torn flesh. This man had a broken shin-bone. He should have been writhing in agony...he _certainly_ should not have been standing upright, placing his weight on it as if nothing was wrong. And yet he was. It was as if he could not feel pain...and then it hit me. Without a word, I reached into my boot and pulled out Selena's dagger, launching it through the air towards Galbatorix and his prisoner, and rising to my feet with my sword still firmly in my grip. Galbatorix did not move. He did not try to evade the dagger that flew through the air towards him. Perhaps because he knew that his wards would protect him...or perhaps because he knew he was not my intended target.

The young boy fell to the floor with a sickening gurgle as he took his last breath: the glittering hilt of my sister's jewel-encrusted dagger protruding from the bloody mess that was his left eye.

"The next time you try to trick me into giving up my sword, do not use one of your twisted, walking-dead soldiers as bait." I snarled. Rather than looking annoyed that I had not fallen for his ruse, Galbatorix practically beamed at me. He bent over the corpse of the fallen boy, surveying it with something like polite interest.

"Excellent." He breathed. "Very precise. There are not many warriors who have such skill with throwing-knives." He reached out and slid the dagger from the man's ocular cavity, wiping the blood on the dead man's ragged clothes. "This is a beautiful dagger. It would be a shame if you were to lose something so fine." He tossed it towards me and I caught it easily in my free hand, keeping my eyes trained on his face. "Please forgive my little deception, Miss Athem. I only want a chance to talk with you. I think you will be very interested in what I have to say. We can be of immense value to one another...with my help, you can become the most powerful warrior in Alagaesia."

I gaped at him in disbelief. The man was clearly insane. I had always known that he was crazy, I just never realised how crazy he was until that moment.

"At what price? You...you threatened my family, you tried to make the man I love kill me in front of you, then you use emotional blackmail in an attempt to disarm me and now you expect me to stay here and _chat_ with you?" A peal of laughter escaped my throat unbidden at the absurdity of it. "Oh, _this_ is so delicious, it _has _to be fattening."

For the first time that night, Galbatorix did not look as though he was enjoying himself. He narrowed his eyes, ever-so-slightly and took a step towards me. I took a step back at the same time, preserving the distance between us.

"I do not appreciate your tone, young lady." He snapped. His frown vanished once more and was replaced by a terrifyingly friendly expression. "But why don't we put all of this unpleasantness behind us so you can hear what I have to say."

An image flashed in my mind's eye and I knew without question that I was seeing what Obsidian was seeing. I smiled, triumphantly.

"Why not?" I replied, smirking. "Let's do that. I hope you are a fast talker, though. I would guess you have about three seconds."

No sooner had the words left my mouth than the sky above us shattered and glass rained down on us both, I crouched, covering my head defensively with my hands, but any real danger was deflected by my wards. The floor beneath me shook as Obsidian landed in the space between us, roaring ferociously at Galbatorix who looked slightly bewildered, but unafraid. I grinned, sheathing my sword in preparation to mount him, but in all of the commotion, I did not hear the door behind me open. I turned just in time to avoid being skewered by a large guard bearing a two-handed longsword. I leapt to the side, reflexively, and knocked the sword from his hands. Now unarmed, he grabbed my shoulder with one hand and slammed his fist into my gut with all of his strength. I let out a cry of surprise and pain at the contact: it hurt a lot more than I would have expected it to, but I did not have time to waste on him. I returned the favour, catching his jaw with my fist and sending him flying against the wall, where he made impact with a sickening crack. He fell to the floor and did not move. I turned and climbed agilely up Obsidian's foreleg and swung myself into the saddle, feeling his muscles coil beneath me as he prepared to launch himself upwards.

"Less than three seconds. Forgive me, my timing was a little off...I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must fly." I called to the king, jubilantly. He looked positively furious, and I couldn't help but revel in his rage. It was the least disturbing emotion I had seen from him all night. At least it was honest. "Thank you for the wonderful party, we really must do it again some time!"

And then he was gone, and I was rising into the night.

_Your timing is impeccable! _I laughed, giddily, basking in the feeling of the cold wind whipping my hair behind me. I was alive, and I was free. And so was Murtagh. He was waiting for me with my father and Selena. Only minutes before, I was so sure that I would never see any of them again..it was hard to believe that everything had turned out so perfectly. I had flown to Kitschley to save the villagers, but I had ended up saving myself.

_As happy as you are with recent events, I am not sure that everyone will be as thrilled as you. You have to remember, Murtagh has been their sworn enemy. Your word will doubtless go a long way with the people of the Varden, but it will take time, Katharean. And I fear that your biggest challenge will prove to be convincing Eragon and Saphira not to attack him on sight._

_It will be difficult, _I agreed_, but it will all work out. You'll see. I have learned that if something feels right, then it usually _is._ Eragon has his issues with Murtagh, but he is no fool, he will see that he can be a great asset to us in the coming battles. And if we get Arya on board before we leave, she will be of great help in convincing Eragon that this is the best possible outcome that we could have hoped for. This is more than I could ever have hoped for. Everything will..._I trailed off, mid-thought as I felt a burning, cramping sensation in my gut, where the soldier had taken a swing at me. I tried to take a hand from the saddle to press against the area, to soothe it, but Obsidian banked to the left and I clung on tightly with both hands again, feeling a little dizzy from the sudden change in direction. When the dizziness did not subside after a few seconds, I shook my head, and the dark shapes of the trees below us slowly came back into focus. _That's odd. _I thought, more to myself than Obsidian.

_We are almost there. Do you have any kind of plan as to how we are going to transport Arya, your father, your sister, your brother-in-law and your infant nephew to Ellesmera? _He asked, and I groaned slightly at the thought.

_I don't suppose they can follow us on horse-back, can they? _ I asked, hopefully. Obsidian did not dignify me with a response._ No, I didn't think so. Well, we have two large dragons now, if we can distribute the weight evenly, everybody should be able to fit. It will be tight, and we may have to fly a lot slower than usual, but needs must._

There was another painful twinge in my gut and I clenched my teeth to stifle a moan. The man who punched me was strong, but he was just a man. No man should be able to hurt me like this with a single punch. Something was wrong.

Carefully, I removed a hand from the saddle again, bringing it in to myself to touch the painful area above my right hip. I closed my eyes, slowly, cursing under my breath, when my fingers came into contact with something warm and wet. I raised my hand in front of my eyes. The blood that coated my fingers was almost black in the dim light of the waning moon. I forced back a wave of nausea and clasped my hand back to my wound, pressing down on it to stop the flow of blood. How could this have happened? The guard must have been carrying a concealed blade when he struck me...I seethed with anger at the cowardice and deception. I concentrated on breathing slowly, trying to keep myself from panicking. If I panicked, my heart would beat faster, pumping more blood through my veins and causing me to bleed to death a whole lot sooner. I knew this, knew it all too well. I had to keep myself calm, which is easier said than done when you have a hole in your belly. It would all be okay. We were on our way to Murtagh and Arya, they could heal me and it would be as if nothing had happened, and we could just continue towards the picture of future bliss that had already started forming cruelly in my mind. _But what if something has happened? What if they are not there when we land? _Whispered a frightened little voice in my mind. No. They would be there. They had to be there. This would _not_ be the story of me.

_Katharean, is something wrong?_ Obsidian asked, nonchalantly. He must have felt only a shadow of my rising emotion: and I had been trying so hard to hide it from him. Whatever had escaped through my barriers was just enough that he knew I was agitated: he had no idea that I was dying.

_Just keep flying._ I replied, unable to lie to him with my thoughts. _I need to see Murtagh._

I felt faint by the time Obsidian landed gracefully in the clearing and five familiar voices broke out in a symphony of relief and joy at our arrival. Murtagh whooped in celebration, my father and Garth hugged each other, laughing in relief, my sister bounced Cailan on her hip, smiling widely at me and Arya regaled me with a slow-clap which I took to mean "congratulations, you are not dead". I tried to smile back at them, but it became a grimace of pain and I groaned, sliding from Obsidian's back and landing clumsily, staggering forward and falling to one knee, clutching my stomach. Before I could think, hands were on me, checking my vital signs and the cheerful voices of my loved ones became fretful whispers and frantic questions.

_Katharean? _ Obsidian asked, sounding utterly lost.

"I'm all right." I tried to tell them. "One of Galbatorix's men...I thought he just punched me, but he must have had some kind of concealed dagger...I didn't even feel it pierce the skin..."

Murtagh cursed angrily, laying me on my back on the forest floor with deliberate care.

"Okay, Katharean. Just lie still, I'll take care of it." He murmured, soothingly, stroking my forehead absent-mindedly as he surveyed the offending area. I looked up into the worried faces of my family, of Obsidian towering over everyone. There was too much worry in their faces, I couldn't bear to look for long, so I looked past them, to the stars above me.

_It was a beautiful night._

The sky was clear, and the beauty of the heavens above me was unimpeded by the clouds that would surely have cloaked their brilliance and their majesty, for they truly were majestic.

_It was a beautiful night._

I was surrounded by people who loved me and cared for me, and who I loved with all my heart. Murtagh's rough, calloused hands caressed my body in a way that was not intimate in the slightest, and at the same time, was more intimate than any other time he had laid hands on me. His voice spoke pretty prayers, constructed from ancient, indiscernible words which moved and created and healed places inside of me that I had never given thought to before I felt them knitting and bonding together within my flesh.

It was a beautiful night. And as I lay there, in a pool of my own blood, and my face pale with death, I smiled weakly, closing my eyes.

_It was a beautiful night._

I thought absently that it would be a beautiful night to die. Surrounded by friends and family, in the arms of the man I loved, in the shadow of the dragon I adored. It was a good night to die.

But tomorrow would be a great day to live.

It was a beautiful night. And a beautiful dawn would surely follow, and I wasn't going to miss it for the world. Everything had gone wrong tonight. Nothing had gone the way I had planned. But I would live to fight another day. And by the Maker, what a glorious fight it was going to be.

**AN: Please review! x**


	48. Chapter 48

I lay on the ground, beaten and bruised, with a deep wound in my gut and a fire in my chest. I had fought my way through a monster's lair and this was the price of my arrogance for believing I could outwit the devil himself. I was alone in my suffering, all alone in the darkness, despite the visions that swam before my weary, grit-filled eyes of my loved ones, despite the urgent words of a man whose face I could not see, but who I knew was everything I breathed for. I was alone with my pain. My body was torn and broken. I felt my life slowly slipping away from me, trickling through my grasping fingers like water. I stopped fighting, and waited. The pain was too much for my heart to bear any longer, and I welcomed death like an old friend. I prayed for the end to come and the darkness to consume me.

And then I woke up.

I could never remember the day being so bright or the air so still. I was in the heart of the forest, by the river that ran all the way to Farthen Dur. I recognised this place...I would know it with my eyes closed. It was the exact spot I had first met Murtagh. Across the shining waters of the Edda, a slender doe was grazing on the bank opposite me. She raised her head, revealing a smooth triangle of white fur around one of her eyes. A noise to my right startled her and she turned on her tail, leaping away into the safety of the dense thicket behind her. I turned around, knowing without any doubt that I would find him standing there. He was smiling at me, with love in his eyes. He was just as handsome as I remembered, and I felt that my heart might burst with love and pride in the knowledge that he was _mine_. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. He lowered himself on bended me, gazing up at me with hope shining in his beautiful eyes as he produced a beautiful gold wedding-band.

"Kate...will you marry me?"

As my heart swelled with joy, a small, nagging voice in the back of my mind whispered darkly to me, and try as I might, even from the peak of my euphoria, I could not ignore it.

_Murtagh doesn't call you Kate. Murtagh_ never_ calls you Kate._

And _then_ I woke up.

With my eyes still closed, the first thing that struck me was the absence of pain. I placed a hand on the now smooth skin that had, only a few hours ago, been torn and bloody. Murtagh had done a good job. My eyes flew open at the thought, and I sat bolt upright, almost head-butting the man who had saved my life.

"You're awake." He grinned, brushing my hair behind my ear and leaving his palm resting against my cheek. "How do you feel?"

I leaned into his touch, kissing his palm lightly, and he sighed, tenderly, leaning in to capture my lips in his. I closed my eyes, and locked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled away with a small, frustrated groan as the kiss grew more heated, and I frowned, pouting in disappointment at the sudden loss of his lips on mine.

"Am I to take that to mean you are feeling better, then?" He asked, with a roguish grin. I smiled, brightly, tracing over every line of his perfect face with my eyes, drinking him in. Someone coughed pointedly from behind me and I turned to see my father, Selena, Cailan and Garth standing a few feet away. I smiled, pushing myself to my feet and running towards them, enveloping my father in a hug.

"Father..." I pulled back, looking up at him, and he smoothed a hand through my hair, smiling happily at me. "I am sorry to have dragged you into this. All of you," I said, looking guiltily at Selena and Garth and the innocent child in my sister's arms. "I should have known that Galbatorix would try to use you to get to me. I should have foresaw what he would do, and I should have protected you all. I can't ask you to forgive me, but I will do everything I can to make sure that you are safe and well cared for. The Varden's living quarters are not quite as luxurious as what you are used to...in fact, they're more like...er...well, _tents_, if I'm being perfectly honest..."

My father waved a hand, dismissively.

"Whatever lies ahead, we will adjust. I am just glad that you are alive, and we are all together again."

"You were willing to lay down your lives for me." I said, softly, looking from him to Selena. "You should never have had to make that decision...but I will not forget it. You came through for me, when I have done nothing to deserve your loyalty or your love. I will make it up to you, in any and every way that I can." I promised, fiercely. My father pulled me back into his embrace, patting my back the way he always would when I was younger, and I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of what I could only describe as "home".

"Do not be ridiculous. You are my daughter. I would die for you a thousand times over." He whispered in a voice that was thick with emotion.

"As would I." Selena asserted, stroking my arm with a loving smile. I know I did not deserve their devotion, but I vowed to myself that I was going to do everything in my power to _earn _it.

"That's a fine man you have there." My father smiled, and I glanced up to see that he was looking past me, to Murtagh. "I knew it from the first moment I met him...I would never have promised you to him otherwise." He said, humorously, and Murtagh grinned, blushing. "The King's nephew...how glad am I that _that_ isn't true? I don't think I could bear to have Galbatorix as an in-law."

"My, how times have changed." I teased, smiling from ear to ear at his approval which, I had not realised until just now, I _really_ needed. "But don't get ahead of yourself, old man. We're not _exactly_ planning the wedding." I grinned, winking at Murtagh. He smirked, shaking his head at me.

"Trouble in paradise?" My father asked, in the embarrassing way that fathers often do. I laughed, shaking my head.

"No trouble here, sir. But there is a funeral to be had first." Murtagh replied, grinning at me. "We wouldn't want to lose half of our guest-list while they danced a merry jig on the King's grave."

"Especially as the bride would more than likely be joining them." I added, smiling.

"Along with the chief bridesmaid." Selena piped up.

"And the groom." Murtagh admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

_Am I _really_ joking about my _wedding_ to _Murtagh_ with him and my _father_? Is this _really_ happening?_ I asked Obsidian, but only silence answered me. I frowned a little.

"Wait...where is Obsidian?" I asked, looking from my father to Murtagh in confusion.

"He and Arya have gone to Ellesmera to get Eragon...given the circumstances and my presence here, we thought it best that Eragon learns of our situation before we go into the city. I doubt we would be welcomed with open arms if I was to ride in on Thorn with no explanation...we would be attacked on sight." Murtagh explained, and after the initial jolt of irrational jealousy that I felt at the news that Obsidian was flying with Arya while I recovered from my wounds, I nodded, accepting the sound logic of their decision. "We travelled while you slept. We are less than a half hour from the city's borders. Eragon should be here soon..." He said, trying to sound upbeat, but I could tell from the way his shoulders had stiffened and his jaw worked nervously that he dreaded Eragon's reaction to the news of his freedom.

_Don't worry, Tag. Eragon is your brother. He may be hurt and he may be angry...for a time. But that will pass and he will be just as glad to have you back as I am._ I assured him, and he met my eyes with some degree of surprise at the sound of my voice in his mind, but I did not want to make his private doubts known to everyone there. _Well...maybe not _just_ as glad as I am..._I added, with a mischievous smile, and he grinned, appreciatively.

_Perhaps later, I can show you just how glad _I _am to be back with _you_...when we are alone..._He hinted, winking, and I felt a deep blush rise in my cheeks. He grinned, knowingly, and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the visions of us that were flashing, unbidden, in my mind's eye, and thanking all that was good in the world that Obsidian was not here to see them.

Cailan giggled happily in Selena's arms, and I turned to face them, smiling adoringly at the child. He reached his arms out towards me, asking silently for me to hold him. I looked at Selena, hopefully.

"May I...?" I asked, and she grinned, passing him to me. I took him in my arms and he buried his head in my hair, gurgling and mumbling nonsense words. "Are you telling me stories?" I asked, raising him above my head, and he squealed with delight. I grinned, bringing him in to kiss him on the forehead.

"He likes you." Selena smiled, her eyes shining with happy tears. Garth placed a hand on her shoulder, lovingly, and she glanced up at him proudly as they watched their son.

Murtagh was watching us with a strange look on his face, and when I caught his eye, he smiled, a little sadly I thought.

_What...oh. _So much had happened last night that I had completely forgotten the revelation that Murtagh had believed I was with child. _His_ child. He had accepted that knowledge completely, without the slightest hint of hesitance or regret. But how could we possibly bring a child of our own into this world? When war and disaster lurked around every corner? Murtagh and I were Dragon Riders: we were warriors, not _parents_. And yet...as I held Cailan in my arms, a strange longing crept over me. I knew that it was just my body's natural impulses...I knew that girls of my age naturally felt this instinctive need, this broodiness...I knew that it was not what I wanted, not _really_...but I could not quite bring myself to believe that _this_ was not _everything _that I wanted when Cailan reached out a chubby hand and grasped one of my fingers, giggling and talking gibberish to himself.

"They are coming." Murtagh informed us, darkly, before I could consider the subject in any more depth. I looked up at him, questioningly. "Obsidian told Thorn told me." He explained, gruffly. No sooner had he spoke than Thorn burst through the canopy of trees above us, landing roughly beside Murtagh. Cailan squealed in excitement at his appearance, clapping his chubby little hands together.

_Hello, Thorn._ I nodded in greeting.

_Katharean._ He replied. _I have not forgotten our last encounter. _He reminded me, flashing an image in my mind. I saw the scene through his eyes as he awoke from an enchanted sleep to find himself bound in chains of my making. _ But I owe you a debt of gratitude. Had you not been so foolhardy as to come to Galbatorix's palace, Murtagh and I would still be his prisoners. Any wrongs you have done me in the past have been repaid ten-fold._

_I would not say the same of you. _I replied, haughtily, countering him with a vision of his fang sinking into my shoulder._ But I would like to call it even. For Murtagh's sake._

_For Murtagh's sake. _He agreed. We both nodded in accord, but Murtagh was too busy pacing back and forth across the forest floor to notice our exchange.

_Katharean!_ Obsidian's consciousness touched my own again and I felt like an amputee who had suddenly regrown their lost limb. _You are awake! I could _kill_ you! If you had told me you had been stabbed, I would have flown_ twice _as fast._

_How fast do you fly now, Obsidian? _I asked, pointedly.

_I will be with you in seconds. _He replied, and I felt my nerves kick in to overdrive. Even though I had tried to reassure Murtagh that Eragon would be okay, I knew that it would not be the case. If I knew Eragon at all, and I was fairly certain that I did, this was going to get messy.

_And Eragon?_ I asked, anxiously.

_Saphira flies with me. Get your family out of the clearing...her thoughts are dark._

"Selena, take Cailan." I muttered, passing him back to her. "Father, Garth...take Selena and Cailan for a walk. That way." I pointed in the opposite direction from which Obsidian and Saphira now flew towards us. "This could get a little heated." I said, anxiously.

"Will you be okay, Katharean?" My father asked, narrowing his eyes in concern.

"Of course. Eragon is my best friend, he will come around if I talk to him. But when there are three large dragons involved in _any_ conflict, it is best to keep the women and children out of harm's way." I replied, smiling reassuringly.

"_You_ are a woman, and you are _my_ child." My father replied, but I could sense that there was no real argument in him. I grinned at his words.

"Go on. They'll be here any second now." I patted him on the shoulder, and turned away, walking over to stand by Murtagh and effectively silencing any rebuttal that my father might have for me. As they left the clearing, Selena flashed me worried look, and I nodded, trying to signal that all was well. She looked unconvinced, and redoubled her pace, obviously aiming to put as much distance as she could between the impending confrontation and her infant son. Murtagh reached for my hand, holding it tightly in his.

"I'm here." I told him, and he looked down at me, with a small, anxious smile. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Katharean Athem." He muttered, kissing me briefly. Thorn grumbled, slightly, but we ignored him. "Whatever happens...I love you."

"And I like you _quite a bit_." I joked, and he nudged me with his shoulder, affectionately.

And then, we waited, for it was all we could do. Neither of us spoke: we barely dared to breathe. We tensed in unison as the familiar sound of wing-beats met our ears like low thunder, and I closed my eyes, as my heart pounded in time with Obsidian's pulsing wing muscles, so close I felt I could hear his great muscles shift under his skin as they pulsed and contracted, propelling him ever closer to us. And right behind him, less than a half-second later, the tell-tale sounds of Saphira's flight joined Obsidian's and formed a steady chorus with the beating of my heart, pounding in my mind like the drums of war.


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Two chapters for the price of one! I've not been holding out on you, chapters 48 and 49 were originally one long chapter, but I broke it down into two for the sake of my sanity. Proof reading 7,000 words all at once isn't fun for anyone. On a side note...I actually proof-read my chapters now! Oh, how times have changed...**

The rush of wings grew ever closer and we turned our eyes skywards as the leaves above us parted and Obsidian burst through, roaring happily to see me standing there. Despite my anxiety, I could not conceal the smile that spread across my face at the sight of him. He landed, gracefully and trotted towards me, nudging me gently with his snout, as the canopy was parted once more and Saphira's glittering blue form dove towards the ground. She landed roughly, with her forelegs bent and her head lowered in a decidedly aggressive stance, her tail thrashing wildly behind her like that of a large, angry cat. Eragon sat astride her, straight-backed and proud, with a dangerous expression in his eyes. Arya slid easily from Obsidian's saddle, moving to stand beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder with a small smile.

"It is good to see you on your feet, Katharean." She said, quietly, and I nodded gratefully, too nervous to speak. I did not take my eyes from the great blue dragon and her Rider. Murtagh's grip on my hand tightened further, and I gasped in pain. It was too tight...it should not have been, I knew, but I reasoned that perhaps some of my strength was yet to return after the exertion and injury of the night before. He loosened his grip, apologetically, but did not let go.

Eragon slid from Saphira's back, and I made to step towards him, but Murtagh pulled me behind him, gently, standing between Eragon and I in a defensive manner. His actions did not go unnoticed by my friend, and if Eragon's expression had been thunderous before, now it was positively murderous.

"You think Kate needs protection from _me_?" He hissed. "You have some nerve, Murtagh."

"I do not want Katharean to be caught in the middle of us, Eragon. That is all." Murtagh replied, in a calm, even tone. "She has been through enough already."

I sighed. Where else would I be, if not in the middle of Eragon and Murtagh? That was my place in life, was it not? Caught between a rock and a hard place, caught between my lover and my best friend. So I pushed past Murtagh's arm, gently, finding that it was more difficult to move past his hold than I would have anticipated, especially as he did not seem to be making any real attempt to stop me. I ignored the concerned voice in the back of my mind that asked why I was so weak this morning, and walked towards Eragon, whose gaze was still fixed menacingly on Murtagh.

"Eragon." I said, softly, and his eyes flickered to my face. His expression softened, slightly, and he pulled me into a gentle embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Kate...Obsidian told us what happened. I should never have stayed in Ellesmera, I should have been there to protect you." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion. I could sense Murtagh shifting uncomfortably behind me, but I ignored him for the moment, knowing that he was going to have to get used to the closeness that Eragon and I shared.

"I'm glad you weren't there, Eragon. If you had been hurt because of me, I would never have been able to forgive myself. And besides, it all worked out for the best, don't you think? Murtagh and Thorn are free...we may finally have the upper-hand in this war." I said, forcing myself to sound upbeat. Eragon scoffed, pulling away from me, gently.

"Well...that remains to be seen." He growled, narrowing his eyes towards Murtagh. "Just because he no longer answers to Galbatorix doesn't mean we can trust him, Kate. And how do you know that he really _has_ changed his true name? This could all be a part of Galbatorix's plan." He snarled, aggressively, pushing past me easily..._Too easily_, the little voice in my head whispered, and I ignored it once more as I jogged slightly to keep up with Eragon as he strode towards Murtagh, who matched his pace and met him in the middle of the clearing, standing his ground. Saphira growled, snapping her jaws threateningly in Murtagh's direction, and Thorn took a step closer to her, mirroring her aggressive stance. Obsidian let out a small whine of exasperation at their antics, moving between them and snarling dominantly at both dragons in turn. Saphira bowed her head slightly, but kept her eyes locked on Thorn, and Thorn stepped back, raising a foreleg uncertainly as he looked between Obsidian and Saphira. Obsidian caught my eye and I nodded in understanding. As the largest of the three dragons, he would keep the other two in check. It was up to me to do the same with their Riders.

_And how are you going to do that without your strength?_ The little voice in the back of my mind whispered, tauntingly. I had no answer for it.

"I understand your concern, Eragon, but my mind is open to you. You can search me for any hint of lies or trickery. You will find neither." Murtagh said, confidently, although his voice was quiet. I knew he was trying to avoid confrontation. Eragon, on the other hand, had no such concerns.

"That may be so, but what about all of the death and pain you have caused the Varden in the last two years? The people will not just forget that. You _will_ pay for your crimes, Murtagh." Eragon snarled, roughly jabbing an accusatory finger into Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh did not flinch, but I felt my temper rise slightly.

"Eragon, think about what you are saying. Any wrongs on Murtagh's part have not been his doing. Galbatorix is the enemy here, not him." I insisted, but he paid me little heed.

"No...Katharean, Eragon is right." Murtagh said, diplomatically. "If there is any way I can make up for what I have done, I will do so gladly. We all want the same thing, Eragon."

"I _really_ doubt that." Eragon retorted, smirking. This time, it was Arya who spoke. She stepped towards Eragon, frowning.

"_Enough_. You are Dragon Riders, not _children_. Think about this rationally, Eragon. Murtagh has offered his mind to you. Search him, and search him well. If you find nothing of concern, then we will have to decide how to handle the public. But how are we supposed to convince the people that Murtagh is worthy of their trust, when_ you_ cannot even bring yourself to allow for the possibility that his intentions are noble?"

Eragon seemed to calm down a little, looking from Arya to me. I nodded, in encouragement, and he turned back to Murtagh.

"Very well." He reached out his hands, hovering them a few inches from Murtagh's temples. "Are you ready for this?" He asked, with a hint of a challenge in his voice. Murtagh smirked.

"I have nothing to hide." He replied, throwing me a quick, reassuring smile. Eragon placed his hands to Murtagh's head, and I felt a slight shift in the air as he started to explore his mind. Murtagh shut his eyes, tightly, clenching his jaw. I frowned at Eragon, but he was too intent on the task at hand to notice. I knew that he was causing him pain unnecessarily, but Murtagh remained silent, and I knew that if I were to intervene, I would only be damaging his pride. After several moments, Eragon dropped his hands, taking a half-step back, and he and Murtagh faced each other, both panting with exertion. I tried to read Eragon's expression, but his face was turned away from me and it was impossible to know what he was thinking. That is, until he straightened himself up and swung his arm around, slamming his fist into Murtagh's face with what appeared to be the full force of his strength.

I knew that Murtagh could have dodged the punch easily if he had wanted to, but he did not. He staggered backwards, raising a hand to his jaw, but made no attempt to retaliate.

"Eragon!" I exclaimed, angrily, rushing forward to inspect the soon-to-be bruised area on Murtagh's jaw. I ran my fingers over it, lightly, noting that it was already hot to the touch. I turned to Eragon, ready to demand an explanation, when I froze. What had Eragon seen in Murtagh's mind that had caused him to strike his brother like that? And why had Murtagh not avoided the blow, unless he felt he deserved it? "What's going on?" I asked, looking from one to the other. Eragon shook his head, a furious expression on his face.

"Nothing." Murtagh said, softly, placing a hand possessively on my lower back. "Eragon just saw some things that he did not want to see, that's all. I'm sorry, brother, but when you invade a man's private thoughts like that, you will not always like what you find."

"What things?" I demanded, but Murtagh shook his head, throwing me a look that said _"Drop it, you don't want to know"_. I flexed my jaw, defiantly, turning to Eragon, knowing that he would most likely be more than happy to share, especially if it was something that he felt cast Murtagh in a bad light. "Eragon, _what _things?"

"Sorry, Kate..." Eragon replied, deliberately avoiding my eyes. "I just...I don't think I can look at you right now." His voice was quiet, almost apologetic, and Murtagh pulled me closer to him, scowling at Eragon. I opened my mouth to demand an explanation, but then it struck me. There was only one thing that Eragon could have seen in Murtagh's memories that would incriminate_ me. _There was only one thing that could have turned his eyes so dark and mistrustful, and it was the one thing that I would never have wished to share with another, let alone Eragon. It was private, meant only for Murtagh and I. I blushed, furiously, feeling somewhat violated.

"Maker's breath, Eragon, was that really_ necessary_? I thought you were supposed to be reading his intentions, not dragging up his_ memories_!" I fumed, embarrassed and angry. "What did you expect? You know that Murtagh and I..."

"I didn't know_ that_." Eragon spat, still avoiding my gaze. "All of those nights we spent together, Kate...and you were infected with _him_ the whole time."

"What?!" Murtagh demanded, thunderously, pulling away from me with a furious expression, taking Eragon's words to the wrong, though admittedly logical, conclusion.

"No, it's not like that, Murtagh..." I started to explain, looking to Eragon for help, but he turned his head away from me. I turned to Arya, not really knowing what I expected from her, but she averted her gaze. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I thought I saw something like pain swimming in the depths of her beautiful eyes.

The three dragons now stood, facing their Riders, looking at one another in confusion, Saphira and Thorn's previous rivalry momentarily forgotten as they tried to understand our exchange. Obsidian shared his thoughts with them and realisation dawned on both of their faces, and I saw Thorn turn his gaze towards Murtagh, clearly conversing with him. As he conveyed Obsidian's thoughts to his Rider, Murtagh's shoulders visibly relaxed and he let out a breath that I did not even notice he had been holding, moving to take me in his arms again.

"Sorry," he murmured into my hair as he kissed my head. "I jumped to the wrong conclusion and landed on your chest...but I trust you, Katharean. More than anyone."

All the while, Eragon and Saphira seemed to be in the midst of their own conversation, and I looked hopelessly at Obsidian, who shook his head, dismally.

"Eragon," Arya said, tersely, in a tone that reminded me of a particularly strict tutor I had when I was younger. "I trust from your little _display_ of wounded male pride that there was nothing of any _real_ concern in Murtagh's mind?"

"It's not...wounded pride, Arya." Eragon insisted, defensively. "I don't feel that way about Kate. But...she's like my _sister._" He glanced at me, and I smiled, hopefully, but he stiffened slightly, looking away again. "I suppose I am just overly protective of her. I do not like to see her being taken advantage of, that's all."

"You think I took_ advantage _of Katharean?" Murtagh asked, in a low, dangerous tone. "I assure you, brother, that I did no such thing. My intentions towards her are, and always have been, pure. I fell in love with her...how could I not?" He looked down at me, and his expression brightened, instantly, to one of complete, unashamed adoration, and I could not help but return his smile. "And, I believe, for some reason only _Gods_ can know, she feels the same for me. If you have a problem with that, Eragon, then it's _your _problem. My love for Katharean has been the only thing in my life over the last two years that was not of Galbatorix's creation. It is the only good thing that I have allowed myself to feel. So you can judge me all you like, but you cannot and will not make me regret falling in love with her, because that is something that I simply cannot do. My love for Katharean has _changed_ me, Eragon. I did not realise just how much until last night, when I was confronted with the very real possibility that I might lose her...even worse, that I might _actually_ have a hand in it. You saw this in my mind. Do you still doubt it?"

"I know what I saw." Eragon muttered, although he sounded less sure of himself now. He sighed, reluctantly. "But Arya is right. There is no deception in your mind. Your intentions truly are to rid the world of Galbatorix. It seems we do share a common goal...for now, anyway."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Arya stated, with a small smile.

"Yes, well...I would not go _that_ far...but I would be a fool to think that we could not use you and Thorn in the upcoming battles. I cannot pretend that I like _this_," He muttered, gesturing to Murtagh's hand in mine, "But I don't suppose there's a great deal I can do about that, is there?"

"No, I don't suppose there is." Murtagh replied, but not unkindly. "Thank you, Eragon. A lesser man would not have taken the time to grant me a fair trial." He released my hand, snaking his other arm more firmly around my waist, and held his free hand out towards Eragon for him to shake. Eragon considered his outstretched hand as he would a poisonous snake, but he looked up at Murtagh's face and saw the intentions that lay there. He conceded, shaking his brother's hand firmly, in a silent contract of accord. It wasn't much, but it felt like a beginning. I let out a small sigh of relief, allowing a smile to brighten my face.

Still gripping Murtagh's hand, Eragon leaned towards him to mutter something in his ear. His voice was quiet, but it was still just loud enough for us all to hear.

"You make Kate happy, that much is plain for even I to see. But if you _ever_ hurt her, Murtagh...I will hunt you down and I _will _kill you. That is a _promise_."

Murtagh stiffened, but pulled Eragon a little closer, and replied in barely more than a whisper.

"If I ever hurt her, you will not _have_ to hunt me down." He glanced down at me, with a sombre smile. "I will welcome your blade. _That_ is a promise."

"If you boys are finished being _ridiculous_," I cut in, shaking my head at the moroseness of their words, "do you think we could _maybe_ get on our way? We _do_ have a battle to fight in a couple of days, lest you had both forgotten. I have my family to feed and house, and we really have to work on our public relations campaign. It is going to take more than a silver tongue to win the people of the Varden over I'm afraid, Tag...we're going to have to be smart about how we approach this. I suggest speaking to Master Oromis first."

"Who?" Murtagh asked, looking confused. I grinned at Eragon, who couldn't suppress a small smirk.

"Eragon? This is your call." I said, knowing how close he had grown to his mentor. If any doubt remained in his mind that Murtagh might betray Oromis and Glaedr to the Empire, I knew that there was no way he would let him in on Alagaesia's best kept secret. But he nodded, a slow grin creeping along his face.

"Gather your things together and we'll get going." He replied, turning to walk towards Saphira. He swung himself into the saddle and looked down at Murtagh, with an air of superiority that did not suit him. "Oh, and...Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Get ready to pick your _jaw _up off the floor. You are in for the shock of a lifetime." He professed, with a self-satisfied grin that quite plainly said _"I know something you don't know"._

Murtagh looked down at me, cocking an eyebrow questioningly, but this time I was with Eragon. I shook my head, with a small smile.

"Some things have to be seen before they can be believed." I replied, teasingly, in a sing-song voice, and he rolled his eyes, but smiled, affectionately. "Come on. Let's round up the others and make way. You really don't want to miss this."

"Okay...I'm intrigued." He admitted. "But you should know, I am not an easy man to impress."

"That sounds like a challenge." I grinned, flirtatiously, and a slight blush crept into his cheeks. Eragon made an exaggerated retching noise, and I rolled my eyes at him, but he met my gaze with an easy, mischievous grin, and my heart lightened at the playfulness in his expression.

_At least he can stand to look at me again. _ I mused, smiling up at him.

_Eragon will always be there for you, Katharean. I am certain of it. He will just take time to adjust to you and Murtagh being together, that is all. _Obsidian reassured me, and I switched my gaze to him to see a soft, loving expression on his great, beautiful face. _He will come around. But I fear you may be in for a good few weeks, if not months, of putting out Murtagh-and-Eragon induced fires._

I shrugged in acceptance.

_If that is the price for having both my friend and the man I love with me at all times, then it is a price I shall be glad to pay. My best friend is a Dragon, after all...what would my life be without a few fires?_

_Indeed. _He chuckled, snorting in appreciation. I released myself, gently, from Murtagh's grasp and strode over to my dragon, giving him a quick, affectionate tickle under his chin before I moved under his wings to his saddle. I placed a foot in the stirrup, pushing myself up to sit in the saddle, the same way I had done a thousand times before, but this time I felt my muscles shake with exertion and I grunted, sliding back down Obsidian's side before I could get a purchase on his saddle. I planted my foot back on the ground, frowning. What was _wrong_ with me?

Obsidian swung his head round to look at me, confusion evident in his eyes. I shrugged at the silent question his expression posed, and tried again to heave myself up, again to no avail. The small, worried voice in the back of my mind grew from a whisper to a warning cry, and I could no longer ignore it, as I had been doing so intently all morning. My heart started to pound as real fear rose in my chest.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Eragon asked, watching my struggle from his perch. Saphira cocked her head at me, in question, looking from me to Obsidian with a curious expression on her beautiful face. I nodded in determination, attempting to pull myself up for a third time, and again failing to mount him, as the others watched my futile efforts. Eragon slid from his saddle, easily, striding over to me, reaching my side just as Murtagh did. I removed my foot from the stirrup, turning to lean my back against Obsidian's side. I tilted my head back to rest against his scaly bulk as they approached me.

"Katharean, what's wrong?" Murtagh asked, urgently. I shook my head.

"I don't know..._something's_ wrong Ever since I woke up this morning, I just feel...weak. But it's not the weakness you feel after battle or when you're over-tired...I mean, I feel..._normal. _But not normal for _me_...normal for any _other _nineteen year old girl who has never lifted a sword or threaded a bow. I feel mortal..._human_."

Eragon turned towards Arya, who had joined us silently, regarding me with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

"Arya, what's wrong with her?" He asked, a note of pleading in his voice. She studied my face for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I am not sure. We should get you to Master Oromis, perhaps he will be able to help." She said, but she sounded uncertain.

"I'll be fine." I said, dismissively, trying to force the fear from my voice. "It's probably just part of the recovery process...perhaps my wound from last night has weakened me." I suggested, but Murtagh shook his head, slowly.

"No...I healed you. My magic is strong, Katharean..."

"Even if he does say so himself." Eragon muttered, seemingly unable to help himself, but Murtagh ignored him and continued.

"...my magic is strong, you should be completely healed, you shouldn't be feeling any side-effects now. This must be something else."

"Don't _worry_ her when you don't even know what's wrong!" Eragon snapped, and Murtagh glared defensively at him.

"No, let's just bury our heads in the sand and pretend that this kind of thing happens to her all the time, shall we?" He snapped back, angrily.

_It sort of does. _ I joked, feebly to Obsidian. _ Just one thing after another, huh, Sid?_

_Are you okay? _He asked, his voice laced with worry.

_I'll be fine. I'm not in any pain, it's just...it's a little scary, that's all. I haven't felt this helpless in a long time. _I admitted, closing my eyes.

_Master Oromis will have the answer. _He said, with fierce certainty.

_Of course he will. _ I agreed, trying to sound positive and ignore the dread that was twisting uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach. _ He _has_ to._

"And how would _you_ know that it doesn't? You've not exactly been _around_, Murtagh." Eragon rebutted, nastily, and Murtagh reddened with anger.

"Please...do not talk about me as if I am not here. Just..." I sighed, not quite able to believe what I was going to have to ask. I lowered my eyes to the ground, unable to bring myself to look at them. "Can you just...help me into the saddle?" I asked, in a tiny, embarrassed voice. Their faces were grave as they both stepped towards me, working together to lift me gently onto Obsidian's back. Once I was there, I gripped the front of the saddle and, for the first time since I had become a Dragon Rider, I did not feel safe there. I swallowed, fighting back hot tears of frustration.

"Murtagh...do you...do you think you could ride with me? I am not sure I can stay on by myself." I almost whispered, my voice breaking on the last word. Without a word, Murtagh climbed up to sit behind me, reaching past me to grip the saddle, encircling me protectively with his arms. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and looked down at Arya and Eragon.

"Could you...could you make sure my family make it into the city safely? Don't tell them there is anything wrong, just...make something up." The nodded in unison and I forced a smile. "Don't look so grim. Nobody's dying here...for a change. It could be nothing." I tried to sound light-hearted, but the fake smiles that they had plastered onto their faces for my sake told me that I was not very convincing. Murtagh turned to face Thorn, whose face had grown slightly moody at the sight of his Rider with another dragon.

"I think it would be best if Thorn kept out of sight of the elves for the time being, just until the situation settles." He said, addressing Eragon and Arya. Arya nodded in agreement.

"A wise idea. Saphira cannot carry everyone, though. I have friends among the horses, I shall call upon them to help us transport your family safely through the forest, Katharean. We will move slowly, so don't worry when we do not join you straight away."

I nodded gratefully at her, and Murtagh placed a gentle hand on the side of my head, brushing my hair back soothingly. Obsidian turned and I wobbled unsteadily in the saddle, held in place only by Murtagh's arms. I let out a groan of frustration, and Obsidian brushed my mind, soothingly.

_It's okay, Katharean. I will keep you safe._

_What if it's not okay, Sid? What if _this_, whatever it is, doesn't go away? What if I'm stuck like this? Weak and pathetic?_

_First of all, I do not care about the strength of your arm, Katharean, you could _never_ be weak _or_ pathetic. And secondly, if that happens, which it _won't_, but if it ever _were _to happen, I would _never_ allow _anything_ to hurt you._

Murtagh let go of the saddle with one hand, circling his arm around me and holding me tightly against his chest as Obsidian flapped his wings, experimentally.

"Are you all right, there?" He whispered, and I nodded, snaking my fingers through the hand that he held against my chest and giving it a quick squeeze, not trusting my voice to hold. "I'm not hurting you, am I? I'm not holding you too tightly?" He asked, brushing his lips across the tip of my ear as he whispered to me.

_Murtagh...you could _never_ hold me _too_ tightly. _I promised, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I've got you, Katharean. And I'm not letting go." He whispered into my hair. _I'm never letting go. _His words in my mind were a promise to me, and they gave me strength. My body was still weak, but I felt my fear subside a little. I gave Obsidian a small, gentle nudge with my heels, and he reacted instinctively to my signal, crouching and launching himself into the air, slower and more carefully than usual, but within seconds we were above the trees, and I felt the sunlight on my face. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes.

Up here, in the clouds, in our world, I could almost forget the claws of worry and doubt that tore at my heart. With Murtagh's strong arms around me, and the strong pulsing of Obsidian's powerful wings in my ears, I could almost forget.

As we soared through the sky, somewhere between the Heavens and the Earth, in that place between worlds, belonging to both and belonging to neither, in the arms of my impossible love, on the wings of my impossible friend...I could almost forget. But, as I had learned all too well from the events of the night before, my mind was not always a friend to me...so yes, I could almost forget.

Almost...but not quite.

**AN: Aw, poor Katharean. Just when everything was going so well. Why can't she catch a break? Because apparently my subconscious is evil and twisted and just altogether sadistic. I don't know why my brain keeps making bad things happen to her, I guess I just like to see her overcome adversity. But will this be a challenge she can't hurdle? I don't know, because I haven't written it yet, but I'm right there with you, hoping that she does!**

**Thank you all for your continued support, your lovely words, your reviews and your private messages, they really spur me on! But I don't really need to tell you that, because this is the most I've updated in...well, probably ever. **


End file.
